Will of Fire
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: When the Yondaime had no choice but to sacrifice himself to stop his wife from her rampage, it left their two year old, part fox son, Naruto, an orphan. Luckily, the Sandaime put him in the capable, caring hands of the four biggest village misfits. AU
1. Chapter 1

Lemme start with this nice disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then I wouldn't be writing this. Or, maybe I would, but I would have it made into an animation, too. Since I have no rights to do that, I obviously don't own Naruto. And that applies for the rest of the story and not just this one chapter.

This is obviously AU…events will be different. I originally intended it to be a 'taking care of Naruto' fic, but it sort of evolved into a plot as I continued to write it.

One more note…I know that a two year old can talk better than I have Naruto speaking in the fic. It just didn't work to have Naruto with the ability for a two-year old's speech capabilities. I also have Naruto talking in Japanese, since they have better idioms and sounds that just worked better for a young child's speech.

Japanese words in this chapter:

Kinjutsu – Forbidden technique

Yondaime – Fourth Hokage

Sensei – Teacher

'Ai' – Naruto's word for 'wai' (which means 'yay') or 'hai' (which means 'yes')

Ossan – literally 'uncle', but in the context in this fic, it means 'old man'

-chan – attached to the end of the name for young children, usually to express affection

On with the story since nobody reads the notes at the beginning, anyways!

* * *

**Will of Fire**

Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, thought that his job as Hokage was over when Minato Namikaze took over as the Fourth Hokage. Yes, Hiruzen still stayed on the council, mostly since Minato would need some friendly faces in the lion's den that was the council, but he wasn't the Hokage any longer.

Though, maybe he was just destined to be a Hokage, since he ended up back in office once again.

A year had passed since Minato handled the coup d'etat of the Uchiha clan, which left only a few Uchiha children left since the rest of the clan was involved. Minato had even handled the orphans left over very well, Uchiha or not.

That was the year the Yondaime had a son, though nobody but Hiruzen, Jiraiya, the wife, and Tsunade knew about the birth. It was partially because Minato feared for the boy's safety, and partially because of who the wife was.

The wife's name was Kuzunoha, and she had been the 'golden fox'…the great Nine-tailed Fox that had dwelled in the forests around Konoha and protected it. In human form, she was a woman with long red-orange hair and matching eyes.

Since they weren't officially married, when they had their first child, they agreed that the boy would carry the last name of Minato's deceased cousin, Uzumaki Kushina.

When Uzumaki Naruto was two years old, disaster struck.

Nobody knew quite what happened. All they did know was that the 'protector' of their village suddenly turned on them.

The only option was to kill the Nine-tailed Fox. There was only one way to kill a creature as powerful as Kuzunoha, and that was with a Kinjutsu that would also claim the life of the user…a last resort, and a double edged sword.

Yet, Minato performed it.

Minato had asked a few things before he charged to his death.

The most important one at the moment was that Naruto would be cared for, and raised however Hiruzen thought was best. In fact, the late Yondaime even recommended one particular teen for the job…

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was young, and at 16, was already part of the ANBU squad. He had risen the ranks quickly, graduating at five years of age, and then climbed quickly to Chuunin rank and then again to Jounin. He was cool, aloof, often seen as apathetic, nonchalant, and the famous 'Copy Ninja' due to having a Sharingan eye as his left eye…which he kept covered with his hitai-ate unless he had to use it.

He had far surpassed the 'babysitting' missions stage, which were often D-Rank missions assigned to Genin fresh out of the academy, and was thus greatly shocked when he was given such a task.

Especially so soon after his teacher, Minato-sensei, had died fighting the Kyuubi. Yet another name added to the memorial stone he frequented to since his best friend and teammate, Obito, died. The only thing Kakashi was grateful for was that Obito died on a mission, loyal to Konoha, and not in the Uchiha coup d'etat a year later.

Still, there were places Kakashi would have rather been than at the Hokage Tower because his sensei had requested him, specifically, for babysitting duty.

What a thing to put in a will…Kakashi cursed his teacher's sense of humor. Though, he wasn't dense…if the man wanted him to watch some kid, due to the fact that Kakashi was horrible with children and that he hadn't done a babysitting job since he was only a couple years older than the kids he 'sat for, it meant the kid was important.

However, if Kakashi accepted the job for more than the requested week, it would probably mean he would have to quit ANBU and move back down to being a Jounin. Not that he minded…he had been in the ANBU squad for a year, and hated it already.

"…shi? Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked as he tore himself out of his thoughts, and looked at the Sandaime.

"You spaced out?" Hiruzen chuckled around his pipe.

"Ah…guess so."

Hiruzen nodded, and beckoned for the teen to follow him down the hallway. "I suppose you want to know more about the child you're watching?"

"That would be nice…"

"Don't sound so glum…" Hiruzen smiled. It had been a month since Minato's death, but the impact still hit the village hard. Yet, as the new/old Hokage, Hiruzen had to be strong for everyone.

Kakashi shrugged indifferently.

Hiruzen just chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much about his background until you accept the job fully…if you decide to, that is. I'm sworn to secrecy on it, so don't even ask or try to pry. You won't win."

Kakashi pouted under his mask. He didn't seem eager, but he loved a good mystery.

"For now, know that the child's name is Uzumaki Naruto…" Hiruzen opened a particular door in the tower.

Kakashi gaped.

The room was…well, common for a baby's room. The walls were painted a light blue, and there was a mobile with stars on the ends that spun around slowly from the ceiling. Off near the wall was a child's bed with guard rails. The floor was littered with a few plush toys and soft building blocks that were primary colors. A bookshelf full of picture books was against another wall, and a little dresser was next to that. On the far end was a changing table.

Upon closer inspection, Kakashi realized that there was a small body on the bed.

The boy was very young, and had unruly blond hair that stuck out in all directions. He wore a pair of blue jean overalls, with a pale orange t-shirt underneath. White socks covered his feet to keep them warm, and his eyes were closed. The strangest thing about the child were the three whisker like marks on each cheek.

"…and he's two years old." Hiruzen smiled tenderly at the napping boy.

Kakashi groaned. Not only babysitting a child…but a _toddler_.

"He's at the tail end of his nap…he should be awake soon," Hiruzen spoke quietly as he showed Kakashi around the moderately sized room. "I wanted to wait a little longer before I summoned you with Minato's request, but duties are piling up, and I can't spend as much time with him as I'd like to."

Kakashi stared from the boy to the Hokage. Him babysitting a two year old kid on his own…it couldn't get any worse.

"Don't worry." Hiruzen seemed to be able to read the fear in the teen's eyes. "You won't be alone. There is a Genin I'm worried about that might benefit from spending time with a young child…I'll be asking for his help as well. You'll be alone at the initial get-go, but then you'll receive help."

Kakashi nearly bashed his head against the wall. _It's worse._ That meant he'd have to deal with a wet-behind-the-ears, most likely stuck up, snot-nosed Genin. And a troubled one, at that, if he heard correctly.

Hiruzen patted Kakashi on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine. The boy is no trouble, but then again, he still misses his parents, so I can't say for sure once he breaks out of that phase…"

Kakashi glared at the old man. _Not reassuring…_

Hiruzen chuckled again, not even a tad phased by the glare. "You'll love him."

Before Kakashi could protest or attempt to wiggle his way out of it, the small body on the bed squirmed and sat up with a yawn.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-chan. Feel better after your nap?" Hiruzen knelt down by the bed with a warm smile.

Naruto looked around the room with teary eyes, then sniffled. "Mama? Papa?"

Hiruzen scooped the boy into his arms. "Sorry, little one…"

Then, a sound that Kakashi hated all but shredded his ears.

Crying.

"Shh…hey, Naruto-chan…a new playmate has come to see you. Want to say hi to your new friend?" Hiruzen rubbed the toddler's back as he rocked the boy. He spoke only when the wailing had stopped.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with a chubby fist, then blinked and saw Kakashi for the first time.

Kakashi half expected the child to try to run away or duck. So, he was surprised when Naruto reached out with one hand.

"Ai!" Naruto babbled with a smile. He recognized that face! It was the face in a lot of the pictures his papa showed him! And his Papa said that this person was his 'student', and he loved him as a student…

Kakashi found himself reaching back out, and tentatively offered a hand to the boy. _I think my body is moving without my permission…why isn't this kid scared? Most kids are afraid of me between my mask and just knowing that I have blood-tainted hands…_

"Ai!" Naruto babbled and grabbed Kakashi's finger. He grinned, showing all of the little teeth that he had.

It was, dare Kakashi even think it, _cute_.

"Naruto, this is Hatake Kakashi." Hiruzen was proud of the ninja in front of him. He was a little worried at first…but soon realized that Kakashi, like the Genin he often thought of, could benefit from being around an innocent toddler.

"Can he talk?" Kakashi questioned, and stared intently at Naruto.

Naruto was just content to play with Kakashi's finger.

Kakashi winced when he found his finger in the boy's mouth. "Don't do that…you don't know where my finger has been…"

Hiruzen laughed, then spoke up after getting Naruto to relinquish Kakashi's finger. "I haven't heard him say any complete words besides 'mama' and 'papa'. To my knowledge, they're the only words in his vocabulary. Besides nicknames and half-babbled words, of course."

"Late bloomer…?" Kakashi wondered aloud as he wiped off his finger.

Naruto, now that he didn't have Kakashi's finger, stuck his own finger in his mouth.

"I'll show you how to make his lunch…he's starting to be able to eat semi-solid foods, and though he sometimes likes drinking from a bottle, can use a sippy cup…"

Kakashi didn't know why, but he followed Hiruzen out of the room to learn about taking care of a toddler.

* * *

Kakashi figured he could be in a poorer mood as he went to the memorial stone that contained his friends and sensei's names. The afternoon with Naruto and Hiruzen wasn't as bad as he had thought…Naruto was fairly tame.

Then again, like Hiruzen said, the kid was still sulking since his parents were both killed during the battle against the Kyuubi.

The silver-haired teen didn't often cross paths with people…as far as he knew, he was the only one in the village that spent an unhealthy amount of time at the memorial stone. Most people only went on the anniversary of their deceased one's death…or the occasional nutcase that came during a holiday or on the deceased's earthly birthday…which made no sense to Kakashi, but he didn't question it.

He also didn't usually go at night…he typically went in the morning when most people were still asleep or headed towards a job or training grounds…or a mission.

So, he was somewhat surprised and somewhat not to see a young boy at the stone.

The kid looked fresh out of the academy, but Kakashi pegged on an extra year since those sort of assumptions could get one killed in a mission, and that lesson had been drilled into him so much that he applied it to even allies.

The boy was of average height, with brown hair pulled into a loose topknot, and brown eyes. He had a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, and the hitai-ate tied around his forehead indicated that he was, indeed, a Genin at the least. He wore a white quarter-sleeve shirt that was probably over a fishnet shirt since said fishnet covered what wasn't covered by the shirt…from forearm to wrist. His pants, too, where white, and again, there was a trail of fishnet that led into his blue standard sandals. There was a kunai pouch on his thy, and another on his belt at his back. There was a symbol in red on the kid's shirt, but it wasn't a clan symbol, so it was probably just a family seal.

Kakashi had two options…wait until morning, or ignore the kid. Since he really wanted to visit the stone to mutter to his dead sensei, he decided on the latter. Though, he would have to keep the muttering under his breath.

The Genin looked up, startled, when someone approached. But, he said nothing and looked back to the stone with a frown.

Kakashi was grateful for that much, at least. He didn't want to face any questions by some curious Genin.

The two were silent for some time until the Genin spoke in a soft, quiet voice.

"Pardon my asking, but…have you lost anyone really important to you? I mean, _really_ important?"

"You're asking me if I've lost any family," Kakashi translated, slightly irked that the kid had spoken, and even more so at the question.

A slightly nervous shift told Kakashi he hit the nail on the head, though it was still curious behavior, since the boy looked slightly abashed at how straightforward Kakashi had worded it.

Kakashi sighed, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yes."

"Sorry…but maybe you can answer my question, then…does it ever stop hurting?"

Kakashi swept his visible eye over the kid, then looked back at the stone. "Not in this line of work. Time and death always come to take someone else."

A considering hum was the answer, then the boy seemed to nod. "But, you can make more precious friends…and protect them…"

"That's just being disillusioned. On the battlefield, one is barely able to protect themselves, let alone someone else. Naïve…" Kakashi scoffed.

The kid scowled at him. "It's true! I'll protect my important people…!"

"That's what I said right before another name I knew was added to this stone. Being a ninja isn't glamorous or glorious. It's bloody and brutal. What you speak of is only what they tell to children in order to raise more soldiers for this country."

A look of anger passed over the boy's face. "Maybe in your time, but there's always hope, and I won't lose it! You can give up if you want, ossan, but I know that one day, it'll be true!"

Kakashi's eye twitched. _'Ossan'…? I'm not even twenty, yet!_

The Genin looked back at the stone, then turned around and walked off without another word to Kakashi.

Kakashi watched the kid go, then sighed and rolled his eye skyward. "Sensei…my life sucks…I'm running into children left and right! Ungh…I bet you're laughing with Obito up there…no, I _know_ you are laughing with him up there…thanks a lot, sensei…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Since I still don't own Naruto, the disclaimer is the same, obviously…

Japanese – English words used (and other terms)

'Ta' – Naruto's word for 'tama', which means 'ball'

'Ai' – Naruto's word for 'wai' (which means 'yay') or 'hai' (which means 'yes')

'Ya' – Naruto's word for 'iya', which means 'no'

Iya – No

-chan – attached to the end of a name, for young children, usually to express affection

-sama – attached to the end of a name, for respectable people or leaders

-san – attached to the end of a name, usually when addressing people older than the speaker

-senpai – attached to the end of a name, meaning 'elder' or 'senior'

"AWOL" is a military term that stands for 'Away With-Out Leave'. Basically, someone who went missing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was being particularly stubborn on the third day, and Kakashi was about ready to tear out his hair in frustration. Sure, the kid had eventually given in and eaten, and eventually fell asleep come nap time, but otherwise, sulked or threw his blocks at Kakashi.

He whined, cried, and fussed…and Kakashi swore he wasn't having kids. Though, it _did_ make him forget about the incident with the strange Genin at the stone two days ago…

So, as Kakashi wiped up some spilt milk thanks to an irate Naruto after changing the boy's diaper, he was grateful when Hiruzen walked in.

"Having a little trouble?" Hiruzen tilted his head with a knowing smile.

Kakashi held his tongue and sent the man a glare.

"He took the top off his sippy cup? Dexterous for a toddler…" Hiruzen was hard pressed not to laugh at the stoic Kakashi cleaning up spilt milk while the culprit sulked on the ground.

Kakashi, again, just glared.

"Come, now…Naruto-chan, what's the matter?" Hiruzen tried to get the boy to open up.

Naruto crossed his stubby little arms and pouted. "Mama…papa…"

Hiruzen sighed sadly, then smiled. "I think both you and Kakashi will be happy to hear that you're getting another playmate. It was supposed to be the entire team, but…"

Though Naruto's status as Minato's son was unknown, many people did know that he had Ninetail blood in his veins. They had to know, so that when he might show signs of that power, there was a good explanation.

Unfortunately, that meant that a lot of people feared him.

Kakashi stood up after he discarded the rag, and looked at the old man hopefully. Even one more person was fine with him…a Genin team, despite being made up of snot-nosed brats, would have a Jounin instructor…four extra hands. Well, eight, to be exact, but that was better than one set of hands.

"Iruka! Come on in," Hiruzen called to the boy behind him.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama…that their parents won't let them come, and sensei refuses to…"

The reason why the boy dubbed 'Iruka' had trailed off was because he and Kakashi had laid eyes on each other.

And recognized each other from their encounter at the memorial stone three days ago.

As one, the two pointed at each other and spoke/shouted (spoke in Kakashi's case, shouted in Iruka's case).

"YOU!?"

* * *

After a brief introduction of each other's names, Hiruzen had left the two alone with Naruto.

Naruto seemed more intent on the thick air of the room than his toys, and watched the two boys ignore each other as best as possible.

Kakashi learned that Umino Iruka had lost his parents during the Uchiha coup d'etat two years ago, and was now 13.

Iruka learned that Hatake Kakashi was an experienced ninja that lost his father at the age of five, and was currently 16.

Neither knew what to say to the other, though Kakashi was tempted by the childish urge to tease the younger boy to get a rise out of him.

"Kaka! Ta!" Naruto suddenly whined.

Kakashi rolled the bright blue ball to Naruto without taking his eye off Iruka.

Naruto had accepted Iruka as another 'playmate', though he didn't put Iruka's finger in his mouth like he did for Kakashi. He was confused as to why the two were staring at each other like that.

He was still there, after all!

Naruto pushed the ball towards Iruka.

Iruka finally diverted his attention from Kakashi, and smiled a bit tightly as he gently pushed the ball back to the child.

Naruto squealed happily, then pushed the ball towards Iruka again. His Kaka didn't play ball with him…just watched him play by himself. Though, he knew his Kaka was just shy, so he could still work with that…it wasn't his Kaka's fault!

Plus, he wanted to do something about the tense atmosphere.

Iruka's anger faded a bit as he rolled the ball back once again. "You like this game, huh, Naruto-chan?"

"Ai!" Naruto chirped, which could have been a 'yes' or a 'wai'…it was hard to tell.

Iruka's smile softened a bit. _Look at this kid…he lost his parents a month ago, according to Hokage-sama, but he's still smiling. Just like Hokage-sama said…we have the will of fire._

"Oh, sure…" Kakashi grumbled under his breath. "You raise hell for me, spill your milk, sulk, and cry…but you smile for _him_…"

"You say something?" Iruka looked up with a frown.

"Just that simple minds think alike." Kakashi really couldn't help himself. Especially when he saw the flush of indignant anger on the kid's face.

"Hey, at least _I_ am trying to be civil, here!"

"Like you were three days ago? Asking a question like that and then talking as if you know everything…"

"That's not how I meant it! I'm not perfect, you know, so words come out wrong…!"

"Well, that's an understatement."

Naruto looked back and forth uncertainly as the two argued. Sure, Iruka would tap the ball back to him when he rolled it to the boy…but again, the two were focused on each other. And they were loud, too. His Mama and Papa never shouted like that…

"…wonder why they let a naïve kid like you become a Genin."

"You're not much older than me!"

"Yea…and I used to be in ANBU. We're on a completely different skill level, so I wouldn't get too high and mighty."

"_Who_ is getting 'high and mighty'? You seem to be pulling a lot of rank on me, here!"

"Because you're an ignorant kid."

"I'd rather be ignorant than an idiot!"

"The two go hand in hand."

Naruto sniffled and stopped rolling the ball as he let it bump him and roll a few inches off. His Kaka and the new kid didn't seem to notice. Tears filled his eyes.

"Just go back home. I don't need the help of an idiot."

"I don't care if you were here 'first'…_you_ should go back home!"

Before Kakashi could reply with something cold, Naruto decided to break up the argument.

After all, his Mama and Papa never yelled at each other, or made the room feel small and stifling.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Now look! He's crying because of you!" Kakashi shouted over the din.

"ME!? _You_ started it!"

Kakashi threw his hands up into the air in frustration. He had a bawling kid on the ground, and an annoying kid across the room from him.

Naruto just wailed louder.

Iruka moved forward, and fumbled a bit, but picked the boy up after a final glare to the fuming Jounin. "Okay, okay…it's okay, Naruto…"

The crying didn't stop.

Iruka was starting to panic. Was he holding the kid wrong? Maybe the child had gotten hurt! But there was no blood…he blinked when he felt the weight being lifted.

Kakashi had taken Naruto out of his hands.

"He doesn't know you that well, so of course he won't calm down." Kakashi informed the kid with a resigned sigh. Then, he turned to the crying blond. "Stop crying, Naruto…it's okay, now."

Still, the blond cried.

"Yea, like you're doing any better." Iruka snapped.

Kakashi glared at him. "Well, _you_ sure didn't do any better than me!"

Naruto had enough of the yelling, so he slammed his little fist into Kakashi…and happened to whack the teen in the nose.

It was so unexpected, both the action and the pain since Kakashi didn't expect a toddler's punch to hurt _that_ much, that the teen dropped the boy.

Iruka, luckily, had good reflexes…maybe due to dodging angry people that were the victims of his pranks. Either way, he was able to catch the blond before the boy hit the ground with a nice dive.

With a sigh of relief, Iruka sat up with the now quiet Naruto in his lap. He glared up at Kakashi, ready to shout at the teen, when he took in the shocked look on Kakashi's normally apathetic face.

Kakashi was broken out of his musings about super powerful kids, probable broken noses, and 'is there blood?' when he heard muffled laughter. He looked down and saw Iruka seated on the ground, with the toddler in his lap, trying desperately to stifle his laughs.

When Iruka saw Kakashi's questioning expression and gaze on him, he couldn't hold back any longer, and broke into guffaws.

Naruto felt the atmosphere of the room lighten with the laughter, and clapped his hands with a happy squeal.

"What?" Kakashi demanded, though it came out more of a whine as he rubbed his sore nose. At least it wasn't bleeding…and it didn't feel broken…

"Y-your face!" Iruka stammered through his laughter.

Kakashi glanced at the mirror that was set up on the small dresser. He didn't _look_ any different…

The glance at the mirror just furthered Iruka's mirth, and the boy flopped onto his back on the ground with laughter.

Naruto caught the laughing bug, and giggled along with the Genin.

Kakashi shrugged and looked down at the two that were laughing. Despite the slight mortification he felt at being laughed at, it wasn't a bad sort of laughter…and, honestly, now that he thought about the situation, it _was_ funny.

He, the great Copy Cat ninja, the son of the White Fang of Konoha, the youngest ANBU in history thus far, had been stunned to silence with a (fairly strong) bop to the nose.

There was a strange sound, and it took him a couple moments to realize where the other set of chuckles was coming from, but he finally figured out that he, himself, was chuckling. He hadn't laughed in years…not even when Minato would try to embarrass him.

"Okay…I guess it was funny…" Kakashi admitted between chuckles.

"Yep." Iruka, who was winding down, got a couple more laughs in.

Naruto continued to giggle, then squealed with laughter when Iruka sat up and he fell neatly into the Genin's lap.

"Truce?" Iruka offered. It was hard to stay angry after that situation…and especially with a needy toddler in the room.

"Alright…truce." Kakashi offered his hand.

Iruka was about to take it, when Naruto beat him to it.

The boy grabbed the hand and, once again, stuck Kakashi's index finger in his mouth.

Kakashi grimaced as Iruka fell into a new fit of laughter. "Thanks…Naruto…"

The toddler just beamed innocently back up at him.

* * *

Though they said 'truce', it was still a little uncomfortable for the two the rest of that day and the next. Kakashi wasn't even sure if he was going to continue with the mission. He had taken it out of curiosity…but he still couldn't figure out what was so special about Naruto, excluding the strange birthmarks, that his sensei would request him personally to babysit.

Fourth day in counting, and he still hadn't figured it out. Then again, he was late that day to whine about the recent problems to his dead friends at the memorial stone.

Iruka was reading Naruto a book when he came in…and Naruto seemed fairly focused on it.

Naruto looked up with a smile. "Kaka!"

Kakashi held up a hand lazily, then blinked at Iruka's glare. "What?"

"You're late."

"Too much for you to handle?" Kakashi grinned, knowing full well what a handful Naruto could be when he was cranky.

Iruka smiled at the toddler. "Actually, we had a lot of fun today. Right, Naru-chan?"

Kakashi blinked. _'Naru-chan'…?_

"Ai!" Naruto bobbed his head in agreement. He knew that Mama and Papa weren't coming back ever…he was a smart boy, despite what some villagers might think.

"He was sad that you weren't there this morning. He kept asking for his 'Kaka'. You have to be punctual when it comes to kids…they rely on that." Iruka felt a little weird scolding a Jounin and ex-ANBU, but it had to be done.

Kakashi looked gob-smacked that someone lectured him, and was _right_ about it.

"Ru-Ru!" Naruto pulled on Iruka's sleeve, then pointed to one of the pictures in the book and made some unidentifiable noise.

At least, to Kakashi. Somehow, Iruka seemed to understand it.

"Yep! That's right! It's a bear!" Iruka had been tense the day before…but found that he relaxed around Naruto. The kid was just so much fun! And cute…not that he'd say that aloud, because he was a boy, and boys weren't supposed to find little kids 'cute'.

Naruto squealed, then eagerly turned the page and prompted Iruka to continue reading.

Kakashi finally stepped into the room and closed the door, then found a spot on the floor and sat down since the only seats in the room were child-sized chairs…and he was a little tall for those.

It was nice, Kakashi relented, to be able to sit back on a job. _Wait…technically, I could make Iruka do all the work if I wanted to. I'm a Jounin, and was selected for this mission first…that means he's under my wing!_

He harbored many evil thoughts like that, but wondered if he could actually do it.

Without making Iruka complain to the Hokage, at least. Kakashi still hadn't figured out what was so special about Naruto, and he didn't want to be taken off the job until he did.

On the other hand, if he held on for a week with the job, Sandaime would tell him, and the problem would be solved. And, if Iruka did most of the work during that time, all the better!

"…kashi-san! Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi blinked and looked at a slightly cross Iruka. "Eh?"

"Jeez…what Jounin doesn't pay attention to his surroundings?" Iruka rolled his eyes, then lightly bounced Naruto on his knee as he spoke again. "I was thinking that, tomorrow, we should get permission to take Naruto to the park. It must be boring to be surrounded by these walls for days…if we've just been assigned the task, and his parents died in the Kyuubi attack, he probably hasn't been outside in at least a month."

Kakashi stared for a moment. _Okay, not going to be impressed at his detective skills. Nope, not at all. Anyone could conclude that after getting the facts._

"Kakashi-san!"

"Ah…sure. Oh, and it's 'Kakashi-senpai' to you." Kakashi wiggled his finger at Iruka.

Iruka turned red, whether from anger or humiliation, it wasn't clear…then crossly pushed the finger out of his face. "Not a chance! I don't call mission partners 'senpai'. Your mission partners are your equals."

"Not all the time…there are subordinates. And that's what you are."

Naruto whined when Iruka stopped bouncing him…he rather liked the mini ride on the Genin's knee.

Iruka sighed and picked Naruto up as he stood up. "I know about you…being the 'Copy Ninja' and all. Who doesn't, when you hear the name 'Hatake Kakashi'? But, apparently, you don't know much about me."

At that statement, Iruka grinned impishly. "I'm bad with listening to directions and following orders."

"And they let you be a ninja with that attitude?"

"Hmm…let's say I pick and choose. Of course, I follow orders on missions. But, only if I agree with them. Like…if someone said I had to pick some innocent person's pocket for a mission, I'd rather fail the mission."

"Pride…what a useless thing."

"Then you'd do it?"

"Those loyal to Konoha would."

"Are you implying something?" Iruka frowned.

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows? You said you don't listen to orders, and are picky…you probably won't get beyond Genin. I think you're lucky to have gotten _that_ far."

Naruto pouted as the two argued again. They spoke in those tones a lot. Even after all the laughing the other day, they were behaving strange around each other. The toddler couldn't figure it out. But, he didn't like it.

The toddler tugged on Iruka's topknot. "Ru-Ru! Kaka! Ya!"

The two teens looked at the toddler.

Naruto looked at Iruka, then at Kakashi, then pouted. "Iya!"

Iruka took a deep breath, then let it out. With it, his anger dissolved, and he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Sorry, Naru-chan."

"Um…?" Kakashi hated to ask what it was all about…_dammit, how can that little punk understand the kid and I can't!?_

"He's saying we shouldn't fight," Iruka stated as if it were obvious.

"I knew that…I just thought you might want to give him a diaper change…it's time for him to have one." Kakashi easily covered for himself. _Nice save!_

Iruka gave him a look that screamed 'not buying it', but set Naruto down on the changing table. With one hand on the toddler to keep the kid from falling, he turned towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_san_, I had to do it this morning since you went AWOL. It's your turn."

Kakashi blanched at the Genin. First, the blatant disrespect in saying 'san' instead of 'senpai', then actually _ordering_ him to do it…he felt something he hadn't felt in a while.

He was angry.

"Iruka-_chan_…"

The Genin twitched.

"…must I remind you who the higher ranking ninja is on this mission? Hmm? You don't give me orders."

"Orders!?" Iruka had clearly not thought of them as such. "I'm talking about fairness, Kakashi-san! The best way to divvy up the chores is to take turns!"

"Yes, but since I had to do it _twice_ yesterday before you showed up, then another two times afterwards…one of which was to show _you_ how to do it…I'd say that you've done it two times, total, and I've done it a lot more since I started earlier in the week."

Iruka's eye twitched again.

Kakashi smirked. "So…my dear _Genin_…you have no choice but to do it."

Naruto whimpered.

Iruka turned towards the toddler, but spoke to the other teen, "Fine! But I'm only doing it because if I didn't, it wouldn't get done, and Naru-chan would have to suffer with a soiled diaper and a rash!"

Naruto squirmed a little at first, but then lay still and let Iruka change him. Plus, the muttering was amusing.

"Stupid Jounin thinks he knows everything and acting all mature when he's just as childish…"

Kakashi, meanwhile, had once again made himself comfortable on the floor, and looked as if he hadn't a care in the world. _He does some surprising things, but he has a long way to go._

"There you go, Naru-chan!" Iruka clipped up the boy's overalls again when he was finished, then picked the child up.

Naruto clapped his hands happily as he was set on the ground again. He went for his foam blocks, and tried not to think of the two teens staring each other down above him. Adults were sooo weird.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

Nope, still don't own Naruto.

For those curious, the remaining two misfits should be appearing in a couple more chapters. ^_~

Japanese – English terms;

'Ai' – Naruto's word for 'wai' (which means 'yay') or 'hai' (which means 'yes')

Aa – 'Yea' or 'yes'

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Day five, and Kakashi was no closer to discovering what Naruto's secret was. They had received permission from the Sandaime, who thought that it was an excellent idea on Iruka's part, to take Naruto to the park.

Kakashi half dreaded it, since it meant that he might have to be civil to Iruka. Honestly, he didn't know what it was…maybe the kid's enthusiasm…but the Genin managed to get under his skin.

Which was actually a positive point in Kakashi's book, since barely anybody could do that. Only Minato had been successful at doing that…yet, Iruka pulled all sorts of reactions out of him, and Naruto caused him to act differently in order to take care of the boy.

Really, it was puzzling.

Currently, Iruka sat with Naruto in the sandbox while Kakashi watched from a bench…or, more like lazed around. Iruka tried to talk him into playing with them, but Kakashi refused.

Naruto told Iruka that Kakashi liked to play by himself, so Iruka dropped it…which made Kakashi suspicious since he still couldn't translate the random garbles that came out of the blond's mouth.

Naruto loved playing with Iruka…he had known the boy for only a couple days, but he was fun. His Kaka was 'cool' , but his Ru-Ru was 'fun'. Yup.

"Hey, Iruka!"

Iruka blinked and looked up in surprise at the familiar voice.

A boy about Iruka's age with a hitai-ate that wore a white shirt with a camo-vest over it and a pair of dark green capris with sandals jogged over.

"Mizuki?" Iruka questioned. It _looked_ like his academy friend…

"Yep!" Mizuki grinned. "Say, what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you said you had a mission!"

"I do…I mean, I'm doing it…" Iruka indicated to the blond.

Mizuki frowned when he saw Naruto. "Whisker-marks…?"

Iruka shrugged. He hadn't questioned Naruto's odd markings. He was curious, and had heard rumors, but didn't believe in rumors.

"You know…there are rumors…" Mizuki didn't look too keen on getting close to Naruto.

"I don't care about rumors…I'll make up my own mind," Iruka responded.

Mizuki chuckled. "Heh…you've changed."

"I have?"

"Yea…from the crybaby you used to be two years ago…"

Iruka flushed red. "M-Mizuki!!"

Naruto frowned. Was this guy trying to hurt his Ru-Ru?

Mizuki laughed. "Joking, joking!"

"So, why are _you_ here?" Iruka questioned.

"I'm on a mission, too, actually. Like you…babysitting. Only, the one I have to watch isn't a demon spawn."

Iruka blanched. "What?"

Mizuki blinked. "Didn't you hear? And now that I think of it, it's suspicious, since we were there. Kyuubi pops up, attacks the village…and then out of nowhere this kid is taken into the Hokage Tower. Strange for an orphan, don't you think?"

"Well…yea…but that doesn't prove anything."

"Look at the facts, Iruka!"

Iruka looked at Naruto.

Naruto gave him a sad look. "Ru-Ru?"

Iruka sighed, then looked back at Mizuki. "Even if he is somehow related to the Kyuubi or the attack…it doesn't matter. He's just a little kid."

"Man, you're as dense as always!" Mizuki groaned.

Iruka glared at him.

"Don't come crying to me when he kills you."

"I'd be dead, in that case," Iruka deadpanned.

"Ah…good point! Maybe your brain isn't rusty, yet! Where's your team, anyway? You prank them away?"

"Their parents wouldn't let them go near Naruto."

Mizuki nodded. "Can't blame them. They probably know all about it, just like I do. You're out of the loop."

Before Iruka could respond, someone called Mizuki's name.

"Coming!" Mizuki called to his teammate. He grinned at Iruka. "Can't stay and chat. I've got work to do! We might get a C-Rank mission after this job! Have fun with the little demon, and try not to get killed! That wouldn't be very fun! See ya, Iruka!"

Iruka waved half-heartedly as Mizuki joined up with his team.

The others in the team glanced at Iruka…pitying looks to surprised looks…and then slight frowns when they saw Naruto…then, they collected the kid they were sitting for, and left the park.

Naruto looked at Iruka's frown. "Ru-Ru?" He reached out and touched the Genin's hand when he got no response. Then, he pouted. The kid _was_ mean to his Ru-Ru! Next time, he'd try to spit up on the guy's feet or something.

Iruka smiled weakly at the boy. "Sorry you had to hear that, Naru-chan…you're a great kid, so don't worry."

"Wow. With friends like that, who needs enemies?"

Iruka nearly jumped, and looked behind him to see Kakashi standing there. _How long as he been there…?_

"Class clown or dead last?"

Iruka looked away, then mumbled his answer.

"What was that?"

"Both."

Kakashi's visible brow shot up. "And they still let you be a ninja?"

"I passed, didn't I!?" Iruka pointed to his hitai-ate, then looked at the sand, and said more quietly, "…that means _somebody_ thought I was good enough to pass. Even I know…I'm not that good…"

Naruto climbed onto Iruka's lap. "Ru-Ru…"

Kakashi had heard the rumors, but like Iruka, didn't believe them. However, if some ninja parents were believing the rumors, then maybe there was more to them. Perhaps his sensei knew something about it, and requested him…but that still didn't tell him _why him_. Sure, he'd be impartial…maybe that was why?

Iruka wiped his eyes since Kakashi seemed distracted. Being with any of his academy buddies hurt…he knew he wasn't really accepted, and a lot of them just cheered him on to cheer him up. It felt good but hurt at the same time. Except for a random game here and there, he never saw any of them out of the academy. And now that they were Genin, he saw them even less.

He didn't like it, since he didn't think their bonds were that weak.

"You got a point in my book."

"Eh?" Iruka looked back up at Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced at the Genin, then looked back over the park. "Standing for what you believe and defending Naruto…not giving into the rumor mill. Those are some big points."

Iruka didn't know if Kakashi was playing with him or not, but when he saw Naruto's big smile, he decided to go with 'not'.

"Maybe…I have a little more respect for you than I did before. Not too much, but a little more," Kakashi said.

Iruka stared at him in shock.

Kakashi looked back down at the silence. "What?"

"I…since my parents died, nobody…well, there was Hokage-sama, but…" Iruka stammered with a slight flush.

Kakashi's visible eye drooped. _The Hokage of the village can't be everywhere. I guess there are orphans that get overlooked. After all…even in the academy, one was considered a 'ninja-in-training'. Ninja were supposed to be able to look after themselves. Nobody would give an eleven-year-old a guardian._

"Hmm…still, I mean it." Kakashi continued, "To still have that compassion despite what you had to go through…being without someone that praises you or looks after you is a tough one."

Iruka smiled softly at Kakashi's words. He was used to pity or spite…but not understanding. He didn't know what to say, in all honesty. He could tell that Kakashi had walked the same lonely road…but Kakashi's road seemed to be longer.

"Naru-chan…won't have to walk that road," Iruka finally decided on what words to say as he gazed fondly at the child that had gone back to making sand castles. "I won't let him."

Kakashi's eye softened. "Aa."

Iruka made no protest, nor did he do any teasing when Kakashi sat down in the sandbox.

Naruto, though, was happy, and immediately pointed to his sandcastle and chirped some incomplete words.

Yet, this time, both teens seemed to understand…and not just the toddler-babble, either.

* * *

Kakashi was still trying to put all the facts together in some semblance that made sense, so he missed the yelp, the giggle…and the splash. He _did_ notice it when he found his face wet, though. With a sigh, he half glared at his companions.

Naruto was in the tub in the bathroom that was adjacent to his room. There were a few random floating toys on there, and bubbles that filled the water from the bubble-bath solution.

Iruka, who even had his fishnet sleeves rolled up, was almost as wet as the toddler from the boy's splashing.

When Kakashi eyed them suspiciously, both laughed sheepishly.

"I tried to call a warning…honestly, you space out more than any other ninja I know. And you're a Jounin?" Iruka grinned. Unlike before, there was no malice in the words. Just teasing.

Naruto clapped and splashed again with a laugh.

"Had something on my mind…" Kakashi shrugged.

When Iruka looked up next, he saw that Kakashi had pulled his mask down a bit. Respect urged him to look away, but curiosity kept his gaze.

When the mask was pulled down, Iruka nearly slipped into the water.

Kakashi had another mask underneath!

"Ah…that's better. The first one absorbed almost all the water…" Kakashi wrung out the mask he had pulled off, then looked at the incredulous Genin with a look that was just a _little_ too innocent. "What?"

"Nothing…" Iruka shook his head, then turned to the toddler. "Kakashi-san is weird, huh, Naru-chan?"

"Ai!" Naruto clapped his hands with a grin.

"Hey…!" Kakashi whined.

Naruto giggled.

* * *

There was just one more task for the two to do before they could go home…not that either of them were too eager to return to an empty apartment…and that was to get Naruto to go to sleep.

The toddler was dressed in a pair of baby blue pajamas that had patterns of stars and moons on them. His thumb was in his mouth as he listened to Iruka tell him a story, but refused to let his eyes close…even if they were halfway there.

"…and, they lived happily ever after. The end." Iruka closed the book…the third one, to be exact.

Nobody ever said that getting the toddler to sleep was easy. Sure, Naruto knew his parents weren't coming back, but that didn't mean he didn't want them.

Kakashi had read the second story, while Iruka read the first and the third one. It usually took two books to get the kid to sleep…tonight seemed an exception.

Iruka stifled a yawn, then looked at the toddler. "Aren't you at least a _little_ tired, Naru-chan? _I'm_ ready to go to sleep…"

Naruto pouted and shook his head 'no'. He sat up and pushed the covers of, then crawled over to the guard rails and held out his hands. "Ru-Ru…"

"Okay, okay…then you have to go to sleep." Iruka gave the toddler a reassuring hug with a pat on the head.

"Kaka?" Naruto pouted when Iruka let go.

Kakashi sighed, but complied, and awkwardly hugged the toddler. He didn't spend as long as Iruka did…but longer than he had when he first started the job.

Iruka picked the child up and set him back by the pillow, then pulled the covers around the boy and tucked him in.

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks as he sniffled.

"Not again…" Kakashi groaned. "Naruto…"

"Come on, now…no need to cry." Iruka smiled at the toddler. "When you wake up tomorrow, we'll be there."

Naruto grabbed onto Iruka's shirt with a surprisingly strong grip as he whimpered.

"Naru-chan…" Iruka sighed. _I have to get home, but……well, I don't really __**have**__ to. It's not like there's anyone there, waiting…_

"Ru-Ru…" Naruto mewled.

Iruka tried to remember what his parents did for him when he didn't want to go to sleep. It wasn't as easy as he thought, since he had very few memories of his primary years.

Kakashi's look told the Genin that he was just as lost.

"Ru-Ru…"

To Kakashi's surprise, Iruka climbed into bed next to Naruto. "Uh…Iruka…?"

"He could be scared…I don't remember much of before I started the ninja academy, but when I was scared, my parents sometimes let me sleep with them," Iruka explained quietly.

There was an unspoken statement there, too.

_Plus, it's not like there's anyone waiting for our return…_

Naruto seemed to perk up a bit, and snuggled into Iruka's shirt with a happy sigh.

Iruka wrapped an arm around the toddler, and gave the boy a chastise kiss on the forehead. "Night, Naru-chan."

Naruto yawned, then closed his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Kakashi peered over, then chuckled. He wasn't surprised that Naruto fell asleep…but the fact that Iruka had also fallen asleep was amusing. He carefully pulled the blankets around both sleepers, then stepped back.

Something kept him from putting his sandals back on and walking out the door. He didn't know what it was…but he couldn't help but oblige that something.

So, Kakashi grabbed a spare blanket and made himself comfortable against the wall.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

Nup, still dun own Naruto. Nor do I own the characters in Iruka's old team. They already had small appearances in the anime. I'm not sure if the names are right, since I got them from an online source (and we all know that online sources aren't always correct), but still background characters, and thus, I don't own them.

Two things: Thankies to everyone who's reviewed thus far, and spellcheckers hate toddler speak. ^^;;

Japanese – English terms:

'Ka' – Naruto's word for 'daijoubuka', which translates roughly to 'are you okay?'

'Oka' – Naruto's word for 'okashii', which means 'funny/silly'

'Ai' – Naruto's word for 'wai' (which means 'yay') or 'hai' (which means 'yes')

'Ba' – Naruto's word for 'baka', which usually means 'idiot', but in the context of this story, means 'silly'

'Tada' – Naruto's word for 'tadashii', which means 'correct/right'

'Aso' – Naruto's word for 'asobi', which means 'play'

'Buro' – Naruto's word for 'buroku', which means 'blocks'

'Ya' – Naruto's word for 'iya', which means 'no'

Yame – Stop (Naruto's abridged version of 'yamete', which means 'stop')

Iya – No

Baka – Idiot

Dobe – Dead last

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Day…it was day six, wasn't it? Yes, day six. Day six, and still no answers. Kakashi had tried to come up with something…but the only thing he could figure out was that it might be related to the Kyuubi. 'Might', because they were rumors and nothing more. The only one that would know for sure was the Sandaime, and Kakashi was too proud to ask the Hokage about it.

One more day and he'd find out…saying that he decided to stick with the job.

The morning had been…interesting. It took Iruka a few moments to realize where he was and why, though Naruto seemed to enjoy waking up to the Genin being with him.

"Maybe we should see about moving in?" Iruka mused as he got Naruto changed after breakfast.

Kakashi would have spit his coffee out if he had been drinking it at the moment.

"What?" Iruka pouted at the reaction. "It's not like…well, I mean, it's sort of a solo mission for both of us…" _Come to think of it, I wonder how the others are doing. We haven't had a team mission since this…am I holding everyone back?_

Naruto tugged on Iruka's topknot. "Ru-Ru!"

Iruka smiled at the toddler. _Ah…I think this time, it's forgivable. _

"Hokage-sama said that we should take Naruto to play at the park or outside every day, since he enjoyed it so much and that he shouldn't be deprived of an outdoor playground, since others his age get it…" Kakashi trailed off. "…what?"

"When did you talk to Hokage-sama?"

"When you were sleeping."

Iruka flushed, then even more as he realized that Kakashi saw them. "Y-you were there the whole night?"

"Hmm…yep!" Kakashi grinned.

Iruka groaned and put his head in his hands to hide his red face.

Naruto poked him curiously. "Ru-Ru? Ka?"

Iruka seemed to compose himself, then moved his hands and playfully stuck out his tongue at Naruto.

Naruto squealed and laughed, which prompted the Genin to do it again.

Kakashi was actually grateful that Iruka was there…the kid was more touchy-feely than he was, so while he handled the chores of having to take care of a toddler, Iruka handled the relationship aspect.

Though, he couldn't help but feel a _little_ inferior since he was obviously lacking in a department and Iruka had what he didn't.

"Peek-a-boo!" Iruka laughed as he made a funny face at Naruto after revealing himself.

"Ai!" Naruto cheered.

"Nyaa!" Iruka made another face, then covered himself again.

Naruto giggled, then poked at the hands that covered the face.

Iruka moved his hands again, and scrunched up his nose as he closed one eye and let his tongue loll out.

Naruto fell onto his back in laughter.

Kakashi watched in amusement. "I didn't realize that the human face could contain so many different expressions."

Iruka just grinned and made another face at Naruto, then spoke, "I already told you I was the class clown…it comes with the job."

"But you're not in the academy anymore."

Another face, and another happy laugh.

"I'm sure you do things to keep yourself sane…I guess this is part of what I do."

Kakashi nodded to that. "I take it you have the same 'class clown' position on your team? You don't do that on missions, do you?"

"You mean picking up trash and weeding gardens? I get the job done, if that's what you're asking…and I don't mess it up. I just act goofy while I do it. Otherwise, it's totally boring."

Kakashi snickered. He had, as a protégé, completely forgotten how bad D-Rank missions were. _Though, come to think of it…babysitting is a D-Rank mission. Hmm…another piece to the puzzle. If Hokage-sama asked for a Genin team, there can't be anything __**big**__ about the toddler. On the other hand, only Iruka showed up…wouldn't Hokage-sama have predicted that? He didn't look too disappointed when he showed up that day with Iruka in tow…_

"Spacing out again? You know, they say that you can hurt yourself if you think too hard."

Kakashi shook his head, then rolled his visible eye. "Hn."

"Sorry…I don't speak caveman," Iruka replied cheekily, then ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto giggled both at the action, and the 'fish out of water' expression on Kakashi's face. "Kaka oka!"

"Yep! He _is_ funny!" Iruka glanced over at the Jounin.

Kakashi did _not_ like that sly look and impish grin…it seemed to scream 'new prank victim'. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Iruka asked innocently.

Naruto clapped his hands. His Kaka and Ru-Ru were learning…they still argued, but it was a lot more fun. There was no shouting, and the atmosphere wasn't heavy. They were amusing, actually.

"You know very well 'what'."

"No, sorry, I don't." Iruka looked back at the blond boy. "Right, Naru-chan? Kakashi-san is being silly!"

"Kaka ba! Ai!" Naruto echoed.

Kakashi knelt down in front of the child. "Why do you agree with everything he says?"

Naruto seemed to think about that, then giggled and pulled Kakashi's cheek. "Kaka oka! Ru-Ru tada!"

"I'm right, huh? You're a smart kid, Naru-chan!" Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi mock glared at the two. "The both of you are conspiring against me. I just know it."

"Well, we haven't, yet, but that's a great idea. Thanks, Kakashi-san!" Iruka, once again, had his 'oh so innocent' look on his face.

"…that's the face you make before your classmates check their desks to see who got the glue-filled chair, isn't it…" Kakashi muttered.

"Hmm?" Iruka blinked at the older teen's muttering.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"If it's nothing, how about actually playing with us this time? We don't bite _too_ hard."

Kakashi scoffed.

"Say, Naru-chan! You want 'Kaka' to play with us?" Iruka smiled at the blond.

Kakashi's eye bugged out. "That's not fair!"

"Of course it's fair…it's Naru-chan's playtime!" Iruka hummed with a grin.

"But nobody can say 'no' to puppy dog eyes! Especially _his_ puppy dog eyes!" Kakashi inwardly cursed the blond for being so cute. He had given into the trembling blue eyes dozens of times within the past six days…

Next, he cursed himself for saying that aloud. Honestly, what _was_ it about the Genin that got under his skin like that?

"Kaka aso!" Naruto chirped.

"Your fate has been sealed," Iruka said to Kakashi, then turned to Naruto. "Good choice, Naru-chan! So, what do you want us to play?"

"Buro!" Naruto hurried over to the bin that had his foam blocks in it, and pulled it out. He eagerly dumped the contents on the ground.

"You heard him, Kakashi-san!" Iruka smiled.

"I swear, you're enjoying this…" Kakashi muttered.

"Of course!" Iruka laughed.

The Jounin sighed in defeat when Naruto turned his blue puppy dog look on him.

"Kaka! Aso!" Naruto held out a red block.

"You promised! A ninja doesn't go back on his word!" Iruka chirped.

"You are enjoying this entirely too much…" Kakashi said thus, but relented and sat on the ground.

Naruto all but bounced in excitement as he divvied up the blocks. Today, both his Kaka and his Ru-Ru were playing with him! What more could he ask for?

* * *

A walk in the park, maybe.

Naruto opted to walk on his own, which made the journey a slow one, but his Kaka and Ru-Ru let him.

"We should be at the playground in…fifteen minutes at this pace…" Kakashi groaned as they walked along.

"It was your decision."

"I let you handle it, too."

"Just admit it…you lost to his puppy dog eyes. _Again_."

"And you didn't?"

"Nope. I'm immune."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Because I do it so often, myself."

"You're saying he knows how to manipulate us already?"

Iruka paused at that, then shrugged. "Dunno."

Kakashi just sighed again, and looked at the blond that looked around in wonder while they walked. "Hey, Naruto…pay attention where you're going or you'll…"

Naruto yelped as his foot struck a rock which topped him over.

"…trip."

Naruto sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks, but seemed to refuse to burst into sobs.

"Tough little guy, huh?" Iruka knelt down and looked at the scrape on Naruto's elbow.

Kakashi checked Naruto's knees by rolling up his pants, and was relieved to find no marks from the fall.

Naruto quietly cried.

"You bring any bandages with you?"

"As a Jounin, it's typical to do so…don't tell me you don't have any with you."

"I have a roll of bandages, yes…"

"Use it."

Iruka rolled his eyes, then pulled out the gauze and cut some off. He carefully wrapped the injury, then hugged the blond. "There you go!"

Naruto hiccupped, then wiped his eyes and looked at the bandage. He sniffled again, then smiled a bit and hugged Iruka back. "Ru-Ru! Ai!"

Iruka beamed at the small child.

"What…I don't get a hug?" Kakashi whined.

"You didn't _do_ anything." Iruka glared at him.

"Sure I did! I checked his knees and issued orders."

Iruka's rolling of his eyes showed Kakashi what he thought of that.

Kakashi was about to continue, when he noticed that Iruka was no longer looking at them. Rather, his gaze was on three people in the clearing that were picking up litter.

"Ru-Ru?" Naruto noticed the boy's gaze as well.

"Sorry…one second." Iruka handed Naruto off to Kakashi, then headed towards the three in the clearing.

Kakashi blinked in confusion, and looked down at Naruto. "I don't suppose _you_ know what's going on?"

Naruto looked up with an equally confused expression. "Ya. Ru-Ru?"

Kakashi sighed, then headed towards where Iruka had gone. The two could hear Iruka talking to the people.

There was another boy there around Iruka's age, as well as a girl. A man stood not too far from them, but didn't participate in the trash pick-up.

"Hijiri-kun! Ibara-san! Bekkou-sensei…" Iruka looked at the three in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

The boy, Hijiri, pointed to the basket he had with him. "Cleaning the park. Part of our mission. Duh."

Ibara rolled her eyes. "I knew you weren't bright, Iruka, but to ask the obvious?"

"No, I mean…" Iruka frowned a bit. "…why didn't you call for me?"

"You have your own mission…we have ours. No reason the team has to stop because you're watching some demon kid." Hijiri grunted.

Iruka looked at their Jounin instructor that stood nearby. "Bekkou-sensei…? I don't understand…"

Bekkou sighed. "It's like this…I can't put the rest of my team on standby because we're missing a member. As long as we get the jobs done, the rest of the team can continue to train and do missions."

"But, wait…what about me?" Iruka protested.

"I'd imagine you're getting fine training in babysitting a demon…"

"But, Bekkou-sensei, that's not _training_! It's babysitting! I'm not getting any stronger as a ninja by doing that! Why not let me join the training, too?" Iruka raised his voice to hide his hurt.

Ibara gave him a whack over the head. "Like we need the help of the class dobe?"

Iruka rubbed the spot as he pushed back tears of pain and frustration.

Hijiri agreed with his teammate. "You'd just slow us down, Iruka. It's been four days. If we hope to enter the Chuunin exams _ever_, we have to get a certain amount of missions under our belt."

Bekkou nodded. "There you have it, Iruka. You chose to return for the babysitting mission the next day…so, we chose to continue our activities. Just don't let yourself get _too_ slack in what skills you _do_ have. Then again, with babysitting like what you're doing, it might be permanent…I suppose I'll have to file for a new member…"

Iruka stared in shock and disbelief. "You're…replacing me?"

Hijiri rolled his eyes. "Not like we've ever been a 'team', anyway. Even Ibara can't pull her own weight around missions…"

"What was that, Hiro-baka?" Ibara glared at the boy. "You're no better! Average the entire way through!"

"Pfft…" Hijiri snorted.

"Knock it off, you two…" Bekkou grumbled.

"Ru-Ru?"

The four turned to see Kakashi standing there with Naruto in his arms.

"Let's go clean the other side of the park…can't take care of all the trash here, anyway…"

Ibara hit Hijiri again. "You're not the leader, moron! But, I think we should clean the other side!"

"That's what I just _said_, you bi…"

"Move along, then." Bekkou pushed the two before they started _another _fight. He gave a respective nod to Kakashi, and a glare to Naruto, then dragged his team out of sight.

Silence reigned over the remaining three in the clearing for a few moments, not including Naruto's whimpers.

"Let's move on. We've still got another fourteen minutes to the playground," Kakashi stated.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Iruka didn't look up as he spoke in a low tone.

"You know the answer to that. Of course I want to say something. I want to say a lot of things…"

"Then say them!"

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "Need I remind you that you're a _Genin_…you can't order me around."

"I don't care!" Iruka shouted.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything, now. No matter what I said, you're too emotional to listen clearly. Anything I _do_ say, you'll twist."

"Shut up!" Iruka snapped. "Why are you talking, then!?"

"Maybe in hopes you'll understand? But I guess I overestimated you…"

"Of course you did! Everyone did! It's not like I was popular anyway, but my own _team_ just…!"

"That's not a 'team'…it's trash. I don't see why your 'team' was passed as true Genin to begin with," Kakashi interrupted.

Naruto squirmed in the teen's arms. He wanted to be put down…he didn't like the vibes in the area…

"Okay, maybe we were dysfunctional…but we were still a team! And then…"

"Are you saying you regret getting the mission to watch Naruto?"

"No! But…well, maybe…"

Naruto whined and struggled again.

Kakashi got the hint and put the child down, then looked back at Iruka. "Then, those pieces of trash are more important to you than this boy?"

"How can you compare them!?" Iruka looked up, brown eyes swimming with grief.

"Easily. Trash like your 'teammates'…I refuse to acknowledge as ninja. Should they ever make it up to my rank…well, but that isn't going to happen. They should quit before a real mission gets them killed."

Iruka flinched. "Do you think the same about me?"

"Partially. Seeing you interact with them tells me your standing on the team. The fact that you _wanted_ to fit in with that trash is appalling. But if you return to those pieces of trash and abandon Naruto…you're even _worse_."

Iruka lunged forward and grabbed Kakashi by his flak jacket. "Then, what am I supposed to do!? You can be all 'elite', but have you ever been betrayed by people you thought were your friends!?"

Naruto whimpered, but the two didn't seem to notice.

Kakashi sighed. "You're still as disillusioned as when we first met. People like that aren't your 'friends'."

"It's not being disillusioned!"

"Then should I call it believing in a false hope?"

"Shut your mouth!" Iruka went to punch the older teen, but his fist was caught by said teen.

Naruto looked back and forth between them with tears in his eyes. This was the worst fight he had ever seen his Kaka and Ru-Ru have.

"…and let you believe in something false, is that what you want?" Kakashi was demanding with a glare.

"Maybe I do!"

"Then you're a disillusioned idiot!"

Naruto wiped his eyes. "Ru-Ru…Kaka…"

"Beats being an icicle with the emotional capacity of a rock!"

"An icicle can't have emotions."

"You know what I mean, you jerk!"

Naruto squeaked when the two landed on the ground, wrestling. It looked like his Kaka was winning, but his Ru-Ru kept surprising his Kaka. Either way, he didn't want them to be fighting. "Ru-Ru! Kaka! Ya!"

The two didn't hear him as they continued to get under each other's skin with verbal barbs. If anyone had walked by then, they might think they were under a Genjutsu to see the cool, composed Kakashi in a heated argument and grapple with a Genin.

"A good friend once told me… 'Those that disobey orders are trash. But those that abandon their teammates are worse than trash.'. Your 'teammates' fall into the latter category."

Naruto stared at the two, sadly. "Kaka…"

"Then, why not call _me_ trash? Didn't I choose this mission over them!?"

"Ru-Ru…" Naruto sniffled.

"I didn't say they were just 'trash'. I said they were lower than trash. I haven't a tiniest bit of respect for Bekkou, either. In my opinion, he shouldn't have been allowed to pass to Jounin."

Another sniffle from the child. "Ya…"

"So, Bekkou-sensei was new…and I sort of already knew the others didn't think much of me, but that's why I had to prove them wrong!"

"Then, you'd be willing to abandon Naruto to go train with them? Who was it that said that kids need punctuality in their caretakers?"

Tears rolled down whiskered cheeks. "Iya…"

"How else am I going to get better!? It would only be for a little while! But it doesn't matter since he told me 'no'!"

"More disillusioned thinking! How dense can you be?!"

"That's the last thing I want to hear from _you_, of all people!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Exactly as it sounds, mister 'I don't give a crap about other people's feelings'!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yame…"

"You don't want to go there, Iruka-_chan_. You know next to nothing about me that fame hasn't already spoken about!"

"The same can be said about me! You don't know about me, either!"

"I've heard plenty between your conversation with your 'pal' the other day and your 'team' today…better to surround yourself with false friends than none? Is that what you think?"

"Go to hell!"

"Make me!"

Naruto had enough.

If the two had been paying attention, they would have seen the steady increase of chakra around the boy, as well as slight ripples in the air from the very fiber of the chakra being disturbed.

The two didn't find out about that, however, until the blond screamed and unleashed that chakra.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Iruka and Kakashi were nearly blown away, then pushed into the ground by the sheer force of the air pressure created from the billowing chakra that expanded from the small child.

The two could only stare in shocked silence…because it wasn't ordinary chakra, either.

The chakra changed Naruto's appearance…his whisker marks grew even deeper, his teeth extended into sharp canines, his nails grew into claws…and surprisingly, two fox-like ears and a tail sprouted from his head and backside respectively.

The grass rippled and was all but flattened, and a couple trees that weren't as steady were uprooted or cracked from the force.

"What the hell…!?" Iruka exclaimed.

"Good question!" Kakashi's visible eye was wide as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

Naruto seemed to be in a full blown temper tantrum as he cried, shouted, kicked, and screamed.

The scariest thing was that he didn't even seem aware of the immense chakra that rolled off of him and was thick enough to cause physical damage to the surrounding area.

Kakashi pushed his hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan eye…which widened in surprise.

Iruka stared at the ninja for a moment, then looked back at Naruto as he coughed from the wind pressure. He couldn't move from the force pushing him into the ground…and it was starting to get to more of a painful level than just 'uncomfortable'.

Kakashi didn't understand what he was seeing. The chakra from the boy…it wasn't like any he had ever seen before.

No…that wasn't true.

The older teen's red eye widened. It was the same type of chakra that the Kyuubi displayed a month ago.

"N-Naru-chan!" Iruka called over the winds and force.

"Naruto! Stop!" Kakashi shouted as well. But he couldn't move. It didn't have the killer intent that the chakra from the Kyuubi during the battle did, but it was still the same type of chakra. Was Naruto some sort of beast? A monster? Were the rumors true? What would happen…?

The Copy Nin blanched when he saw Iruka crawl towards the toddler. "Stop, you idiot!"

Iruka frowned as he continued to pull himself along by his arms. _I can't. Kakashi-san was right…Naruto means a lot to me! I'm not regretful in the least that I took that mission! I hadn't smiled like I did around Naruto for two years…and those people really weren't my friends. They tolerated me so we could be a team…_

The Genin winced, but continued. _…now that they've been allowed to continue missions until they get a new member, they don't have to tolerate me. But…even Kakashi-san tolerates me. He gives me chance after chance. And Naruto…I can't abandon him! I'm scared, but…I have to keep moving!_

"Iruka! Don't get close to him!" Kakashi was afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen, and afraid that the Genin was going to go and get himself killed. _Again…it seems like, again, I can't save someone! I can't get my body to move…not with what I'm seeing. Move! Move, dammit!_

Iruka could barely breathe as he reached the center of the maelstrom of chakra that was the child. He didn't care about the changes the boy had undergone…instead, he pushed himself to his knees with much effort, then reached out and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace.

"Naru-chan…it's okay…" Iruka winced when the toddler's clawed hands dug into his arms, but he didn't pull out. He didn't pull back when the air itself seemed to be razor sharp, and tore paper-cut deep slices into him.

Kakashi watched in astonishment. _He's putting himself out for the kid…_

What was even more surprising was that the red chakra was receding.

The winds were dying down.

The storm was ending.

Naruto stopped screaming as the pressure from the chakra and the wind slowed to a stop. He looked up with animalistic red eyes at Iruka.

Iruka felt a chill go down his spine at those slitted eyes, but could still see that it was Naruto. So, he smiled and just hugged the boy again. "I'm sorry for fighting, Naru-chan. It's okay, though. It's okay…"

Slowly, the ears and tail retracted as if they had never been there. The claws pulled back into normal length finger nails, which Naruto pulled out of Iruka's arms. His teeth became human-like again instead of like an animal's. Finally, the whisker marks faded back to their normal status, and red slitted eyes slowly faded to wide baby blue ones that leaked tears.

Naruto hiccupped, then looked at the Genin that had so readily accepted him. He had been warned by his Mama and Papa that not all humans would accept his fox side, but that he'd learn to control it.

At least, his Mama had been alive, then. She wasn't on this plane of existence anymore, and couldn't show him…he'd have to learn on his own. But…maybe he wasn't so alone. His Ru-Ru wasn't afraid, and his Kaka didn't run, either.

He remembered that his Mama had told him that humans were sometimes cruel, but not to hate them. To try to understand.

At the moment, he felt warm…and he felt loved, like when he was with his Mama and-or Papa. And…it was the one that was holding him that caused it. His Ru-Ru.

Naruto whimpered, then wailed and clung to Iruka's shirt tightly while his small body shook with sobs.

Iruka sat back with a small smile as he closed his eyes and rocked the boy back and forth with his own body. "There, there…it's okay. It's okay."

Kakashi pulled himself up, then stumbled over. He pulled his hitai-ate down over his Sharingan eye once more as he watched with his other eye. He heard Naruto's sobs die down, and Iruka continue to whisper nonsense words. He saw the cuts on Iruka's frame, and how the toddler slowly stopped trembling.

Iruka fell silent when Naruto passed into sleep.

Kakashi then held out his hand to the Genin.

Iruka looked up at him in surprise. He had expected to be scolded, or for the argument to continue.

Instead, Kakashi looked at him softly and smiled. "Need a hand up?"

"Ah…" Iruka hesitated.

"I take it back…not what I said about your 'teammates', but about you. I'm actually glad you aren't on that team anymore. I wouldn't recognize any of those brats you once worked with as ninja…but the way you put yourself out for Naruto just now…"

Iruka was shocked by Kakashi's speech.

"…protecting what's precious to you, just like you once said you'd do…that's true strength. That's what a _ninja's_ strength is. Iruka…you're a true shinobi."

Iruka's eyes widened, then he looked away as his shoulders shook. But he didn't feel hurt, this time…and actually, he felt better. Since the betrayal of his teammates…_to have someone acknowledge me like that…_it made him feel good.

Kakashi chuckled softly, and hefted the boy to his feet. "Perhaps we should try again for the playground tomorrow. It seems as if this afternoon's events tired Naruto out."

"Un."

Kakashi put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, then gave said shoulder a gentle pat. "Let's go back."

Iruka shifted Naruto into one arm so he could wipe his eyes with his other arm.

"We have to get your cuts cleaned out. Geez…talk about suicidal. I mean, just running _into_ an attack…we'll have to work on that."

Iruka made a small noise as he tried to clean the tears off his face.

"You know…we usually get an hour or two of boredom when Naruto goes down for a nap. I don't know about you, but babysitting doesn't exactly hone ninja skills. I don't want to be called for a mission and get killed because I'm rusty…"

Iruka glanced sideways at the teen as they walked.

"Hmm…what I'm saying is…I need to stay in shape, and you need to work on other ninja skills besides the 'save my precious people even if I have to sacrifice myself' ability."

Iruka chuckled, then wiped his eyes a final time. A large smile adorned his face as he looked at the older teen. "Thanks, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "Mutual benefits to training with each other and all…"

"Whatever you say." Iruka smiled.

Kakashi felt his mouth close at the bright smile on Iruka's face. So, he settled for a smile of his own. Even though he still didn't know why his teacher requested him personally, and the display of power just added to the questions, he'd find out the next day…because he wasn't about to quit this mission.

How could he, after all…when he was just reminded of what it's like to have precious people to protect.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own Naruto.

The other two misfits are introduced in this chapter! The rating of this fic might go up for some potty mouthing.

Japanese – English terms:

'Ai' – Naruto's word for 'wai' (which means 'yay') or 'hai' (which means 'yes')

Jiji – Gramps (in this story, it's the nickname Naruto has given Sandaime)

Usu – Naruto's greeting; also used as a quick 'hello'

Ne – 'Hey'

'Aso' – Naruto's word for 'asobi', which means 'play'

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Day Seven…the promised day.

Naruto was playing with some giant puzzle pieces, with occasional input from Iruka or Kakashi, when Hiruzen showed up at the door.

Naruto had looked up before the door even opened, and smiled. "Jiji!"

Iruka and Kakashi stood up as Naruto hurried over to the Hokage.

Hiruzen chuckled as he knelt down and gave the little boy a hug. "Having fun, Naruto-chan?"

"Ai!" Naruto nodded.

The event that had happened at the park the previous day was covered up by the Hokage, though it was fortunate that nobody had been around when the chakra was unleashed. It was played off as a couple ninja that got a little too eager to show each other some new jutsu they had learned.

When Iruka and Kakashi expressed concern over the incident to the Hokage, Kakashi was reminded that he would be told the next day, and Iruka was told that, should he continue this mission, he, too, could learn about it.

Both had barely even paused to consider before they stated that they had no intention of quitting now.

"I think now is a good time for the explanation…plus, I have an idea I'd like to propose to you two." Hiruzen signaled them to come along.

Iruka scooped up Naruto after the two ninja put their sandals back on, then both followed the Hokage towards his office.

"I thought that it would be best to have this 'mission' done as a team. There are two other ninja that don't belong to any teams yet…both are Genin, but are as powerful as Chuunin," Hiruzen explained as they walked.

Iruka and Kakashi listened intently, while Naruto played with a plush rabbit.

"One of them is Iruka's age…though, the two were in different classes, and she pulled out early to train one-on-one before the classes combined into one."

Iruka nodded to indicate that he understood.

"All of you need a team, except for Kakashi, who's already past Jounin level. Both have agreed to the prospect of working on a team again. I've already recommended them and Iruka for a team…"

Kakashi had a sinking feeling that he knew what was coming.

"…but as for the Jounin instructor, I want to leave that to you, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed. _I knew it._

"I know you've had one Genin team before, which you failed…and don't have much experience, but…"

Kakashi raised his hand a bit. "I already promised to help Iruka with his training, so I'll give it a shot. Especially since Naruto is also involved. _However_…if I don't feel the other two measure up as ninja, do I have the right to refuse them?"

"As teammates, yes. I do want them to help babysit Naruto, since it should be good for them to not only get back into what missions are, but for their well being."

Kakashi groaned. "_More_ unstable Genin?"

Iruka shot him a glare. "What's _that_ supposed to mean, Kakashi-_san_?"

Hiruzen gave a laugh at the way the two interacted. "I don't think there'll be a problem. Plus, you have a little helper here. Right, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto looked up and gave a toothy grin. "Ai!"

Kakashi felt his shoulders slump. "I suppose they'll be hearing Naruto's background as well?"

"I'd rather not have to explain it more than once."

Kakashi would have banged his head on the wall if it wouldn't make him look like a lunatic. "Alright…but I'm not making any promises…" _Sensei, you're still laughing up there, aren't you…_

* * *

Iruka's expression was neutral and a little curious, while Kakashi nearly blanched. Personally, the Copy Nin didn't know the two in the room…but he heard the rumors.

The girl was, indeed, the same age as Iruka. She had purple tinged hair pulled into a half topknot, half ponytail since there wasn't enough hair to let it hang down. Her eyes seemed to match her hair, and she wore a pair of shinobi sandals, khaki shorts and a matching jacket that was left open, a dark colored shirt, and black spandex material that extended down to her knees under her shorts since said shorts were a little…short.

The boy in the room was probably the youngest, at around nine, with long black hair that he kept pulled back and onyx eyes. He wore a black collared long sleeve shirt and a pair of navy blue capris, as well as a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Hiruzen closed the door when they were all inside, and gestured for Iruka and Kakashi to take the two remaining seats.

Naruto didn't protest to being held in Iruka's lap, and seemed content with his rabbit plushie.

Both Genin, marked as such by forehead protectors they wore around their foreheads, looked at Naruto for a moment before back at the Hokage.

"Let me do the introductions, then I'll explain a little about Naruto," Hiruzen spoke to the four ninja (and one toddler) in front of him. "Starting on my right is Hatake Kakashi, ex-ANBU and Jounin that has agreed to take on a team. He will be your team captain."

The three Genin nodded.

Kakashi lazily held up a hand in greeting.

"Next is Umino Iruka, Genin rank, who has been doing this babysitting mission solo due to some disagreements within his former team."

Iruka smiled uncertainly at the two. "Nice to meet you."

"Moving along, is Mitarashi Anko, also a Genin. She was pulled from the academy prior to the combining of classes, and trained under a Jounin for a couple years. It went poorly, and she is currently without a team."

Anko, who had a slight frown on her face as a result of recently endured trauma, just managed a nod.

"Last but not least, Uchiha Itachi, also a Genin. He has been practicing on his own, but due to the situation with the Uchiha clan two years ago, is without a team and would like to get back into the flow of a shinobi life."

Itachi, too, said nothing as he bobbed his head in greeting.

"Jiji!" Naruto called suddenly, as if he knew that he was left out of something.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Right…the little toddler here is Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that you'll all be assigned to babysit. Kakashi has already been with him for a week, and Iruka for half a week."

"Usu!" Naruto chirped.

The tense lines around the faces of Anko and Itachi both softened at that.

"Itachi, don't you have a younger brother around his age?" Kakashi questioned.

Itachi nodded. "Sasuke…though, he's two years older."

Hiruzen clapped. "Maybe the two could play together."

None of the four ninja of Team Kakashi seemed to have any problem with that.

"Now, then, onto business. As Kakashi and Iruka found out yesterday, Naruto is no ordinary child, and…"

Kakashi raised his hand to interrupt. "Pardon, Hokage-sama, but…before you tell us, I want to do a check with these three."

"A check?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi nodded. "I'd like to test them with my version of the Genin post-graduate test. I know a little about Iruka, but I want to see if he can function on a team. And, I want to know about the abilities of the other two, and if they're worthy of being deemed 'ninja'."

Anko gave Kakashi a sour look, while Itachi huffed.

Iruka glanced at the Jounin curiously.

Naruto went back to his plushie.

"I thought you wanted to hear this, Kakashi…?"

"I do, but I feel it's confidential information…I've seen Iruka's old team, and I want to make sure these two aren't like them," Kakashi stated.

Iruka flushed a bit at the reminder of his rude ex-team.

Naruto patted him on the arm gently, careful not to touch one of the spots that was bandaged under the sleeve from where his nails had drawn blood the other day.

Iruka smiled down at Naruto, and the boy beamed back up at the Genin.

Hiruzen leaned back with a smile, as if he expected this. "Very well. I'll allow for this. I can make some free time at noon for an hour to look after Naruto while you conduct the test, if that's acceptable."

"Very. Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed his head since he was seated.

"I'll turn the floor over to you, then, Kakashi." Hiruzen stated.

Kakashi stood up and looked at his (possible) subordinates. "Let's regroup at the park in ten minutes."

Iruka glanced at the clock, then blinked. "But it's still three hours until noon."

"We need to do this right…plus, we still owe Naruto a trip to the park after yesterday's…ah…_incident_."

Naruto seemed to smile sheepishly.

"Where in the park are we to meet?" Itachi questioned.

"Hmm…let's meet by the sandbox. Anymore questions? No? Okay…I'll see you then, students of mine!" With that, Kakashi used a teleportation jutsu to leave.

The three stared at the place he had stood for a moment.

Then, Iruka stood up and muttered. "Irresponsible…for someone that looked reluctant, he's sure enjoying himself…"

Hiruzen watched the group file out of the room. Anko had taken a liking to Naruto, since the boy waved to her over his shoulder, and Itachi just seemed uncomfortable about the entire thing.

Whatever happened, it would be interesting for sure.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Team Kakashi at the playground.

Iruka set Naruto in the sandbox, then sat on the edge near the boy to keep an eye on him.

Naruto seemed perfectly fine with letting the adults talk. After all, they needed to since his Kaka and his Ru-Ru were involved in some ninja stuffs. He wasn't sure what to make of the new playmates…they didn't smile a lot, but neither did his Ru-Ru when he first met him…

Kakashi stood with his hands in his pockets in front of the sandbox.

Iruka had moved to sit in the sandbox on Naruto's prompting, which helped him to keep one eye on the child and the other on his 'teacher'.

Anko sat on a corner of the raised wood that surrounded the sandbox, and Itachi took a seat on the other corner of the sandbox.

"This is the _weirdest_ place to meet for a Genin team…" Iruka mumbled.

Anko nodded in agreement, and Itachi's snort proved that he, too, agreed.

Naruto just clapped his hands, then went to work on his sandcastle.

"I know we were 'introduced' in the office, but it wasn't much. Like I said, since I'll be testing you, I'd like to do this properly."

Three blank looks answered him.

Kakashi coughed into his hand, then continued, "Let's do some introductions first. Then, watch and-or play with Naruto for an hour at the park…and then, you're free to do whatever you'd like before you have to get ready to meet at training grounds 13 at noon. Understood?"

The three nodded.

Yet, nobody spoke up.

"Shouldn't you go first, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Iruka emphasized the last word as if to say "you're the teacher, you show us what you want".

Anko grinned slightly at her teammate's attitude, while Itachi was obviously hard pressed not to smile.

"Okay." Kakashi shrugged. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. Though I think we should share our likes and dislikes, since I'm the Jounin, I have no intention of telling you _my_ likes and dislikes."

Iruka scrunched up his nose, Anko snorted, and Itachi rolled his eyes.

Naruto giggled.

"For hobbies…I have a few, but those, too, I have no intention of telling you at this moment," Kakashi stated.

Iruka muttered under his breath, "Way to set the bar, _sensei_…"

Anko didn't seem to mind, and Itachi had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes yet _again_.

"Dreams of the future…" Kakashi paused.

A cricket chirped.

Naruto squealed as he built his sandcastle.

The sounds of other kids playing on the swing set not too far wafted through the air.

"…and that's me. Next."

Iruka had been expecting something like that, but still facefaulted with his other two teammates.

All three gave Kakashi a half-moon look of exasperation as they righted themselves.

To which, Kakashi just answered with an innocent expression.

Iruka shrugged, then took his turn. "I'm Umino Iruka! I like playing jokes and taking care of Naru-chan…"

Naruto giggled as Iruka ruffled his hair. Yup, he definitely loved his Ru-Ru.

Iruka continued with a cheeky smile. "I don't like haughty attitudes…"

Kakashi realized that Iruka's gaze was on him, so he gave him a "who, me?" look.

Anko snorted a laugh while Itachi grinned.

"My hobbies are…um…" Iruka thought a moment, then smiled again. "I guess playing with Naru-chan. My dream…I'm not sure. Maybe something in working with kids."

Kakashi nodded. "Good, good…next!"

Anko went next since he had looked at her. "My name is Mitarashi Anko. I like dango, and I don't like how early the dango stands close."

Kakashi sweatdropped, Itachi stared incredulously, and Iruka tried to stifle his chuckles.

"Dunno what hobbies I have…" Anko twirled a kunai as she thought about it, then shrugged and stuck it back in her pouch. "But my dream is to kill my old teacher."

Iruka gulped a bit at that last statement…and the blood lust that had suddenly come off the girl.

Itachi didn't seemed perturbed by the blood lust, but gave Anko a wide berth at the sadistic grin the girl had on her face for a moment.

Naruto stared at Anko a moment, then shrugged and went back to his castle. His Mama was a _lot_ scarier than that killer intent when someone threatened him or his Papa…

"Acceptable." Kakashi didn't seem effected at the least. "And, last but not least?"

"Uchiha Itachi," said boy stated. "I like looking after my little brother, and I also don't like it at the same time when he decides to be a brat. What I _really_ don't like however, are wars."

Kakashi nodded. _Understandable, what with the Uchiha coup d'etat…_

Itachi looked thoughtful a moment, then spoke again, "I'm not sure what my hobbies are, but I used to train often. And my dream is to help build a shinobi world in which wars are no longer needed and everyone can live peacefully."

Kakashi blinked. _That was unexpected._ "Okay, then! I see we've got quite a variety of personalities, here…" _Anko seemed depressed, but for a split second, I wonder if that odd grin was her true personality…and Itachi comes across as cold and unfeeling, but he's actually quite sensitive. As for Iruka…well, I know Iruka…_

"Ne!"

The four turned to look at Naruto, who was waving his hands around.

"Aso!" Naruto chirped at them and pointed to his deformed sandcastle.

Anko and Itachi looked confused until Iruka translated.

"He wants us all to play with him," Iruka informed his team, then smiled at the toddler next to him. "Right?"

"Ai!"

"Alright, then!" Kakashi grinned under his mask. "We'll play with Naruto for the next hour…then you're all on your own until we meet up again at noon for your test!"

Anko leaned over to whisper to Iruka, "…is he always like this?"

"Worse, usually…" Iruka sweatdropped.

Naruto giggled at their disgruntled expressions. Humans were funny sometimes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimers apply. A lot of line breaks in this chapter to differentiate a change in view. I usually don't use that style, or this many line breaks in one chapter, but I felt that it was necessary to help keep the flow of the chapter.

Japanese – English terms:

Tomoe – The black 'dots' in the Sharingan

Jutsu:

Senei Jashuu (Shadow Snake Hand) – A Jutsu that summons snakes from the user's sleeve that can grapple and-or attack

Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique) – Switches the user's body with a nearby object

* * *

Chapter 6

Noon found Iruka, Anko, and Itachi on training grounds 13, with their ninja pouches.

"Anyone seen our teacher?" Itachi asked.

Iruka shook his head when two sets of eyes looked at him. "We parted ways after Naruto went down for a nap an hour ago."

Anko thought for a moment. "What kind of person is Kakashi?"

"Well…he's…annoying, for starters…" Iruka mused.

Anko and Itachi stared at him.

Iruka sweatdropped with a nervous chuckle. "That doesn't say much, does it…? Um…he doesn't seem very nice at first, and when he criticizes, he's _really_ blunt about it…and he's always going in round about ways when he talks! But…he's a good person, and can be nice on occasion…he sometimes even says uplifting things."

That answer seemed to satisfy Anko and Itachi much more.

"Good to know." Anko seemed relieved for some reason.

Iruka guessed that it had to do with her old teacher that she wanted to kill…

"What do you suppose he wants to test?" Itachi asked.

"Dunno." Iruka shrugged. "He called my ex-teammates 'trash', though. He said…um…"

The two waited for Iruka to remember…or, sort through their arguments in order to remember.

"…something like 'those that disobey orders are trash, but those that don't care for their teammates are lower than trash'. Or something…" Iruka scratched at the scar on his nose self consciously. Even at the academy, he never had anyone that looked to him for answers, even if it was just about a teacher.

Anko squinted at him, then grinned. "Oh-ho…"

"Wh-what?" Iruka leaned away from the girl's sudden invasion of his personal bubble.

Anko nodded again, then chuckled. "I see, I see…you were never popular, huh? That's why you're turning funny colors and stammering with our simple questions about Kakashi!"

Iruka bowed his head with a groan.

"One could have deduced that when he said that he likes playing pranks. Typically, a class prankster is the class clown, who only has popularity from their pranks. In other words, a false popularity."

Anko stared at Itachi, then sighed. "You're creepy, you know that?"

"So are you," Itachi replied. "You've obviously been through something tough, but you still try to act normal."

"Who doesn't? We can't show weaknesses…" Anko looked away.

Iruka hummed in thought. "Maybe on the field, but…outside the field, why not?"

The two stared at him.

Iruka blushed again and looked away. "I…I mean…if we're teammates and all, but I'm not saying to tell all of our secrets to each other right away…I mean…"

Itachi smiled slightly. "I guess so."

Anko giggled. "You're cute, Iruka!"

"Wha…!?" Iruka's face rivaled the shades of a ripe tomato.

Anko slapped her sides in laughter, while Itachi chuckled.

"Oh, man…" Iruka groaned and covered his face with his hand. _Kakashi, get here soon before I dig myself even deeper, here…_

* * *

Kakashi didn't show up until 12:30, and just waved nonchalantly at them.

"Yo!"

"You're LATE!" Iruka and Anko shouted at him, while Itachi glared.

"Sorry, sorry…but a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way around, which…" Kakashi trailed off when he saw the looks of exasperation.

"If you're going to be late," it was the soft spoken Uchiha that commented, "then at least have the decency to come up with a _plausible_ lie to feed us."

Anko and Iruka nodded in agreement.

Kakashi stared at them, then groaned to himself. _Obito, how did you pull that stuff off? Nobody believes me when __**I**__ say it…_

He must have said that last line aloud, because Iruka answered.

"That's because you're the epitome of unpredictability."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Haha…we have a comic."

"You already knew what I was like," Iruka reminded him with a grin.

"Now that we only have half an hour, are you going to tell us why we were called out to this place?" Itachi brought them back on track.

"Oh! Right!" Kakashi pulled an alarm clock out of his pouch and set it on one of the three stumps they were gathered around. "This is set to go off at one. Your task is to get one of two bells from me."

Kakashi pointed to said bells that were clipped to his belt. "If you don't get a bell within the allotted time, you fail. If you fail, I don't accept you. If none of you get a bell, then you all fail."

Silence.

Then…

"Wait a second!" Iruka stammered. "That's…! I mean, besides that you're a _Jounin_ and _ex-ANBU_…and we're _Genin_…well, okay, I'd love to beat you up, but even _I_ know there are limits! And what of this 'two bells' when there are three of us? I thought this was to test us as a _team_!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Ignoring the 'beat you up' part…I guess you'll have to figure that out for yourselves."

"In half an hour?!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Of course not. You now have twenty-five minutes. I warn you, though, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get a bell."

The three glared at him.

"Ready…start!" Kakashi called.

The three took off in different directions to hide themselves and think.

* * *

Iruka peered out from behind a tree. He couldn't see his other two teammates, but Kakashi hadn't moved an inch. In fact, the Jounin didn't seem the least bit perturbed.

Iruka resisted a sigh. Even before they started, he knew he was outclassed and outmatched. He wasn't _that_ stupid…he knew about the Uchiha clan…even if Itachi was only nine, he was obviously heads and shoulders above them if he was a Genin already. And Anko…she had about three to four years of individualized training.

Iruka…had nothing. His parents were average ninja, his teachers didn't give special attention to those that weren't at the top of the class, and then when his parents died, the only one that had ever encouraged him as a ninja was the Hokage.

And Kakashi, more recently.

It was funny…but Iruka didn't hate Itachi for what the boy's clan did. Itachi was only seven at the time…how could he hate him? He wasn't part of it. Iruka didn't believe in 'guilty by association'. If he did, he would have run away when Naruto displayed that unusual chakra at the park the other day that reminded him of the Kyuubi.

The Genin shook his head. _Stop…focus on what you have to do. We've only got half an hour to prove ourselves to Kakashi-san…it took me a few days to do that. I've got to try…I don't have to aim to hurt, just aim to get the bells._

Iruka peered out from behind the tree, and was surprised to see that Anko and Kakashi were fighting.

He hadn't even heard the battle begin.

Though, that could have been because of Anko's jutsu.

One thing was for sure…she kept Kakashi on his toes. Her Taijutsu wasn't bad, and her Ninjutsu was unique.

Iruka had never seen a technique that created shadow snakes that wrapped around the opponent from the user's sleeves.

* * *

Anko smirked when Kakashi was wrapped up, then lunged for the bells. She barely got to touch them when Kakashi became a log.

With a curse, Anko spun around and launched some kunai towards a tree.

Kakashi dodged. _Impressive. I almost had to use the Sharingan. She's good, but it's unpolished. Tenacious, too. I'd say she's already at a high Chuunin level. 'Senei Jashuu', huh? Snakes are hard to deal with…that's true…_

Anko grinned as she landed, then charged in with a kunai in one hand and two shuriken in the other. The shuriken came in first, then the kunai.

Kakashi easily dodged them, then blinked when the girl was no longer in front of him. He sensed movement from behind, and cut the snakes that rushed at him with the kunai he had caught from Anko's attack.

Anko cursed as she disengaged and landed. Suddenly, she didn't see Kakashi in front of her any longer.

Kakashi spoke from behind her. "Common knowledge not to turn your back on an opponent, right?"

"Like you did earlier?"

"I knew you were there…that's the difference."

Anko scowled and spun around with a kunai in each hand. "Fuck you! You're only a few years older than me…don't act so high and mighty!"

"Ah…a glimpse of the real attitude, hmm?" Kakashi still didn't seem phased, even as the kunai appeared to cut into him.

Anko just cursed again as the image dissipated from the Bunshin. She looked around to try and find the Jounin, but couldn't sense him.

* * *

Iruka was startled. Like he had thought, Anko was levels ahead of him, and she couldn't even touch the bells when she had been aiming for them. _Maybe if I wire an area and lead Kakashi-san into it? It shouldn't take more than ten minutes to set up…but that leaves me with only five minutes…dammit!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi had managed to trap Anko in a prison of dirt and rock…though, he was nice and left a small gap for air.

Anko was cursing him from inside it.

Kakashi really wanted to use a Genjutsu…perfect opportunity, after all, but since his 'team' consisted of three mentally unstable Genin due to a trauma in their lives…he decided against it.

"Now…where are the other two? Oh, Iruka-_chan_! Are you afraid of little 'ole me? I thought you wanted to beat me up!" Kakashi taunted to the surrounding area. He had a general idea of where the other two were, but played dumb to see what they would do.

* * *

Iruka clenched a hand into a fist. _Don't fall for it, don't fall for it, don't fall for it…look how easily he took out Anko._

He pushed his hands against his ears as the taunts continued. _As much as I hate to admit it, I need help. I can't do it alone. But…what if I hold them back? I'm obviously the weakest. Even at nine, Itachi is an Uchiha…I heard rumors of an Uchiha that discovered his Sharingan at six years old. Why am I always so useless?_

"Found you~!"

Iruka jumped into the air and spun around to come face to face with Kakashi. As a response to having someone in his physical bubble with no warning, his fist shot out towards the leering face.

Kakashi caught the fist and stared lazily at him. "So, all you have is that 'sacrifice skill', then? Your punch is weak."

Iruka swept a kick at Kakashi's side in an attempt to get his hand released. Panic started to take over…he knew he couldn't win, and he knew his speech earlier was just big talk. Especially after seeing what happened to Anko…

Kakashi used his other hand to block the kick.

Iruka pushed off with the foot that was on the ground, and swung a roundhouse kick at Kakashi's other side.

Kakashi merely stepped back, turned to the side a little, and showed physical strength by tossing Iruka over his shoulder and onto the ground. "Never jump off the ground…it's too easy to predict where you'll land even _without_ the Sharingan."

Iruka felt the breath whoosh out of his body as he found himself staring in a dazed fashion at the treetops.

Kakashi approached as he twirled a kunai. "So, you can do D-Rank missions, but you really _do_ have nothing when you go up against someone more powerful than you. Your skills are barely worthy of a Genin. Spirit won't let you win every fight."

The kunai moved over Iruka's neck. "Should I kill you now and save you the pain of dying horribly on the field…?"

There was a 'poof', and 'Iruka' turned into a log.

Kakashi hummed, then twirled the kunai thoughtfully and stuck it back in his pouch. _A Kawarimi…_

* * *

Iruka pushed off the tree branches to get as far away from Kakashi as he could. He needed time to think, but didn't have time anymore. He was lucky if he had ten minutes left to the drill.

His heart was still racing…he didn't believe for a second that Kakashi fell for his Kawarimi…the Jounin was probably already two steps ahead of him, waiting for him to stop running…

"You suck."

Iruka nearly slipped off the branch he landed on, only to have his flailing arm get caught and his body steadied and pulled back onto the branch. He looked back in fear, then relaxed slightly when he saw his final teammate.

Itachi wasn't too much shorter than Iruka, since he was tall for his age, and had no trouble pulling the Genin back onto the branch. "I thought you said you were a prankster."

"I panicked…" Iruka mumbled with a frown as he averted his eyes. Suddenly, he blinked and stared at the smaller one. "How do I know you're Itachi and not Kakashi tricking me?"

Itachi closed his eyes. When he opened them, the red Sharingan with its tomoe stared back at the Genin. "Proof enough? Kakashi-sensei only has one, and he can't turn it off."

"Oh…"

Itachi smiled a bit. "Still, that impressed me a bit. Making sure to confirm that I was the real deal instead of continuing to panic."

"Are you going to try to get the bells?"

"On my own? Won't work. I was searching for you and Anko…but, Anko made herself unavailable."

Iruka looked away. "But won't I slow you down? I'm…"

"…not the best? Duh. But, nobody's perfect. If you're in last place, that means you have the ability to get into first."

Iruka looked up curiously.

"We have five minutes…I'd really like to pass. I don't like that pity-lady that was assigned to watch over Sasuke and me. If I can do missions again, I can earn money and take care of Sasuke. Or, let him play with Naruto. How about you? Don't you want to pass?"

Iruka nodded. "I do…I just have a tendency to fail."

Itachi looked at the other. "Want to change that?"

"Yes."

"You're good with pranks, right? Then, you must be good with traps. Am I wrong?"

"No…"

"We can work together."

"What about Anko?"

"There's no time…" Itachi looked a bit reluctant about the decision, himself.

But, Iruka understood. If they tried to dig her out, they'd have to use chakra. That would give themselves away…and it might take the remaining five minutes that they had. _If at least we can pass, we can cover for Anko somehow…_

"How fast can you set up three traps?"

Iruka grinned in response. "What do you need?"

* * *

Kakashi wondered when he would see Itachi…he just didn't expect to see him step out from an excellent stealth position of blending into a tree by the clearing near a pond that had a few rocks around it.

"At least I didn't have to go looking for you…but why reveal yourself?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi just shrugged. "It was either that or you'd probably just kill the rest of the time with the pretext of looking for me."

Kakashi chuckled. _Am I that transparent…?_

"Here we go." Itachi crouched down, then threw two kunai, one with each hand, his Sharingan suddenly activated.

Kakashi nearly started. _He has the Sharingan already? I heard of an Uchiha that activated it at the young age of six, but…_

What was even more startling was that one kunai hit the other mid-air.

Kakashi watched as the first continued into a tree, and the second hit the ground a tad to the left.

Suddenly, a barrage of kunai and shuriken came from a diagonal angle, slightly left.

Kakashi dodged them with a jump, and landed easily.

"Is that…?" Kakashi didn't get to finish, for the spot he had landed on was wired with ninja wire. It was connected to the second kunai that had landed on the ground.

Kakashi was thrown slightly off balance, but easily recovered as something snapped behind him. _If that was supposed to make me fall, I was underestimated._

The Jounin then realized that there was something headed for his feet, and jumped. The second he did, a sticky substance kept him from going too far, and he realized that it was some sort of…glue?…that had coated the wires.

That was when the third trap was sprung, and a rock was aimed for the small of Kakashi's back while another one flew at his right side.

Suddenly, Itachi shouted to seemingly himself. "LEFT!"

In order to not turn his back on Itachi, he twisted so that the rocks would pass him…one by his back and the other by his front.

He didn't expect the rock to his left, at his back, to suddenly become a white-clad Genin. Nor did he prepare for the hand that reached out and quickly pulled back as it passed.

Itachi stepped to the side a bit to avoid the single rock that was left and also allow his teammate to land next to him. Which was good, since Iruka tripped upon his landing.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he caught the Genin, then righted him. "Klutz."

Iruka scratched the scar on his nose sheepishly.

"Did you get them?" Itachi asked.

Iruka brightened, and held up two bells.

Kakashi gawked, then looked down at his side. Sure enough, there were two missing bells. _Hmm…well, that was good teamwork, I'll give them that. Itachi was the distraction, and lured me to a spot that Iruka had set up three traps. The first two were just to get me in the right location. The last one was a seeming attack…but at the last second, Itachi, who knew which way I would turn due to the Sharingan, told Iruka, who must have been hiding nearby, which rock to switch himself with. Not bad at all._

The timer went off as Iruka managed to talk Itachi into a high-five.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

Insert disclaimer here. I don't own the lullaby, either. Yep, someone sings in this chapter.

Currently a bit POed with the latest Naruto chapter. Twice over, now...and, we don't even know for sure if...I don't wanna put in spoilers, so let's just say that I'd join the rioting fans if a certain character dies.

That said, not that anyone reads the author's notes in the beginning of the story anyways, so onward!

Japanese – English terms:

Sensei – Teacher

Niisan – 'Big brother'

'Ya' – Naruto's word for 'iya', which means 'no'

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, you never said anything about _this_ at the end!" Anko shouted.

And for good reason, as she was tied to one of the poles while the others weren't.

"Yes, well…you were the only one that played 'solo' and thus, failed to be there for your team to help them get a bell…" Kakashi started.

Iruka interrupted with a grin. "But she did help! It was part of the plan for Anko to get caught!"

Itachi kept his face in its usual 'poker' expression, while Anko blinked a couple times.

When the girl looked at Iruka, she caught the hidden message in his eyes, and nodded.

Iruka continued. "Anko was physically the strongest, so we thought she should challenge you! That gave us a chance to set up our trap! You caught me on my way back to find Itachi, so I had to run…"

Kakashi's expression was as apathetic as always.

"…but, I found Itachi. It was too late to dig Anko out…we didn't expect an Earth Jutsu, and a barrier at that…so, we had to make-do!" Iruka beamed.

Kakashi looked from Iruka to Itachi to Anko, then scoffed. "Do you kids think I was born yesterday?"

Iruka's smile faltered slightly.

Anko cursed to herself. The lie had _seemed_ well done to her…

"You should have elected Itachi to tell your little lie," Kakashi explained. "I wasn't around him for the past four days. You have a large personality, Iruka…it's easy to tell what your body language is saying. Your mouth is saying one thing, but since I've been around you a couple of days…argued with you, agreed, helped…I know when you're lying."

Iruka's face fell as Anko sighed hopelessly.

"Anko's attack was purely her own in thought. And, quite stupid. You and Itachi only teamed up in the last few minutes since you knew that you couldn't take me on your own, and Itachi knew that there wouldn't be enough time to unearth Anko to help her."

Iruka bowed his head in shame, and Itachi averted his gaze while Anko sulked.

Kakashi seemed to consider something. "Though, Iruka and Itachi _did_ manage to come up with a plan and get the bells from me. That demonstrates good teamwork. Perhaps they should be allowed to pass."

"What about me?" Anko kept her voice strong, even though depression settled upon her in a crushing wave. _I know what he's going to say…he's going to say 'no', and then I'll be alone again…_

"You thought only of showing off and passing on your own…that's a guaranteed fail right in itself," came Kakashi's response.

Anko bowed her head. _I knew it…_

Iruka stared at the bell in his hand as Kakashi lectured Anko somewhere in the background, even though it was only a couple feet from him. _For the first time, I found teammates that don't look at me with pity or expecting a laugh. I still don't know much about them, but Naruto liked them…_

The scarred Genin frowned. _And Naruto is picky. They say that children know who is a good person and who isn't by an animalistic sense. Besides…Itachi encouraged me, and both of them looked to me for answers about Kakashi-san. They didn't badger me for it._

His fist clenched around the bell. _I want…a team. A real team. Sure, maybe we're a hodgepodge team of mentally unstable people, but…it's funny, but because of that, we have a bond. We've all been abandoned at some time. We've all had to walk a hard road. More than anything…we're all shinobi of Konoha. Those that inherit the Will of Fire. And these three…have accepted me more than any other peer has._

Kakashi was halted mid-rant about teamwork, sacrifice, and why a solo member isn't needed by a bell that smacked into his forehead to the side of his hitai-ate. He blinked as the bell fell to the ground.

Iruka withdrew his arm to cross them over his chest. "Keep your dumb bell! A ninja is supposed to not show emotions…but it's emotions that makes us strong. All of us have the will of fire. All of us here, right now, are different from other Genin."

Anko looked up in surprise, Itachi seemed to be considering the words, and Kakashi's gaze was focused on the speaking Genin.

"We're bound together…and you know what? When we were all playing with Naruto earlier, it was fun. It was a lot of fun. And, Naruto accepted Anko. I think, in a way, so did Itachi and me. Even you. She isn't like my ex-teammates. So…so, if she doesn't pass, then I won't be your student, either."

It was bold, and Iruka knew it. Half of him was proud that Kakashi had accepted him more than once, and had already promised to help him train. Yet…now, he was turning it all down.

Tears gathered in Iruka's eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he kept his gaze on the grass. "I'd regret it if I didn't stand by my teammates. I'm usually the one that gets left out and holds others back…I know how it feels. And even worse, when someone says that to your face."

Iruka took a deep breath, then let it out and smiled. "So…that's why…I won't accept this victory unless it's everyone's victory. I wouldn't have been able to get the bells if Itachi didn't tell me which rock to switch with. I wouldn't have known just how outclassed I was if Anko hadn't challenged you."

Kakashi's expression didn't change, but he was very interested in this development.

"Maybe you'd call me 'disillusioned' again…but I think of Itachi and Anko as my teammates. I won't accept a hasty decision…and, this could have turned out differently if you weren't late to begin with. Itachi and I would have been able to free Anko, and the three of us would have come at you. And you know it."

Itachi was convinced, and tossed his bell at Kakashi's feet. "I agree with Iruka on all accounts. Friends are few and precious. There's a secret to getting the ultimate level of the Sharingan…but I refuse that method. And, it would have been all three of us coming at you if we had the full hour, or even another ten minutes."

Anko looked down to hide her tears, though they rolled down her cheeks. "You guys…are nuts…turning this down for me…"

"That's what a team does." Iruka smiled brightly at her. "Plus, my best skill seems to be this 'self sacrificing' thing…might as well do it right, huh?"

Itachi chuckled, and Anko let out a half chuckle, half sob.

Kakashi chuckled, and clapped his hands a couple of times. "Okay, drama class is over. My assessment……"

The three students gulped. After all…they hadn't been given a final verdict. And, the Jounin had been silent throughout everything. Speeches were great, and maybe uplifting, but it might have just been a wasted breath.

Kakashi smiled. "…I accept all three of you as shinobi of Konoha. From now on, we're Team Kakashi."

The three stared incredulously.

Then, Iruka let out a loud whoop of joy as Anko laughed with the release of nervous tension.

Itachi seemed confused, and questioned it. "I don't understand."

"This was a _team_ test. You three would either pass or fail as a team, regardless of the bells. If you got them, great…if not, you could still potentially pass if you worked together. You had information to work with…and, you three seemed to get along prior to the test very well. So…congratulations!"

"Wait a second…" a tick mark appeared on Iruka's head. "…you were _listening_ to us talking for the first half an hour that you were supposed to meet with us?!"

Kakashi's visible eye curved into a happy 'n'. "Yup!"

Iruka's hand twitched, and he lunged at the older teen. "You asshole! You wasted thirty minutes and put us through this complicated mess, and made us admit to feelings and stuff that we normally would have kept hidden…!"

Kakashi just simply dodged the angered Genin with an amused face.

"I think he did it on purpose." Itachi stated as he cut Anko free of the stump. "From what you just said, Iruka…he probably knew that we could pull together in an hour, so he limited our time on it while observing how we got along."

Iruka paused, then shouted out in aggravation again. "Argh! It's official! You're the village's number one _jerk_, Kakashi-san!"

"Ah-ah…it's Kakashi-_sensei_, now!"

"Go to hell!!"

Itachi shook his head, but couldn't help the small smile on his face. It was a lot different from his clan, and now more than ever, he disregarded the 'ultimate eyes' of his clan's scroll. He wasn't going to kill his best friend to get them…because they were few and far between. He'd just find his own way.

Anko leaned against the stump as she laughed. The two she was paired with were completely different from her expectations. She was used to her sadistic old teacher, and even Kakashi took no prisoners. Yet, Itachi and especially Iruka didn't leave her behind when they had a perfect chance to.

Iruka fumed as he swung (and missed) at Kakashi again. This team was very different from his old team…they actually looked to him for input rather than comic relief, and though they all knew he was the weakest, they didn't hold it over his head. Instead, they encouraged him.

Kakashi almost giggled as he dodged Iruka's fist again. He had taken on one team before this, and failed them with the same test. Those kids hadn't gotten the point of the drill at all. But this group was different. Even Iruka showed courage despite his lack of skill, and put what skills he did have to use with the correct plan to guide him. The three were truly worthy of being called Konoha shinobi.

* * *

With all the excitement about the test, the group had almost forgotten about the talk that was promised.

Almost.

When they returned to the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen and Naruto greeted them enthusiastically.

"So, how did it go?" Hiruzen asked Kakashi while the younger ones greeted Naruto.

"They pass," Kakashi responded.

Hiruzen nodded. "I suppose I'll let everyone know, then. As for the information, I'd prefer if Naruto wasn't in the room…the other option is to get him to take a nap so he doesn't hear it. He probably knows about his mother's side, but the rest of the information, he shouldn't hear until he's older."

Kakashi agreed. "Alright. I'm sure that, between the four of us, we can get him to take a nap."

* * *

"Ya!" Naruto pouted.

Since Naruto had to be sleeping, they decided to have the talk in the boy's room in case he woke up and wanted one of them.

The only problem was getting him to sleep.

"I know it's a little late for a nap…but aren't you tired from playing with Hokage-sama, Naruto?" Kakashi offered.

"Ya!" Naruto crossed his chubby arms and looked away.

"Look, Naruto!" Anko had turned on the mobile on the ceiling. "Stars! Looking at stars makes you sleepy, doesn't it?"

"Ya!"

Iruka held up a book. "How about I read you a story, then? Just like bedtime! This is a good one for bedtime…"

Naruto hit the book in a way that made Iruka drop it.

Hiruzen tried a rattling toy to make a steady rhythm, but that didn't work, either.

"Music, then!" Anko searched her pockets. "I should have something…"

"That'll traumatize him," Kakashi drawled.

Anko glared at the Jounin, then stuck her tongue out.

"Just lay down and relax, Naru-chan!" Iruka offered with a smile. "It's been a long day for everyone…actually, I'd take a nap if I could!"

Naruto stared at him sulkily.

"Really?" Anko blinked.

Iruka sighed and whispered. "No…I thought it might work."

Itachi watched them all with a thoughtful expression.

A book, a rattle, the mobile…nothing seemed to work. Kakashi even offered the child the rabbit plushie he seemed to like.

Rather than lay back and go to sleep, Naruto scrunched up his nose and started to cry.

"This is a disaster…" Kakashi groaned.

Iruka scooped the boy up and rocked him a bit. "Come on, Naru-chan…no tears, okay?"

The blond just pushed against Iruka with a whine. "Ya!"

Anko had closed the curtains in the room, and tried cooing to the child, but it didn't do anything to calm him.

Iruka fumbled as Naruto wiggled his way back onto the bed. Then, the Genin scratched his scar with a frown.

"How about this book? Or this one? Once upon a time…" Kakashi had one open.

"Ya!" Naruto swatted at the storybook, then cried again. "Mama! Papa!"

Nobody knew quite what to do, it seemed, as they thought about other tactics.

However, Itachi surprised them. The boy walked up to the crying blond and picked him up in his arms as if he was holding an infant instead of a toddler.

Naruto kicked a bit with a whine, but Itachi didn't relent.

Then, the Uchiha protégé started to rock Naruto back and forth while he sang softly.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. _

_Niisan's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

_If that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Niisan's gonna buy you a diamond ring…_"

The room quieted, and even Naruto's sobs lessened.

Itachi didn't seem to notice the others or care…though, he didn't face them, either, which meant that he was a little self conscious about what he was doing. That, and the fact that it took him so long to walk over and do it.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Niisan's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Niisan's gonna buy you a billy goat…_"

Naruto sniffled, and stuck his thumb in his mouth as he gazed up at the boy that held him. The guy was different from his Kaka and his Ru-Ru…this guy could sing. He had a good voice, too…his Mama had a good voice. They sounded different, but it was still good…

"_And if that billy goat don't pull,_

_Niisan's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Niisan's gonna buy you a dog named 'Rover'…_"

Naruto felt his eyes slide closer together. He blinked and opened them again, then yawned as the singing and the rocking slowly started to add up.

"_And if that dog named 'Rover' don't bark,_

_Niisan's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart falls down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._"

By the end of the song, the room got a new perspective on one Uchiha Itachi, and Naruto was sound asleep.

Itachi carefully lay Naruto down on the bed, then covered him with a blanket. He kept his gaze averted from the others as he turned around, and then stuck his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka exchanged looks of wide-eyed amazement.

"Wow…" Iruka finally broke the silence.

"Yea…" Anko agreed.

"Mm…" Kakashi hummed.

Hiruzen chuckled softly. "I believe you've rendered your team to one-worded answers."

Itachi flushed, then shrugged. "I took care of Sasuke a lot…"

Kakashi and Iruka clasped hands with Itachi, stars in their eyes.

"You're our hero!"

Itachi inched away from them. "Stop that…it's sickening…"

Anko muffled her laughter by sticking her fist in her mouth.

Hiruzen smiled. "Well, shall I start explaining, now?"

Kakashi and Iruka pulled away, then sat on the ground.

Itachi followed…though, a bit farther away from his two 'insane' teammates.

Anko also took a seat, and looked up expectantly.

Hiruzen glanced at the four, then at the sleeping Naruto, then sighed and spoke up.

"Where to begin…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

Insert witty disclaimer here.

NOTE: This is a FLASHBACK chapter. At the start, it's about 6 years before where the rest of the story is at, and leads up to a month before chapter 1. I didn't go into detail on the Uchiha coup because the reason for the 'flashback' explanation is Naruto's origin.

It's recalled more in Hiruzen's voice and point of view (the story is still in third person, but he doesn't know the happenings of some events because he wasn't there, and thus can't explain it).

Okay, end note.

Japanese – English terms:

Yondaime – Fourth Hokage

Tsuchi no Kuni – Earth Country

Iwa(gakure) – Hidden Rock (main ninja village of Earth Country)

Sensei – Teacher

Baka – Idiot

Onsen – Hot Springs/Bath house

Shinigami – Death God/God of Death

Nin – (short for) 'Ninja'

Seppuku – Ritual suicide (typically, the dishonored will use a small knife to slit their stomach, while another person cuts off their head shortly afterwards)

Onbaa - (A 'mythical' creature in Naruto; see episode 185)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hiruzen was glad that there was now a Yondaime…it meant that his duties as Hokage were over. Not that he disliked being the Hokage…he lasted for quite a while. No, it was because he was ready to just go back to supporting roles on the council to keep those decrepit old farts (Danzo) from gaining too much power.

It also meant that he didn't have to live, breathe, and sleep in the Hokage Tower any longer. No, that was up to his student's student, Minato. Speaking of his students, Orochimaru was acting strangely…

A pounding on his door interrupted his musings, and his brush stroke as he worked on his calligraphy.

"Heeeey! Sarutobi-senseiiiii!"

Hiruzen sighed. He knew that voice. As he figured that his peaceful afternoon just went right down the toilet, he conceded to opening his door before his student put a hole in it. Sure, the guy was no Tsunade, but when he got excited…

"Yes, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen looked at the man that stood in the doorway.

Jiraiya had wild, white-silver hair that he was starting to grow out, and odd red face paint marks on his cheeks. His face almost looked distantly like a toad, but that was probably due to the training he'd been doing as of late. He wore his usual outfit…his sense of style really hadn't changed much since Sarutobi first saw him as a twelve year old brat.

"Sensei!" Jiraiya looked as if he had forgotten he knew how to teleport, and instead, chose to run the entire way to his teacher's house. "It's incredible! Hey, remember that report I did on that report on the Onbaa?"

Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose. Whenever _that_ topic came up, it meant that whatever Jiraiya was going to say wasn't going to be easy on the brain.

"Well, I think that my student is involved with something just as supernatural! Even though the creature _does_ exist…"

"Yes, yes…it exists…" Hiruzen learned it was a lot less painful to just agree with his imaginative student. Then, he blinked. "Wait, what's this about Minato?"

"I _know_ he's in a league with some mysterious creature! How else could he get a woman _that_ good?" Jiraiya sobbed dramatically. "Maybe I taught him too well, that kid…!"

Hiruzen shook his head. "We can only hope not…"

Jiraiya missed the sarcasm and reference to his…writing and hobby…that was just made, and nodded. "You agree, don't you!"

"Jiraiya, why don't you slow down and tell me from the beginning? And, you might as well come in…"

"Thanks, sensei!"

* * *

The two now sat in Hiruzen's living room.

Jiraiya cleared his throat after a drink of tea, then spoke up. "I went to visit the kid today…"

Hiruzen refrained from mentioning that Minato was hardly a 'kid' anymore…he had been Hokage for two years already. It had been shortly after he was given a Genin team. At that point, he was given young members…all excellent students, but unfortunately, forced to become killers called 'ninja' early due to the still ongoing war against Iwagakure in Tsuchi no Kuni.

Hiruzen brought his attention back to the present.

"…and after catching up about all that stuff, he mentioned that he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend!! I was surprised, of course, but not too much since the kid studied under me, but…" Jiraiya shook his head. "The girl was _cute_ when he introduced us!"

"Jiraiya…"

"She had curves all over!" Jiraiya drooled a bit. "It's not fair! The beautiful women should be flocking to _me_! That's why I think there's something strange with all of this!"

"What's so strange about Minato becoming acquainted with a nice kunoichi?"

"But she _isn't_ a kunoichi! She doesn't wear any gear, and doesn't have a hitai-ate! But there's this aura around her as if she is one! It's suspicious! Especially since we're in the middle of a war!"

Hiruzen frowned a little, then sighed. "You have to trust your student's judgment, Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya matched his teacher's frown. "I think there are times when a teacher needs to step in before things to go far."

"You're talking about Orochimaru's odd behavior?"

"Yes…no! This isn't about Orochi-baka! It's about Minato! And the girl is more than an acquaintance! She's his _girlfriend_! She's suspicious, sensei!" Jiraiya banged a fist on the table in emphasis.

"So…instead of talking to him about it, you came to rant to me about it?"

"I already talked to him…sort of. He says he likes the girl…and that he's never felt that way about anyone before. I think she's woven a spell over him."

"Jiraiya, your theories are getting more and more towards 'Onbaa impossible'…"

Jiraiya grunted. "They aren't! I mean, I don't recognize this woman, sensei! _Me_! The great Jiraiya, open pervert…!"

"I wish you'd stop proclaiming that…it's embarrassing to those that taught you…"

Jiraiya went on as if his teacher hadn't spoken, "…who writes the ever popular Icha Icha series _that I know you like_…"

Hiruzen coughed and flushed a bit.

"…doesn't recognize a woman in the walls of Konoha! I pride myself on my research and my work, sensei! I've researched at every onsen that Konoha has, and a few other places as well! I watch people go by day to day to observe interactions for possible material, especially the women…"

"…please don't talk so loud about that. I could get in trouble knowing you do it and doing nothing to stop you…"

"…and I _don't know that woman_! I can say with full confidence that I've never seen that woman before!"

Hiruzen sat back in his seat. Jiraiya's argument, perverted comments filtered out, actually held some grounds. Jiraiya was and is Konoha's greatest pervert. Everyone knew his name…more for his famous porn book series, Icha Icha Paradise, than for any ninja exploits.

Though, his exploits were getting around as well…the great 'Toad Ninja'. He talked about traveling to do more research (and taking Tsunade with him, since the woman seemed fed up with the village, anyway)…

Hiruzen got his thoughts back on track. Everything Jiraiya said was true. If anyone, Jiraiya would know all the unmarried women, and maybe even a few married ones, in the village. He did, indeed, get the title of 'super pervert'…though he never caused any harm to the women.

Peeping was one thing, as bad enough as it was, but Hiruzen would have some words with his student if it started to come to stalking…

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "Jiraiya…have you been following that woman around?"

Jiraiya twiddled his thumbs. "Maybe a little…"

"Jiraiya…"

"Can you blame me, sensei? I'm worried about Minato! The kid has to worry about Konoha, those morons on the council, no offense…"

"None taken."

"…the citizens, the growing ninja, the need for ninja due to the war, and the war itself with Iwagakure. Just because there haven't been reports that any of their ninja have breached our walls doesn't mean that there aren't some subtle ones!"

Hiruzen intertwined his fingers together as he listened. Jiraiya's arguments were all valid ones…and ones that made him fear for the safety of the village and Minato.

"Do you get what I'm saying? I tried telling Minato this, but he said that she wasn't from a village, wasn't even a ninja……I'm sure he can feel the aura around her! It's a powerful one!"

"Did you check for any Genjutsu on him?"

"Yes…though, he gave me an odd look when I asked to read his palm to tell his future. I think he wrote it off as a joke of mine, though…"

Hiruzen thought a moment, then sighed and stood up. "Very well…I'll talk with him."

"Thanks, sensei!" Jiraiya smiled widely.

"Yea, yea…now get out of my house, brat." Hiruzen chuckled.

Jiraiya saluted, then teleported out.

Hiruzen put away his ink and started to clean up the tea cups before he had to head out.

* * *

"Not you, too, Sarutobi-san!" Minato groaned.

"I'm just concerned, Minato…"

"I know that she's different. I know she's powerful. I also know that she won't hurt me. Kuzunoha isn't that kind of woman! And……what's with that face?" Minato paused in his rant to stare at the ex-Hokage.

"Did you say…Kuzunoha?"

"Yes…do you know of her?"

Sarutobi gulped, then summoned a chair. "We need to talk, Minato."

"You're kind of freaking me out, sir." Minato grinned…though it dropped slightly when Hiruzen didn't smile.

Minato sighed and took a seat behind the large oak desk. "Okay, what's up with the name that has you almost trembling?"

"Kuzunoha…it's a one of a kind name. It happens to be the alternate name as the one written in textbooks. The name there lists a creature that dwells in the forests outside of Konoha, keeping enemies from getting to the walls if they get close enough."

"That's just a legend…though, I'll admit, no Iwa nin has been able to breach Konoha's walls so far…" Minato mused.

Hiruzen held up his hand for silence.

Minato shut his mouth.

"Also known as the 'Forest Dweller' or 'Guardian of Konoha', this creature rarely comes out in public. Not many know her real name. I encountered her when I was a Genin, and got separated from my team in the forest."

Minato listened with interest.

"At that time, it was late, and they didn't realize that I was missing. I had wandered a little too far from the area we made camp in, and couldn't find my way back. Then, a young woman approached me, and guided me via a game of chase through the woods."

"Chase?"

"I thought she was an apparition of some sort. Before I realized it, I was staring at the tents set up by my teammates, and my sensei wondering where I had gotten to. I turned to look for the apparition, and saw a great nine-tailed fox standing nearby."

Minato all but held his breath at the story.

"I realized the fox and the woman might be the same, and asked. The fox said that, yes, she was the woman, and had taken on that form so as not to frighten me. Her name, she gave, was Kuzunoha, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Minato looked a little pale.

Hiruzen blew out a breath, then smiled. "Honestly, if it's the same Kuzunoha, I'm a little relieved. Jiraiya and I thought that it might be some Iwa nin in disguise trying to bring Konoha down from the inside, and…"

"Sarutobi-san."

Hiruzen looked up, then blinked at the serious expression on Minato's face.

Minato looked directly at the ex-Hokage as he spoke. "Even knowing what she is, I can't help but love her even more. Legendary fox or mysterious woman, twenty years old or twenty centuries old…I love her."

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead. "The council will take this in two ways…"

"I don't care how they take it. They might like it, actually, and that's why I want to ask a favor of you."

"Hmm?" Hiruzen blinked.

"Please tell me if they plan on trying to use her to make me do something, or as a weapon. Kuzunoha is…I mean…she's amazing. And that I can say that out of radius of her means I haven't been charmed by some jutsu or fox spell. Please, Sarutobi-san. There are few I trust on the council…"

Hiruzen smiled. "Don't worry, Minato. You're lucky…the council, with the exception of a few, seem to like you. But, I will inform you should the need arise."

Minato returned the man's smile. "Thanks a bundle, Sarutobi-san!"

"You just have to do me a favor…tell me when the wedding is."

Minato flushed bright red. "S-Sarutobi-san!!"

Hiruzen laughed as he stood up and made to leave with a wave over his shoulder.

* * *

The two were married a year later, after the war against Iwagakure drew to a close. There had been a little matter of Orochimaru's betrayal and disappearance with an academy student named Anko Mitarashi to deal with, as well, so maybe it was because of those events that the council didn't put up much of a fuss when they found out Kuzunoha's true identity.

Jiraiya had been ecstatic and flabbergasted at the same time…though, he was quick to point out that he was right, and that she _wasn't_ a woman he had seen around Konoha.

To which, he received bumps on the head from Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Minato.

Kuzunoha smiled sweetly, but threatened Jiraiya's manhood should he try to follow her again.

And, things remained happy for another year. Kuzunoha found out she was pregnant, but only Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen were privy to the knowledge (as well as Minato, who was hard pressed not to brag about it every second of the day in order to keep it a secret).

A couple months before Naruto was born, Minato had to deal with the Uchiha coup d'etat.

* * *

It was a bloodbath that Konoha hadn't seen in quite a while…it made the war against Iwagakure seem tame. There were Uchiha members on the council, and they made up 95% of the police force that patrolled Konoha.

Up until that point, they had been loyal to Konoha despite the history between Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage.

Minato liked to give people the benefit of the doubt, but even he started to grow suspicious a month before the Uchiha struck…mostly since the clan seemed to be pushing its children harder and trying to get into the council and other key positions.

The only position they didn't have was Hokage.

Thus, the assassination attempt that spurred the civil war between Konoha and the Uchiha clan was performed.

Hiruzen was called forth to that battle when he was alerted about the assassination attempt like every other loyal Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU. Orders were given on the fly, and any Uchiha that couldn't be brought in for questioning would be killed. Children of the Uchiha clan, which numbered three, were to be rounded up.

Hiruzen wasn't in charge of that…he was in charge of part of the battlefield. There were many 'battlefields' around Konoha…the Uchiha mostly struck the Tower, but they also struck at council members and their houses. Thus, the fight was broken down into sections.

There were four separate battles…two at an end of the village where the most trusted advisors, Koharu and Homura, lived…one at the Hokage Tower that had a siege attempt put on it, and the final one at the Uchiha compound.

The fourth and final one didn't occur until most Uchiha members were forced to retreat from their battles.

Hiruzen had been fighting at the Hokage Tower, which was the last place to pull its members out. By then, the stairs and halls were littered with dead bodies, and there seemed to be a pile of flesh and blood with the occasional shuriken and-or kunai outside the tower.

And in the end, Uchiha Shisui, one of the oldest of the children at 12, admitted to knowing about the coup but was too afraid to aid his fellow clan members with it. Shortly after the admission, he killed himself and tried to take the remaining two Uchiha members with him.

Minato, however, had nothing of that, and intercepted the blade meant for the seven year old Itachi and two year old Sasuke.

Hiruzen had never seen Minato that angry before.

"If you're going to commit seppuku, have someone take your head off before you can even think of killing your younger clan members in some final bout!" Minato had shouted at the dying boy.

Hiruzen didn't know if Minato was angry about the entire coup d'etat, the fact that three Uchiha members were alive and in questioning, the fact that Shisui had just killed himself and tried to take others with him, or all of the above.

Itachi had kept Sasuke hidden most of the time…he, himself, was horrified and trembling, but had protected Sasuke from the sights.

Minato was quick to order the two to be brought to the hospital for examination to make sure they were alright.

The damage, however, was done to some of Konoha. Many orphans were created from ninja that fought and died to protect Konoha from the usurpers, and Tsunade left the village bitterly.

* * *

Things seemed to shape up for two years…Minato kept Naruto a secret from the village entirely, and actually used their reverence and slight fear of Kuzunoha to his advantage on that. Jiraiya took the secret with him as he went around to do his 'research'…and try to track down an organization called Akatsuki, which had Minato worried.

* * *

Hiruzen didn't know what happened…one night, he had been peacefully sleeping, and the next thing he knew, he was woken up to a huge bloodlust, alarms blaring, and a lot of shouting.

It was pure chaos. Kuzunoha was enormous, and towered easily over the village as her tails swished around her. Some ninja were trying to pin her down, but were rewarded with death for their efforts.

When Hiruzen arrived at the scene, he was even more shocked. The Kyuubi didn't give off the ethereal feeling of when he had first met her as a Genin, nor the gentle tenderness he saw when she was nurturing Naruto.

Rather, this was a vicious, single mindedness driven out of extreme hatred.

Minato was already trying to talk to her, but the more he talked, the more ninja that lost their lives. And, the more they discovered that talking wasn't working.

"Please, Kuzunoha! Calm down and think it through!" Minato shouted.

"My baby! My baby!"

"Naruto is fine! He's sleeping in his bed!" Minato called desperately.

Gamabunta, the giant toad Minato was perched on, looked at the man. "She isn't listening, Minato. She isn't going to, either. The killing intent pouring off of her…she seriously believes that her son is dead."

"Minato!" Hiruzen rushed over.

"Sarutobi-san!" Minato seemed grateful to see the man.

Hiruzen looked from Kuzunoha, who was more demon than not at the moment, then to Minato with a frown.

Minato signaled to his teacher's teacher after he gave some new orders to the ninja.

Hiruzen leapt up and ran along the giant toad until he got to the top. "What caused all of this?"

"I don't know…we put Naruto to bed, then went to sleep, ourselves. I had a strange dream…I couldn't make heads or tails of it. When I woke up with a sense of foreboding, Kuzunoha wasn't in bed."

Hiruzen deflected some of the monstrous chakra with a wind barrier, then signaled for Minato to continue.

"I went to look for her…I saw someone dart off, but I couldn't give chase since she became like that and went into a frenzy."

Hiruzen frowned, then looked around. "This can't continue, Minato…"

Minato sighed sadly. "I know…but it's hard to make such a decision. To kill her would take Naruto's mother away. Plus…I'm not sure I know anything that can do lethal damage to her in her current form."

Hiruzen watched the young man crouch down in thought. When he looked up at the Kyuubi, he was startled to see the red eyes focused on them. There was an insane light there, but also one of recognition.

"Mi…nato…"

Minato looked up in a flash as the giant fox. "Kuzu…?"

The fox rumbled, and trembled as if trying to contain herself. "I…can't stop it. A seal was removed…the seal that was put on me in the time of the First Hokage…was removed. I can't control…my power."

Another flash of chakra obliterated a few trees, and mortally wounded the ninja that it didn't kill outright.

"Kuzu…" Minato whispered in a strangled tone.

"Please…Minato…" despite the bloodlust and fire burning in the eyes, there were also tears. "I know…what I'm asking when I ask this, but…please…kill me."

Minato's eyes widened, though his sight blurred a bit with emotion.

"There's…no other way. Before I destroy the village…or hurt anyone else…I know it'll be hard on Naruto, but…please…"

Minato looked down with a curse.

Hiruzen placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's up to you."

"Tell me, first…who did this to you? Who removed the seal?" Minato clenched his hands into fists so tightly that blood dripped down.

"I…am not sure. It was a man…in a strange robe. His eyes…were red. The Sharingan eyes. That's all I know…" Kyuubi squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again. For the past few moments, she had stayed in one spot. Her legs trembled as her tails seemed to move on their own accord.

"Please…before I lose control again…" she begged.

Minato swore again, then wiped his eyes and looked at the horizon. "Hey, Sarutobi-san…?"

Hiruzen had a sinking feeling, but knew there was no other choice. "I'm listening, Minato."

"I have a couple more favors to ask. Pathetic, since I seem to be asking so many lately…"

"Nonsense."

Minato smiled sadly, and summoned a frog to write down what he was about to say so there would be proof.

His gaze, once he finished instructing the frog, didn't remove his gaze from the horizon as he spoke. "I have three big favors. For position of Hokage…if you can't get Jiraiya-sensei or Tsunade-san to take over the job, I'd rather you be put in charge once more."

Hiruzen nodded tightly. He knew what that meant…whatever Minato was going to do, he knew he wouldn't survive. Minato was always optimistic…even if things looked bad, he always thought that there might be a way to get through them with everyone alive.

If that Minato was saying all this, then…

"Second…I wish for Naruto to be protected from the council. They'll know what he is after this, and I don't want him to become a weapon. I want him to be whatever he wants…even if that 'something' turns out to be something non-ninja related. I'll leave his care up to you…in fact, I recommend Kakashi, my student. It'll do him good."

"Understood." Hiruzen's voice was soft with emotion.

"Finally…" Minato gulped, then pushed on bravely. "…finally, I don't want Naruto to know his family name until he's old enough to understand this event…this event that will one day be nothing but a story to tell to those that need to understand. I now replace 'Namikaze' with 'Uzumaki'. Uzumaki Naruto…until he's old enough."

Hiruzen closed his eyes, then nodded as the frog vanished.

Minato handed the man the scroll, with his official seal on it drawn in blood.

Hiruzen took the scroll, then gave Minato a final pat on the shoulder. With that, he leapt off of Gamabunta as Minato started to order the ninja in the area to fall back behind him.

It looked like a black shadow that descended upon Minato and Kuzunoha. Or, what one would maybe call a 'Shinigami'…a God of Death.

The noises of battle diminished to nothing as everyone stared at what they all hoped to never see in their career, or their life in general. Even Gamabunta had no desire to see it…and was forced back into the realm where he resided.

Minato just closed his eyes in the embrace of the Shinigami, and Kuzunoha seemed to follow suit.

As Kuzunoha began to glow and shrink as her chakra and life force was eaten, Minato's dulling blue eyes met with Hiruzen's brown.

"Thank you," Minato whispered with a sad smile. Then, his eyes lost their luster, and then closed as he collapsed.

When the shadow of the Shinigami left, the only signs it had been there were the two bodies that lay next to each other, fingers entwined…

Minato and Kuzunoha, both with smiles on their faces yet tear streaks on their cheeks, lay side by side on the ground, facing up towards the night sky.

Hiruzen squeezed his eyes shut against the torrential of emotions as other shinobi weren't as composed, and cried outright right then and there for the fallen Hokage. _I promise, Minato. Naruto is in safe hands. Maybe you can watch him grow from the Great Beyond…since this cruel twist of fate robbed you of the chance to watch on this plane of existence._

The old but new Hokage pulled his headgear off and placed it near his heart. _May you two find happiness together, wherever you now are._

**END FLASHBACK CHAPTER…**

**STORY TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Naruto!

Note: The storyline returns to its normal point in time since the last chapter. There's no extra chapter explaining their reactions to the story. Every time I tried to write it, it didn't come out that great. Thus, I decided to go with "actions speak louder than words". Everything continues.

Japanese – English terms:

'Usa' – Naruto's word for 'Usagi', which means 'rabbit'

'Aso' – Naruto's word for 'asobi', which means 'play'

'Gama' – The sound a frog makes (idiom for 'ribbit')

'Wan' – The sound a dog makes (idiom for 'bark)

'Nya' – The sound a cat makes (idiom for 'meow')

'Aho' – The sound a crow makes; is also a Kansai dialect way of saying 'idiot'

'Ya' – Naruto's word for 'iya', which means 'no'

Niisan – Big/older brother

'Ai' – Naruto's word for 'wai' (which means 'yay') or 'hai' (which means 'yes')

'Meh' – No literal translation; used as a scolding word

Aku – Evil/Bad

* * *

Chapter 9

Baby blue eyes stared into deep onyx eyes.

It had been a day since Hiruzen explained Naruto's background, and Itachi had brought Sasuke over to the Hokage Tower to play with Naruto.

Kakashi was working on a training schedule…they couldn't just do a babysitting mission all the time, and they needed some regular training. Since it was a team of four, he could find ways to divide them up for missions and training. All four weren't needed to watch after Naruto, after all.

So, while Kakashi alternately worked on a schedule and watched the meeting between the two children, the others just opted to watch.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my little brother, Sasuke." Itachi covered the introductions.

Sasuke was average height for his age of four, with black hair in a style that Anko thought looked like a duck's butt…not that she'd say that aloud, since Itachi would probably kill her…

The kid wore a blue collared t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. Like Itachi, his shirt was now minus the Uchiha fan symbol.

The Uchiha clan, or what was left of it, was looked down upon by the council and the village after the coup d'etat. Itachi would often fear that, like Naruto, Sasuke would grow up an outcast because of his family name. Just because his teammates didn't believe in 'guilty by association' didn't mean that the rest of the village applied the same beliefs.

For the meantime, Hiruzen was doing everything he could to keep the two protected from the spiteful words of the village and council. By placing Itachi on a team once more, Hiruzen effectively showed his vote of confidence for the remainder of the clan.

Right now, though, clans weren't important…the group in the room were eager to see how Naruto and Sasuke would get along.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of the blond toddler. The kid was younger than him, and he was used to kids that were older from the Uchiha clan. He really didn't have much peer interaction. The most he had was with his brother.

"Niisan?" Sasuke looked at said older brother.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Itachi assured the child.

Naruto tilted his head. He, too, wasn't used to other kids. It was exciting, though, that someone near his age was going to play with him. The kid seemed shy, too…if he was shy like Ta-Ta, then he wouldn't initiate the first move. So, he had to!

Naruto toddled over to his bin of plush toys, picked one out, and walked back over to Sasuke. He held out the pink bunny to the boy. "Usa-chan! Aso!"

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. Then, he smiled shyly and accepted the toy. "Tanks, Naruto…"

"Ai!" Naruto squealed happily, and picked out a frog plushie. "Gama-chan!" He then plopped down on the ground and signaled Sasuke to join him.

Sasuke glanced back at his brother, then smiled and joined Naruto on the ground.

A silent, collective sigh was unleashed in the room from the older ones.

"Looks like they'll get along fine." Iruka smiled.

"Yep!" Anko grinned. "They're so cute together! Of course, Naru-chan was cute to begin with…"

"My brother isn't cute?"

"Hmm…yea, I guess he's cute. Even the hair."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "That's the style he likes."

Anko giggled and Iruka grinned.

Iruka looked over at the Jounin that sat against one of the walls. "Hey, Kakashi-san…I mean, Kakashi-sensei…wow, that's going to take some time to get used to…"

Anko snickered and Itachi grinned.

Kakashi resisted a chuckle, himself.

"…what do you think?" Iruka indicated the kids.

Kakashi smiled. "I think that they'll be good friends. Us, too. And, everyone will be good ninja with some training. Here we go!"

The three Genin crowded around the paper that Kakashi had been working on.

Kakashi kept half his attention on their reactions and the other half on Sasuke and Naruto as the two children played.

Iruka seemed to visibly droop as he started to mumble to himself. "…knew I sucked, but in almost everything is a bit much…"

His 'assessment' said that he needed work in Genjutsu and Taijutsu, and that his Ninjutsu needed to go beyond academy basics. His weapons skills were unknown but probably accurate according to the paper, and his traps level was the only high grade he received.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his assessment. His weapons and tactics/traps were above average, but everything else was unknown. _Then again, I didn't really show him anything except for stealth, tactics, and weapons…_

Anko wasn't too disappointed with her assessment…the biggest amount of work she had to do was in traps/tactics and Genjutsu. Kakashi evaluated her at a high passing level for everything else.

"Any disagreements? Oh…Itachi, we'll have to just have a run-down on your skills. Iruka, I don't know if you can do Genjutsu or not…" Kakashi looked at the group.

Iruka sighed. "I can cancel a low level Genjutsu…performing them, I can use a low level one…"

"Hmm…we'll find out tomorrow when we start training, then. Mondays will be Genjutsu work and mental training. Tuesdays will be Ninjutsu work. Wednesdays will be for missions, as will Saturdays. Thursdays will be Taijutsu and physical training, and Fridays will be tactics, traps, weapons, and anything that doesn't fall into the first three categories. No mandatory training on Sundays, though I'll take requests. Questions?"

"Is there a schedule or something?" Iruka asked. "For who goes on what missions and who'll be watching Naruto? And probably Sasuke, too?"

Kakashi nodded to the Genin, and produced another sheet of paper. "There you all go!"

The three took a look.

"You probably noticed that my name isn't on that list. I thought it was obvious that I would be training you during those times." Kakashi pointed out. "So, excluding mission slots, if your name is in a time slot, then my name is automatically there, too. Whomever isn't listed will be watching Naruto and possibly Sasuke."

"At least you're learning, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka grinned impishly. "About that children need punctuality and routine. Our times are the same for individual training. That's so Naruto won't get confused, right?"

Kakashi smiled. "Bingo!"

"Hmm…" Anko hummed as she looked back at the schedule. "Any particular reason why I have the evening slots?"

"Itachi and Iruka are the best at getting Naruto to sleep. During his lunchtime and the start of his nap, nobody has training, so we can all be there. For evening, I left it up to the two that have the most success."

"Not bad." Iruka admitted.

Anko pouted. "Why is it that the _guys_ are better with Naruto than I am?"

Nobody answered that question due to fear of what would happen to them if they did.

"Looks like I'm in the mornings…" Iruka read off the schedule. "For the first two days, and…"

"I have afternoons, it seems." Itachi noticed.

"Then, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, there will be dual training. It's done so everyone gets a chance to work with each other. The only drawback is that this schedule doesn't allow for all of us to train as a team of three Genin and one Jounin. But, I'm sure you all can make-do…"

They nodded.

For the dual training days, Itachi and Iruka would work mornings, Anko and Itachi would get the afternoons, and Iruka and Anko would finish up with the evening slots.

"Where do you train during this?" Iruka asked Kakashi as he looked at the schedule.

"If one of you should prove a workout, then with you…if not, during the time some of you are on missions or during your day off from training and missions. Sundays are pretty much my training days."

The three Genin nodded.

"Any other questions?"

Naruto interrupted them with a wave of the hand. "Ai!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and held up the frog plushie. "Aso! Ru-Ru! Kaka! Ta-Ta! A'ko!"

Sasuke sat next to him with puppy dog eyes.

Itachi blinked a couple of times. "Well, I'll be…twenty minutes with Naruto, and Sasuke is already like this…"

"Like what? A normal kid?" Anko teased.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

Iruka just shrugged and sat down with the two younger boys. "Who can I play with, Naru-chan?"

"Wan-chan!" Naruto pulled a plush dog from his pile and handed it to Iruka.

"Me next, me next!" Anko crouched down.

Naruto giggled and handed her a teddy bear.

"Niisan, what about you?" Sasuke grinned at his older brother.

Itachi relented, and sat down.

Naruto handed him a cat plushie. "Nya-chan!"

Sasuke snickered.

Itachi tapped his brother's forehead with two fingers. "At least I'm not the bunny."

"Naruto said that Usa-chan is his favorite, so _there_." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

Itachi looked like he was about to die from shock.

"And me?" Kakashi lumbered over.

"Aho-chan!" Naruto handed him a plush bird.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the name. "Ah…Naruto…"

The Genin snickered and-or laughed.

Naruto just giggled and held up his frog plushie. "Aso! Aso!" He had a lot of friends, today! He was happy…yup.

* * *

Since Kakashi had to test Itachi to see where his levels were at, Iruka and Anko were the ones that took Naruto and Sasuke to the park.

Sasuke was a tad reluctant at first, since his brother wasn't coming, but eventually agreed to it. Besides…he liked Naruto.

Iruka and Anko made themselves comfortable on the grassy area around the playground in the park…both were a little interested to watch how Sasuke and Naruto would interact.

Naruto immediately pointed out the sandbox, but Sasuke hesitated.

Sasuke had never been to a park before, but the giant area of sand couldn't possibly be fun. The swings were puzzling to figure out, but the slide looked interesting.

"How about that?" Sasuke pointed out the slide.

"Ya." Naruto indicated to the sand box again.

"Have you ever _been_ on that thing?" Sasuke asked as he gestured to the slide.

Naruto paused in thought, then shook his head 'no'.

"I haven't, either…let's try it!" Sasuke all but pulled Naruto to the ladder.

The slide wasn't a large one, since Iruka and Anko had brought the kids to the smaller playground the park had rather than the one that older kids would use.

Sasuke gripped the bars and climbed up, then looked down at the smooth, colored metal that would take him back to the dirt below. Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good idea…sand was starting to sound very nice.

Naruto looked up at the still boy at the top. "Sasu?"

Sasuke gulped and looked back at the looming slide. "Uh…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and slowly climbed up the ladder.

Sasuke nearly jumped when the toddler pushed by him to see what caused him pause.

Naruto gazed down at the drop. What exactly would this do? Was it a ride? His Ru-Ru often bounced him upon a knee…he liked that ride…

"Careful, Naruto! It's dangerous!" Sasuke halted the toddler.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, then scooted towards the metal part. "Ya."

Sasuke yelped when he saw Naruto push himself off to go down the drop. He lunged and caught the boy by the sides, but his balance toppled him over onto the metal.

The result was Naruto sliding down on his backside and Sasuke sliding down on his front. Naruto squealed in joy while Sasuke cried out in fear.

Naruto giggled as they came to a soft landing in the dirt below. He clapped his hands and looked back at the shell-shocked preschooler. "Ai! Ai! Sasu! Ai!"

Sasuke spat out dirt and shakily pushed himself to his knees. "Um, sand sounds good right now…"

Naruto pouted and tugged Sasuke's sleeve. "Ya!" He ran to the base of the slide and pulled himself up some of the ladder.

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned. _If this is how niisan feels when he has to 'sit for me, I'll behave more often!_

Naruto laughed as he dodged the raven haired boy and climbed to the top.

"Get down, now!" Sasuke crossed his arms with a pout.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy.

Sasuke didn't quite like the slide…it was a little scary and still intimidating. But there was no way he was going to take that taunt. He started up the ladder.

Naruto laughed and pushed himself off when Sasuke was halfway up.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whined and slid down after the boy.

That had started a strange game of chase that Iruka and Anko found amusing to watch.

"They get along well," Anko commented.

"Yea. I'm kind of relieved. If Sasuke bullied Naruto, I would have gotten angry, and Itachi might have killed me if I yelled at his brother."

Anko laughed, and watched the boys chase each other around the slide again. "So, what was it like in our academy year?"

Iruka flushed a little. "You didn't miss much…"

"I don't know about that…I heard you were a hellion."

Iruka coughed self consciously. "Yea, well…um…that was only towards the last couple years I spent in the academy."

Anko snapped her finger. "Nuts! And I missed it! You play any jokes on Kakashi-sensei, yet?"

"Except for splashing him with Naruto's bathwater, not really…"

Anko hummed in thought, then spoke again, "He's different…Kakashi-sensei. I mean, who else would actually take a group of misfits? And after I bombed that test of his."

Iruka played with a blade of grass. "Like I said before…he comes off as cold, but he's really a good person. He's sort of like us…"

Anko raised an eyebrow.

Iruka plucked the blade of grass and looked at it as if it was somehow fascinating as he explained. "You picked a good word… 'misfit'. We're all sort of like that. Even Kakashi-sensei. I actually don't know much more about him than you do."

Anko gazed ahead, then looked away and asked the question she'd been meaning to ask the other Genin. "Why did you stick up for me during yesterday's test?"

Iruka blushed a bit and flicked the blade of grass. "I…know what it's like to be left out. Teachers can be like parents for me…but even then, I didn't get the acknowledgement I wanted. Kakashi-sensei…actually acknowledged me even before the test."

Anko listened quietly.

"For once in my life since my parents died, I felt wanted and appreciated. Someone close to my peer level, that was a Jounin and beyond, had acknowledged me. _Me_. Dead-last Umino Iruka."

Another blade of grass was plucked.

"When we walked into Hokage-sama's office that morning…even before we met later to introduce ourselves, I got this strange feeling. That we were alike. That all of us in that room were alike. I can't really describe it…just that…have you ever felt that you belonged in a group before you even got to know them?"

Anko thought on that a moment, then smiled slightly. "Yea…when we introduced ourselves at this very playground a couple hours before the drill."

Iruka nodded. "And then, again, when Kakashi-sensei was late. You know, that was the first time anyone looked to me for answers instead of comic relief. Maybe I was being selfish when I wanted you included in the team, or maybe I just felt that everyone deserved a chance to belong."

"If that was selfishness, it wasn't a bad thing."

Iruka shrugged self consciously. Then, he chuckled. "Man, I can't even have a serious conversation without verbally tripping over my sandals and sounding stupid."

Anko barked out a laugh, then quieted down as she gazed at the other Genin. There was a lot that she wasn't quite ready to talk about…but she suddenly felt that, when she did talk about it, this guy would listen and try to understand.

The girl gazed up at the sky. _An unusual guy…he actually listens to his feelings. A couple years ago, I would have thought him to be a wimp or something. But the way he stood up to Kakashi-sensei for me……no wimp could do that._

"Hey…Iruka?"

Iruka blinked and gazed over at the other Genin.

Anko had a soft smile on her face that she hadn't displayed for quite a few years. She didn't look at him, but spoke to him, "…thanks."

Iruka blinked again, quizzically, then flushed slightly and looked back at the grass once more before he responded sincerely. "Any time."

* * *

There were a couple more kids that showed up at the playground, so Sasuke and Naruto, being shy around other kids, decided to retreat to something else. The kids that had come were at the slide, and there was a pink haired girl playing in the sandbox.

So, Sasuke and Naruto went to puzzle out the swings.

Naruto pushed them, then giggled when it moved. He then climbed up onto it.

"Careful!" Sasuke warned again.

Naruto gave him a bright smile, then wiggled as he sat upon the swing. It rocked slightly, but didn't really move that much.

Sasuke sat on the on next to the boy, and kicked his feet. Instantly, the swing lurched backwards. A startled cry escaped Sasuke's lips.

Naruto watched with a giggle.

Sasuke shook his head and stuck his tongue out at the other, then was more prepared for what was to happen when he kicked his feet out this time.

Naruto watched. So…these things were a ride that let you go back and forth. That made sense, and sounded fun. He wiggled again and tried to emulate the way Sasuke kicked his feet, but all he ended up doing was jingling the chains.

Sasuke laughed in joy as he went higher. The secret was to rock back and forth, and the swing took him higher and higher! This was much better than the slide…

Naruto pouted as he saw his Sasu get the hang of it, but he still had yet to make his ride move like that. Tears of frustration pooled in his eyes.

Sasuke looked over when he heard a sniffle, and saw the blond's vain attempts to go forward as well as the tears. He let his swing slow to a halt as he watched with a slight frown.

Naruto sniffled and whimpered. His Sasu was bigger than him…maybe the ride was for bigger kids? But that wasn't fair! He wanted to swing like his Sasu!

Sasuke's swing came to a full stop, but he didn't seem to notice it over Naruto's tears. Understanding slowly dawned on him…Naruto couldn't get the swing to move because he was too little.

The boy didn't like to see his little friend crying. But what could he do about it? He looked around, then spied a swing set for infants. There were a couple parents by one of the swings, and in it, a very young child…younger than even Naruto.

Sasuke watched curiously as the parents would gently give the swing a push to get it moving. The infant would laugh and gurgle, and the process would repeat.

The raven haired four year old then looked back over to where Naruto looked about ready to unleash noisy waterworks on the unsuspecting people of the playground.

Naruto whimpered and gripped the chains tightly as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly, he felt a little push, and was moving…he was moving! He looked behind him in shock to see Sasuke there.

Sasuke gave him a shy smile as he gently gave the blond's swing another push.

Naruto blinked the rest of his tears away, then squealed when he realized that he was going back and forth…just like his Sasu had been doing earlier! He kicked his feet a bit in glee.

"Ai!" Naruto cheered as he felt the air move around him.

Sasuke smiled widely at the boy's happy shout.

The next thing the two hit was the sandbox, and Naruto showed a confused Sasuke how to make a sandcastle.

The pink haired girl was still playing there, but was in a corner playing by herself. Like Sasuke and Naruto, she seemed too shy to go up to the new kids.

"Ai." Naruto pointed to the sandcastle he had made.

Sasuke admitted what Iruka, Kakashi, Itachi, and Anko had admitted the previous day…Naruto was good at building and making an artsy castle of sand for his age.

"This is…kinda funner than I thought it'd be…" Sasuke admitted to his little friend.

Naruto beamed back up at him as if to say "I told you so". Then, he went to giving Sasuke pointers on sculpting the castle.

About halfway through, Naruto was distracted from their building by some commotion at the other end of the sandbox.

The pink haired girl with green eyes was being laughed at by a couple of boys that were either her age or a year or two older.

The girl appeared to be Sasuke's age, about four, but the two boys appeared to be around six.

Nobody else seemed to have noticed, Naruto saw. Even his Ru-Ru and A'ko were talking about something so much that they didn't see it. Or he was sure they would have done something about it.

Well, if they couldn't, then he would!

Sasuke was startled when Naruto stood up and walked over to the source of the commotion.

"Meh!" Naruto shouted and pushed one of the bullies.

The brown haired boy, off-balanced, fell into the sandbox with a startled yelp.

The other boy with him, who wore a baseball cap, stared for a moment.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and glared up at the kid. "Meh! Aku!" He babbled something else that, to his ears, was "don't make fun of her!".

The girl blinked a couple of times around tears as she watched in shock.

Unfortunately, the boys weren't shocked for very long, as the kid that had been pushed down pushed Naruto right back.

"Get lost, snotty!" the kid stated.

"Yea! None of yer business!" baseball-cap nodded.

Naruto yelped when he hit the sand on his backside.

Sasuke stormed over at that, and stopped the brown haired kid from hitting Naruto again with a kick to the shin.

"Crap! What's with these kids!?" the brown haired kid whined.

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke drew himself up to his full height. Not as tall as the bullies, but taller than the girl and Naruto. "Go 'way!"

Brown-hair was about to kick the boy back, when baseball cap spoke up.

"Hey, I heard about you! You're an Uchiha!" baseball cap proclaimed.

The other bully snickered.

"So what?" Sasuke frowned. Sometimes, he hated his last name…it got him glares and nasty comments since he was two.

"The Uchiha are demons! They tried to take over Konoha!" baseball cap pointed a finger at Sasuke. "You're one of the demons!"

"Should we take him out?" brown-hair held up his fists.

Sasuke gulped. "I…I dun wanna fight! Just leave us alone!"

The two bullies laughed.

"Listen to that! Widdle Uchiha freak wantsta be left alone!"

As the other laughed, the girl began to cry softly again.

Naruto frowned up at the bullies. They were making the girl cry, and he didn't know exactly what they were saying to his Sasu, but it was obviously mean and hurting him. His Sasu looked like he was going to cry! Tears formed in his eyes, though they narrowed in anger.

Sasuke yelped when brown-hair pushed him down into the sand. He frowned and tried to keep the sobs at bay that were trying to break free. Instead, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Baby Uchiha is crying!" brown-hair snickered.

"Poor widdle Uchiha! Nobody's gonna save you!" baseball cap lifted his foot to step on Sasuke…and got the shock of his life.

Naruto, with the aid of a red wind around him, caught the foot and let the wind push up with his anger.

Baseball cap soon found himself head over heels, then finally upside down against the wooden wall around the sand.

The other bully started, then swung at Naruto.

"YA!" Naruto shouted, and the wind picked up again and formed a strong wall in front of him.

The brown-haired boy's fist hit the wall and instantly started to bleed from dozens of tiny paper cut like marks on the knuckles.

If the screaming and crying hadn't gotten the attention of parents and guardians, then the chakra increase did.

Anko felt her jaw drop, but Iruka, who had more experience with this, ran towards the kids.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Iruka called.

Naruto ceased the wind and looked over towards Iruka with a smile. "Ru-Ru!"

The two bullies looked from one to the other, then ran, crying, away from the younger kids.

Sasuke stared incredulously at Naruto. He had seen some wisps of red…and then there was that odd wind that picked up between them and the bullies…did Naruto do that?

Naruto held out his hands to the Genin.

Iruka hugged the boy. "Are you okay, Naru-chan?"

"Ai!" Naruto nodded.

Iruka let go of the toddler and gently fussed with Sasuke as he dusted the boy's clothing off from the sand and inspected him for cuts. "Sasuke? You okay?"

Sasuke nodded a bit numbly.

Iruka then turned to the girl behind them that had yet to move. "How about you? You weren't hurt, were you?"

The girl shook her head 'no' through tears.

Iruka sighed in relief, then gave the girl a hug. "Okay, okay…no need to cry. It's alright."

Anko arrived to see the girl calming in Iruka's arms, and the two boys watching.

"A'ko!" Naruto called.

Anko hugged the blond. "Well, I'm impressed, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto beamed.

A young couple came over calling the name "Sakura", and the girl in Iruka's arms squirmed.

The young couple thanked Iruka for his help, then collected their daughter. The mother scooped the girl up into a big hug, and the father checked her for injuries.

Iruka turned back to the two he was supposed to be watching, and noticed Sasuke staring after Sakura. The Genin understood in an instant. "Sasuke."

The young boy turned tear filled eyes towards Iruka.

Iruka held out his arms with an inviting smile.

Sasuke barely contemplated it, and all but threw himself into Iruka's embrace. It didn't feel like his brother, but he still felt safe with the Genin.

"Sasu?" Naruto questioned.

Anko smiled at the toddler in her arms. "He's just a little scared. He'll be okay."

Naruto wiggled out of Anko's arms, and went over to where Sasuke was, then patted the boy on the head.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and winked at him.

Anko chuckled and pulled the blond into another hug. "You're such a nice boy, Naruto-chan! That was so sweet!"

Naruto nestled into the embrace with a yawn and a proud smile.

Iruka stood up with Sasuke in his arms. "I think they had enough excitement for the day…"

"Agreed. Guess we should head on back…Kakashi-sensei should be done teaching Itachi. Hopefully, Itachi won't kill us for letting that go so far…"

"Well, _you_ said not to interrupt…"

"I wanted to let the kids try to solve it, themselves. I didn't think Naruto would do that! Geez, we're gonna get complaints…"

Sasuke frowned and looked at them. "They started it."

Iruka and Anko paused as they stared at the younger brother of their teammate.

Sasuke gave them a questioning look, then rubbed his eyes and rested his head on Iruka's shoulder. He caught Naruto's gaze, and the eye roll. He couldn't agree more…big kids and adults were really weird.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer goes here.

Note: This is the last chapter of 'Part One'…the second part will have a small time skip and get more serious and into the plot, which will feature a lot of Team Kakashi. Naruto will still be in it, and right now, I plan to still post further chapters in this story instead of making a new story. For now, the rating will stay the same, but it will go up when Part Two starts to be posted.

And, of course, a thank you to everyone who's reviewed thus far. Oh! And, to those in America, Happy Thanksgiving!

Japanese – English terms:

Neechan – Big/older sister

'Ai' – Naruto's word for 'wai' (which means 'yay') or 'hai' (which means 'yes')

'Aso' – Naruto's word for 'asobi', which means 'play'

Jutsu Terms:

Tenketsu – The points of someone's chakra system/body that releases chakra (much like pressure points)

Kawarimi – Body Switch

Henge – Transformation

Bunshin – Clone

Fuubaku Houjin – Four Point Seal; used to capture the opponent (side note: Iruka uses this technique in episode 147)

* * *

Chapter 10

"Sa-su-ke."

"Sa…ah?"

"Sa-su-ke."

"Sa…su…?"

"Sa-su-ke."

"Sa…tuke."

Itachi and Anko watched the two children play and converse with interest. Itachi pretended to be studying a book on tactics, while Anko had a notebook open that was just filled with doodles.

The two kids sat in the center of the room. Iruka was training in Ninjutsu with Kakashi since it was a Tuesday morning…their Monday was a bit messed up since Kakashi had to evaluate Itachi's levels, so they just agreed to start the schedule on Tuesday.

At first, Naruto and Sasuke had been playing with some dinosaur figures…but that led to Naruto's apparent speech problems. Sasuke, Itachi had boasted, had already grasped the language well.

Naruto, on the other hand, was well below where he should have been for his age group. Sure, he had turned two only a couple months ago, but he should have been getting better. Thus, Sasuke took it upon himself to teach Naruto how to talk correctly.

"Sas'ke!" Naruto squealed.

Sasuke pondered that answer, then shrugged. "Good 'nough. Okay, let's try my niisan!"

Anko snickered quietly at Itachi's long-suffering sigh.

"I-ta-chi."

"Ita…ki."

"Chi. Chi. I-ta-chi."

Naruto gave his friend a quizzical look at the pronunciation of 'chi'.

"I-ta-chi. Come on, you can do it."

"Itaki."

Sasuke scratched his head. "It's… 'chi'. Like…um…like the sounds birds make! Chi!"

"Ki?"

"Chi."

Naruto pouted.

"Ah…good enough." Sasuke didn't want his friend to throw a temper tantrum like the first time he tried to teach him his own name.

Naruto smiled. "Sas'ke! Itaki!"

Itachi shook his head sadly, while Anko laughed aloud.

Sasuke gave her a look that screamed "not helping!", then turned his attention back to Naruto. He was no teacher, but he figured he'd start with names. Those should be easy enough, right?

Right…

"Try hers. An-ko."

"Anko!"

Anko beamed at the blond. "You're awesome, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto clapped happily. "Ai!"

Itachi muttered. "…couldn't get _my_ name, but got _hers_…"

"That's cause neechan here has an easier name." Anko winked at the younger one.

Itachi flushed. "Y-you're only four years older than me! Don't _do_ that!"

Anko laughed again.

Sasuke shook his head with a roll of his eyes. He jabbed his stubby thumb in their direction and said to Naruto, "Grownups."

"Ai," Naruto agreed sagely.

After the older ones stared incredulously at them, Sasuke decided to move on.

"Let's keep going, Naruto! We'll surprise Ka'shi and Iruka!"

Hey, nobody said that Sasuke's pronunciation when talking was perfect.

"Ai!"

"Okay…we already did Iruka, so…let's do Ka'shi! It's Ka-ka-shi."

"Kaati."

"Nuh uh. Ka…ka…shi. Two 'ka' in there."

"Ka…uh…"

"Like you say his name usually, but add 'shi' at the end."

"Kakati."

Sasuke shrugged. "Good enough."

"Ai!" Naruto cheered. He was good at this!

Itachi and Anko exchanged bemused looks.

"That's 'wai'. And 'yes' is 'hai'."

"Ai!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "…let's just let that one be for now…"

Naruto giggled. "Ai!"

* * *

Anko fell into a fit of laughter when Iruka returned with Kakashi. Itachi was trying not to laugh, but it was written on his face that he was curious.

"What happened to _you_?" Anko pointed at the soaking wet and filthy Iruka.

Iruka glared at Kakashi as he muttered, "…water jutsu. Among others."

Kakashi shrugged. "I didn't have any chakra paper on me, so I gave him a couple to try out to see what affinity he was. Didn't quite work…"

"Didn't 'quite'…?!" Iruka lost his temper. "I got zapped by lightening element, sucked under the ground in a muddy earth element, nearly blown into a tree from a wind element, soaked by a water element, and set aflame by a fire element!"

"They were basic ones…!"

"Don't you _read_, you moron!? A thirteen year old Genin has a developing body…it's rare to find that kind of chakra control in someone that age because, since their bodies are still developing, so are their tenketsu points!"

Anko and Itachi looked back and forth as the shouts (Iruka) and calm one-liners (Kakashi) went like a ping-pong match.

"Quite knowledgeable for the dead last…"

"None of your business! Just because I was dead last didn't mean I didn't understand it! I just test badly!"

"You weren't that bad at the water and wind ones…"

"You say that because they did the least amount of damage to me! I still lost control of them!"

"But you were able to do them."

"After quite a few tries which, might I remind you, showed almost no results for the first half of training! And you _still_ don't know what element I am!"

"You should still be able to perform some basics…"

"Gah! I _can_ do the basics! Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge!"

"Academy level basics…"

"What matters is how they're applied!"

"You aren't going to survive life as a shinobi with academy level basics, Iruka."

"I know some others!"

"Like the ones that backfired?"

"Let me jog your memory…_you_ taught me those!!"

Sasuke joined in watching the verbal ping-pong match since Itachi and Anko seemed highly amused by it.

"…should know that, if you want to advance to Chuunin, you'll need some other skills besides basics. Besides…nobody on _my_ team is ever going to participate in a Chuunin exam with just academy basics."

"I can also perform a low level Genjutsu!"

"Still _low level_."

"I can break up to mid-level Genjutsu!"

"You'll be helpless for the higher ones."

"Then I suppose the Fuubaku Houjin is useless, too!"

"That's…" Kakashi trailed off. _Not Genin level…_ "…you know that one?"

Iruka crossed his arms sulkily. "Yes."

"How?"

"…read it in an old book that belonged to my parents."

"And you didn't tell me this, why?"

Iruka shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Sasuke laughed at Kakashi's bug eyed expression at that response.

Itachi seemed a mix of amusement (at Kakashi's face) and shock (that Sasuke didn't try to hide his laughter).

Anko joined in on Sasuke's laughing.

Kakashi opened his mouth to retort, and possibly engage Iruka in another argument, when a young voice interrupted while it bowled into the messy Genin.

"Iruka!"

Iruka paused, then turned, wide-eyed, towards the blond toddler as he regained his balance. "Naru-chan?"

Naruto beamed up at him. "Iruka!"

Iruka laughed and picked the blond up, then twirled the boy around. "You said my full name! Wow…congratulations, Naru-chan!"

"Ai!" Naruto squealed happily as he was spun.

"Incredible!" Iruka continued to gush as his teammates and teacher stared at the reaction.

Naruto clapped, then pointed to his teacher. "Sas'ke!"

"Ah…Sasuke taught you? Great job, Sasuke!" Iruka praised the four year old.

Sasuke basked in the praise, and hugged Iruka around the leg despite the dirt that clung to the Genin's cloths. "He can say 'Iruka', but he likes the nickname better."

"Ru-Ru!" Naruto elaborated at Iruka's questioning look.

Iruka chuckled, then hugged Naruto. He let go of the blond with one hand when the toddler was secure against his side and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Full name or nickname…either is fine!"

Naruto squealed while Sasuke beamed.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times. _Maybe Iruka has some sort of secret power or something…they're hugging him even though he's all muddy…_

Itachi gawked. _Sasuke's acting like a normal kid! Wow…_

Anko searched her pockets fervently. _If that isn't the cutest damn thing I've seen thus far……Where's my camera?_

* * *

The next day, it was just Iruka and Kakashi, since Anko and Itachi were off on a mission. Due to the fact that Hiruzen handled the overseeing of the missions department, Kakashi was able to get away with his special request for a two of two to do the mission. The other two would be doing another mission…babysitting Naruto (and now Sasuke, since the boy begged to play with his blond friend).

Naruto was always sad when Sasuke had to go home at night, but would perk up when the kid was dropped off the next morning.

It was afternoon, and the two guys decided to take their pre-k charges to the park for the daily 'get Naruto to play outside the Tower'.

"Feels like it's been ages since it's just been the two of us," Iruka commented as the two young boys ran around the playground.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Miss it?"

"Hmm…nah. I have more friends, now."

Kakashi grinned. "And a job title."

Iruka flushed and groaned. "Oh, come on! Don't bring that up…!"

"The 'babysitter'!"

"I don't know what's worse…the fact that this was voted on by my entire team, or the name, itself…" Iruka put his face in his hand.

"But it suits you!" Kakashi teased.

Iruka just groaned.

Naruto and Sasuke, meanwhile, had found a familiar face. Or, Naruto found her and dragged Sasuke over.

"Kura!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to the pink haired girl in the sandbox.

The girl looked up in surprise to get an armful of toddler.

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned, and followed.

Naruto giggled and got off the girl.

The girl glanced at the boys shyly. Sure, she remembered them…they were the ones that stuck up for her the other day. "Um…hi…"

Naruto beamed at her and pointed to himself. "Naruto!" Then, he pointed to the slightly flushed Uchiha behind him. "Sas'ke!"

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you…"

Sasuke figured that, since she was talking to him, she either didn't know about the Uchiha thing (which he doubted since she heard every word yesterday), or didn't care.

Naruto plopped down in the sand and smiled. "Aso!"

"Can we play?" Sasuke asked as well.

Sakura looked startled. "Um…kay…you wanna play with me?"

"Ai!" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke sat down in the sandbox with a hesitant nod. "If…you wanna play with me…"

"Yesterday?"

Sasuke nodded. So, the girl _did_ remember…

Sakura smiled. "You and your brother saved me…so it's okay!"

"Brother…?" Sasuke tilted his head, then caught on. "Oh! Naruto's not my brother. But he's like a brother! My niisan is on the team that takes care of him, so we play together."

"Wow…" Sakura looked up excitedly. "Ninja team?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Ninja are cool!" Sakura blurted, then blushed and bowed her head.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Why d'you do that?"

"Eh?"

"The not look'n at us thing…"

Sakura fumbled with her own fingers for a moment, then gulped. "You…don't think my forehead is big?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's bigger'n mine, but I dun see the problem."

"But…it looks ugly and bad!" Sakura sniffled.

Naruto pet her on the head. "No cry."

"What he said." Sasuke agreed with his little friend. "So…can we play?"

Sakura brightened up and wiped her eyes. "Kay!"

"Ai!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

It wasn't long before an excited Naruto came charging up the small hill that overlooked the playground to round up his two favorite people.

"Ru-Ru! Kakati!"

Kakashi winced and mumbled, "…I think I liked 'Kaka' better…"

Iruka laughed, then turned to the excited child. "What's up, Naru-chan?"

Naruto grabbed Iruka's right hand and Kakashi's left, then tugged at them. "Come!"

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged amused looks, then followed the excited boy.

Sasuke looked up when the three approached, and smiled.

Sakura recognized the one with the topknot from the other day, but didn't know the one in the flak jacket. Still, if Naruto seemed alright with them…

"Lookie!" Naruto pointed at their creation.

Kakashi and Iruka stared in surprise.

The three had somehow managed to build the largest sandcastle that the two ninja had ever seen. And detailed, too. There was a moat and everything…just minus the water. For two four year olds and one two year old, it was quite a feat.

"I'm impressed," Kakashi stated bluntly.

"You three built this?" Iruka walked around it and inspected it.

"Yup!" Sasuke nodded.

Sakura agreed shyly.

"Ai!" Naruto concurred.

Iruka smiled at them. "It's very well done! The best I've ever seen! In fact…how about I take a picture?"

Kakashi started at the camera that Iruka pulled from one of his pouches. "Where did you get that?"

"Anko loaned it to me to take pictures of Naruto."

"Ah…ha…"

Iruka grinned. "Don't tell me…you're camera shy?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering why you were carrying a camera."

Iruka stuck his tongue out at Kakashi, then turned to the kids.

The kids, meanwhile, found the interaction of the two ninja to be funny, and giggled.

Iruka smiled back at them. "How about you three stand behind it! Though…Naruto might have to sit in front of someone since it's as tall as he is…"

Naruto sulked.

Sasuke stared at the blond a moment, then tried to pick him up. When he was unable to do so, he pouted.

Iruka chuckled. "Maybe Naru-chan can get a piggy-back ride?"

Sasuke's eyes lit up, and he knelt down by the blond. "Come on, Naruto!"

Naruto was no stranger to rides like that, since that was the way Kakashi carried him most of the time before Iruka came along. He eagerly climbed onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke hooked his arms around Naruto's legs and, with the help of Sakura, stood up.

"Okay…Sakura, was it?" Iruka remembered the name from the other day.

The girl nodded with a smile. She wasn't used to so many people remembering her name.

"How about you stand on one side and Sasuke stands on the other." Iruka knelt down nearby and positioned the camera while he looked through it.

Kakashi watched in amusement, and made a mental note to find out the depths of Iruka's memory since, from what he heard, the girl's parents only said her name once.

"Okay! Perfect! Say 'cheese'!"

The only one that really said it was Naruto, and it was poorly, as he beamed at the camera as it went off. Sasuke smiled hesitantly and Sakura gave a weak smile.

Iruka had to do something about that. He grinned. "Let's try again. This time, say…hmm…"

The kids watched as Iruka held up a finger as if saying "wait a moment". Then, he dashed over the hill.

Everyone watched for a moment in silence.

Finally, Iruka came back with nothing but a grin on his face.

"Ru-Ru?" Naruto whined impatiently.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan! I'm ready! You three ready?" Iruka positioned the camera with one hand, his finger on the shutter button.

"Say… 'got ya, Kakashi'!"

Before Kakashi could question that odd line, he felt something hit his forehead. Since he had the hitai-ate there, it protected him from the majority of projectiles.

Water balloons wasn't one of said projectiles, since the metal of the protector made it even easier for the balloon to pop. A gentle toss was all it took for Kakashi to get a face full of water from the nearby pond over the hill.

Kakashi had a slightly dumbfounded expression.

The kids gaped, then Naruto broke the silence with a loud laugh.

Sasuke snickered, then broke into laughter as well, and after Sakura got over her shock, she covered her mouth as if to hide her own laughter.

Kakashi glared at Iruka.

"Wait a moment, Kakashi-sensei! Just lemme…"

CLICK!

The camera went off.

Iruka grinned and pocketed the camera. Then, he turned towards his dripping teacher and smiled widely. "Okay…_now_ you can get mad." He gave the kids a wave, then dashed off.

Kakashi stared at the spot Iruka had occupied a moment, then gave chase.

The three kids fell onto the sand in laughter.

**END PART I**


	11. Chapter 11

Again, I still don't own Naruto.

Small time gap, and we're ready to roll again! The rating will go up for Anko's potty mouth, and I plan on this section to cover more of what goes on with Team Kakashi (more specifically, Anko, Itachi, and Iruka).

Japanese – English terms:

Sensei – Teacher

Dobe – Dead Last

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ru-Ru!"

No matter how many years would pass, Iruka knew he would always love being called that. Sure, Naruto could now talk in sentences, and say more than a couple words at a time, but he still slurred names occasionally and went with nicknames he gave to people.

Hey, he was only four years old, after all.

Iruka caught the exuberant boy and spun him around a moment with a laugh. He and his team had taken a C-Rank mission recently, and had to be out of town. The job of babysitting for Naruto fell on the shoulders of clans that Hiruzen trusted…the Nara clan and the Akimichi clan for starters. Sometimes, Sasuke would watch over the boy now that he was six years old.

Itachi had made good on his promise…being a ninja again, he got Sasuke out of the pitying caretaker and into his own custody. Sure, he was only eleven, but who was counting, right?

Right.

Naruto had also been relocated to the apartment that was known as 'Team Kakashi headquarters', since it housed all but Kakashi, since the Jounin wanted _some_ time to himself. Iruka, Anko, and Itachi had chipped in money for it, and Kakashi also helped pay for it since it was his team and it was also for Sasuke and Naruto.

"I missed you!" Naruto whined as he hugged the Genin.

"I missed you, too, Naru-chan!" Iruka gave the boy an Eskimo kiss.

Naruto giggled.

Sasuke ran up behind them, and attached himself to Iruka's legs. "Where's niisan?"

"He's coming…he's with Kakashi-sensei to file the report," Iruka explained, then ruffled the child's hair.

Sasuke giggled and let go.

Iruka put Naruto down as the female member of their team entered the room.

"What…no hugs for me?" Anko pouted.

"Anko!" Naruto smiled and held up his hands.

Anko giggled and gave the boy a hug. "That's my Naruto-chan!"

"Do you have cool stories for us again?" Sasuke asked with bright eyes.

Whenever the team would go on a C-Rank mission, Anko would always exaggerate what happened and spun stories for the young boys.

"Course, little ninja!" Anko winked at the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke was excited since he would be able to go to the Ninja Academy in a year, and was always begging his brother to teach him things. Itachi didn't show him much, since he didn't want his brother to be pulled into the life of a ninja too quickly, but what he did show and teach, Sasuke eagerly shared with Naruto.

"Can we hear the story, now? Please?" Sasuke begged.

"Yea, please?" Naruto echoed.

Anko chuckled. "Of course! Let's go to the living room and I'll tell you two all about it!"

Sasuke squealed with excitement and took a running start into the living room before he leapt onto the couch.

Naruto sniffed at Anko and Iruka, then smiled and followed Sasuke.

They had all discovered that Naruto's senses were higher than most of theirs…probably due to his heritage…and thus, hiding any injuries was impossible. It had become almost a routine for Naruto to smell-check them for any blood that could be their own, no matter how minor the mission.

Especially ever since the one C-Rank mission that turned into a B-Rank mission when they randomly encountered a missing nin. Kakashi had been forced to use his Sharingan, and nobody came out without injury. Granted, the injuries weren't too bad, but Naruto threw a fit when he noticed it.

Iruka quirked a brow at Anko. "They like your stories better than their bedtime stories."

"Of course! It's adventure filled!" Anko beamed.

"Even though all we did was deliver a letter to a neighboring village…and didn't even encounter any of the bandits that the normal mail carrier was so afraid of…"

"Pfft…minor details. So, should I tell them we fended off ten or twenty bandits? Ooh! Maybe I'll add in a missing nin!"

Iruka shook his head wryly as he followed the other teen. "I'd feel bad about this if I didn't already know that the kids knew Anko makes this stuff up…"

Surprisingly, it had been Naruto that figured out about Anko's tall tales she spun on their missions. Sasuke had been hard pressed to believe the blond, but eventually gave in that, yes, it was a bit odd for even their strong guardians to be able to take on as much action as they said.

So, Naruto dragged Sasuke as he confronted Iruka, and the teen had no choice but to confess that they were just exaggerating the stories since he didn't want to lie to them. The two boys weren't disappointed, much to his relief, and actually seemed to accept it.

Now, 'mission stories' were a favorite of the two since they wanted to know what fictional events happened since they were usually much more entertaining than the truth.

* * *

Anko certainly had a captive audience when Itachi and Kakashi arrived in a whirlwind of smoke and leaves.

"Gah!" Iruka yelped.

Anko fell off the couch at the sudden arrival.

Sasuke had jumped a good foot in the air and stared with wide eyes.

Naruto seemed the only one to be unaffected, as he had probably smelled them as they started to transport themselves in. Still, he jumped behind the coffee table since everyone else had moved and it looked like fun.

"For goodness sakes!" Anko exclaimed.

"Can't you two use the _door_!?" Iruka scowled.

Kakashi turned his gaze skyward a moment. "What is this 'door' you speak of?"

Iruka let his head fall into his hand. "…figures…"

Kakashi seemed to smile at them, and pulled out two slips of paper.

It was then that Iruka noticed that Itachi held an identical piece of paper in one hand.

"Sorry to interrupt story time, but I have an important announcement," Kakashi stated as he held up the pieces of paper. "As you've probably heard, Konoha is hosting the Chuunin exams this year, and they will take place in one month. Due to your progress as individuals and as a team, I've gone and nominated you all to enter the exams."

Anko stared owlishly at him. "They…agreed?"

"Yup!" Kakashi smiled.

Iruka smiled nervously, then jumped to his feet in an attempt to hide it. "Awesome! We're all going to be in the Chuunin exams!"

Anko gave into Iruka's enthusiasm, and whooped. "Finally!"

Sasuke and Naruto watched curiously.

Kakashi gave Iruka and Anko one of the slips of paper. "I've come up with a new schedule to work on training. It's much like the first schedule we worked out, so it allows for individual training. As such, we won't be taking many missions for the next month, and nothing bigger than D-Rank."

"Yes!" Anko cheered.

Iruka knelt down near Naruto. "Check it out, Naru-chan! We're entering the Chuunin exams!"

Naruto looked at the piece of paper curiously.

Sasuke peered at the one that Itachi held.

"This is a team entered exam, so if one of you decides not to do it, the entire team has to pass it up for this year…" Kakashi continued to explain.

"No worries, sensei!" Anko grinned. "We're all do'n it! Right, guys?"

Itachi nodded and tried to hide an eager smile.

Iruka quickly agreed. "Of course!" Inwardly, he was trembling a bit. He didn't think he showed much progress, even though he could now do some elemental jutsu and his Taijutsu had increased dramatically. He still felt like the weakest link in the team, and wasn't sure he had what it took to pass to Chuunin.

"Oh…Iruka, can I speak with you a moment?" Kakashi gestured to the teen.

Iruka glanced from Anko to Itachi, but both shrugged.

"Ita-chan can help me tell the story from here out. Go ahead, Ru-Ru!" Anko winked.

Itachi groaned. "Can you _please_ stop calling me that…?"

Anko pretended to think about it. "Hmm…nope!"

"Hey… 'Ru-Ru' is _my_ nickname for Iruka!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Iruka scratched his scar while his cheeks heated up.

Anko giggled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Aw, come on, Naruto-chan! Can't you share him?"

"No!" Naruto remained adamant.

"But I call him that all the time! It's a form of letting someone know that you care!"

"Nuh uh! Ru-Ru is _my_ nickname for him!"

"But Naruto-chaaaan…!"

Iruka was bright red, and was hiding it with his hands. "Kakashi-sensei…can we talk before I lose what little dignity I have left…?"

Kakashi chuckled, then gestured towards the door. "Anko, Itachi…watch after Naruto and Sasuke. We shouldn't be long. Just going for a walk."

Itachi was the one to acknowledge the statement, since Anko was still begging Naruto for the rights to use 'Ru-Ru' as a nickname for Iruka. "Understood."

Kakashi indicated to the door, and Iruka was more than happy to oblige.

Sasuke giggled as he watched the two argue, then looked at his brother. "Your friends are interesting, niisan."

"That's one way of putting it…"

* * *

Neither teen spoke a word as they walked the path from the apartment to the bridge where they often met as a team…when they didn't meet at the apartment, that is.

Kakashi then stopped walking and glanced at Iruka.

Iruka sighed and looked out at the gently flowing water.

"You're nervous about the Chuunin exams. You don't have to take it, you know. That's why I gave that bit about it being a team thing…"

"But I can't let them down," Iruka replied as he rested his arms on the rail of the bridge and stared into the water. "Anko is really happy about doing this…and even Itachi is eager to prove himself. For them, it's different. Both have something to prove."

"Don't you?"

Iruka frowned. "I…"

"You were the class 'screw up' and 'dead last'. That's how even the other parents grew to know you as. Don't you want to prove it to them that you're not?"

"But I am!" Iruka protested as he spun around. "I haven't changed at all! Sure, I can do some better jutsu, and my sparring is better, but I'm still the same person I was a couple years ago!"

The younger bowed his head and stared at the ground. "…the same naïve idiot. You know it as well as I do that Anko and Itachi are much better than me. I screw up a few missions, and they have to pull my ass out of the fire a lot of times…"

"That hasn't happened for a while. You've been pulling your own in the past year."

Iruka shook his head to ward off Kakashi's words and clenched his shaking hands into fists. "You want to know the truth? That's why you pulled me out here, right? I'm scared, okay? I'm terrified! I'm not as good as everyone else…sometimes, I wonder how I passed to _Genin_, even!"

Kakashi leaned against the railing. "You underestimate yourself."

"But it's true, isn't it?! You were always so quick to remind me that I must have passed to Genin as a fluke in the past…!"

"That was two years ago, Iruka."

"But still…!"

"I hear that Mizuki's teacher is entering his students in the exam."

Iruka fell silent.

"In fact, a lot of your old classmates are going to be there."

Iruka looked up with wide brown eyes. "Are you _trying_ to make me back out of this?"

Kakashi scoffed. "Are you afraid of facing them, then? You're better than they are…you deserve Chuunin much more than they do. Even if you don't pass the test, it's better than giving up before you've even started."

Iruka averted his gaze again. His hands clenched into fists once more. _I'm scared, but…I really do want them to see me as more than the class dobe. I haven't had to pull tricks out of my hat for Anko and Itachi because they don't look to me for comic relief. Sure, I goof around a lot of times anyway to make them smile, but it's __**only**__ to make them smile._

Kakashi looked away from his student and friend when he saw the drop of moisture hit the ground between Iruka's feet, followed by a second droplet.

Iruka was overwhelmed…he was scared, yet determined and happy at the same time. _I want to prove myself…and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have nominated us for the exam if he didn't think we could all get through it. We're the biggest misfit team in Konoha, and yet he still believes in us…_

The teen shook his head and sniffled. _More than that…he believes in __**me**__. He brought me out here because he knew I was nervous. He knew I was scared. Again…again, he's acknowledging me. And I want to respond. I…_

Iruka pressed his arm against his eyes to try and hide his tears. His voice was choked with repressed sobs as he spoke, "…you bastard……you just have to put things in perspective all the time…and say things like that……bastard…"

Kakashi smiled, then gave Iruka a friendly pat on the shoulder. "It's my job, after all."

Iruka glared up at him with slightly red and puffy eyes, then sniffled and wiped the remaining water away from his face. "…bastard."

"I think we've established that already…"

"I just felt like saying it again."

Kakashi chuckled. "We should probably get back before the others worry. After all, we have a very perceptive four year old waiting for us, a girl that wants to know every detail and why, a stoic Uchiha that cares despite his stance, and his overly curious little brother."

Iruka barked a laugh and lowered his arms. He grinned up at Kakashi. "We are _the_ _biggest_ bunch of misfits in all of Konoha!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't contradict the teen. _Actually, I agree…but I think that's the strength of this team. We're more than just a team. More than just friends. We're also a small family. Wow, that was a corny thought…_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Kakashi smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "For what?"

Iruka grinned, then shrugged. "Never mind."

"Good…your training is going to be ten times harder than the other two since you feel you're still behind them…"

Iruka groaned and nearly tripped over his sandals. "You just _have_ to ruin moments, don't you? There was this nice 'friends' mood going on…"

"That, too, is my job."

"…bastard."

* * *

Dinner was a bunch of noise like usual, and then Sasuke finally won out and got Itachi to take him outside to teach him some more about shuriken and kunai. Kakashi left after dinner to plan their 'torture schedules', otherwise known as 'training for the Chuunin exams', which left Iruka and Anko with Naruto.

It was Iruka's turn to do the dishes, but today, Anko hung around in the kitchen as Naruto dragged his coloring books to the table since he didn't want to be by himself in the living room.

"Nervous about the exams?" Anko played with one of Naruto's crayons.

Iruka nearly dropped the plate he was washing. "N-no…"

"You're a terrible liar, Ruka-chan."

Iruka frowned at the soap suds. "I _was_ nervous…but not anymore."

"Liar."

Naruto glanced between them before he went back to his coloring book. "Whassa 'Chuunin exam', anyhow?"

Anko smiled at the boy. "It's a gathering of a bunch of strong ninja that are taking a test to get to the next level."

"Level?" Naruto blinked.

Iruka chuckled. "There are official and special ranks of the ninja. First are the Academy Students, who are the 'ninja in training'. Next are the Genin…that's all of us except for Kakashi-sensei. Chuunin is after that, then Jounin. There are other levels, like Special Jounin and ANBU, which fit in somewhere above Jounin but under the Hokage."

"Oh." Naruto nodded in understanding. "So, you all are gonna try to level up?"

Iruka chuckled, though there was a nervous edge to it. "Yea."

Anko leaned back in her chair. "Chill, Ruka-chan…"

"…I agree with Itachi when it comes to you and nicknames…"

Anko ignored the other Genin and continued speaking, "…we're a team, and Kakashi-sensei is going to help us. He wouldn't sign us up to our deaths."

Iruka sighed. "It's not dying I'm worried about. Though, true, I'm a bit worried about it since if we died, Naru-chan would be all alone…"

Naruto blinked a couple times.

Anko stared at the other Genin. "Then, what's the problem? If you're not afraid of dying, why are you so uptight about this?"

"Who says I'm uptight?"

"Ruka-chan, you've mixed up the salt and pepper, put the peas in cups instead of bowls, and have now been washing that same cup for the past five minutes."

Iruka stared at the glass in his hand, then flushed and put it in the drain.

"Honestly? I'm nervous, too. But excited at the same time. Ruka-chan, this is our chance to prove ourselves to Konoha that we aren't misfits or disloyal. We have a reason to come back alive, even." Anko glanced at Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the girl. He wasn't completely sure what they were talking about, but they had his support!

Iruka sighed and put down another cup. "That's easy for you to say. You're skilled. Even Itachi…"

Anko sighed and stood up. "Finish up with the dishes, and meet me on the roof."

"Wait, what?" Iruka blinked owlishly.

Anko rolled her shoulders. "I'm going to prove to you that you aren't as weak as you think you are. Ruka-chan, you were the worst member on our team in everything but traps…but that was two years ago. You can get the 'most improved' award, even. If you don't believe me, I'll show you."

Iruka stared at her incredulously.

Anko smiled sweetly at Naruto. "Say, Naruto-chan…how would you like to watch your Anko and Ru-Ru spar with each other?"

"No weapons or getting hurt?" Naruto frowned.

"Not too badly…but, no. No weapons, no jutsu. Just old fashioned Taijutsu."

Naruto thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"Great! Come on…we'll be waiting, Ruka-chan!" Anko scooped up the child and waved cheerily to the other Genin.

"Wait, Anko…!"

The girl was gone in a flash.

Iruka sighed and turned back to stare at the dishes. What did he have to lose? There was no such thing as 'pride' in their team…not after having to change Naruto's diapers before he was potty trained…

The Genin shuddered and tried to put those memories behind him. Naruto's potty training days were _not_ to be easily recalled without slight trauma.

* * *

It was a warm night, so Naruto only had to wear a lightweight jacket as he sat on the structure on top of the door on the roof. He was still wearing his navy blue shorts and a light orange t-shirt with a spiral design on it, but had his baby blue jacket and sandals on as well.

Anko hadn't changed her cloths since she trained in them anyway.

Iruka, too, wore what he always wore.

"Naruto will be the referee. I already told him about it," Anko explained. She smiled at the boy. "Rules, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto smiled and called out, "Sparring goes till someone calls it to a stop or is in position for a l…um…leta…um…"

"Lethal."

"Yea, leatal strike, or someone gets knocked out." Naruto held up his arm. "Get ready!"

Iruka jumped a bit, but put up a fighting guard.

Anko grinned and got into her own stance.

"And…start!" Naruto dropped his hand. He wasn't often invited to the team's training, nor was Sasuke…so it was exciting to be able to watch and even help out his Anko and his Ru-Ru. His Anko had told him that this was to make his Ru-Ru feel better. He didn't quite understand how it was going to work, but he trusted his Anko.

As soon as the call was given, Anko rushed forward and struck out with her fists three times.

"You're too tight, Ruka!" Anko called as her third punch landed in Iruka's chest.

Iruka coughed and quickly backed up, then raised his fists again. He kicked with his back leg in a roundhouse, which Anko easily blocked as she side-stepped it.

"Still too tense! Come on…just get into it!" Anko ducked in and struck a blow to the other Genin once more.

Iruka stumbled back, then frowned.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to hurt me? Come on…we spar all the time! Give me your best shot, Ruka! Or are you going to let those classmate pussies of yours push you around even _now_?!"

Iruka gawked at her, then lashed out with a sweep that he followed up with a kick with the same foot. "Don't use words like that in front of Naruto!"

"Nice move…but you didn't get me. Now what?" Anko taunted after she had lifted her leg to avoid the sweep and then blocked the kick. "Combos, Ruka! Combos! Come on! Or are you _really_ dead last?"

Iruka frowned, then rushed in, only to be tripped and sent sprawling on the ground.

"This isn't even a fight! No matter what anyone says, you can't lose yourself! Use that anger at them, not to mess yourself up! Have we been talking another language for the past two years?" Anko shouted.

Naruto watched with wide eyes. His Ru-Ru was getting pulverized! But that was strange, because he had snuck out with Sasuke to watch them spar before, and his Ru-Ru was _much_ better than this!

Iruka coughed and pushed himself to his feet. _This sucks…this really sucks! Just like I thought, I haven't improved at all! I've gotten worse, even!_

Intuition told him to move, and he side stepped to the left and then brought his arm up to block a punch.

Anko grinned as her kick had missed and her punch was blocked. Then, she rushed in again and threw another four punches.

Iruka backed up and a bit to the side as he moved, keeping an eye on the terrain as he concentrated on not getting hit by the punches. When Anko's knee then came flying at him, he blocked it with a slight slap as he moved in and sent an elbow to the girl's chin.

Anko, however, just pushed off his elbow moved and flipped around behind him to deliver a spin kick to his exposed back.

Iruka was only able to move his arm so that his palm was facing towards her by his backside. It took the brunt of the kick, and he still ended up stumbling, but no damage was done.

Then, he backpedaled until he had a reasonable distance between them and sucked in air as he thought fast. _I can't fight Anko with speed…she's much faster than I am. I can't give her any targets, but…how do I fight, then?_

"If you spend too much time thinking, you're not doing enough!" Anko leapt to increase the distance as she prepared a surprise jump kick.

Iruka's eyes widened, until he remembered something Kakashi told him from his own training.

_"Idiot! If you just jump towards someone, it's too easy for them to predict where you'll be landing! Don't take your feet off the ground unless you have to!"_

Iruka quickly did the calculations, then stepped to the side as he blocked Anko's kick with one arm and grabbed onto her leg. He then used one of his own legs to sweep her remaining foot, and took her down.

Anko performed a break fall, then lashed out with her free leg.

Iruka was forced to dodge it or be hit in a very sensitive area.

Anko quickly sprung to her feet and rushed in again with a crescent kick with her rear leg followed by a quick step in and a series of two punches.

Iruka had dodged the kick, then blocked the punches and countered with some of his own aimed at any opening he could see.

Anko was quick to defend, and just went under his punches as she took a glance to the shoulder in order to slam Iruka back with a pop to the chin.

Iruka stumbled, but was somehow able to dodge the next kick that came at him. His eyes narrowed as Anko rushed in again, and this time, he dropped down onto all fours and gave her a solid head butt to the midsection since she wasn't expecting him to suddenly vanish.

Anko blinked in shock, then stumbled back as she sucked in air. Iruka had never managed to land a blow on her in practice before, except for glancing blows on the legs and shoulders. The guy was more evenly matched against Itachi, who was weak in Taijutsu. Anko was the best in Taijutsu in the team, and nobody but Kakashi had been able to get past her defenses.

Iruka didn't charge in again, but instead, waited. Sweat ran down his face, and his breath came out in pants, but he stood his ground as he circled a bit. He knew Anko's advantage was speed and height, since they all had done some growing in the past two years. He, himself, was no longer the scrawny kid he had been…he had grown a few inches and put on some muscle. Before that, his fighting style was borderline animalistic and like Anko's…strike fast and get back out.

But against someone that used the same techniques and speed style, if his speed didn't measure up, then he had to change his strategy.

"Not bad, Ruka…" Anko's grin increased. Then, she ran in faster than before.

Iruka started, and wasn't able to block the punch that nailed him in the face. However, he had a high pain tolerance, and though he was blinking spots, he countered with a push kick that made Anko half stumble, half dodge since she managed to get caught by it before she could completely move away.

Iruka blinked a couple more times to clear the tears out of his eyes, especially his hit left eye, but kept his guard up.

Anko, again, just smirked and raced in. She didn't smirk because she thought she had an advantage…she was happy. Iruka was providing more of a challenge than even _she_ had predicted. He had even hit her…solid hits…two times. One with a surprise head butt, and the other with a push kick. She certainly had more hits in on him, but to just be able to hit her once was a big accomplishment for her teammates.

Naruto was cheering from his perch. He _knew_ his Ru-Ru was good! And his Anko was awesome, too!

Anko circled around the other Genin, then suddenly rushed in with a kick off her front foot, which turned into a side kick instead of planting it back on the ground.

Iruka wasn't fooled by the double kick, and just blocked it, then countered with a fake backfist to the head.

Anko raised her arm to block it, and Iruka went in for that opening…only to get thrown back when Anko snapped a kick into his exposed middle.

Iruka coughed and bent over, but then lunged in and caught Anko unprepared with a jab to her middle.

Anko moved out of the center angle as another punch came, then she swept Iruka's feet from under him and moved in on top of him with a choke hold that would put pressure on his trachea.

Iruka slapped the ground in a gesture of surrender.

"Match over!" Naruto concluded and clapped.

Anko stood up, breathing hard, a wide grin on her face.

Iruka just lay there for a few moments with a large frown on his own features between gasps for breath.

Then, Anko held out her hand. "Come on, Ruka-chan. Get up."

Iruka sighed and accepted the hand up, but kept his head bowed. _I knew it. I lost, anyway…I'm no good…_

Anko thumped him on the back, which nearly sent him sprawling. "Man, Ruka-chan! You managed _three_ hits on me! _Three_! Ya know, nobody but Kakashi-sensei had ever even managed _one_ before now!"

Iruka looked up a bit, but didn't seem too happy. "Yea, but…I lost…"

"So? You scored _three times_ on me, buster! Itachi's scored _zero_ times, and when I sparred back in the academy, they had the same score as Itachi!"

Iruka still didn't feel too much better. He was sure that most of the people at the Chuunin exams would be even tougher than Anko, and yet…

"Are you _still_ depressed?" Anko rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Look, Ruka…the times you scored on me……I was being serious. Didn't you notice? I stopped taunting you. I don't taunt when I get serious, and you know it."

That was a tidbit of information that Iruka had tried not to think about, since he didn't want to believe that Anko was going at him full force.

Anko sighed again, then looked up at the sky. "Sun is setting…looks kinda nice from up here."

Iruka gave her an odd look since he had no clue where she was going with this.

Anko walked over to where Naruto was and helped him down, but spoke to the other Genin as she did. "You're not entering that exam alone. We'll be there with you. And even a loss can be a victory. Sometimes…you have to lose in order to win."

Naruto hugged Anko, then ran over to Iruka the second he was set on the ground with a small whoop. "Ru-Ru, that was _awesome_! I never seen you like _that_ afore! You totally kicked butt! Anko was awesome, too, but…Anko is always awesome with fighting!"

Anko raised an eyebrow. "And you know this, how? Let me guess…you and Sasuke sneak over to watch us spar."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, then hugged Iruka around the legs. "Ru-Ru is sooo cool! Better'n I ever saw! Ru-Ru leveled up already! Are you a Chuunin, now?"

Iruka blinked a couple of times, then smiled softly down at the boy. "Not yet, Naru-chan. That wasn't an official test…"

Naruto pouted. "Yea huh it was! Anko said so! She said to me… 'Naruto-chan, I'mma test Ruka-chan, and you're the judge!'. And I say, Ru-Ru wins! Cause Anko also said 'even if Ruka-chan loses, count if he hits me, and if he hits me at least once, he wins'. You hit Anko more'n once, so you win!"

Iruka stared in shock, then glanced at Anko.

Anko blushed a little and chuckled self consciously. "Ah…Naruto-chan, you weren't supposed to tell him that…"

Naruto ducked his head with a small 'oops', but then quickly grinned back up at his favorite Genin. "Ru-Ru is my hero!"

Iruka scratched his scar with a flush on his cheeks, then chuckled and hugged Naruto briefly as he blinked tears away. "Thanks, Naru-chan."

Naruto beamed in delight.

Iruka then pulled away and sidled up to Anko. He fidgeted a moment, then opened his mouth to speak.

"No hug for me?" Anko teased.

Iruka's face rivaled a tomato. Then, he sputtered. "I was _going_ to thank you, but then you get all weird on me, and…!"

Anko broke into laughter. "Honestly, Ruka-chan, you're just too fun to tease! And so cute when you blush like that!"

Iruka turned an even greater color of red, and even Anko seemed to realize that she just said something aloud that she shouldn't have since she suddenly fidgeted as well and tried to hide her own burning face.

Naruto looked between the two in confusion.

"So…thanks…" Iruka finally got out.

"Erm…no problem…I mean, anytime…and all that…" Anko stammered.

The two didn't seem to want to look at each other, and gazed in opposite directions. When they did glance at each other and caught the other looking, they quickly looked away as the flushes returned.

Naruto surprised them both by slipping his right hand into Iruka's left, and his left hand into Anko's right. After that, he smiled up at them and then looked ahead. "Lookie at the sun go'n down! The sky is pretty colors!"

The two Genin looked at the boy, then at each other…then flushed a bit but smiled as they turned their attention to the setting sun.

"So…does this mean you two love each other like mommies and daddies?"

Iruka and Anko nearly choked on their own saliva.

"Wh-what?!" the two exclaimed as they stared in shock down at the preschooler.

"Cause, Sasuke said that the girls at his school class act all gushy and weird and turn all red colors around him, and he asked his brother Itaki, and Itaki said that it was cause they love him so much……why are you two all red like that?"

Iruka let his head drop into his hand, while Anko started to babble.

"Inside! Yes…need to treat any injuries, and…hey, isn't it about time for your bath, Naruto-chan? I think that's a good idea…"

Naruto blinked in confusion as the two Genin ushered him off. Yep, grownups were still weird. He didn't understand them at all.

**TO BE CONTNIUED…**


	12. Chapter 12

Nup, still don't own Naruto. Nor do I own any of the characters on the teams with Iruka's old classmates…they appeared in the anime and-or manga at one point or another. The only thing I made up was Tsubaki's last name, since I couldn't find it in my sources.

With that said, I don't want to take up space with an author's note, so onward!

Japanese – English terms:

Genjutsu – Illusion technique

Doujutsu – Eye technique

* * *

Chapter 12

The day had finally arrived…the first day of the Chuunin exam. Iruka, Anko, and Itachi had gotten a 'good luck' from Naruto and Sasuke, who now had the apartment to themselves for a while, and went off to the entrance of the Bamboo Forest that was the designated meeting spot for the exam start.

"Nervous?" Anko asked as the Bamboo Forest came into view.

"Course not!" Iruka boasted, but squeaked a little at the beginning.

Itachi just shrugged since he didn't dare try his own voice.

"Hehe…me, neither!" Anko's grin was slightly twitchy.

Especially when the participants came into view.

There were dozens of ninja teams…most were from the Leaf, but there were a few others from Mist, Sand, and the newly established village, Sound. A few others wore hitai-ate of the Rain and Grass, with the sporadic Waterfall hitai-ate. All were sticking together in their teams, though a couple of the Leaf teams were gathered together.

"Damn…that's a lot of people…" Anko whistled.

Iruka gulped and looked at the group of Leaf ninja. A good half of the ones with the Leaf hitai-ate were people he recognized from the academy.

Anko suddenly thumped him on the back…a bit harder than necessary. "Need another ass kicking session?"

Iruka took a deep breath and let it out, then shook his head. "No…I'm good."

Itachi nodded along with Anko, and the team proceeded down the slight slope.

A couple heads turned to see who had come in this time, but they quickly turned back around. Mostly, they were probably looking over the competition and-or taking into account how many people were there.

"Hey, Iruka! Didn't expect to see you here…"

Iruka stamped a smile on his face and held up his hand in greeting. "Mizuki…"

Mizuki chuckled. "No need to be nervous, Iruka!"

"Who says I'm nervous?" Iruka crossed his arms as casually as he could.

Anko and Itachi stared at Mizuki.

Anko somewhat recalled faces from the academy, and she remembered the blue-silver haired boy that always gave her a bad vibe.

Itachi just hoped that this kid didn't start anything, since he wouldn't let these guys intimidate his teammate if they were anything like what he had heard.

"So, this is your team, huh?" Mizuki swept his gaze over Anko and Itachi. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized who they were.

"Yea," Iruka spoke despite Mizuki's reaction. "This is Mitarashi Anko, and Uchiha Itachi."

"For real? Man…I'd heard the rumors, but…" Mizuki shook his head in awe.

"Got a problem with it, pretty boy?" Anko's eyes glinted dangerously.

Mizuki was quick to take a step back. "No, no…just surprised me. I mean, one of two survivors of the Uchiha coup d'etat and the only apprentice to the renegade Sannin…"

Itachi's eyes had flashed red, and Anko was reaching for her kunai pouch.

Iruka noticed the telltale signs that his teammates were about to murder his old academy 'friend', so he stepped in. "That's right. They're my teammates and my friends. I'd trust them with my life."

Itachi's eyes widened, and some wondered if they had imagined the flash of red that had been there momentarily.

Anko's hand froze mid-way to her kunai pouch. _Ruka…_

"So, how about your teammates?" Iruka changed the subject to avoid a comment from Mizuki about his previous statement. His old academy 'friend' was sharp-tongued, and no doubt would have said something that would have set off the rest of Team Kakashi.

"Oh! Hey, over here!" Mizuki waved to a girl and a boy.

The two jogged over.

"You remember Yamashi Tsubaki, right?" Mizuki indicated to the girl with black hair in a ponytail that wore a simple black blouse with a pair of navy ninja capri pants and sandals.

Iruka nodded. He remembered Tsubaki…Mizuki had a bit of a crush on the girl. Or was it the other way around…?

"And this is Mifu Shinobu, as you probably also remember, Iruka."

Shinobu was a tall teen with brown hair that extended down to the nape of his neck while the rest of it was covered in some sort of headgear that also protected his ears. His hitai-ate was sewn into the front of the headgear. He wore a navy long-sleeve shirt and a pair of matching pants with shinobi sandals.

Shinobi grinned. "Hey, Iruka! Long time no see! Still pulling pranks?"

"Ah…somewhat…" Iruka stammered.

Tsubaki had bowed somewhat shyly to the team. "It's nice to see you again, Iruka-kun."

"Likewise…" Iruka didn't sound as enthusiastic as the other team.

Another voice cut into the conversation.

"Wow…is this a class reunion?"

Itachi kept a careful eye on the ones around him while Anko mostly watched Iruka's knee-jerk reaction to seeing so many of his teammates.

The snake kunoichi nearly sighed. _Great…this is going to lower his morale…_

"Ah…" Iruka stammered as he looked at the speaker.

It was a Genin of average height with a bandana that covered his brown hair. He wore a blue shirt with a pair of navy blue capris and shinobi sandals.

"Izumo…"

The Genin next to Izumo, who had spiky brown hair and some sort of bandage that ran horizontally over the bridge of his nose, grinned. "And me! Don't tell me you forgot about me…"

"Kotetsu…"

Kotetsu nodded. "Yea…I saw Hayate and Yuugao here, too, along with Oukei. Amazing, huh?"

Anko grabbed Iruka's arm. "Sorry to cut your reunion short…Itachi, come on. I need to talk to you two about our strategy for this whole exam thing."

Itachi glanced at Anko, then to Iruka, then nodded.

A couple of the Genin had backed up a little when they heard the name 'Itachi'.

Iruka gave a weak wave as he was dragged to the opposite side of the field by Anko.

Itachi followed easily after them.

"Guys, Izumo and Kotetsu aren't that bad…"

"No, but having almost your entire damn _class_ show up here is!" Anko muttered as she finally came to a halt.

"You weren't enjoying yourself," Itachi pointed out.

Iruka frowned as he looked at the ground. He felt a little nervous that the majority of his class was here, but also felt something burning inside of him that was fueled by Anko and Itachi's consideration of his feelings.

"It was a little stuffy there, anyway…" Anko said airily.

_"You aren't as weak as you think you are."_

Iruka clenched his hands into fists, then relaxed them a bit and looked up with a grin.

Anko and Itachi blinked.

"Guys…thanks." Iruka smiled. His brown eyes were shining, but not with tears.

Anko grinned back, and Itachi smirked.

"But it's okay. I know I'm not the same as I was back at the academy…or even two years ago," Iruka stated with a quick glance to Anko before he looked back at both of his teammates.

"Damn right you're not!" Anko crossed her arms.

Itachi nodded in agreement.

Iruka grinned. "And I want to prove it to them. I _did_ get a bit overwhelmed…I mean, Kakashi-sensei even told me that most of my old classmates had been nominated for the exam as well, but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. And seeing them almost made me feel like I was back in class."

"But you're not." Itachi pointed out.

Iruka nodded. "Yea…I'm not. I'm part of Team Kakashi, now."

Anko laughed and gave him another (hard) slap on the back. "Alright, alright…don't get all mushy on us."

Itachi chuckled. "You win the sap award, Iruka."

Iruka sputtered a moment, then caught the grins on his teammates' faces and rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh.

All chatter was interrupted when someone appeared in front of the Bamboo Forest in a cloud of smoke. There were two slightly smaller clouds that didn't kick up as much leaves, but it was still impressive, as two more bodies dropped in.

"Alright, shut up, you kids!" the tallest was a man of about 19 that wore a black bandana over his head. There were a couple scars on his face, and he wore a black outfit under a matching trench coat that was left open.

On either side of him were ninja that wore a flak jacket, which meant that they were at least Chuunin rank.

"My name is Morino Ibiki," the tall man's voice seemed to carry across the entire field with little trouble, "And I'm going to be the practitioner for your first exam!"

Anko suddenly whistled lowly.

"What?" Iruka questioned.

"I remember where I heard that name…Morino Ibiki was promoted to Special Jounin when he was around my age, and quickly was assimilated into the ranks of the interrogation squad a year later."

Iruka paled a bit, and Itachi eyed the examiner curiously.

Anko winked at the two. "No worries…that gives us a tip that this test just isn't going to be easy!"

"So she says cheerfully…" Iruka muttered, then looked up when Ibiki spoke again.

"In the first exam, all teams will make their way through the Bamboo Forest to the tower on the other side," Ibiki instructed, "It takes about five minutes at top speed for a Chuunin to make his or her way through the thicket. You have ten minutes to get to the other side."

Some eyes widened, but nobody protested the evil looking Jounin.

Ibiki wasn't done. "When you make it out, there will be a group of Chuunin, along with me, waiting to give you your next instructions. Anything goes in that thicket. We begin in one minute."

Team Kakashi exchanged puzzled looks as they lined up in front of the forest with the other teams.

"Five additional minutes? That's a bit much, isn't it?" Iruka whispered to his team.

"I was thinking the same thing," Anko whispered back.

"Ditto," Itachi agreed. "There must be a catch or trap. Genin aren't expected to be able to go as fast as Chuunin, even for the exams…but that only adds about two minutes to the total. They'd want to cut it close…"

Iruka nodded thoughtfully. "But two minutes isn't really close enough to test us."

"We'll keep our eyes peeled, then. We're the best team of misfits out here. If anyone can get through, we can." Anko grinned.

The two boys grinned and nodded in response.

Ibiki held up his hand, then lowered it and announced that all teams could enter the thicket.

"Itachi, we're counting on you." Anko gave her vote of confidence to their youngest member.

Itachi nodded and took up the front with his activated Sharingan. Iruka fell in the middle, while Anko brought up the rear. Not only would they have to watch for any traps, but possibly attacks from other teams that wanted to narrow down the competition.

* * *

The team was only a couple minutes into the thicket when Iruka noticed the first strange thing about their test.

"Does it seem really quiet…?" Iruka looked around slightly nervously as he raced ahead with his teammates.

"Yea…I would have thought that we would have been attacked by now. I mean, there were dozens of teams out there. Not to mention Ruka-chan's old classmates…" Anko mused.

Itachi motioned them to a halt, and looked around with his Sharingan. "We're on the edge of a Genjutsu. Most likely, all of the teams are caught up within it. Each team has its own Genjutsu…a master must have done this."

"Do you know the extent of it?" Iruka pulled out a kunai as he saw something move in the underbrush.

Anko, too, was on guard.

"You can lower your weapons…those aren't humans even though they might look it. Those are animals and even inanimate objects manipulated in our minds to appear to be enemy ninja and other teams," Itachi explained.

Iruka glanced at the humanoid figures in the bushes. They sure _looked_ like bloodthirsty ninja to him…

Anko, too, didn't seem too eager to put her kunai away.

"The Genjutsu has a trail…we wouldn't want to break it, since I doubt it would work considering that whoever did this is outside our league."

"So…we follow the trail?" Iruka asked.

Itachi nodded. "The trail will lead us safely to the other side of the thicket. But keep an eye out for traps while I watch for the trail."

Anko smirked and twirled her kunai. "Ruka-chan, that one's all yours."

"Got it." Iruka saluted with a grin as he relaxed.

* * *

Six minutes and five disarmed traps later, Team Kakashi emerged on the other side of the thicket.

There were already a few teams that had gathered there…it had only been eight minutes into the test, after all.

"Other teams could have been tricked by the 'enemy ninja'," Itachi whispered to his teammates, "In a Genjutsu, it's easy to manipulate one's senses into thinking one thing. I'll bet my kunai that half of the teams were tricked into attacking each other as the fake enemies mingled into their group and confused them."

"I've never been more grateful for your Doujutsu before…even if it is a pain in the ass to go up against in training practice." Anko let out a breath of relief.

Iruka chuckled at Itachi's slightly sour look.

Ibiki stood with his arms crossed with the tower in the background. Next to him were the two that had showed up with him.

Now that Iruka looked again, he saw an additional member with the group. It was a young woman, probably the same age as Ibiki, with slightly curly, long black hair and red eyes. She didn't wear a flak jacket, but the presence around her told them that she was probably a Jounin.

Anko nodded when Iruka pointed her out. She, too, felt the presence.

"That's probably the Genjutsu master," Itachi stated.

Anko tapped her chin in thought as she sorted through gossip and names. "Genjutsu master that's a female…ah! Yuuhi Kurenai. She recently became a Jounin, but is better known for her mastery of Genjutsu."

There was some rustling, and yet another team emerged from the thicket. So far, only ten teams had cleared the forest. There were three teams from Sound, one team from Sand, one from Mist, and now five from Leaf including Team Kakashi.

"That last team looks a little harried," Iruka pointed out.

Anko grinned and clapped Itachi on the shoulder proudly. "That's because they don't have someone that can distinguish a Genjutsu at first glance!"

Itachi flushed a bit. "It took practice…"

"Oh, come on…you're being modest, Ita-chan!"

Itachi's blush grew. "Will you _please_ stop calling me that…?"

Iruka muffled his laughter, then turned and gave a grin and a wink to the stunned faces of some of his former classmates. Obviously, they didn't expect to see him there, let alone in one piece and injury free.

"Hey, so you made it, too, huh?" Mizuki walked over to Iruka. "We ended up going in circles a couple of times before Tsubaki realized it was a Genjutsu."

Tsubaki smiled. "We couldn't seem to dispel it correctly…"

Iruka noted that the team had a couple bandages here and there.

"Let me guess…dispelling it triggered a trap." Itachi put his hands in his pockets.

"Pitfalls, shooting kunai…it was hard to dodge it all." Mizuki admitted.

"So, what hit you?" Itachi asked casually.

Iruka and Anko stared curiously at their third teammate. Usually, Itachi didn't talk openly, especially with people he didn't know.

The three of Mizuki's team looked slightly abashed.

It was Tsubaki that finally came clean. "We…um…didn't really get 'hit', per say…just some minor scratches from diving to the ground…"

Itachi nodded as if all was solved.

Iruka stared at them for a moment, then his eyes lit up as he realized what Itachi had just done. He looked from his teammate to his ex-classmates, then grinned.

Anko laughed. "There wasn't any danger, then! The traps were more illusions!"

Mizuki, Tsubaki, and Shinobu looked anywhere but at the laughing girl and her teammates.

Itachi smiled at Iruka, who returned the smile.

Any nervousness he had felt melted away…Iruka couldn't believe he had been uptight in the first place. He _had_ grown stronger. Even his mind had absorbed more facts than before.

A couple more teams had emerged from the thicket in the time that the group stood and talked…or, that Anko harped on Mizuki's team for being fooled. Iruka noticed a few more of his classmates…Izumo and Kotetsu had made it through, as well as Hayate and Yuugao. He had briefly seen Hijiri and Ibara at the initial gathering, but he didn't see them in the current batch.

By the time the timer near Ibiki went off, there were twelve teams assembled in the clearing between the Bamboo Forest and the tower.

Ibiki called out to them. "Attention Genin! The teams that stand here now have passed the first part of the first exam. The next part is that each remaining team here will go into the tower one team at a time. There is a main entrance in the front, and one in the back. You will be entering from the front, and you need to exit through the back."

The interrogator surveyed the groups in front of him. "When we've received word that a team made it out, the next team will be sent in. There are twelve scrolls in that building. Your mission is to retrieve one of the twelve and make it out. If you are spotted more than five times, your exam is immediately over and you will be escorted outside."

Ibiki smirked. "Also…some of the guards in there are actual Chuunin, and some are just illusions. There are other rules with them…you may _not_ attack any of the Chuunin 'guards' in there. If you do, you and your team is immediately disqualified."

A hand went up. "Is it just that our team can't be spotted more than five times, or…?"

"No. Each time one of you is spotted, that's a mark against your team. When our guards have spotted you or others in your group five times, you're out," Ibiki responded.

Whispers went up among the groups.

"Also!" Ibiki cut through the chatter. "You only have twenty minutes to get in, find a scroll, and get out. That includes any planning you make before entering. As soon as you step through those doors, you're in 'enemy territory', and have a chance to be spotted."

The groups exchanged looks.

"Line up according to your registration numbers…that will determine who goes first. We have it set up to the side, here, in this tent." Ibiki indicated to a large tent with its curtains drawn around it in order to prevent teams that haven't gone from formulating plans ahead of time.

The groups shuffled into the tent and found their matching number at their place in the line.

"Looks like we're up seventh…wonderful…" Iruka groaned.

"Could have been worse…we could have been the first group." Anko shrugged.

"Yea…I guess…that would have been a lot worse…"

"I think the last group is the unluckiest," Itachi corrected. "If all eleven groups pass, then they have the worst chance of all the groups to get a scroll in the allotted time."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13

Standard disclaimers apply.

Someone mentioned ages in a review…sorry I didn't put them in! I forgot that I screwed around with the timeline so much that I changed some ages to make it work…and that they're younger, anyway…

So, the ages of the background/other characters:

Ibiki Morino – 18

Kurenai Yuuhi – 19

Mizuki, Tsubaki – 16

Hayate, Oukei, Izumo, Kotetsu – 15

Yuugao – 14

* * *

Chapter 13

"Okay, so anyone have any great ideas?" Anko asked as the group stood in front of the doors.

"We don't know if the other teams passed or failed…so there could either be eleven scrolls in there, or seven," Iruka pointed out.

"We don't know the layout…and, remember, I have the Sharingan, not the Byakugan."

"The scrolls could be anywhere…" Anko frowned.

Iruka stared up at the tower, then back at his teammates. "We can't split up."

"But we have more of a chance of being spotted if we stick together."

"Ibiki said that we can't attack the others in there…he didn't say that they couldn't attack _us_. We need to stay together," Iruka pointed out.

"Ah…good point. You've always been the voice of reason among us." Anko chuckled nervously. "Itachi? Any ideas?"

"Without knowing the layout inside, we can determine that by the outside, there are five floors and no basement. It's highly unlikely that there's a lower level below ground level in a tower like that…it's probably rigged with traps, too."

The other two nodded.

"Traps and other Chuunin…I can tell the difference between illusions and real Chuunin, so at least we have some warning as to who we can easily sneak past and who we need to be more cautious around."

The group nodded.

It was the only plan they could really afford to use, considering that they had wasted three minutes, already, in the planning stage.

The three nodded to the examiner that stood outside the door, and then hurried inside when the doors were opened. The second the doors shut, they knew their exam had started.

It was almost pitch black on the first floor…there were objects that jutted up from the ground to form something of an unnatural mountain floor.

Itachi, Iruka, and Anko quickly hid behind the stalactites and peered out to see what they had to deal with.

Iruka eyed the floors above them. There was a balcony that surrounded the first floor, which probably led via passages to the other floors as well. A couple sets of stairs led to the balcony, but they were guarded by at least one Chuunin each.

Itachi caught their attention, his red eyes eerie in the darkness they were adapting to.

Anko and Iruka nodded as their youngest member signaled them.

The one by the west set of stairs was a fake, but the one at the top wasn't…the others around the stairs were real. There was a western area, an eastern area, and a northern area. Their best bet would be the western set of stairs where the Chuunin at the base of the stairs was fake.

The three swiftly moved towards the western side…and then cursed as Iruka accidentally triggered a trap.

It was a wire that sent kunai flying at them.

A hissed curse from Itachi meant that these kunai were real and not part of a Genjutsu trap.

The three quickly dispersed and pulled out stealth sheets.

Even Iruka, who had tripped the trap, rolled out of the way to try and avoid being spotted.

It would probably be a mark against them…perhaps even three marks if all of them were seen due to that trap.

When the kunai rain died down, the three picked themselves back up, but moved more cautiously. Luckily, they hadn't really been headed completely to the west when the trap was triggered, so their destination was still up for grabs.

Iruka gave his teammates an apologetic look, which was waved off by the other two since accidents happened all the time.

The three converged from different directions on the western staircase, and huddled right by the fake Chuunin at the bottom.

Iruka held one of the kunai that had scraped his arm from the trap with a thoughtful look as they pondered how to get around the Chuunin there. They could use their chakra to walk up the wall, but it might alert the ninja to their presence.

Iruka suddenly held up a finger, then indicated to the kunai, then to another spot on the stairwell.

Anko and Itachi nodded in understanding.

Iruka gave the kunai to Itachi, who had the best aim of the group.

Itachi threw the kunai, which bounded off the railing off a rocky outcropping to come near the area the Chuunin was in from a completely different direction than they were facing. The point wasn't an attack…it was to create noise.

When the Chuunin faced the direction of the noise and hurried over to take a look, the three quickly rushed up the stairs and concealed themselves against the wall as they made their way towards the closest door.

The door being opened might attract the Chuunin, but it might not…they had to work fast.

Since Itachi had the Sharingan and not the Byakugan, he couldn't tell if there were any traps behind the door by looking at it.

Anko was designated as the one to open the door, and slowly turned the knob, still under the camouflage sheet. When no traps activated, she opened the door a little more. Still nothing.

The three looked around and saw that it led to a passageway, so they quickly and one at a time ducked through the doorway with the minimal amount of noise as they could.

When the door was closed again, the hallway lit up.

Or, that's what it appeared to do, as the hallway was slightly brighter than the base floor of the tower.

It was a long, curling hallway that probably led in a circle around the tower, but also had a set of stairs somewhere.

There were a couple Chuunin in the hallway, but Itachi signaled them that the Chuunin were fakes.

Thus, the three easily passed by the two false Chuunin in the hallway until they came to an area with a few doors.

Itachi signaled them again, and each chose a door to try.

Iruka's contained a set of stairs that led upwards, Anko's was a dead end in a dark room, and Itachi's ended up being a storage closet that contained another fake Chuunin.

"So…we either go up the stairs or continue along the passage…" Anko mused.

"We should go up the stairs," Itachi whispered.

"I second that," Iruka agreed.

Anko thought a moment. "But what if there are more scrolls on this level? I mean, common sense would tell us that most of the teams ahead of us got scrolls from the lower and mid-level areas."

"How much time do we have left?" Iruka asked.

"Twelve minutes," Itachi responded.

"We'll have to take our chances with the upper levels. The room Anko found probably once contained a scroll."

"We don't even know if the six teams before us got their scrolls…plus, there were different directions to go in. Probably more than one staircase, too…" Anko frowned.

"I second the chance with the upper levels," Itachi stated.

Anko sighed, then shrugged and ducked into the stairwell. "Alright."

The three quietly went up the stairs as fast as they could, and came to a door.

"Sense anything?" Anko whispered.

Iruka closed his eyes, and suddenly wished he had Naruto's sense of smell. Oddly enough, he could hear better with his eyes closed. The pounding of his own heart, the pounding of his teammates' hearts…some faint rustling by the door…

Anko was about to open the door, when Iruka grabbed her hand and shook his head.

Anko waited pensively until Iruka let go and opened his eyes.

When the teammate that spends the most time with Naruto and his enhanced senses tells you not to open the door, you listen.

Actually, Anko was just relieved that Iruka didn't start coming down on himself for triggering the trap earlier. _Maybe he's being overly cautious to make up for it? But, it doesn't hurt…_

"Level three…ignoring the possibility of scrolls left on the first level, the second level seemed to be a little bare, too…we should shoot for the fifth level. More guards to go through, but we'll have a better chance at a scroll." Itachi mused.

The three nodded.

Anko slowly opened the door and peered around.

Itachi looked out as well. There was a Chuunin that was nearby, but now seemed to be patrolling farther away from the door. Two more were on the other side, but they were illusions.

Itachi indicated to the way the illusions were. If the building's structure worked the way they thought by going up a couple flights of stairs, there should be another flight of stairs right by their door.

Itachi signaled to Iruka, who pressed his ear against the door to listen for movement. Not hearing any, he nodded to his camouflaged teammates, and they quickly went through the door to the next stairwell.

"How did you know the staircase was next to this one?" Anko asked as they went up the stairs.

"We had barely gone far from the place we entered the second floor when we found another set of stairs. Also, I can sense some chakra levels above us in the same pattern as the second floor and what we've seen of the third floor. The staircase we just went up turned a little, which meant that it was in a circular design. So, the next set had to be nearby."

"Nice logic." Anko whistled appreciatively.

Itachi signaled to Iruka again, who listened through the door.

Iruka looked at them with wide eyes after a moment. "A lot more rustling around…I can't tell how many there are. Maybe three real ones not too far from this door."

"Means they've upped security on the top levels…which means that there weren't that many scrolls lower down, anyway." Anko grinned.

"But now, we have to get past them…"

Anko made some hand signs.

"Wait…if you release the snakes here, they'll know something is up." Itachi halted her when he recognized the hand seals for Anko's usual jutsu.

"Iruka, which way had less movement?"

Iruka pointed to his left.

"By the next set of stairs…interesting."

"What if we went all the way up?" Iruka suggested.

"And have to go back down through this?" Anko indicated to the doorway.

"They didn't say that we had to exit _through_ the back door…just that we had to get through the back to meet with the judges."

Anko chuckled. "Ruka-chan, you always find loopholes, and that's awesome."

"Go out a window?" Itachi raised a brow.

"The outside isn't guarded…just the inside. They said we're not safe once we set foot inside, but the outside is perfectly fine," Iruka stated.

Anko's grin intensified. "You rock, Ruka-chan."

Iruka scratched the scar on his nose self consciously.

"Top level…let's go." Itachi headed out first. Anko followed, and Iruka brought up the rear. If they were spotted by one of the three Chuunin in the area, they didn't know, since they made it through the next door with ease.

As they climbed the stairs, Anko glanced around. "How much time?"

"Seven minutes."

"Damn…" Anko cursed.

The three pulled to a halt in front of the next door, and all listened, but turned to Iruka for the final judgment.

"Nothing…I don't hear anything…" Iruka sounded as confused as he felt.

"They're either not moving, or…no, there have to be guards on the fifth level…" Anko frowned.

Itachi slowly opened the door, and gazed around. There were guards…tons of them. But not one of them was real. "They're all illusions."

The three emerged into the hallway with puzzled expressions.

"The last level would be more heavily guarded…if we weren't able to tell which was which…" Anko tried to reason it out.

"I get it!" Iruka exclaimed in a whisper. "Itachi said that the last team had the worst chance. That isn't very fair, since that doesn't really check their stealth capabilities with the same extent as the first team that went in. So that means…"

Anko picked up on it. "…that all floors are guarded evenly depending on the order of the team! The place we thought the scroll would most likely be, the third and fourth floors, were the most heavily guarded. The fifth floor, which we thought would have the heaviest guard, turns out to be nothing but a guard of illusions."

"So it's like they're luring us to the lower levels, but the upper levels are the safest, hmm? That's clever…" Itachi mused.

"Don't drop your guards just yet," Anko warned. "We still have to open doors, here."

Despite that warning, the second room they came across, guarded by two illusion Chuunin, contained a scroll.

The three were quick to take it and see where their position was in the tower.

They had to go along the hallway for a few paces before they came to a window on the northern side, where the back door was stationed five flights down.

The three cautiously peered out. They saw the judges station at the bottom just beyond the back door, but nothing else.

"Avoid the windows, and use the chakra drill Kakashi-sensei taught us. We can just run down the rest of the building," Itachi instructed.

The other two nodded, and one at a time, climbed out the window and ran down.

The windows weren't in any particular order, but they still ran around them and tried to keep their footsteps quiet.

The two Chuunin at the bottom didn't seem too startled when the three dropped down, though they certainly weren't expecting it.

One of the Chuunin radioed the inside, then nodded as the three held up the scroll.

The other one listened to the instructions, then spoke to the three, "Your team was spotted twice the entire time. You pass. Proceed to the tent behind us for treatment of any trap related injuries and to wait for other passing teams."

Iruka, Itachi, and Anko stared for a moment, then let out the pent up energy from having to be so quiet in the tower. Even the soft-spoken Itachi let out a cheer of glee as they headed towards the tent.

"That was awesome…! We did it!" Iruka trembled with excitement.

"First test, clear!" Anko whooped.

Itachi pocketed the scroll, but had a giant smile on his face.

"I thought for sure I messed it up when I triggered that trap…" Iruka let out a breath of relief as they entered the tent.

"I could have screwed us all over if I had done my jutsu, though…"

"Going to the top and running to the bottom…only our once prankster misfit." There was pride in Itachi's voice, since even he hadn't considered how to get back down in their time limit.

There were three other teams in the tent, two from the Leaf and one from the Sound.

There were also two Chuunin in the tent. One of them looked up.

"Please hold onto the scroll you received…if you haven't already put it in your pouch, I suggest you do so."

Itachi was glad that he had, indeed, pocketed the scroll.

"Wonder why they're having us hold onto it…" Iruka mused as they sat down in an empty corner of the tent.

"It can't just be to confirm that we passed." Anko agreed with Iruka.

"Let's do our usual debriefing and prepare for the next test," Itachi suggested.

Iruka and Anko nodded in agreement as they huddled together and began to whisper about what went right and what went wrong during their test in order to improve before it was time for the next test.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Chapter 14

The disclaimer typically goes here. And here it is: I don't own Naruto.

Age info for this chapter:

Aoba Yamashiro – 22

Japanese – English Terms:

Tomoe – The black 'dots' in the Sharingan

Jutsu List:

Senei Jashuu (Shadow Snake Hand) – A Jutsu that summons snakes from the user's sleeve that can grapple and-or attack

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire type; Dragon Fire) – Sends a stream of fire from the user's mouth at the target

Fuubaku Houjin (Four Point Seal) – Sealing technique used to capture the opponent with the use of four tags positioned north, south, east, and west of the targeted area

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu ( Fire type; Mythical Fire Flower) – Sends out multiple blasts of fire from the mouth, at the target

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) – Summons a creature the user has a pact with (by signing their scroll) by using hand seals and the user's blood (which is also used as the signature to sign aforementioned scroll)

* * *

Chapter 14

By the time the first exam was over, only six teams remained. There were four teams from the Leaf, and two from the Sound. All of the Leaf teams ended up being people Iruka knew, but he didn't let that bother him anymore.

Especially since the remaining six teams were led by Ibiki out of the tent, and away from the tower and the Bamboo Forest.

"Follow me to your next test." Was all Ibiki had said before he walked off.

As the walk continued, with Ibiki flanked by one Chuunin and the illusionist, Kurenai, some of the teams talked amongst themselves.

"Do you think this is another test, maybe? They're purposely leading us through another Genjutsu field?" Anko suggested.

"Possible…Itachi?" Iruka glanced at his teammate.

Itachi activated his Sharingan for a moment, then let it fade. "Nope. No Genjutsu traces."

"Traps, then?" Anko frowned.

Iruka looked around as they walked for the telltale sign of traps. Or, at least, to him they would be telltale. Anko and Itachi didn't seem to have the eye for traps like he did. He shook his head 'no' as they continued to walk.

"I've never been down this area of Konoha before…" Anko mused.

Ibiki came to a halt after they crossed a field, and a large forest stretched out before them.

Some of the Genin looked from one to the other in confusion, until a flock of crows suddenly swooped in from out of nowhere in front of them.

"It's a murder."

Anko and Iruka turned to stare at Itachi.

"What? That's what a group of crows is called…"

Out of the flock of birds appeared a Jounin with his hitai-ate slightly angled, brown spiky hair, and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He wore standard Jounin cloths, plus the flak jacket.

"Welcome, possible Chuunin! My name is Yamashiro Aoba, and I will be your practitioner for the second exam." The sunglass wearing Jounin stated. He made some hand seals, and the crows vanished in clouds of smoke.

The teams stood cautiously.

Aoba surveyed them, then nodded. "You should all carry one scroll amongst your team. I want all of you to step into this booth here, one team at a time, where you will be told to either keep your current scroll or trade it in for another one."

The indicated both was a simple wooden structure that had curtains all around it so nobody else could see into it.

Aoba reached into his pouch and pulled out two scrolls. One was blue and had a kanji on it, and the other was brown and had a different kanji character on it. "These are the scrolls of 'Heaven' and 'Earth'. The goal of the next exam is simple…gain both of these scrolls before the time limit of five days is up, and make your way to the tower in the middle of the forest."

Aoba put the scrolls away to produce a map that showed the basic area. "Please memorize this, for there are no other maps."

The Jounin didn't have the map out for long before he put that away as well. "There are six teams…three of you will get the scroll of Heaven, while three will trade their scroll for the scroll of Earth. You won't be able to know who has what scroll."

The teammates in all teams exchanged knowing looks.

It meant that they would be grappling with each other for the scrolls.

Aoba spoke up again, "In this exam, killing is allowed, as any means necessary can be used to gain your opponent's scroll. Therefore, if one of your team members is killed, even if you obtain both scrolls, your team will be disqualified from the exam. Also, if you open the scrolls prematurely, you will also be disqualified."

The teams looked uncertainly at each other, though a couple displayed some blood lust.

Aoba held up a hand and gestured to the expanse of forest behind him. "This is called the Forest of Death. It has been used for a couple Chuunin exams prior to this one as a testing site. Inside, you will find not only other teams wanting your scroll, but the dangers of the wild. Being ninja, you should have what you need on you. If not, good luck surviving."

Anko rolled her eyes and whispered to her teammates. "Charming guy."

Iruka muffled his laughter while Itachi snorted.

Aoba gestured towards the closed off booth. "At this time, will the teams please enter, one team at a time, in the order in which you completed the last exam. When all teams have their scroll, you will be brought to one of the entrances. When the gates open, the exam starts. Any questions?"

No hand went up.

"Good. Let's begin."

* * *

Itachi was designated as the person to hold onto their Heaven scroll, since Iruka pointed out that his old classmates might underestimate him and go primarily after him. And, after all, those of the Leaf wouldn't aim to kill…most likely. Anko was out of the holdings since she pointed out that everyone thought kunoichi were much weaker, and therefore, also a good target.

Though Itachi argued it that he was the youngest, he saw their points and agreed that he probably wouldn't be a target even though many hated the Uchiha. They were hated, but they were also feared. Especially if he activated his Sharingan.

Plus, who would give their scroll to an eleven year old to hold?

As the Chuunin by their entrance gate kept checking his watch to see when to open the gates, the three huddled together.

"Plan?" Iruka whispered.

"We don't know where they are or what scroll they have."

Itachi thought a moment. "If they're all as arrogant as Mizuki, then they haven't changed much since their academy days…the Konoha ninja, at least. That means that they will probably not only come after us, but will let their guards down around Iruka. That gives us an advantage."

Iruka nodded in agreement. "So, if we just lay in wait…"

"Right. They'll come to us. We should pick an area and set up traps there. Appear weak, and then prove otherwise," Itachi instructed.

Iruka and Anko nodded.

The three broke out of their huddle.

"And don't forget our code if we get separated," Iruka reminded them.

Anko and Itachi smiled and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

Just then, there was a slight buzzing noise, and the Chuunin that was nearby opened the gate.

The three leapt into the forest without looking back.

* * *

"Creepy place…" Iruka made a face as they headed towards the area by the river that Itachi memorized from the map with his Sharingan.

"I was told about this place…" Anko said as they ran. "There are giant animals in here that are all predators, poisonous plants, and chakra eating slugs."

"Gross…" Iruka wrinkled his nose.

"Agreed." Itachi had a disgruntled expression.

Anko rolled her eyes. "_Boys_……anyway…they were right about the dangers in here."

"Can we use any of that to our advantage?" Iruka wondered.

Anko snickered. "Only if you can talk to the animals or have a summon contract."

"Kakashi-sensei has a summon contract…"

Anko stumbled, and Itachi nearly tripped.

"What?" Anko blinked owlishly. This, she didn't know.

Even Itachi was surprised.

Iruka looked between them. "You two…didn't know?"

"Was this something he told you before we came along?" Anko asked as they picked up their pace again.

"No. I was trying to learn a new jutsu, and saw this strange little pug-dog since I was more intent on setting up a prank for Kakashi-sensei for forgetting the chakra papers again…"

Anko snickered, and Itachi grinned.

Whenever Kakashi forgot something, or turned up late, Iruka was always ready for him with some sort of prank. Kakashi used to have a habit of showing up late…but when he had to show up for team meetings, he was always on time. It was either that, or face Iruka's pranking know-how.

"So, I suddenly came face to face with this pug-dog that had a little blue cape with some wacky face on the back, and a hitai-ate. Only summons wear hitai-ate…unless some kid was playing around…" Iruka explained.

The two listened.

"Then, he spoke…told me that Kakashi-sensei knew I was goofing off and that he was sent to watch me to make sure I didn't slack. I asked him who he was, and he said he was Pakkun, a dog under contract for Kakashi-sensei."

Anko nearly whacked her teammate. "And you didn't tell us this _why_?"

"I thought it was a dream, to be honest…" Iruka grinned sheepishly.

Itachi just shrugged. "Well, at least we know something else about Kakashi-sensei."

Anko looked thoughtful. "…I like dogs better than snakes…too bad…"

"What are you mumbling?" Iruka glanced over at her.

"Just that I wish I'd learned to summon dogs instead of snakes. They're loyal. These damn snakes are just selfish little…"

Before she could finish, Itachi signaled them to a halt.

"What's…?" Anko started, when Itachi held up a hand for silence and activated his Sharingan.

The three instantly took a defensive formation, backs to each other. The way Itachi's eyes darted about was a sign that they were being watched.

Itachi twitched his arm slightly. Since he was pressed against his teammates, they felt the vibration, and understood the message.

Two in the bushes to the 3 o'clock position, and one in the trees to the 12 o'clock position.

The three nearly started as the ground became unstable and then started to pull them under slowly, as if they were in quicksand.

"Weak." Itachi mumbled, then threw a kunai at the person in the tree.

Meanwhile, Iruka and Anko easily broke out of the illusion.

There was a rustle, and the person in the trees dropped down as the two others emerged from the bushes.

But not quietly.

"Sorry, Iruka…but it's you or me!" Mizuki shouted as he charged in with kunai in hand.

Iruka leapt in to intercept it, and easily blocked the kunai that came at him.

Anko, meanwhile, was dealing with Shinobu, who had charged out of the bushes as well. She was in motion with her hand seals since the illusion was broken by Iruka, and beat out Shinobu with her jutsu.

"Senei Jashuu!" Anko sent out dozens of snakes from the sleeves of her coat that wrapped around Shinobu and held him immobile. From there, it was easy to race in and slap a blow to the base of his neck, which quickly downed him.

Itachi had formed some hand seals of his own to trap the prone Tsubaki, who had tried to relocate herself, in a Genjutsu. _Go down quietly._

Iruka spun around Mizuki and kicked out with a mule kick that sent the other Genin flying into a tree.

Mizuki's eyes widened as his breath left him. He didn't remember Iruka being that strong before…

Iruka didn't give him a chance to recover, and raced over to deliver a backfist to Mizuki's temple. Not hard enough to kill him, but to knock him out.

"Okay." Anko swept her hands together as if she was dusting them off. "That was easier than I thought. And without any traps, even. Ruka-chan, your old classmates are pansies. I thought you said they were _good_."

Iruka shrugged as he finished tying the three opponents to a tree. "I thought so, too…"

"Back then, maybe they were," Itachi commented as he looked through the pouches of the other team. "But it's been four years since then."

Anko chuckled. "Guess they didn't see a need to train as hard."

Itachi pulled an Earth scroll out of Mizuki's pouch. "Bingo."

"We should keep them separate. That way, if we get attacked and one gets stolen, we can look for the other," Iruka suggested.

Itachi shrugged, then tossed the Earth scroll over to him.

"I didn't mean me…!" Iruka stammered and nearly dropped the scroll in shock.

Anko rolled her eyes and snatched it. "I'll carry it, then. Especially since every Leaf Genin is going to go after Ruka-chan, here."

"Thanks…I think…" Iruka muttered.

Itachi stood back up. "Let's keep moving. We need to reach the tower, now. We were fortunate enough that a scroll found us…we don't want to lose that lead."

The two nodded, and then followed their teammate. He _was_ the one that used his Sharingan for a photographic memory, after all…

* * *

Iruka glanced over at their female member. "Anko, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Anko looked over at him.

"I mean, you've been rubbing the back of your neck for the past few minutes…"

Anko gave Iruka a blank look, then noticed that, sure enough, she was rubbing the spot on her body between her neck and left collarbone.

Itachi also gave her a curious look. "He's right, Anko."

Anko just shrugged. "It's nothing…maybe just a strain or a crick or something…"

She was met with two disbelieving looks.

"You sure?" Iruka prompted.

"Yes." Anko sighed and rubbed her neck again. _Dammit…why is the Cursed Seal hurting? It hasn't bothered me for the past three years since I came back to Konoha._

Itachi and Iruka exchanged concerned glances, but then focused their gazes ahead of them.

And not a moment too soon.

A powerful gust of wind blew towards them, which caused all three to leap out of the way or be blown off.

"…the _hell_ was that?!" Anko exclaimed as she looked at the trail of destruction behind them where the wind had cut down trees and destroyed bushes.

Iruka and Itachi also leapt down from their perches to join Anko.

"A jutsu, I believe," Itachi stated.

A new, unknown voice broke their conversation. "A wind jutsu, to be exact. I was hoping to catch at least one of you and push you away…oh, well."

The stranger was tall, and wore a white shirt and matching pants that were nearly hidden by the purple robe-like item the ninja wore. The ninja had short, spiky brown hair and onyx eyes, and wore the hitai-ate of the Sound village.

Iruka frowned and raised a kunai. _Just one? We haven't encountered any of the Sound teams…there should be two teams…six people. Where are his teammates?_

Itachi looked around, Sharingan activated. _I don't sense any other chakra…though, there's one behind…_

The Sound ninja snapped his fingers, and a giant snake reared up from the underbrush to their right and lunged at them.

All three Genin leapt aside, and landed in the branches of a nearby tree…not that it helped much, since the snake was just as tall as said tree.

Anko stared with wide eyes as the Cursed Seal on her neck throbbed. _I've seen this before…but that's impossible. He's an S-Rank wanted Nukenin…he can't be here, let alone in the midst of a Chuunin exam!_

The snake lunged again in the direction Iruka and Anko were at.

"Move!" Itachi shouted at them as he ran through some hand seals.

Iruka leapt away, then turned around and blanched.

Anko just stood there.

"Anko! Move it! ANKO!" Iruka shouted. "Don't just stand there!"

Itachi abandoned his jutsu in favor of pulling his frozen teammate out of the way of the snake, and the two tumbled on a thick branch as the one they had previously been standing on was reduced to splinters from the snake.

"Kuso…!" Iruka swore as he pulled out some wire and attached it to a kunai. _No water around here, so it'll be hard to use a water jutsu. The wind ones I know aren't nearly powerful enough to hold any strength against this guy._

Itachi cursed under his breath as he stood up. "Anko! Snap out of it! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!"

"I know that move…I know that snake…" Anko muttered to herself.

"Hey!" Itachi tried again, then swore once more and pulled the deadweight of his teammate out of the way of another lunge from the snake. As long as Anko was frozen up like this, he couldn't use a jutsu…

A kunai suddenly plunged into the snake's head. It certainly wasn't enough to kill it, but it was enough to get its attention.

Itachi looked up as Iruka dropped in and ran along the length of the snake, something in his hands.

The snake hissed and thrashed, but Iruka had attached himself with chakra. When he reached the tail, he anchored himself as best as he could and concentrated his chakra on the wire.

Iruka didn't know many wind moves…his chakra type, according to the paper, was more of a water type. But, there was a slight wind attribute that he had as well. He couldn't match a jutsu against the snake user, and it probably wouldn't even kill the snake…but it would do its purpose.

A blur of chakra shot through the wire, cutting the snake wherever the wire happened to be close to the skin. When it reached the kunai, it jutted out through the snake's head.

The snake let out a strange noise and flailed.

Iruka took that opportunity to leap off and attach himself to a nearby tree.

Itachi, who understood the diversion, had finished his hand seals and aimed for the beacon on the snake…the glint of kunai at the top that was glowing.

"Katon…Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Itachi breathed out, and a stream of fire emerged and shot to the kunai.

When the kunai that was charged with the wind attribute was hit by the fire attribute, the wind bolstered the flame and engulfed the snake.

Iruka bounded over and landed next to where Itachi stood, panting a bit. "Did we get it?"

Itachi watched a moment, then nodded and looked around for the person that controlled the snake.

Both boys were startled when Anko suddenly seemed to come to life as the barbeque that was the snake died down, which revealed the snake tamer that stood opposing them.

"Fucking son of a bitch!!" Anko roared and charged at the man full speed. "Senei Jashuu!" She flung one of her hands out, and a group of snakes emerged from her sleeves at the stranger.

"Anko!" Iruka groaned, but pushed off his branch to back her up.

Itachi followed as he made some hand seals.

The stranger smirked and appeared to be tied up…but then turned to mud.

Itachi suddenly spun around to their left and blew out another gust of flames.

The strange ninja easily dodged it, and even the shuriken that followed from Iruka. He made some hand seals and cut right through the wires the kunai were dragging along with some sort of wind jutsu.

Anko snarled.

"Temper, temper…you always were a little overzealous, weren't you." The ninja snickered as he tsk-tsked Anko.

Anko started to run through some more hand seals, but Itachi stopped her.

"Anko, stop…charging in won't do any good…"

"Like hell!" Anko wasn't one to be persuaded at the moment. "I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!" She threw a few shuriken at the mystery ninja, then ran in with another set of hand seals.

"Anko!!" Iruka exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Anko let out the stream of fire, followed by some kunai and shuriken.

The odd ninja made some hand seals and then seemed to vanish within the flames.

Anko landed back on the branch, her breath coming out hard and short from the excursion.

Just as it seemed that the flames and weapons had done the trick, the fire was blown out by a strong gust of wind that sent the three Genin flying back as well.

As the three picked themselves back up and tried to keep from falling the 50 feet or so to the ground below, they looked up in shock to see the snake tamer there with not even a scratch…though, his face was peeled in one spot.

Anko snarled and shakily stood up again.

Suddenly, all three were rendered unable to move as their gazes fell upon the golden-eyed gaze of the stranger.

What they saw next were their own deaths via Genjutsu combined with the man's killing intent.

Anko bit her own arm as Iruka plunged a kunai into his right thigh to break the illusion. Itachi merely dispelled it with his Sharingan.

With the illusion dropped, they could see that they were still unharmed and still alive, though there had been many kunai, snakes, and blood in the vision.

Iruka fell to his knees and retched, though his two teammates fared a bit better.

Itachi stared at the strange chakra reading, but spoke to his teammate. "Anko…do you know this guy?"

Anko let her hand fall back to her side as her eyes burned with righteous fury. "My old sensei…Orochimaru."

Itachi started at the name, and even Iruka looked up as his face paled.

"Are you sure?" Itachi crouched down a bit.

"Positive. I bet his 'teammates' were just clones…he doesn't have any 'teammates'. Bastard doesn't know the meaning of the word 'teamwork'." Anko's voice was low, almost in a growl as she spoke.

Iruka weakly pushed himself up. "But…Orochimaru is an S-Rank criminal on a Sannin level…"

Anko pulled out a couple kunai.

"Stop…we can't take him. We have to get out of here," Itachi reasoned with the enraged kunoichi.

Orochimaru suddenly laughed. "And do you really think I'd let you go without getting what I came here for?"

The pain from the Cursed Seal on Anko's neck started to spread, which made her yelp and clutch her neck as she fell to her knees.

"Anko!?" Iruka knelt over her to check for injury.

Itachi made some hand seals, and attempted a Genjutsu on Orochimaru. The Genjutsu would be just them trying a futile attempt at attacking in order to stall Orochimaru a moment while they fled. With any luck, Orochimaru would chase after the illusion.

Apparently, there was no such luck.

Orochimaru merely chuckled, then bit his thumb and ran his bloody finger along his arm.

Anko cursed through gasps of pain. "Guys…run…it's a summon…"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

With a loud 'poof' of summoning and a 'crash' of trees, a snake even larger than the first one loomed ahead of them as Orochimaru stood on its head.

Iruka grabbed Anko and leapt away as Itachi jumped in the other direction when the snake lunged for them.

Itachi attempted another flame jutsu, but it was just batted away by the snake, itself.

Iruka set Anko down on a tree branch, the girl now dead to the world as the pain had finally made her pass out. He spun back around and reached into his pouch as sweat rolled down his face.

It was insane…the entire situation was insane, in his opinion. They were up against the worst criminal Konoha had ever seen in the middle of a deadly forest with no way to call for backup…

Iruka blinked. _The forest…_he looked around, then his eyes met with Itachi's.

Itachi nodded.

Iruka took a deep breath, then let it out and pulled out what he would need. Swiftly, he threw a kunai at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tilted his head a bit so that the kunai flew into the tree trunk behind him and raised an eyebrow at the supposed bad aim.

Itachi started to run through hand seals just as the exploding tag on the kunai went off.

Orochimaru hissed and the snake did likewise.

Itachi pulled out some wire and used it to manipulate some shuriken as he moved with his Sharingan activated. He leapt up and threw the shuriken, then pulled them back in with the wires so that they attempted to get Orochimaru. Though they failed to hit, they managed to sink into the snake's head.

Iruka was busy on the perimeter, and when the snake tried to move, it found that it was immobile. While Itachi had worked on the head, Iruka had made sure to connect wires to Itachi's, which were supported by trees and enhanced with chakra.

It was a giant spider web that held the snake immobile in the center.

Iruka moved quickly, and tied the chakra in with the paper seals in his hands that he planted at the north, south, east, and west of the snake trap.

Orochimaru, at least, had the sense to jump off the snake as Iruka did his handseals.

Itachi charged Orochimaru with a Bunshin no Jutsu as Iruka completed his trap.

"Fuubaku Houjin!" Iruka finished.

The snake hissed angrily, but now had more to worry about than the wires holding it down. It could have just pulled the wires out. But now, it was paralyzed from the jutsu.

Itachi's Bunshin was easily defeated, and he had switched himself with a log when Orochimaru struck at the real him. A second set of hand seals were made from the Uchiha, and he packed some shuriken in with wires.

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!" Itachi sent out bursts of flames that hid the shuriken.

Orochimaru easily avoided the flames, then smirked when the wires brought him down into the area of sealing.

Iruka performed a few more hand seals to include the extra weight of the seals.

Orochimaru looked up with a smirk. "Not bad. I definitely want you, Uchiha Itachi."

"I don't swing that way, pervert," Itachi bit out in response.

Iruka nearly stumbled when Orochimaru suddenly released the contract that held the snake in their world.

Orochimaru then extended his very neck and raced towards the exhausted Itachi.

Itachi was about to react, when he found that he couldn't move. He moved his hands shakily to try and dispel the bind, but it was too late.

"Itachi!?" Iruka shouted in horror as fangs sunk into Itachi's neck.

Itachi cried out in pain as the venom was injected.

As Orochimaru released his grip and pulled back, a pattern of black appeared on Itachi's neck that looked akin to the tomoe in the Sharingan.

Itachi grasped his neck and sunk to his knees with a strangled cry of pain.

Orochimaru snickered as he let his neck go back to normal. "I gave you a little present, Uchiha Itachi. Though this was most entertaining, I must be going before your precious village is alerted to my presence. I look forward to your growth, Uchiha Itachi."

With that, Orochimaru seemed to melt into the tree he was standing on…and seconds later, the laughter died out to the wind as the insane man moved away from their position.

Iruka stood up on shaking legs. On one side was Anko, and on the other was Itachi. Both had passed out from pain…most likely from the same thing. _What do I do? Anko and Itachi are down for the count…there are still other ninja out there. Someone will have heard our battle, even though this forest is big…_

Iruka shook himself and gathered up Anko before he leapt over to where Itachi's prone figure lay. _Pull yourself together, Iruka! Your team is counting on you! A shelter…a place to rest as far from here as I dare go with two unconscious teammates. We still have time._

And even if they ran out of time…so long as his teammates were safe, he would gladly just enter in the next Chuunin exam.

Iruka got Itachi with his other arm, and carried his teammates in a fireman carry for each of them as he carefully made his way down the tree. His legs shook a bit, and sweat rolled down his face, but he continued. _Hang on, you two…this time, I won't screw things up!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Review Q&A: Because nobody wants to see it in the beginning of a chapter, and putting it in an author's note as a 'chapter' is one of the biggest "no-no" moves a fanfic writer can do. Yet, I still want to address some questions from reviewers…something I probably should have done a couple chapters ago.

^^;

Ravi: Do you plan to write the story until it's Naruto's turn for the chunnin exam?

**Answer**: Yes. I plan on the story continuing through Naruto's generation.

Ryu Earth: Will there be any pairings in the story as it goes along?

**Answer**: As of now, I can say 'yes'. When I selected the first and secondary characters upon creation of the story, I didn't have any thoughts to romance for the fic. In fact, I really didn't have any couples in mind when I first started writing it.

At that time, the main characters were Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruto…and I had to pick two of those three. I didn't switch the first or secondary characters because Anko and Itachi don't come in until around chapter 5, and I wanted the additional teammates to be a surprise.

silver-eyed: So are things going to be picking up now that the others know the story and that they're a team now?

**Answer**: Yes. Though, the chapters sort of speak for themselves for that question. Chapters 11+, which are Part II, go into the plot of the story.

WhyMustIWrite: I'm a bit uncertain about what you've done with the Uchihas in this story. Did you mention a coup earlier?

**Answer**: For now, the coup won't be completely detailed…honestly, I haven't thought up of major details for that event, yet. But I do plan on fully explaining it besides the brief explanation in chapter 8. That might not be until Naruto's generation steps forward, however.

That's all the major questions I wanted to address…the story will continue in Chapter 15. Thank you to all the reviewers, and even the phantom-readers (you know who you are…those of you that don't click that little button at the bottom to review, yet still reads the story).

^__^


	15. Chapter 15

If I didn't own Naruto a couple days ago when I last updated, why would I own it, now? Conclusion: I still don't own Naruto.

I do own Nekobi and Toraka…only because I couldn't find any minor enough background characters to match what I wanted to have happen. Thus, the unimaginative names. ;p

Japanese – English terms:

Tomoe – The black 'dots' in the Sharingan

* * *

Chapter 15

Iruka remembered that it had only been two years ago since he stopped hugging his knees in the corner of his empty room, something he had done since his parents died. He was the school outcast even before that for not coming from any clan or having a special ability. And then, he was the prankster of the class, and was even more ostracized.

He still remembered how lonely it was…until the Sandaime came to talk to him. Shortly after that, he met Kakashi and Naruto, then Anko and Itachi.

Iruka wiped sweat from his face, then dampened a cloth with water from the canteen to dab at Itachi's forehead again.

Now, he wanted to hug his knees. Part of him did. That part of him wanted to curl up in the back of the tree hollow he had found for them to take refuge in and cry.

But he couldn't. Because he was the only member of Team Kakashi that was conscious. He didn't care about the scrolls…if Orochimaru had destroyed their scrolls or taken them, it wouldn't have made any difference, so long as Anko and Itachi were alive.

Anko seemed to be doing the best of the two…her breathing had steadied out, and the heat that came from the strange mark he found on her neck had gone down.

Itachi, though, was running a high fever. And, occasionally, a leg or hand would twitch and his face would contort in concentration.

Iruka wondered if he was fighting a battle somewhere that he wasn't allowed to see.

Either way, he could count on at least two teams being out of the running unless Orochimaru came back. That left nine other people in the forest that they could encounter, plus a possible Sound group that wasn't Orochimaru's 'team'.

Iruka shuddered. He had bandaged injures as best as he could, and wired the entire area so that if anything came within 20 feet of their hiding place, he'd know. So far, all he caught were squirrels, chipmunks, and one very large creature that he thought might be some species of wild cat.

Iruka yawned, then stifled it. Two days. It had been two days since Orochimaru marked Itachi. Anko sometimes showed signs of waking, but stayed down. The conscious Genin figured that it had something to do with her own mark and being so close to the one that gave it to her.

He had dozed from time to time, but hadn't really slept any. How could he? Sure, the forest was big, but…nine other people, three of which from Sound. Plus, if Mizuki's group got out of their ropes and came looking…that made it to be twelve other people out there.

Iruka gazed at his two teammates, then wiped his eyes with his dirty sleeve. After the initial adrenaline had worn off after all was said and done…finding the hiding spot, tending to his teammates, setting up the traps…he had cursed himself for not being able to do more.

He should have put two and two together and realized that Anko would have flown off the handle upon meeting her old teacher. She swore to kill him, after all! And rather than working on a plan to escape, he foolishly fought against Orochimaru even though he had no hopes of winning.

Then again, so did Itachi and Anko, but that was a minor detail. He was the 'voice of reason' in their group…since Anko was a 'cast a jutsu first, ask questions later' type and Itachi was the 'overly analytical' type.

Iruka wiped his eyes again. No…he had to stop dumping on himself. They were all alive, for now at least, and he couldn't have done much more.

Suddenly, one of the wires in his hide-away snapped.

Iruka pulled out a kunai and crept to the entrance. Two squirrels, three chipmunks, and a mutant wild cat…maybe it was another animal that triggered his trap, but he couldn't be sure.

He didn't see any animals. Most of them got tangled in the traps or left tracks in their hurry to get away…except for one squirrel which managed to nearly blow itself up. Iruka had fun trying to get that critter out safely.

A rustle of the bushes put him on high alert.

Iruka took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he listened. Itachi couldn't check for chakra with his Sharingan, and Anko couldn't use her snake summons to scout. That meant he had to use his own methods.

At first, he couldn't distinguish it over the pounding of his own heart and a few faster beats from some nearby rat. But then, he heard it…beats and rustling that didn't belong to animals or his teammates.

Iruka's eyes snapped open and he waited grimly.

There were other ninja out there.

Still, it was best to leave his shelter only as a last resort…he had plenty of traps out there.

At least, he did, until the kunai with the exploding tag landed smack dab in the center of one of his traps.

It would have been great, since it triggered the trap and a few others…but it also triggered the exploding traps he had set.

Iruka felt his ears ringing from the explosions, and had to shut his eyes from the ball of fire that billowed into existence for a brief moment.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that his hiding spot had been compromised. His teammates were still slightly hidden since he covered them with leaves, but he was out in the open.

And facing him…was a team of three.

From Sound village.

Iruka cursed his luck as his fingers worked with what he had in his pouches. His supplies were running low from the fights and the traps…he had to borrow some of Anko's and Itachi's gear to wire the place up correctly since Anko had the most wire left, and Itachi had more exploding notes.

Iruka swore to himself. _Three kunai, six shuriken, one light flash, five smoke grenades, and some itching powder I forgot to take out from my last prank._

All in all, it wasn't a good stock of items.

He looked at the three in front of him.

They were…very different in stature.

The one in front was bulky and muscular, though he was probably only a year older than Iruka. He had black hair streaked with orange, and odd markings on his face and bare arms since he wore a tank top and a simple pair of pants…his feet were bare.

The next one that stood near the back was a tall man that was perhaps around Kakashi's age, with short combed brown hair and glasses. His lab coat was oddly off place on a ninja.

The final member was female, and had long black hair in a ponytail with almost animalistic yellow-brown eyes. She wore a long sleeve shirt and matching pants. Like her other two teammates, she had no footwear.

"Where's the Uchiha?" the bulky one demanded.

"Like I'd tell you." Iruka narrowed his eyes as he stood in a crouch. Some of his traps were still good…he just had to trigger them. Three on one wasn't impossible odds…Kakashi once had all of them come at him at once to help him improve.

Sure, Iruka wasn't at a Jounin level, but…the point was that three on one was possible.

He just didn't like those odds.

Iruka moved quickly. He was low on chakra since he hadn't been able to rest to recuperate, so most of his jutsu besides basic academy jutsu were out of the question. That left his dwindling supplies, traps, and Taijutsu…which would probably be at half strength as well due to the drain on his stamina that the past two days had caused.

The tall ninja with glasses easily stepped aside from the kunai that came flying.

_Two kunai left…_

"Really, instead of sacrificing yourself for nothing, how about…" the glasses-guy didn't get to finish.

"Amachi, you damn idiot!" the kunoichi shouted.

The guy in glasses, Amachi, didn't have enough time before a net filled with chakra-eating slugs was dropped on him.

Iruka had a field day gathering those things up…he had to do it without touching them, and for once, wished he had an Aburame with him. But, he had done it. It was probably his most dangerous trap that he set up, and he had to be extra cautious so that he didn't trigger it.

There were only a couple slugs left since some had been burned to a crisp in the explosion earlier, but those couple did the job.

Amachi screamed and struggled, but it was no use.

The bulky guy and the kunoichi had avoided the slugs, but didn't move to help Amachi.

Something Iruka noted. _They're a 'team', but they don't work together or help each other…then, maybe two on one isn't so difficult, after all._

Iruka moved swiftly, and threw two shuriken at the kunoichi since she was the most distracted by the chakra-slugs.

_Four shuriken left…can't throw the smoke grenades here, or they can take advantage of them to get at Itachi and Anko._

Iruka pulled out one of his remaining kunai, and slashed at the surprised kunoichi as he drew near.

The woman, however, easily dodged it with near perfect reflexes…then grinned and kicked out.

To Iruka's surprise, the girl's toenails elongated into claws, and caught him going up his chest. It wasn't deep since he reacted to it to go with the supposed kick, but it was still surprising.

Iruka winced as he landed, then dodged a fist from the bulky guy.

The ground under the fist cracked and the dirt parted quite a ways.

Already, Iruka had some intelligence on these two. _The girl is quick and has claws, and the guy is slow but strong. They don't like working together…_

"What're you doing, Nekobi, play'n with this kid?" the bulky one grunted. "We gots a mission."

"Shut your yap, Toraka," Nekobi snapped back. "I'm work'n it!"

Iruka grabbed a nearby wire and pulled since he was kneeling on the ground anyway.

A rain of kunai flew horizontally at the two.

Nekobi twisted and dodged it, then eventually fled the rain to a tree.

Toraka ducked the incoming kunai.

That was the reaction Iruka wanted as he kicked out and triggered another trap of his.

The ground beneath them collapsed…except Iruka already knew that was going to happen, and made sure to get to the outskirts and attach himself to the top side with chakra.

Toraka, though, fell right into the hole and twisted to try and avoid the multiple shuriken placed at the bottom. He swore loudly as they cut into him.

Iruka crawled back to the top when the horizontal rain of kunai finished its pass.

Nekobi jumped down.

Iruka grabbed a smoke grenade from his pouch and tossed one at his feet, one at Nekobi's feet where she landed, and the other down the pit. He then formed the Ram hand seal and concentrated. _Henge…_

Nekobi coughed and cursed. "You can't hide in this smog, little boy! I'm not as stupid as Toraka!" She saw a figure in the mist, and smirked when she saw the form of her partner. "Knew you didn't fall for that stupid Genin's trap, you overgrown tiger!"

"Sorry about that…" the figure responded…then punched Nekobi in the gut.

Nekobi gasped and doubled over, just to take a kick to the chin that lifted her up and sent her onto her back. She coughed and sputtered, but managed to throw out a couple curse words.

The figure then body slammed her prone form, and she felt something wrap around her.

As the smoke cleared, it appeared that Toraka was on top of Nekobi…only, the real Toraka was down in the pit.

"You fucking little sneak…" Nekobi muttered before a fist to the temple knocked her out.

Iruka dropped the Henge illusion and tied the wire as securely as he could.

He barely got a warning of a shadow over him before he was knocked head over heels into the nearest tree.

The real Toraka had apparently escaped death from the shuriken and kunai spikes, and was out for blood. Namely, Iruka's.

"Little twerp…we only came for the Uchiha. You ain't him…" Toraka heaved as his skin took on a slightly orange hue and black stripes began to appear.

Iruka, once he got the world to stop spinning, watched in horror. "What the…?"

Right in front of him, Toraka had transformed. He was now covered in orange and black fur, and his face had elongated somewhat so he appeared to be half man, half beast.

"You didn't get to see Nekobi or Amachi transform…but you're out of tricks and I'm outta patience. You die now, brat." Toraka roared, then rushed forward.

Iruka's eyes widened. He knew he couldn't block or he'd get a bone broken, so he dodged to the side. _None of my other traps are set anymore…nothing I have will be of much help…_

Toraka swung again and missed, but hit a tree and sent a shower of splinters into him and Iruka who had jumped to the side.

Iruka blinked as he got showered, then noticed the small injuries that Toraka had sustained from the attack. _He has brute strength, and I can't keep dodging forever. But maybe, I don't have to counter attack to hurt him…_

The Genin raced towards another tree and raised his fists as if he intended to fight.

"Come get some!" Toraka swung again.

Again, Iruka dodged, but made sure to clear the tree a little better this time as the splinters mostly hit Toraka.

The giant mutant from the Sound roared in frustration and pain. "You rat! Hold still!"

Iruka panted as he spied a rock and leapt onto it.

Toraka followed, and swung his fist in an arc downward to make a pancake out of the Genin.

Iruka leapt off the rock and rolled when he hit the ground, then covered himself as the rock shattered.

Again, Toraka was pelted by debris.

Iruka gasped for air as he shakily stood. He was running out of stamina and strength, but he knew his opponent was also running out of gas since the guy's speed had already decreased.

As Iruka leapt to the next rock, an idea hit him. He had to slow down Toraka even more…get the guy slow enough to knock him out since he was out of rope to tie him up with.

Iruka grinned as the tiger-man charged, then dropped something onto the rock and pushed off with chakra to get far away from it.

The rock shattered as Toraka was, again, pelted by the debris.

Iruka blew out a sigh of relief that he hadn't been hit by any of it this time. He just hoped this worked, since he was definitely running close to zero on chakra.

Toraka snarled. "You…little…!"

Iruka's limbs felt heavy, and for a moment, he worried if he was going to be killed by the tiger-man's fists.

But then, Toraka stopped short with a strange look on his face…and began to scratch at his skin. His arms, his face…even though it hurt from the bruises and cuts of the rocks and splinters, he couldn't help but scratch.

"What…what the hell is this?!" Toraka exclaimed.

Iruka laughed in relief.

"What did you do to me, you little rat?!"

Iruka held up an empty bottle. "Itching powder."

Though he was scratching himself, the tiger-man stared incredulously. "What the hell kind of ninja carries _itching powder_?!"

"The kind that plays pranks all the time and forgot to remove it from his equipment pouch. Lucky me…since that stuff is ten times worse for creatures with fur."

"Damn you…!" Toraka lunged, but stumbled due to the burning need to scratch his fur.

Iruka hefted one of the pieces of rock that had been smashed, grabbed a wire, and a plank of wood from part of a tree. From there…it was easy to set up a catapult.

"Little…damn…" Toraka scowled as he kept scratching, but stumbled his way to the Genin that had his back to him.

Iruka suddenly moved out of the way, and the next thing Toraka saw was a rock headed his way, then darkness as it smashed into his face and knocked him out cold.

Iruka stared at the tiger-man a moment, then collected what wire he could salvage and moved it with chakra to wrap around the tiger-man like a rope. It was better than rope, since the guy wouldn't be able to break the wire when he woke up without slicing himself up.

It took nearly the rest of Iruka's diminished chakra to do, but he managed to tie up the guy without touching him.

A noise from behind him made him spin around…then, he relaxed.

Anko had woken up, attracted by the noise, and blinked groggily. "Where's that bastard sensei?"

Iruka smiled tiredly. "Oh…Anko……you're awake…"

"Uh huh…Itachi is out cold in that tree hollow, and……holy _hell_, what happened here!? There was a party and I wasn't invited?! Dammit! Ruka, what's going on?!"

Iruka felt the world spin around him a bit as his vision tunneled. "Sorry…"

Anko blinked a couple times as her teammate passed out. She looked around again. An area littered with scorch marks and revealed and triggered traps, one guy that twitched occasionally with three ugly slugs on him, a Sound woman out cold and wrapped tightly in wire and rope, and some bulky half-tiger guy wrapped in wire.

The kunoichi looked back to her unconscious teammate. Then, her gaze snapped around when something rustled.

Itachi had sprung up, eyes open and swirling black and red. The tomoe had disappeared from the Sharingan…there was now what appeared to be a wheel there.

"Fucking _hell_, Itachi!" Anko slumped against the tree trunk. "You just scared the shit outta me!"

Itachi touched the tender spot on his neck a moment. "Anko, is there a mark on my neck?"

"Huh?" Anko peered over after she dragged Iruka to what was left of the hollow. "No. And can you turn off the wheel-eyes? It's creepier than your usual Sharingan."

Itachi blinked a couple of times. Then, his eyes widened, and he started to mumble to himself.

Anko caught words like "kill the one closest to you" and "he was close to me, in my veins"…she didn't really want to know.

"What happened here, by the way?" Itachi deactivated the Sharingan and looked around.

Anko shrugged. "Beats me. Ruka played with some ninja and didn't invite us."

Itachi looked at the third member of their team. "How long has he been like that?"

"He collapsed right before you woke up…shortly after I woke up."

Itachi stood up. "Can you carry him? We should get to the tower as soon as we can. Only Iruka can tell us how long we were both unconscious, and he's currently dead to the world right now."

"Carry him? The guy's supposed to carry the girl, usually…"

"We owe him our lives…probably twice over, now. Maybe even three times over if what I think happened, happened."

Anko sighed, then hefted Iruka over her shoulder after she checked him for injuries. The only ones she found were a few scrapes and splinters. The worst were five slashes on his chest, but they weren't deep and had already stopped bleeding. A quick bandage to that, and the team was on their way to the tower once again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Chapter 16

If I owned Naruto, the latest manga chapters wouldn't be so frustrating to read through.

Japanese – English terms:

Sensei – Teacher

Jiji – Grandpa (gramps, grandfather)

* * *

Chapter 16

Iruka groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He made a mental check…he was in some room, on a bed…not in a forest or dead. At least, he didn't think he was dead, since his head throbbed slightly from chakra exhaustion.

"Awake, now?"

Iruka looked over at the adjacent bed, and saw Itachi seated there.

The room had three beds, a dresser, and a night stand. There was a window there as well, and a book shelf.

"Wh…" Iruka coughed, then tried again as he sat up. "Where are we?"

"The tower at the center of the forest. _You_ were unconscious for a day." That was Anko this time. The kunoichi had a book open in front of her on the third bed.

Itachi handed Iruka a glass of water.

Iruka thanked him, and drank gratefully.

"Got some food here, too…we can always go down and get more. Still another day before we can open the scrolls and the test ends, so we get to relax in the tower. We're the second team across, apparently." Anko filled him in.

Itachi spoke next, "I think we have stories to exchange. I already mentioned it to Anko, but while I was unconscious after Orochimaru bit me…I found a place in myself where he had stored part of _himself_."

Iruka wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Anko snickered. "My reaction, too."

"Though he only had about an eighth of himself in there, it was still hard to fight him…he was more of a snake than human. But I didn't want him in my body or on me. The Sharingan allowed me to venture into the part of me where he injected his venom…Anko calls it the 'Cursed Seal'."

"You beat him?" Iruka's eyes were wide.

"Barely, but yes. I woke up shortly after I defeated him…with a new evolution of my Sharingan." Itachi activated it so that they could see, then deactivated it again.

Iruka looked at Anko. "What about you?"

"I guess you saw the mark on my neck…" Anko rubbed said mark uncomfortably.

Iruka nodded.

"I was his first test victim for the Cursed Seal. Three years ago, before he abandoned me, Orochimaru gave me the mark and locked me in a shed. I survived it…I don't remember much about it since the bastard tampered with my memories."

Iruka was silent a moment, then spoke quietly, "Are you both okay?"

"As alright as we can be…at least _we_ didn't almost die from chakra exhaustion. They had to get a medic nin to you." Itachi shrugged.

Iruka scratched his scar sheepishly. Then, he frowned and looked at the girl. "Anko? Are you…well, I'm not going to ask if you're 'okay', what with what happened…"

Anko smiled. "I'm as good as I can be in this situation. I'm alive, Itachi's alive, you're alive…Orochimaru isn't dead, but……they know he's out there, and despite everything, we've managed to pass the second exam."

Iruka shifted.

Anko chuckled. "Ruka-chan, really…I'm okay." _Your concern is enough. You and Itachi, too…both of you…were worried about me. That's more than anyone has ever given me before. So…yea. I think I'm alright._

Iruka brightened a bit at her smile.

"Now…how about _you_ tell us what happened from the point Orochimaru bit Itachi. He filled me in on what I missed while I…uh…lost consciousness…" Anko stumbled over the last bit.

Itachi fake-coughed, "Passed out."

Anko shot him a glare.

Itachi looked at the ceiling innocently.

Iruka laughed, then wiped his eyes and nodded. "Okay…here's what happened…"

* * *

It was almost like an assembly, except there weren't that many people attending. There were the Jounin teachers of the teams that passed lined up in the front with the Hokage, as well as the examiners of the first two tests. There were a couple other Chuunin and Jounin there as well.

Iruka glanced around. There were three teams remaining including their own. He recognized each and every person. Kotetsu, Izumo, and Iwashi formed one team, while Hayate, Yuugao, and Oukei formed the other.

Anko nudged him from her position behind him. _You aren't getting nervous, are you, Ruka-chan? After everything you did in that forest…?_

Iruka gave a small shrug. _I'm not the most confident in the world, but I was able to match up against Mizuki._

Anko seemed pacified by that response. _Whatever…but you still underestimate yourself._

At that point, the Hokage had stopped talking, and one of the Jounin they hadn't seen before stepped forward.

He was average height, and wore a bandana over his head…Team Kakashi wondered if that was some sort of fashion trend or something…with the hitai-ate of the Leaf on the front of it. He had a standard Jounin outfit and flak jacket, a calm expression, and a senbon that he seemed to chew on as if it were a harmless toothpick.

"My name is Shiranui Genma…and I'll be the main prospector of the third and final exam. It will be a set of elimination matches in a tournament style."

One of the others in the background, that the group recognized to be Aoba, held up a board that had lines on it for a tournament match-up. The slots for the participant names were just numbers at the moment.

Team Kakashi frowned a bit. They were continuing the Chuunin exams with Orochimaru possibly on the loose in Konoha? Sure, he hadn't been sighted since their encounter with him, but…

The three shifted. It was possible that the ones in charge didn't quite believe them. The only one that seemed to take it seriously was Sandaime. After all…Itachi only had a couple scars where he was punctured with the fangs of Orochimaru…the Cursed Seal was gone, and Anko had come back to Konoha with hers. There was no solid proof that they had been attacked by Orochimaru.

Kotetsu raised his hand. "Does this mean there will only be one person promoted to Chuunin?"

"Not necessarily," Genma replied. "Even if you're eliminated, the object is to show your best skills off to the judges. The more you progress and fight, the better your chances are since you can show more of your skills, is all."

Izumo mused on that. "So…it's possible for everyone in this room to become a Chuunin…"

"Or nobody at all…" Itachi mumbled.

"Kurenai will be by with a box. Do not look into it…just reach in and take a slip of paper. It will determine your fighting order. Whoever draws number 'nine' will receive a free pass to the next round." Genma indicated for Kurenai to go forward.

The remaining Genin formed a straight line going horizontally, and waited for Kurenai to come around as they reached in and pulled out a random slip of paper.

When everyone had a slip of paper, Genma spoke again.

"Okay…who has number one?" Genma asked.

Hayate raised his hand with a slight cough. "I do."

Aoba wrote in Hayate's name under the '1' on the board.

"Okay…number two?" Genma continued.

Kotetsu put his hand in the air.

Aoba wrote the name down under the '2'.

"Three?"

Iruka gulped as he put his hand in the air. _At least I'm not in the first match…_

"Four?"

Iwashi, a brown haired Genin, raised his hand.

Iruka felt both relieved and nervous at the same time. Iwashi was in with the group that would most likely underestimate him. Had he pulled Hayate or Yuugao as an opponent, he would have been in trouble.

"Five?"

Yuugao raised her hand.

"Six?"

Oukei frowned, but raised his hand.

Anko whistled lowly. "That sucks…they're on the same team."

"It was inevitable that at least one team would be matched up against their own teammates…there are only nine people here," Itachi responded.

"Seven?"

Izumo raised his hand.

"And eight?"

Anko put her hand up and grinned at Izumo.

Izumo suddenly felt a cold shiver go down his spine. _Iruka's teammate…_

"That means Itachi has number nine?"

Itachi nodded.

"Okay…" Genma looked at the board. "The first round will be Hayate versus Kotetsu."

The two glanced at each other and nodded.

"The second match will be Iruka versus Iwashi."

Iwashi beamed with confidence as Iruka just grinned at the guy when he saw that.

He was being underestimated…he could handle that.

"The third match will be Yuugao versus Oukei."

The two teammates exchanged uncertain glances…the others couldn't blame them, since teamwork and friendship was encouraged in Konoha teams.

"And the fourth match will be Izumo versus Anko."

Again, Anko smirked at Izumo when he glanced over. And again, Izumo felt as if he was going to get his ass kicked for some odd reason.

"Itachi gets a bye for the first round, and will face the winner of the match between Anko and Izumo."

Anko swore. "Damn…that means we'll probably be fighting each other, Ita-chan."

Itachi groaned. "The nicknames are bad enough…but in _public_, Anko?"

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at his teammates…and the mortified look on Izumo's face at being completely brushed aside like that. He had nothing against Izumo, but there weren't many people that thought the prankster of the class could be a capable ninja.

"The matches will take place at the Coliseum in one month. Your Jounin instructors will give you the details. We'll see you again, then." Genma dismissed them.

The teams went over to their Jounin instructors that were with the crowd of Jounin and Chuunin with the Sandaime.

Kakashi smiled at his three students. "I hear there was a small adventure in the Forest of Death."

The three shifted nervously.

"How's Naruto doing?" Iruka blurted.

Kakashi nearly laughed. "Worry about yourself sometimes…you're lucky to be up and walking around with the chakra exhaustion you suffered, Iruka."

"But how's Naruto?" Iruka pressed.

"He's fine…a little lonely that it's only been me for the past week, but fine. Sasuke, too. No worries," Kakashi replied.

Three breaths of relief were exhaled from the Genin.

Anko suddenly grinned. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! You should hear what Iruka did during the second exam! He took down an entire _team_ on his own!"

Iruka flushed, and self consciously scratched the scar on his nose.

"Protected us the entire time," Itachi added.

Kakashi smiled. "Did he, now?"

"Stop it, you two…it wasn't that impressive…" Iruka mumbled as he stared at the ground.

"I think there are some stories to exchange. I heard about Orochimaru from the Sandaime…"

"Oh, that reminds me…" Anko interrupted. "Why the hell is the Chuunin exam still being held when there's a psychopathic criminal out there that could still be in Konoha?"

Kakashi glanced around since there were still other Jounin, Chuunin, and Genin in the room. Then, he looked back at the group. "The abridged version is that we don't want to show any fear to him. Konoha is on alert for him and any other traitors, but without knowing what he's up to, we can't do much."

Iruka had noticed how Kakashi's good eye searched the room. "Let's go see Naruto and Sasuke…we can talk about it later."

Kakashi's good eye curved into a happy 'n'. _It's not just my imagination. All of them, especially Iruka, have a stronger aura around them. A stronger presence. I don't know exactly what happened during their tests, or in the Forest of Death, but they're all stronger. Especially…_

Iruka yelped when Anko ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

"The 'voice of reason' has spoken! Let's go see the little chibis!" Anko declared.

"Anko!" Iruka whined.

Itachi chuckled. "You two act like a married couple."

Blank faces, then both Iruka and Anko turned red.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Ru-Ru!"

Iruka was nearly knocked down by a hyperactive blond ball of energy that collided with his legs. "Woa…! Naru-chan?"

Naruto sniffled slightly and hugged the Genin as tightly as he could .

Iruka glanced questioningly at Kakashi, who was behind the rest of the team at the doorway.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't really know…a day and a half to two days ago, he started to cry and ask for you, and has been sullen ever since."

Iruka moved slightly to allow his team in the building, then knelt down and hugged the child, confusion still apparent that reflected on his face.

"He was worried."

Iruka and the rest of the team looked at Sasuke, who stood by his brother.

"Naruto was worried about you," Sasuke explained.

Iruka smiled softly, then gave the small blond in his arms a kiss on the forehead. "I'm alright, Naru-chan. So is Anko and Itachi…"

Naruto sniffled and placed a hand on Iruka's chest where he had smelled blood from, and could feel the bandages under the teen's shirt. "Ru-Ru…"

"A day and a half to two days ago…?" Itachi mused on what Naruto had told them.

Anko closed the door. "What of it?"

"Wasn't that when Iruka passed out from chakra exhaustion?" Itachi clarified.

The others blinked, then stared down at the blond.

Naruto tightened his hold on Iruka's sleeves. "Ru-Ru…"

Iruka picked the boy up and held him securely. "It's okay, Naru-chan."

"How about you and Naruto go on into the living room…you should still be resting a bit, Iruka. Chakra exhaustion isn't something to take lightly. Like stated before, you're lucky you're up and about right now," Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded, and the group went in. He and Naruto got a seat on the couch with Sasuke, while Anko, Itachi, and Kakashi sat on the floor.

Naruto stayed in Iruka's lap, and refused to move.

"You're really okay?" Sasuke asked the brown haired Genin.

"Yes," Iruka assured both kids.

Sasuke looked him over, then nodded in acceptance. Apparently, Naruto wasn't the only one that had been worried.

Naruto carefully hugged Iruka, knowing that there were bandages under his cloths as he trembled slightly.

"I was going to suggest taking the kids to the park…" Kakashi spoke up. "Since I couldn't let them run around too far with foreign ninja in our backyard…but…"

"Just as well…we probably have some explaining to do." Itachi was finally coaxed into sitting on the couch next to his brother.

Sasuke also missed his brother from the looks of it. "You aren't hurt, right, niisan? And Anko?"

"We're all fine. A little tired, but fine," Itachi placated the boy.

Naruto rested his head on Iruka's chest, and spoke softly to his 'pillow'. "Ru-Ru?"

"What's up, Naru-chan?" Iruka, who had been drifting slightly due to exhaustion and still needing to recover, was instantly awake.

"I really, really, really, _really_ missed you. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Naruto whimpered.

Iruka ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Of course."

Naruto wiped his eyes and gently felt the Genin's chest. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah."

"Yesterday, Kakati said you was really brave, and did super well against the bad ninja. I was scared, cause he said I couldn't see you still, but…it's okay if you hafta go on missions and leave for a bit, but always come back, kay? Promise, Ru-Ru?" Naruto looked up with big, watery blue eyes.

Iruka first felt slightly embarrassedly pleased that Kakashi had complimented him in such a way. Then, he was happy yet sad at the same time. How in the world could he tell a four year old that not all ninja always came back from the field?

The others were discussing the events they saw in the Forest of Death, so they wouldn't be of much help on what to say.

"Naruto…" Iruka started.

Naruto instantly listened. Whenever Iruka said his full name instead of 'Naru-chan', it was serious and he should pay attention.

"Sometimes…well, a ninja's work isn't all…safe. Like…the Yondaime gave his life to save the village…other ninja are always putting their lives on the line in missions."

Naruto frowned. "How come you're doing it if it's dangerous?"

Iruka smiled softly and poked the boy gently on the nose. "For you, for my teammates, for Kakashi-sensei…for the people that live in this town. To protect what's precious to me."

Naruto stared at him a moment, then reached up and touched Iruka's cheek.

Iruka blinked, and realized that he had let a couple tears slip.

Naruto smiled, and hugged his hero. "I love you, Ru-Ru. And Sas'ke, and Anko, and Itaki, and Kakati, and jiji, and Sak'ra. If'n you can't promise to always come back, then promise to do your bestest ta come back?"

Iruka hugged the boy and squeezed his eyes shut against tears. Naruto's perception never failed to amaze him. The boy wasn't 'smart' per say, but he was wise. He understood concepts that kids twice his age and even three times his age had trouble with. Maybe it was because of who his mother was…but Iruka was glad for it.

"I promise to do my best to come back to you," Iruka finally managed to say.

Naruto smiled happily. Maybe, when he was older, he would be a ninja, too. To make sure his Ru-Ru kept his promise…and to protect the people he cared about, as well.

When Iruka opened his eyes, he saw his team looking at him. Slightly embarrassed, he wiped his eyes with one hand and smiled sheepishly.

Nobody made fun of him, though. Instead, they smiled.

"We feel the same way, Ruka-chan. And, not to sound sappy or anything…I mean, being sappy is _your_ field…"

Iruka gave Anko a slight glare for that comment.

Itachi grinned, and Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke chose to just look clueless and be content in his brother's lap.

Anko continued. "…you saved our asses back there. You didn't have to, and it could have killed you, and…well, you're like Naruto-chan says. You're awesome, Ruka-chan. I'm glad we're teammates."

Iruka blushed a bit. "Oh, come on…you guys would do the same for me…"

"Even if we _are_ the biggest misfit team in the town," Itachi added his own thoughts, "I wouldn't have any other group of misfits as teammates."

"Group hug!" Anko called.

"Wait a second…!" Iruka yelped as Anko pounced on him.

Naruto squealed, but then laughed.

Sasuke grinned and pulled Itachi over to jump on them as well.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. _Sensei…Obito……I think I understand how you felt, now. I've never felt this proud before. When I heard that my team possibly encountered Orochimaru, I was scared…but they're fine. Stronger, even. The run-in didn't divide them like I thought it might. If you're watching, you probably can see it, too. If you're watching…please continue to look after them…_

"Kakati!"

That was all the warning the Jounin got before his team, a four year old, and a six year old dog-piled him.

"Ooof!" Kakashi couldn't help but exclaim as he found himself at the bottom of a pile of kids. "I see you're all feeling better…"

"You're part of the team, so no getting out of it!" Iruka declared.

"Yea! A group hug means a group hug!" Anko nodded.

Itachi tried to get Sasuke off of him. "I wouldn't call this a 'hug'…"

Naruto just laughed from the top of the pile.

Kakashi sighed, then chuckled. "Ah…can we stop the 'hug', now…?" _If you're still up there, you two are still laughing, aren't you…_

Iruka pretended to think about the request.

Anko shrugged.

Itachi finally got Sasuke and Naruto off of him, and sat up.

That was the unofficial word as the rest of the team got off of their teacher.

Naruto climbed back into Iruka's lap, and smiled brightly.

To which, the others couldn't help but return the smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

Again, I don't own Naruto. I'll think of a witty disclaimer another time. ^^;;

Japanese - English terms:

Niisan - Big Brother

* * *

Chapter 17

Iruka pouted.

Despite that, his teammates didn't relent.

"No, Ruka-chan. You're supposed to be on bed rest. The fact that you were up and walking around the other day was bad enough!" Anko lectured.

Itachi agreed. "Chakra exhaustion and depletion is not something to take lightly."

"Your teammates are correct. Besides…you can still look after Naruto and Sasuke if it makes you feel better," Kakashi added.

Iruka harrumphed. "You're just saying that to make me feel like I'm doing something constructive."

Naruto just sat silently on the bed next to Iruka. Ever since the previous day, he stayed extra close to Iruka and nearly threw a tantrum when the Genin had to leave him alone for a few moments to take a shower.

Itachi glanced at his brother, who stood in the room with them. It was time to bring out the big guns. He, Anko, and Kakashi had agreed that Iruka _had_ to rest. The medics had suggested a week of rest, even. They knew they wouldn't be able to keep Iruka down in bed for a week, especially when he seemed to have a fast recovery rate, but a couple days were definitely in order.

So, Itachi suggested one final weapon. And Sasuke was more than happy to help when he heard that it was for Iruka's own health and good.

Sasuke stepped forward on the prompt from his brother and gave his best puppy-dog eyes that he could manage. "You…don't wanna spend time with us, Ruka?"

Anko was hard pressed to keep a straight face. She knew it was coming, but the puppy dog eyes plus the nickname and the begging tone nearly made her lose her composure.

Iruka stammered. "N-no…it's not that…I mean…"

"Then why not?" Sasuke jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. "Naruto wants you to stay, too."

Naruto hadn't been part of the plan, so the others tensed slightly. The boy was perceptive, and probably knew the trick. But, they lucked out on Naruto's possessiveness at the moment since the blond clutched at Iruka's shirt and buried his head in the Genin's shoulder.

Iruka sighed. It was easier to say 'no' to Sasuke than it was to say it to Naruto. He knew his team was using a guilt trip on him…and he wasn't happy about that. But, there was really nothing he could do about it.

"Come on, Iruka…the kids want to stay with you." Kakashi gestured to the boys. "And besides, you've already had the chakra element test." Though, he was curious as to the extent of Iruka's chakra control.

Kakashi had been told Iruka's part in fighting against the giant snake and Orochimaru. He heard about the chakra coated wire and kunai…that required a slight wind element and excellent chakra control. Sure, Iruka had picked up on the tree and water walking drills easily…but he didn't know the Genin had _that_ much control.

"It's only a couple of days, then you'll be training, too," Itachi placated his stubborn teammate.

Iruka sighed in defeat. "Fine." His gaze, though, said that he didn't like it.

Anko smiled and patted him on the head. "Good boy, Ruka-chan!"

"I'm not a dog!" Iruka pulled out from the hand and scowled.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, and Iruka was afraid that his teacher would tell him that yes, he was a dog.

But, Kakashi just shrugged and mumbled something about revising the training schedule, then gestured to Anko and Itachi. "Let's get to the training grounds. We'll be back at around noon for lunch. Then, I'll make the final adjustments to the training schedule. I might have to enlist some friends to help train you since I'm one person and there are three of you…"

"You have friends?" Iruka muttered.

Kakashi glared at him a moment, then shrugged. "Actually, you guys are really the extent of my 'friends'. The rest are buddies from ANBU or others that owe me a favor or two."

Iruka mumbled an apology.

Kakashi waved it off. The two bickered occasionally, still…usually whenever Kakashi was late. The comment hadn't been malicious…rather, it was more curious even though Iruka was still sore at having to be left behind to rest.

"We'll be back at noon." Kakashi indicated for his team to follow.

"Rest up, Ruka-chan! See you kids later!" Anko smiled at Iruka, ruffled Naruto's hair, and gave Sasuke a pat on the head with a whispered 'nice job' before she followed the Jounin out.

Itachi echoed the sentiments, then left as well.

Iruka sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Then, he stared at the black haired youth.

Sasuke squirmed a bit.

Iruka just shook his head and rubbed the scar on his nose. "Did you think I wouldn't find out, Sasuke?"

The boy looked at the ground guiltily. "But…"

"I know you just tried to help…" Iruka looked at the boy again, then gave up. "You have homework that was assigned yesterday, right?"

Sasuke nodded hesitantly.

"Did you do it yet?"

The boy shook his head 'no'.

"Go do it. Bring it back in here to work on it."

Sasuke bolted from the room to get his homework.

Iruka turned to look at the blond at his side. "Want to color while Sasuke does his homework? Then we can all play a game…"

Naruto nodded, and scampered out of the room to get his coloring book and crayons.

Iruka grabbed the book on chakra elements that Kakashi had left him to look at, and opened it up as Naruto climbed back onto the bed with his coloring book and crayons while Sasuke found himself a spot on the floor with his notebook and workbooks.

Iruka stared blankly at the book that was left for him to read. He got about a chapter into it before he thought back to the way his teammates had acted that morning.

Sure, he understood that they were worried about him, but using Sasuke in their plan, and then Naruto, wasn't something that he approved of at all. But what to do about it? He could yell at them or lecture until he was hoarse…but that wouldn't do much good since Kakashi would probably ignore it, Anko would probably just laugh, and Itachi would most likely just tune him out.

The inspiration came to him from Sasuke, surprisingly.

"Um…Iruka?" Sasuke ventured to speak.

"You can talk, Sasuke…I'm not angry with you. It's okay," Iruka assured the boy.

Sasuke seemed to relax at that, and smiled. "Can we play ninja after I'm done with my homework?"

"We can't leave the house," Iruka reminded him.

"That's okay!" Sasuke bounced a bit. "We can just defend a home base from enemy ninja! We play it at school sometimes…most of the kids come from ninja families, so we all play ninja at recess."

Naruto looked up curiously at the idea. "How d'you play?"

"We make a fort! Maybe we can use the couch…" Sasuke mused. "And we put books or leaves or pebbles on the ground, and those are traps. And if someone steps on a trap, they're out of the game! But we'll just hafta pretend there are enemies, cause we're all a team!"

Naruto brightened up. "Kay! But, but…can we make real traps? Ru-Ru is awesome with traps!"

"Oh, yea! Iruka, can you show us how to make traps? Please?" Sasuke clasped his hands together to beg.

"Pretty please?" Naruto echoed.

Iruka stared at them a moment. He really didn't want to use the kids to get back at his teammates…not without them knowing. But the option of setting up traps and pranks was too appealing to let go.

"Hmm…" Iruka grinned. "Say, what if we made some 'traps' to get Kakashi-sensei, Anko, and Itachi?"

"Yea!" Naruto nodded eagerly.

Sasuke looked a bit reluctant.

Naruto pouted at his friend. "Come on, Sas'ke! They tricked Ru-Ru this morning! It's only fair! We gotta get them back!"

Sasuke grinned. "Okay! I've always wanted to pull one over on niisan, anyway! I _never_ win against him!"

Iruka laughed, then smiled. "I've got an idea…a few ideas, actually. But I'm going to leave some of them in charge of you boys."

"But…we don't know how to set up traps…" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not going to give you the answers…a ninja must think at times. For example…if you want to send a glob of pudding at someone's face, how would you do it?"

"Throw it?" Sasuke ventured.

"What if you weren't allowed to touch it?" Iruka suggested.

"A trap!" Naruto's eyes lit up.

Iruka nodded proudly. "Yup!"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged excited looks.

"Sasuke, you can do your homework later, if you want."

Sasuke grinned and closed his workbook, then climbed onto the bed to plot with Naruto using the boy's crayons as Iruka gave them certain problems to figure out…like throwing pudding without touching it.

Iruka mostly just supervised them, and answered questions or reviewed their traps. He didn't make improvements on the traps…he was going to lay some of his own, after all. If his teammates got caught in traps made by a first grader and a preschooler, it was their own fault.

And the ones he would be laying down subtly behind the most likely obvious traps of the children were just insurance. Yes…just insurance.

* * *

"I don't see any enemies yet! No evil ninja are coming into view!" Sasuke declared.

It was almost noon, so they were on the look-out for Iruka's returning team.

The three had built a fort out of the couch itself, the cushions, some chairs, rope, and a few sheets.

"Dun leave your positions!" Sasuke ordered.

Iruka had let the kids be in charge of their 'mission', which was to defend the fort at all costs. That included all but wiring the apartment from the doorway to the fort itself with traps.

Sasuke wore his child's ninja play set gear…a pouch with plastic kunai in it on his thy and a pouch with plastic shuriken in it clipped to his back shorts pocket. He wore a navy blue bandana fashioned like a headband around his forehead as if it were a hitai-ate, and he had a streak of green finger paint on each cheek for camouflage purposes.

Naruto, too, had the camouflage finger paint under his eyes, and also wore a navy headband around his head. Sasuke had lent him a couple plastic kunai and a couple plastic shuriken, which were in his pockets.

Once persuaded, Iruka wore his actual hitai-ate and his pouches, though he emptied the weapons from them to replace them with wooden ones he had quickly fashioned. He needed something with weight, but not being deadly, to trigger some of the traps if need be.

They had been throwing pretend kunai and shuriken at times, since they didn't want to throw the fake ones they had in case it triggered traps since Sasuke and Naruto weren't confident in their real aim.

It was fun, Iruka had to admit. He had never really 'played ninja' when he was younger…he grew up during war times when kids were admitted into the academy around Naruto's age, and didn't think to play ninja 'games' since it was all serious stuff. Rather, they played soccer, tag, and stickball.

Sasuke and Naruto had a big imagination, and Naruto was quick to catch onto the game.

"They think they gots us, but we gots them!" Naruto grinned as he peeked out from the shelter of the fort.

"Nobody will get in!" Sasuke echoed.

"Defend the base!" Iruka stated.

"Right!" the two boys went back to their 'look-out' positions.

When Iruka had told them that the 'traps' would be going off around noon, it was up to him to keep track of the time. Now, it was about time for the door to be opening.

"They should be here any moment. Prepare yourselves, ninja!" Iruka couldn't resist the childish urge to play along.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto and Sasuke saluted, then took up their positions again.

Naruto suddenly perked up after a couple minutes of silence. He whispered in a conspiring voice. "Sir! I hear noises coming from near the door!"

"That's probably them…get ready, men!" Iruka whispered in response.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and prepared their plastic weapons. No matter how bad their aim, it didn't matter if they triggered their 'traps' or not if their 'victims' entered.

A noise at the door of a key entering the lock.

Some voices behind it.

The knob turned.

The three in the fort exchanged looks, then nodded to each other.

The door opened.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka sat in front of their fort with pleased yet slightly guilty looks on their faces. Some of the traps that the kids had set had even managed to get the three of Team Kakashi that walked through the door…mostly because they weren't expecting tons of traps/pranks and plastic weapons to come flying at them.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his sticky hair. "Let's recap, shall we?"

A slightly wet and irate Anko stood on one side of Kakashi, and a dirty Itachi stood on the other.

It had been nothing but chaos since the door opened…a trap of Iruka's prevented the three from ducking back out of the apartment as it closed the door and kept it in place.

No chakra was used at all…just traps.

"Iruka, you were _supposed _to be resting," Kakashi lectured.

"I was having fun while I rested," Iruka protested.

"Sasuke was _supposed_ to be doing his homework…" the Jounin continued.

"I did most of it!" Sasuke defended himself.

"And Naruto…uh…well, I don't know, but…" Kakashi stammered.

Anko's hands twitched. "Ruka…"

Iruka grinned sheepishly.

Itachi sighed and wiped finger paint off his face.

The three had one hell of a time getting to the fort. They easily avoided the traps the kids set up at first, only to be caught in Iruka's traps. After that, poor aim triggered another trap, which in turn triggered two others…and then, things were so chaotic that Kakashi, Anko, and Itachi found themselves being caught up in almost every single trap in the room amongst cheers and battle cries from the fort.

"Honey slightly watered down to drip better from a bucket…" Kakashi counted off the list of materials they had encountered, "Pudding launched from catapults made with spoons…"

Sasuke and Naruto looked strangely proud at that one.

"Water balloons filled with finger paint that dropped from the ceiling…"

Again, the kids looked proud…though, Iruka beamed the most at the accomplishments the kids made with their traps.

"A flour bag, also from the ceiling…"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged high-fives.

Most of the traps were all their doing…Iruka had just wired a second trap behind theirs to ensure that, even if the more obvious of their traps weren't triggered, the trap would still come to fruition. And, the kids had gotten more discrete from the first couple traps as they learned that hidden traps were much better than obvious ones.

That, and double traps.

"The hose from the kitchen sink triggered by a wire to spray a set amount of water on us…" Kakashi didn't know if he should be annoyed or impressed. "Glue on certain spots of the ground to hold us in place…"

Naruto couldn't help but giggle with Sasuke since it was their glue that was used.

"Wads of wet toilet paper that came flying at us…a net that dropped craft feathers down on us…" Kakashi continued with the list of everything that had attacked them and-or coated them. "Some brown, sticky substance I can't and really don't want to identify…"

Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto snickered.

"Molasses," Iruka pointed out.

Anko made a disgusted face.

"Plastic ninja weapons coated with paint so that it sprayed us as it went past since all of them missed…"

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other another high five. It had been completely their idea to dip the ends of the kunai in paint and lob it at the three. They wanted to have them connect, but the fact that their weapons missed made an even bigger mess and more splatter.

"Confetti of colored pieces of paper cut into little pieces nearer the 'fort', along with glitter…"

It wasn't a big trap, but it was funny since all three of their 'victims' had gotten some form of sticky substance on them. Even the paint worked to hold the confetti and glitter.

"And finally, cans of whipped cream and shaving cream set to go off when we got within five feet of the 'fort' from triggers at our feet."

Iruka held out his hand at his side, which prompted Sasuke and Naruto to give him a low-five. The three then cheered and laughed.

Honestly, the sight of the three in front of them covered with various non-toxic household items was extraordinarily funny.

Kakashi finally looked back up. "Now, tell me this……who's cleaning this up?"

Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto froze mid-way through their victory dance.

Then, to their surprise, Iruka grinned as Sasuke and Naruto stepped back as if taking shelter from the fort.

Iruka knelt down, then tugged something before he joined Naruto and Sasuke under the protectiveness from the plastic sheets they had used from Naruto's bedding. Thus, the water that dropped down on the group only caught Kakashi, Anko, and Itachi.

"All clean!" Iruka quipped cheekily.

Sasuke and Naruto fell over each other in laughter.

Anko finally lost it. "IRUKA!!"

The only answer was laughter.

Anko lunged at Iruka, and slipped on the wet floor to go face-first into the fort walls. The ones in the fort had enough sense to get out from it, though they still laughed.

Kakashi went in search of buckets, mops, and sponges.

Itachi sighed and wrung out his ponytail. "We are never…I repeat, _never_, leaving those three alone with each other _ever_ again."

"But it was fun, niisan!" Sasuke grinned. "Naruto and I learned how to make _real_ traps!"

"Yea, yea!" Naruto echoed. "Ru-Ru gave us a question, and we hadta solve it!"

"And that was our trap!" Sasuke finished with a smile.

Itachi and Anko paused.

"You're a little sneak, Ruka…" Anko finally stated.

Iruka shrugged innocently. "They wanted to learn about it…I wasn't going to give them the answers. I didn't have to guilt trip them or anything into it…they _wanted_ to do it. Even when I told them that you would all be the targets."

Anko groaned. "Figures…_we_ had to bribe Sasuke, and Iruka just comes along and gives them a challenge and they agree……how the _hell_ does he do it?"

"He's good with kids and teaching, despite his abysmal grades." Kakashi handed out buckets, sponges, and mops to everyone.

"Wait…why do _we_ have to clean up? It's _their_ mess!" Anko pointed with her sponge at the three pranksters.

"You're a team," Kakashi responded. "And besides…Iruka has a valid point. We shouldn't have bribed Sasuke into talking Iruka into not following us and resting. It even backfired. So, a good team has to clean up the messes they make."

Naruto pouted at the sponge in his hands, and looked at Sasuke who had a rag in his hands. Neither boy looked too eager to do it.

Iruka knelt down by them. "This is another part of the mission. A ninja must always be able to clean up…the faster, the better. In a real situation, it would be to set more traps if possible, or prevent allies from stepping into any non-triggered traps."

Naruto and Sasuke saluted. "Right!"

Anko watched in shock.

Itachi stared as well.

Iruka grinned, then handed Kakashi a broom.

Kakashi stared at it as if it were a foreign object.

"Well, you _are_ part of the team, after all…" Iruka spoke with an innocent tone in his voice and a grin on his face. "And, you just said that a 'good team has to clean up the messes they make'. You're always saying how we're a family…and as our teacher, you're part of our team. Unless you don't believe in the words you preach to us…"

Kakashi gaped at the Genin. _Damn, he's good…!_

Anko nearly fell over in laughter.

Itachi grunted a chuckle.

Naruto waved his sponge around. "Come on, team! We gotta clean up like good ninja!"

"Yea, yea!" Sasuke agreed as he started to dust confetti off the table with his rag.

Team Kakashi exchanged amused looks, then went to work.

Anko sidled up to Iruka as they mopped, and grinned at him. "You're a damn fine ninja, Ruka-chan. For getting Kakashi-sensei to actually pitch in this time, I'll let the pranks go."

Itachi nodded. "Agreed. First with the kids, now with Kakashi-sensei…Iruka is a miracle worker."

Kakashi protested, "Hey, hey…"

Iruka just blushed, then laughed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. Chapter 18

If I owned Naruto, episode one of this story would have been out a long time ago.

Jutsu list:

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire type; Dragon Fire) – Sends a stream of fire from the user's mouth at the target

* * *

Chapter 18

Iruka coughed a couple times, then glared slightly to his left. "Will you please put that cigarette out? Naruto is here today!"

"He follows you every day since his friend is following his brother." The speaker was a man of about 19, with a 'rebel' feel to his aura. He was tall, with spiky and unruly black hair with the stubble of a beard or a gotee forming. His eyes were brown and slightly lazy look to them, and he wore the standard Jounin outfit. He also had a cigarette between his lips that he never seemed to put out.

Iruka sighed.

Kakashi had found individual trainers for them, though the Jounin himself chose to train Itachi since nobody else had the Sharingan. Anko ended up with, ironically, Ibiki Morino. Kakashi said that their sense of humor was the same, which was an odd reason to pair them up…but also because Ibiki had excellent weapons, physical, and psychological abilities.

And Iruka…he ended up with Asuma Sarutobi since the man was the only wind user known in Konoha. There weren't even any water users to ask. Most had fire elements or earth elements in Konoha. Wind and water elements were rare.

Naruto sat on the grass in the training area with some books and coloring pages around him, but he mostly watched the training. He and Sasuke argued their way out of being dumped on a clan for a month, but that meant coming with one of the team members when they trained.

_"Kakashi asked me to work chakra control with you as well…test your control, stamina, and give you some pointers on the elements. Unfortunately, I'm no good with water elements…my main is wind, and my secondary is fire."_

That's what Iruka had been told on day one…which was a couple days after his teammates had already started training.

Asuma didn't really know any wind jutsu…his best ability was to put that wind element chakra into a pair of knuckle knives. He could do that with any weapon, too…even a blade of grass, he demonstrated, could cut through something if enforced with chakra.

So, Iruka was set to the basics of trying to cut a leaf in half with his chakra. Then, that chakra would be used to amplify the cutting ability of weapons.

When he wasn't working on that, Asuma had him running basic tree and water running drills.

Naruto watched the entire time. His mama had a wind element, if he remembered right. That would explain his wind abilities when he was challenged. So, the training was actually very interesting to him.

The boy looked around and spied a leaf on the ground, then picked it up and put it between his hands like his Ru-Ru was doing. He made a face of concentration, then opened his hands up.

Nope…the leaf was still in one piece.

Wait…didn't they use something called 'chakra'? Was that what his red wind was? But, how was he to tap into that red wind when he wasn't in danger? So far, every time he used it, he was either very upset or in physical danger.

Naruto stared at the leaf as if his glare could cut it.

Asuma chuckled to himself. _How cute…the kid is copying what he's seeing us doing._

Iruka frowned at his own leaf. He was sometimes able to make a small cut in it, but hadn't yet been able to cut it all the way through. It was hard, since his best elemental attribute was water.

Asuma was actually impressed, especially with that bit of information. _The guy's secondary element is wind, yet he's able to make a small cut in it already…it's only been a couple weeks._

Yes…it had been two weeks since Iruka started his training. There was only a week left before the Chuunin exam finals would start.

There hadn't been any word on Orochimaru, and the foreign ninja were starting to clear out of Konoha since they hadn't made it to the final rounds. No Kage were present, so none were obligated to stay.

Iruka stared at his leaf, which was cut ¾ of the way through. It was an improvement, but at the rate he was going, it would take forever.

"Don't feel bad." Asuma noticed the dismal look. "Training with elements are tough. I'd say you're progressing at an average rate for someone whose first and best attribute is wind. Your progression is extraordinary for someone whose second element is wind."

Naruto ran over when he saw that they were taking a break. "Lemme see, Ru-Ru!"

Ever since Asuma had first demonstrated what the drill was about with cutting a leaf in half, Naruto checked on Iruka's leaf after every session.

Iruka held out his palm, where the leaf rested.

"Woa! It's almost all the way through this time!" Naruto exclaimed.

And, no matter what progress was made, Naruto always was supportive. Even on slow days with little or no visible progress, Naruto would cheer Iruka on.

Iruka smiled and ruffled the child's hair. "Thanks, Naru-chan."

"You're not tired?" Asuma asked. It was a common question asked during breaks. Iruka could easily exhaust his chakra, but his recovery rate was incredibly high. And his stamina wasn't that bad. The Jounin was surprised to find such untapped potential, to be honest.

"A little bit…but I'll be fine after a short rest," Iruka responded, again, as usual.

Naruto handed Iruka a bottle of water. "Here, Ru-Ru!"

Iruka chuckled and thanked the boy again. "So, how are you coming with your leaf, Naru-chan?"

It was known to the two teens that Naruto often tried to copy the training he saw.

Naruto pouted. "Still noth'n."

"No worries," Iruka reassured him.

Naruto interrupted with a smile. "Ya! Cause if I can find howta do that red wind, then I might cut it!"

Asuma blinked in confusion. "Red wind…?"

Iruka shrugged. He didn't know if he was allowed to talk about Naruto's odd powers, so he stuck with something simple. "You know…how sometimes kids use their element by accident if they're in trouble?"

Asuma nodded. It wasn't unheard of, after all. It wasn't common, but it wasn't unheard of.

"He once created a barrier of wind between himself and some bullies two years ago. That's what he means," Iruka explained. He decided to leave out everything else, and more recent activity of the 'red wind'.

Asuma seemed satisfied with that answer. "You gonna be a ninja, Naruto?"

"Yep! Just like Ru-Ru! And protect my pretious people!" Naruto declared.

Asuma chuckled, but Iruka looked concerned.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Iruka knelt down by the boy.

Naruto frowned. His Ru-Ru had used his full first name…that meant this was important.

"I don't want to dampen your dream, it's just…dangerous…" Iruka stammered.

"But you're a ninja. And…Sas'ke wantsta be a ninja, too. And if I'm not a ninja, I can't protect my pretious people." Naruto felt tears fill his eyes. "Do…do you not like it? Is it bad I wanna be a ninja?"

"No! No…that's not what I meant…" Iruka quickly tried to reassure the boy.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Then why aren't you happy? I wanna be like you, Ru-Ru."

He didn't understand. Why was his Ru-Ru so unhappy that he wanted to be a ninja? He thought his Ru-Ru would be really happy and proud, and compliment him like his Itaki did when his Sas'ke said he was going to be a ninja.

"It's just…I said before that being a ninja is dangerous…" Iruka stammered. He glanced at Asuma for help, but the Jounin seemed to want no part in this. In fact, the Jounin was long gone at the first sign of tears.

Iruka reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Please understand. It's not that I don't like the idea…it's just…"

"No!" Naruto pushed the Genin away.

"Naruto!"

"I said, _NO_!" Naruto stomped his foot, and wisps of red blew around him and pushed Iruka back a couple feet.

Iruka winced when he hit the ground. _That was a lot stronger than his tantrum a year ago…_

Naruto sniffled, wide eyed, then turned and fled.

"Naruto!" Iruka got to his feet, just to trip and fall a moment later as exhaustion caught up to him. He looked up to see the blond disappear over the horizon line, and gritted his teeth.

With a grunt of effort, he pushed himself back to his feet, popped a soldier pill, then went in search of the blond child. _Naruto…_

* * *

Said boy, meanwhile, didn't know where he was running…just that he had to get away. He still didn't really understand why his Ru-Ru would do something dangerous and not let him do it, too…especially to protect people.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No…he had hurt his Ru-Ru _again_ with his red wind. Every time he threw a tantrum or the red wind came out when he was in danger, his Ru-Ru would always be the one to help him get it under control…even if it meant plunging right into it.

His Kakati, Anko, and Itaki had tried to do the same…but they couldn't stand up to the winds. Somehow, his Ru-Ru was able to. But…he had hurt him.

Naruto yelped when he collided with someone, and looked up when he hit the ground with a flinch.

There were a couple villagers that stood there, and none looked too happy.

"Watch where you're go'n, kid!" an older man shouted.

"Hey, he's got whisker marks on his cheeks…that's the mark of the Kyuubi!"

"That means he's the Kyuubi's brat!"

Naruto stared in wide-eyed horror as the people approached him. Tears rolled faster down his cheeks as instinct told him to run…but he couldn't get his legs to move.

"Yer mom did a lot of damage two years ago…maybe it's time for some payback!"

"Yea!"

"Get 'em!"

Naruto yelped and threw his hands out in front of him…and the red wind picked up.

It blew around him and created something of a cyclone, except with him in the eye of it.

Some of the people were cut by their proximity, and one man had his broom he was holding shredded to wood shavings.

"What the hell…!?"

Naruto didn't realize that he had grown a tail or ears, or that his eyes had taken on a red hue. He was hurt, angry, scared…and even beyond that. He was sure he wet himself when the people started to approach him with the intent to do harm. He knew killer intent on instinct, and they had given off quite a lot of it.

"Get away from it!"

Naruto gave a shout and a cry as the wind increased to a full blown cyclone.

People screamed as shops were torn down and produce was sliced and sent all over the place. Some in the way were caught and cut as well. There were screams for medic nins.

Naruto's ears twitched as he sensed and heard their approach…not the medic nin, but Konoha ninja that patrolled regularly. A group of Chuunin.

"Knock it off, brat!" one of the Chuunin shouted over the winds.

Naruto's fox ears went a little flat by his head as he growled. He didn't understand anything anymore…just that these people were trying to hurt him.

"Drop the chakra!" another Chuunin called.

"Get away!" Naruto shouted at them as he stumbled back.

"We'll have to knock him out…" the leader of the Chuunin declared.

A couple nodded and started to make some hand seals.

Naruto vaguely recognized them as some of the positions he saw his Itaki make, but the only thing that really registered was that he was in even greater danger.

"Katon!" Two of the Chuunin shouted and moved their fingers near their mouths as they breathed fire. "Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Twin streams of fire shot out and towards the winds.

Normally, the fire would have won out over the wind, since all ninja knew that fire element overpowered wind element.

However, this wasn't a normal situation.

When Naruto felt the flames licking at him, he screamed, cried, and shouted. The winds grew even greater, and seemed to spin so fast that the flames were repelled back towards their users.

"What the…?!"

"Argh!"

The screams of pain scared Naruto…and the smell of blood. He couldn't see much beyond the wind, fire, and smoke, but he could smell confusion, panic, and pain.

He, himself, wasn't without some burns he took from the flames…though, they were minor burns and almost healed already.

Someone was smart enough to use a water jutsu to try and put out the flames…and the result was needle like rain being flung in every direction when it hit the swirling winds.

More screams, more things breaking…Naruto could hear his own heart beating quickly in his chest as his tail flicked nervously and his eyes darted for an escape. But he didn't dare move…there were still too many people, and he didn't know how to stop the winds.

"Naruto!"

Red eyes blinked and ears swiveled. That sounded like his Ru-Ru…

"Naruto!" louder, this time.

Naruto looked to the side, and saw the Genin land just outside the range of his mini tornado.

Iruka wasn't the only one that was there…the rest of Team Kakashi had been attracted by the noise and chaos that reached even their own training grounds. Groups of more Chuunin and Jounin, with the occasional ANBU and medic nin, were also there.

Yet, nobody dared brave the winds that tore up even the gravel on the ground.

"Naruto! It's okay…nobody's going to hurt you!" Iruka stepped forward.

Anko stopped him with a hand to his arm. "Are you _nuts_, Ruka?! You'll be _shredded_ if you step into that! It's a lot more powerful than his tiny shield of wind he made last year that only caused paper cuts!"

"I don't care!"

Kakashi intervened. "Sorry, Iruka…but I have to side with Anko on this one. You can't step into that."

Itachi nodded his agreement.

Iruka looked at them, then pulled his arm free of Anko's grip and got as close as he dared to the vortex. "Naruto! Naruto, I'm not angry. Nobody is angry. We're worried about you. Please, let me in, Naruto…"

Naruto hiccupped. "I dun…I dun know how!"

"Calm down," Iruka spoke as if there wasn't a barrier of death in front of him that occasionally ripped at his cloths or bit into his skin when it fluctuated. In fact, he stepped even closer.

Naruto recoiled. "S-stop! I c-can't make it go away!"

"You can!" Iruka shook his head, not minding the blood that ran down his left cheek when the wind fluctuated again and bit into him.

Naruto trembled. His Ru-Ru was getting hurt…he was hurting his Ru-Ru again…

"Naruto, I'm fine!" Iruka seemed to realize the problem. "Honest. I wouldn't still be standing here, talking to you, if I wasn't."

Kakashi and the rest of the team were keeping the other ninja from doing anything.

Kakashi had even glared at a few ninja that moved in. "Don't move! Don't make rash movements!"

"He's just a scared little kid, and you're not helping!" Anko added with the threat of a kunai.

Itachi merely glared with his Sharingan activated.

His Magenkyou Sharingan.

Sasuke stood next to his brother, but wasn't that scared. He had seen some of Naruto's tantrums before…had seen the chaotic vortex of winds.

Iruka held out hand, and barely even flinched when the wind gave him a couple new cuts on his fingers. "Naruto. Just focus. Remember having fun. Like when we rigged the apartment with Sasuke, or when you worked with Sasuke and Sakura to build that giant sand castle at the playground."

The winds started to die down a bit as Naruto blinked.

"I don't hate you, Naru-chan. It's alright." Iruka kept his voice soft and gentle so as not to scare the boy any more.

"Ru-Ru…I didn't meanta…I didn't meanta…" Naruto cried. His tail drooped to the ground, and the winds started to die down even more.

Iruka walked forward, inch by inch. He had walked through these winds before…they wouldn't give him more than tiny paper cuts at worst. "I know, Naru-chan. I understand. I'm sorry I made you sad. I was just worried about you. You're a great kid, Naru-chan."

Naruto let out a small wail as he sobbed.

Iruka reached the center, and knelt down in front of the blond. Then, he pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "It's okay. I care about you, Naru-chan. I love you. You're safe. You were scared, huh? But you don't have to worry, now. It's okay."

The winds died down and went away completely.

Naruto clung to Iruka's shirt desperately.

"I think we can call it a day…" Iruka gently picked the child up.

Kakashi gave him a nod. "I'll handle the crowd…Sandaime probably will be here soon to sort it out, too."

Anko and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Just get the kid home." Anko smiled.

"You're insane, but I'm glad for it," Itachi pointed out.

Iruka gave them a smile of gratitude, then leapt to the rooftops and took off.

* * *

Once back, and once Naruto released Iruka from his grip, the Genin cleaned out all injuries the two had taken.

Naruto only had a few cuts and scrapes, as well as a very minor burn on his arm.

Iruka's cuts weren't that bad, even the one on his cheek. He trembled just as much as the child, but it was mostly because he was tired, and the soldier pill was going to start wearing off soon.

" 'm sorry, Ru-Ru…" Naruto sniffled. His eyes had gone back to blue, and the ears had gone away. The tail had still remained, but wasn't as solid and bright as it had been.

"Naru-chan, it's okay." Iruka sat on his bed where he had the boy, then pulled the child into his lap and rocked him gently. "Honest."

Naruto whimpered.

"I was worried when you said you wanted to be a ninja…because I was scared."

Naruto blinked and looked up at the tan Genin. "_You_?"

Iruka nodded. "Yea. A ninja's life can be tough…and there's pain in there, too. Death, even…"

"Like mama and papa?"

Iruka tightened his hold momentarily. "Yea." Tears shone in his eyes, but he blinked them out. After a moment, he spoke again. "I'm sure you'll be the best ninja ever, and I'll be proud of you whether you are or aren't. Just…kids don't start at the academy until they're seven. That's so they can have a childhood."

Naruto listened.

"There's no war right now…no 'you need to graduate your class before they turn twelve'. No need to enter the academy early. You're still young, Naru-chan. I…I want you to be able to laugh and play and grow…before you start training and signing up to put your life on the line."

Suddenly, Naruto understood. His Ru-Ru was super worried about him. Like a father would be…he had heard the Akimichi clan and the Nara clan talk sometimes about entering their kids in the academy. But the parents would agree that their kids were still to be kids right then.

At the time, Naruto didn't understand it. But now, he did.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said…I don't even know half of what I'm doing, or how to raise a kid. I just want you to be happy…not hurt or sad…"

Naruto reached up and gently wiped away a tear from Iruka's face. "Ru-Ru…I get it. Dun cry, Ru-Ru. I think you're like a brother and a dad at the same time."

Iruka felt his body shudder against tears as he hugged the child. "You're very special, Naru-chan. I love you, ya know. Hard not to love you."

"Love you, too, Ru-Ru." Naruto closed his eyes and nestled into the embrace. His tail had completely vanished.

"One day…we'll find a way to help you control that power of yours, Naru-chan. I promise. I don't know how, but…we'll figure it out," Iruka whispered to the child.

The voice of his teammates came to their ears as they entered the room.

"That's right." Anko sat on the bed next to Iruka, and first rubbed Naruto's exposed shoulder, then rested her hand on Iruka's shoulder. "We're a team…and we're a family."

Sasuke climbed up onto the bed and hugged Iruka from the side since he couldn't reach Naruto. "Yea. Family."

"Kakashi-sensei is still clearing up the events in town." Itachi sat down next to Sasuke, and patted Iruka on the shoulder. He was glad that his teammate wasn't trembling as badly anymore, but he was still concerned about the tremors he felt.

"What's wrong, Ruka-chan?" Anko whispered.

"Just tired…" Iruka stifled a yawn as if to punctuate it.

"Little old for afternoon naps, aren't you?" Anko teased.

Iruka blushed.

"Oh, let him…Naruto's already fallen asleep, and even Sasuke is halfway to dreamland from the excitement earlier. Last thing we want is to hear more of his complaining if it's chakra exhaustion and he's confined to the bed." Itachi grinned.

Iruka gave him a weak glare, but then chuckled when Anko laughed.

Taking care of the two boys was a lot of work, on top of being Genin entered in the Chuunin exam…but the team knew that they enjoyed every damn minute of it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	19. Chapter 19

I haven't owned Naruto since chapter 1…and I still don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 19

The stadium was large and packed with villagers and ninja alike. There were ANBU that watched from the borders of the coliseum, and clan heads that sat in the better seats in the crowd. Up top was the Hokage, himself, along with a couple ANBU and Jounin judges.

Even Naruto and Sasuke were in the audience, since the ones that would have usually watched them were there in the crowd as well. They were seated by the Nara and Akimichi clans, who usually watched over them, by the kids of the clans.

"Look! It's them!" Naruto pointed eagerly down to the field which contained a few trees and rocks.

Sasuke looked over the railing eagerly in an attempt to spot his brother.

"Settle down, kids." Shikaku Nara chuckled from his spot. "You've got some of the best seats in the house."

Naruto and Sasuke stayed by the railing, though. After the 'village incident', it was decided that, for now, someone would have to watch Naruto. And since Kakashi was helping with security (which gave him a good seat in the house to watch the matches), Shikaku agreed to watch the kid.

Though, the only punishments that occurred were to the patrol, who threw a jutsu at a technically civilian child, and the villagers that tried to harm him. Asuma had even spoken up for Naruto's defense by telling them what Iruka told him about Naruto's 'red wind' and that some kids accidentally use their chakra and elements when threatened.

So, now, since Shikaku agreed to watch the kid, Naruto was able to see his family participate in the final exam. He eagerly looked at the ground below where the Chuunin hopefuls were.

* * *

On the arena floor, which was grassy with some dirt patches, were the nine finalists of the Chuunin exams.

Kotetsu looked a tad nervous, but sported a grin that matched Izumo's. Iwashi stood stiffly, as did Oukei. Hayate didn't seem phased by the crowd or the situation, and neither did Yuugao, who just observed everything calmly.

Anko's fingers twitched, but it was more in anticipation of the fights than nerves, and she mentally cursed her match for being last.

Itachi stood with his hands in his pockets, seemingly without a care in the world, though inwardly, he was sweating buckets. This was his chance to prove that the remaining Uchiha weren't scum.

Iruka had a wide smile plastered on his face, and for anyone watching, he seemed excited. His teammates, however, knew that he was more nervous than anyone else on the field. Not only were his old classmates watching, but so was the Hokage, various Jounin including Kakashi, and even his old academy teachers.

Anko elbowed him since she stood next to him in the line that faced the crowd.

Iruka glanced over at her with a questioningly look.

"Relax, Ruka-chan. You've been training for this," Anko reminded him.

"Y-yea…training…" Iruka nearly flinched. He had cut his leaf in half by the end of training, but rather than starting the next phase, he was set to work on stamina and chakra control for the final week of training.

Kakashi and Asuma had both even commented that he should learn some medical jutsu, and gave him a scroll on it.

As if he actually had time between his training to try any of the techniques? Sure, he read the scroll and books…but there was no time to try it.

"Remember our code," Itachi spoke from Iruka's other side.

Anko grinned. "And, no hard feelings when you eventually lose, Ita-chan."

Itachi scowled…probably at the nickname. "Who says _I_ will be the one that loses our match?"

Anko whistled with a laugh. "Oh-ho! Ita-chan _does_ have a spark in him!"

"I am a fire element, after all," Itachi stated.

Iruka chuckled and visibly relaxed at the light bantering of his teammates.

The crowd and participants fell silent as Genma stepped up and held up his hand.

"Okay…!" Genma said around his senbon. "Welcome to the final round of the Chuunin exam. The nine standing here behind me are the ones that will demonstrate their skills in one-on-one matches."

The crowd cheered.

Iruka swore he heard Naruto shouting "Go, Ru-Ru!!". But, that could have been his imagination, right? There was no way he had heard a single four year old over hundreds of people in the crowd. Though, he saw the blond waving his arms wildly from his seat, and smiled back at the kid.

"And so, the first match will be Gekkou Hayate versus Hagane Kotetsu. I ask all other finalists to wait in the fighter's area up the stairs." Genma gestured towards the overlook for the finalists.

Hayate and Kotetsu stayed in the arena as the others followed directions and went up to the overlook.

* * *

Naruto pouted and sat back in his chair. "Aww…Ru-Ru isn't up first. Or Anko. Or Itaki."

"Niisan has a 'bye'. Means he won't be fighting for a while." Sasuke sulked.

"Maaan!" Naruto whined, then sneezed.

"You've been sneezing a lot since we got here…" Sasuke stated.

Naruto sniffled. "That's cause the guards here smell funny."

"Really?" Sasuke sniffed the air, but since he didn't have the same heightened senses that Naruto did, couldn't detect anything.

Shikamaru Nara, a boy about Sasuke's age, looked over at the blond. "They 'smell funny'?"

"Yea. And they keep glancing around and stuff…I dun like it." Naruto wiped his nose.

Shikamaru looked contemplative. The blond's odd comment was strange, but more interesting than watching two Genin try to outsmart each other while they overpowered each other at the same time.

"Maybe they're bored, too," Shikamaru finally stated.

"How can you be bored? Those two are fighting!" Sasuke pointed. "Real ninja fighting!"

"And those guards are still be'n weird," Naruto added.

Shikaku chuckled. "They're keeping an eye out for any troublemakers. And, don't say they smell."

"But they do! They smell funny!" Naruto rubbed his nose. "Like…um…that stuff that Ru-Ru and Itaki and Anko use to clean the house."

"Drop it, Naruto…" Shikaku warned. How could he explain to a four year old that some higher rank ninja would do anything to get the smell of blood off their clothing?

Naruto crossed his arms and sulked. "Maaan! Ru-Ru and Anko and Itaki ain't up yet, and the smell is…"

"Naruto…" Shikaku warned, much to Sasuke's amusement.

Naruto huffed. He glanced warily at one of the guards near them. He still didn't like it. Not just the smell, but something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it didn't feel good.

"Wowies…those two are good with weapons!" Sasuke had turned his attention back to the fight.

Naruto tore his gaze off the guards and looked down at the arena.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but looked down as well and wished that his friend, Chouji, was with them and not at home with the boy's mother.

Shikaku blew out a breath of relief. _The attention span of little kids…_

* * *

Iruka didn't try to avoid the glances from his former classmates in the finalists' area. Instead, he just smiled back at them.

Anko snickered when she saw that. The experience in the Forest of Death had been something that strengthened all of them. But mostly, it had played on Iruka. As much as he denied how 'awesome' he was, he _had_ managed to defend his team against three opponents.

Even if those three didn't work together and so it was easy to take them down by exploiting that weakness…

"They've started, they've started!" Izumo's voice cut into the thoughts of Team Kakashi.

"Who do you think will win?" Oukei asked.

"Hard to say…Kotetsu and I work best as a team, but he's brilliant with weapons. He's been using this weapon for a while, now. On the other hand, Hayate has always been good with swords. See…he's got his katana on him." Izumo pointed out.

Iruka nearly gulped when he saw the battle. Both were wary yet powerful, and despite Hayate's sickly demeanor, he was a tough opponent.

Anko walked over and looked over the railing. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet again, Ruka-chan."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his teammates.

"No…" Iruka frowned.

Anko thumped him on the back. "Look, Ruka-chan…you were training just like the rest of us."

"My training consisted of cutting a leaf in half with my chakra. My main element isn't wind," Iruka deadpanned.

"Learning isn't easy…be lucky you have a second element, Iruka," Itachi said, "I had to mostly concentrate on fire elements…Kakashi-sensei tried to teach me a lightening element, but it didn't work out. And I can't use my most powerful Doujutsu technique because, at my age and chakra development, it could kill me. Honestly, I don't feel like I've gotten that much better, either."

Anko put her hands on her hips as the crowd cheered some move below them. "Come on, you two! Stop being wimps!"

The two gawked at her.

Anko grinned. "It's hard to see our own growth…but we've _all_ gotten better. But, fine. If you two are too scared and want to give up, less competition for me."

Iruka and Itachi glared at her.

"I'm not giving up!" Iruka declared.

"Nor am I." Itachi glared at the girl.

"Good." Anko chirped in response, and looked back at the match. "Ooh! That had to have hurt! Kotetsu is pretty aggressive…but Hayate doesn't waste any movements."

"They've gotten better," Iruka observed.

"So have we." Itachi shrugged. He glanced over at the crowd a moment, then back at the match. "I'll show the council that I can be trusted."

"Right on, Ita-chan!" Anko whooped.

A couple others on the balcony glared at them for causing so much noise.

Itachi groaned. "Anko, will you _please_ stop calling me that in public?"

"Calling you what? Ita-chan?"

"Anko!"

Iruka chuckled and looked back down at the match. It was close…and the two were much better than he remembered…but for some reason, he felt a little excited. Sure, he was nervous, but the excitement still bubbled within him.

Maybe because he was going to fight next, or maybe because, watching the two, he felt that he _had_ improved. He wasn't the class clown anymore. He was a Konoha shinobi. And it was almost time to show everyone that.

Though, not all plans were brought to fruition.

Everything changed in a matter of seconds…and it started with the giant, three-headed snake that burst through the walls of the arena.

* * *

The Genin in the finalists' area stumbled since the destruction was closer to them than the stands, and people screamed. Jounin, Chuunin, and ANBU were on alert for the attack, when the rush of people in the stands started to suddenly drop along with bodies of those caught in a Genjutsu.

Iruka quickly recognized the Genjutsu when strange feathers started to fall, and went through the motions of breaking it.

The three-headed snake was still there, Genma was trying to restore order in the arena, and Hayate and Kotetsu didn't seem too sure what to make of the situation down in the battle field.

However, there was no chaos from the people, since anyone that wasn't adept at breaking Genjutsu were fast asleep in the stands.

And at the top…was a face that Iruka couldn't ever forget.

Orochimaru stood there, across from Hiruzen, and the two seemed to be talking about something before the roof all but exploded into a battlefield.

Iruka snapped his gaze away from the battle on the roof, and focused chakra into his fingers as he touched Anko, who was on the ground.

Anko blinked and sat up. "What the…? Damn it! I didn't realize that was a Genjutsu!"

"Barely anybody did," Itachi stated, his Sharingan activated.

Sure enough, all but Yuugao were down on the ground, snoring away in their area.

Yuugao didn't look as calm as before, and glanced around with a worried expression.

"Before I try to make sense of this……there's really a three-headed snake over there, right?" Iruka pointed.

"Yes," Itachi answered.

Anko was silent, her gaze turned upwards.

Itachi followed her line of sight, and froze. Sure, he didn't have the exact same grudge against Orochimaru as Anko did…but after what the snake-bastard did to him in the Forest of Death, he was ready to give the Sannin a piece of his mind.

Iruka noticed and cursed as he grabbed Itachi's shirt and Anko's elbow. "Stop!"

"But that's _Orochimaru_!" Anko snarled.

Itachi's Magenkyou Sharingan was spinning wildly, his eyes narrowed in distaste to show that he agreed with Anko.

Yuugao frowned. "Orochimaru? That's him?"

Iruka nodded. "Yea." He looked around, and noticed that Genma had recruited Hayate and Kotetsu to try and take down the giant snake…though, it wasn't doing very much, since there was more than just the three-headed snake there, now. Two one-headed snakes as big as a house had come through the hole in the wall.

The people in the stands were out cold, except for the ninja that could break Genjutsu. Those that could were waking other ninja in the stands up to help fight the ANBU, who had turned out to be mutants, like what Iruka fought in the Forest, in disguise.

Iruka was worried. He lost sight of Naruto and Sasuke in the stands, though he assured himself that they were probably safe since they were with Shikaku Nara. Plus, his teammates were hell-bent on revenge, and there was some strange barrier erected on the roof that contained their Hokage and Orochimaru…who were probably engaged in a life or death battle.

Iruka took a deep breath and let it out.

"Let go, Ruka."

Iruka shook his head. "What chance do we have against him? You two both remember the Forest of Death, right? Let's do what we can, here."

Itachi growled a bit.

Iruka glanced around, then looked at Yuugao. "Can you wake up Izumo? I remember him saying that he and Kotetsu work well together…they're struggling against the snakes down there with some of the clan heads."

Yuugao didn't question Iruka, nor did she laugh that it was _Iruka_ giving out the orders. She, herself, had momentarily panicked, though she wasn't about to admit it, and wasn't sure what she should have been doing.

Izumo groaned when he was brought out of the Genjutsu. "Damn…"

"Izumo…Kotetsu needs help down there. Things are a mess…too much to explain right now…" Iruka struggled with keeping his teammates from running to their deaths against Orochimaru. "…and will you two _calm down_?!"

Yuugao helped the puzzled Genin up. "We should both go and help them fight off those snakes. Come on."

Izumo nodded, and followed the girl down to the arena as they both leapt over the balcony railing.

"Guys, come on…we can't help up there. We're needed in the stands. The ninja there are already starting to heard the awake civilians towards the escape route…they're surrounded by Orochimaru's mutants…"

"Stuff it, Iruka!" Anko struggled. "I'm gonna kick that snake-bastard's fucking _ass_!"

Itachi said nothing, but tried to free himself from the grip as well, his eyes still trained on the roof.

"We can't get through that barrier! Yes, that's a barrier…don't look at me like that! I know it's a barrier, and it's a high level one, too!"

"You're good with barriers…you can break it," Anko stated. "Now, let's go."

"No! I'm not going to let you two rush to your deaths, and I _can't_ break through that barrier! I wouldn't even if I could!"

Anko and Itachi stopped struggling and turned to stare incredulously at him.

"Our Hokage is trapped in there and fighting for his life, and you say you wouldn't break through to help him?" Itachi's voice oozed with disappointment.

"Not like this, no!" Iruka shook his head wildly. "We're just _Genin_! There are some real Konoha ANBU up there trying to break through the barrier……"

"So?" Anko huffed.

"_So_…why do you think Kakashi-sensei doesn't takes higher ranked missions with us? Why do you think we never take anything higher than a C-Rank mission? Because they're _dangerous_, and we aren't up to that level, yet!"

"We're strong," Anko protested.

Iruka groaned in frustration. "Not strong enough! If we encountered a team of missing nin, we'd be _toast_! We never go on B-Rank or higher missions because Kakashi-sensei would have to bail us out. He used to be in ANBU, and we're just _now_ testing for Chuunin! We'd get in his way!"

"Your point?" Anko tried again to break free.

Iruka held out resolutely. "My _point_, is that, if we went up there now…even if we managed to break through that barrier, we'd just get in Hokage-sama's way! We _survived_ against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death…he's a Sannin and an S-Rank criminal. I don't, for one second, believe that he was going full force at us!"

Itachi seemed a little placated at that, but at the same time, was riled. "But he attacked us. He tried to mark me. He inserted a little of _himself_ into me!"

Iruka was just about at the end of his rope, when he was saved.

"What are you three doing?!" Kakashi appeared on the railing near them. "Iruka is right! You three wouldn't be able to do anything against Orochimaru right now, even if we could break through that barrier! You're needed _here_."

Itachi looked at the ground, and Anko stopped her struggles. Still, they protested lightly against it. "But…"

"No 'buts'!" Kakashi barked.

It was the first time Anko and Itachi had seen Kakashi angry. Even Iruka hadn't seen Kakashi _this_ angry before.

"Iruka, what would you have this team do?" Kakashi turned to the confused Genin.

"Help evacuate," Iruka responded immediately. "There are still civilians in the stands, and some are waking up. They'll get caught in the fight. Right now, there are still mutants in the stands fighting, and snakes around us. The escape route is being cleared, but the fighting to hold it is still continuing."

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Then, that's what you three will do. Split up, band together…either way, take down the enemies in the stands as best as you can while securing passage for the civilians to get to the escape tunnels."

Anko and Itachi finally slumped a bit.

Iruka reluctantly let them go. "Come on…I'm a bit worried about Naruto and Sasuke…"

The two nodded, and bounded off into the stands.

Iruka went to follow, when Kakashi halted him.

"Oh, Iruka?"

Iruka blinked.

Kakashi smiled. "Well done." With that, he vanished and reappeared down in the arena center to help deal with the giant snakes.

Iruka stared at the spot Kakashi had been in for a moment, then slapped himself on the cheeks and leapt off to join his teammates. He could think about the acknowledgement later. Right now…he had work to do.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. ;p

Japanese – English terms:

Niisan – Big/older brother

Sannin – Legendary Three Ninja

Sennin – Hermit

Gama – Toad (the sound a toad/frog makes)

Jutsu list:

Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun/Heavenly Illumination Technique) – Doujutsu that can only be used with the Mangenkyou Sharingan, it creates a black fire that burns anything it touches to ash

* * *

Chapter 20

It was pure chaos in the stands. Civilians were waking up left and right, and had to be calmed and told to form a line to evacuate. There were Genin, Chuunin, and a couple Jounin that were working on keeping the enemy numbers reduced in the stands to allow the people to get out.

Iruka found Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke wide-eyed under a camouflage sheet.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were asleep from the Genjutsu, but Naruto was wide awake…though, it was possible that he had just woken up since he was still slightly disoriented.

Iruka let out a breath of relief. _Shikaku-san must have placed them under the sheet when the Genjutsu took effect._

"Did you find them?" Anko threw a kunai at a mutant and then did a spin kick to the man's temple that took him out.

"Yea!" Iruka focused his chakra. "I'll wake them up and have them evacuate."

"Maybe you should leave Naruto asleep…he won't want to go quietly." Itachi landed nearby, then dispatched of a ninja that tried to sneak up on them.

"He's awake," Iruka responded, then displaced the chakra of Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Both boys stirred and looked around, then nearly jumped at the sounds of metal on metal, screams, and shouts.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked shakily.

"A war." Itachi paused briefly to fill them in, then ducked a particularly nasty enemy mutant ninja and blocked the next attack.

They were at a slight disadvantage, since the mutants obviously weren't using chakra, and they couldn't use any jutsu with the civilians around.

Anko was fighting a little down the line of civilians, cursing the entire time. She was able to use her jutsu, but didn't. That was because of all the snakes around. If she used her snake-summoning jutsu, she might be placed as an enemy instead of an ally.

"Ru-Ru! Behind you!" Naruto suddenly shrieked.

Iruka spun around with a kunai raised, and barely blocked the dagger in time. Blood ran down his arm from the cut by his elbow, but luckily, it wasn't too deep. It stung, but he ignored it.

The opponent was thin and ragged, yet slightly muscular. It was a man with a crazed look in his shadowed eyes and wild black hair. He wore twin daggers, and had a few other weapons strapped to his waist. One of his arms bore testament to his mutation, since it was the arm of an ape.

"Perfect…a mutant berserker." Iruka cursed.

It would have been funny if it wasn't for the situation.

"Kids, follow the line of civilians! You have to get to safety!" Iruka shouted to them without taking his eyes off his opponent. He could see out of his peripheral vision that the ninja in the stands were having a little more trouble with their opponents now…the expendable enemy soldiers must have been used up…these were the harder members of the group.

Shikamaru didn't seem likely to move anytime soon, his brown eyes wide with fear.

Sasuke, too, trembled…mostly because Iruka was fighting right in front of them, and he couldn't see his brother anywhere.

Iruka cursed again. No, the kids weren't going anywhere. The only one that wasn't scared stiff among the kids was Naruto, and he wouldn't just leave while his family was fighting.

The Genin turned his attention back to his opponent and blocked another slash with another kunai he pulled out.

The berserker laughed, and twirled with his blades.

Iruka dropped down to a crouch, and threw a chakra-infused kunai into the ground where the berserker stood, spinning.

The ground crumbled, and the berserker was forced out of his deadly spin.

Iruka was already moving again, and had wires going around the berserker.

The mutant berserker, however, just smiled…a smile that revealed a couple missing teeth and one canine that obviously didn't belong in the mouth of a human.

Iruka leapt out of the way as one dagger came flying at him…and was unprepared for the explosion that rocked the area and threw him back.

Pain blossomed in his leg, and he clutched just below his right knee, slightly to the side, where blood was soaking into his pants. It took him a moment to realize what happened and why he was injured.

The suicidal mutant had blown himself up…and the explosion had sent all the weapons he carried on his body flying in all directions.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Naruto!?" He spun around where he sat.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were shaking, as was the blond boy…but Naruto's eyes were red, there were a pair of fox ears on his head, and a matching tail coming out of his backside.

Iruka was never so happy to see the red wind in his life.

"Ru-Ru…" Naruto stared at the blood on Iruka's form.

Iruka glanced around. The civilians were unharmed…the red wind had protected them, as well, by pure luck of proximity and deflection. He couldn't see his teammates, but knew they had to be around somewhere since he could hear Anko cursing and Itachi shouting at the civilians to keep moving along.

Iruka's gaze took him to a mutant that was descending on him…and fast. Without thinking, he shot to his feet with a kunai in hand, and ducked past the clawed hand of the creature to stab the kunai right into the thing's chest.

The creature gurgled, then topped over as Iruka stood there, panting. Sharp pains shot through his leg, and he glanced down at the bleeding spot. It was a miracle he was able to still stand on it by the looks of the wound…probably the adrenaline rushing through his system.

But he couldn't let it deter him, nor the thought that he had just taken a couple lives for the first time. A lot of the enemies were going down, and there weren't many civilians left in the stands.

However, there was an epic Kage-level battle above them and some snakes still loose in the arena below them.

And, the kids were still in the stands.

Iruka ran through the hand seals he had memorized, and concentrated his chakra like he had read. He just needed enough to slow the bleeding and numb some of the pain. Hopefully, he had learned enough for that.

Besides…he did much prefer to be his own test dummy rather than experiment and maybe get it wrong on someone else.

"Ru-Ru?"

"Keep up that barrier a moment, Naruto!" Iruka concentrated on his chakra flow as he let his hand hover above the cut.

Naruto nodded at the instruction. He was scared, confused, and worried…his Ru-Ru was bleeding, and there was even more blood all of the place. He could feel Sasuke and Shikamaru trembling, and could hear the sounds of more fighting.

This wasn't playing ninja…this was real ninja fighting. The thing his Ru-Ru had talked to him about just a week ago.

But even though he was scared, it made him more determined. When that strange ape-thing had blown up, and the weapons came flying at them, all he could think of was that his Ru-Ru wasn't visible in the cloud of smoke, and that he and his friends were sitting ducks.

The next thing he knew, he was pulling on that power. He didn't want his friends to die, and he sure didn't want to die yet. The red wind had answered…and formed a small cyclone around them. The projectiles had been deflected, and they were unharmed.

A little wet, maybe, but unharmed.

Iruka suddenly called to him. "Naruto! We're going to go to the safe holdings. You can drop the barrier, now." He had managed to successfully heal the wound enough so it wasn't too much of a problem, and threw a quick bandage around that and the cut by his left elbow.

Naruto took a couple deep breaths and scrunched up his nose in concentration. Slowly, the winds died down and his eyes faded back to blue when he opened them again. The ears and tail was still there, but those would probably take some time in fading since he was still jumpy.

"Where's niisan?" Sasuke asked as Iruka helped them up.

Iruka scanned the crowd. The civilians were all gone…evacuated. The friendly ninja that had been fighting were probably helping to escort them, and there were one or two left behind to help deal with the remaining mutant. The snake population in the arena had gone down somewhat, but were still presenting a problem for some.

The teen couldn't see his teammates anywhere. For a moment, at least. Then, he saw them crouched on the roof and trying to stare into the barrier to see what was going on in the Kage-level fight.

"Dammit…I told them not to do that…" Iruka muttered, then shook his head. He didn't have time to go up to them and try to convince them. He couldn't shout at them, since that might attract unwanted attention. No…he had to get the kids to safety.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru…follow me and stay close. If we get attacked, stay out of the battle and hide." Iruka wasn't about to ask Naruto to put up a barrier to protect the three should they encounter a hostile ninja.

He had lucked out that the boy was able to do it when the berserker went kamikaze on them…the boy hadn't trained with it yet to be able to do it upon command.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand with his left and Shikamaru's with his right. Then, he looked back up at Iruka. There was fear in his eyes, but also determination. His precious people…they were all around him, and he would protect them!

Iruka smiled in reassurance at the kids, and at the look on the boy's face, then had the kids start walking. It would be best, he decided if they were in front of him. That way, he could react much better if anyone showed up. If they were behind him…it might be too late by the time he reacted.

And he didn't want that.

Iruka was a little disappointed that his teammates had chosen to go off after the unreachable Sannin…but it wasn't something he could do anything about. He was even torn…half of him wanted to go up to maybe help them since they _were_ his teammates. But the other half knew that he had to get the boys to safety.

And the epicenter of an enemy attack wasn't the safest place to be.

Iruka's arm and leg throbbed, but he continued to walk while alternatively telling the kids where to go and reassuring them.

The boys understood that they couldn't make too much noise. Despite that, Naruto hummed a song quietly to try and cheer up his friends.

Iruka was grateful for the kid's perceptiveness, and that the three hadn't panicked. He could tell Sasuke was on the verge of panic, but Naruto and Shikamaru managed to keep him from acting on it.

The last thing they needed was for the kids to start running around in panic over the situation.

* * *

The streets were fairly empty, which meant that the counter-attack would start soon…or, hopefully, that it had already started. If it hadn't, they were bound to encounter some enemy ninja on their way, even with the back-routes they were taking.

Even if it had, there was still a chance…but that chance would be minimized.

His senses alerted him to the danger before he even realized it, and his body moved to cover the three kids as a few shuriken flew overhead.

Iruka winced as one of the shuriken scraped along his back, but compared to the cut on his elbow and the one by his knee, it was barely even a paper cut.

"Stay down, don't panic…it's okay." Iruka quickly assured the boys, then looked up.

Two bleeding mutants stood there…obviously, they were on the run from someone…and the fact that they were missing their third member was an indication, too.

The counter-attack had begun, it meant.

Iruka stood up and pushed the kids behind him, then dropped into a fighting stance despite the pain that shot through his trembling right leg.

The mutants didn't say a word, just charged.

Iruka pushed forward to get some distance between him and the kids. A kunai flashed in one hand and his other fist connected with the jaw of the shorter mutant.

The taller one dodged and tried to impale him with its claws, but Iruka ducked under it and stabbed with his kunai.

The taller jumped back, and the jab ended up missing.

Iruka stepped back and spun a bit to keep the shorter from getting behind him, then kicked out to keep the taller one in front of him as well.

His leg was throbbing, and the make-shift bandage was soaking up blood. He hadn't healed it all the way, and even if he had healed it better, he would have reopened it with all the stress he was putting on his leg.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Iruka held both enemies at bay.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were both scared and surprised, too…Naruto's grip on their hands kept them from moving, though.

The blond remembered his Ru-Ru's instructions, and he was going to hold to them.

Iruka grunted as a kick caught him in the midsection, but he ignored the pain and swept the taller off his feet. He threw the kunai in his hand blindly at the taller as he sprung up and shouldered the shorter mutant away before executing a kick to the shorter's chest that caused audible cracking noises.

The taller was back on its feet despite the kunai embedded in its gut. It seemed more determined now to take Iruka down with it. Even the shorter was getting up despite the broken ribs.

Iruka's breath came out hard and fast. He had to do something, or he would get killed. He pulled out some wire and kunai, and quickly threaded them together. He threw the kunai at the taller, who dodged as expected.

Iruka pulled on the wire as he threw yet another kunai out at the shorter.

The shorter, though winded, dodged as well.

Again, Iruka pulled on the wire, then seemed to direct them at something.

The two wires crossed as it strung the two mutants together to tie them up.

The two mutants struggled against the wires that bound them as Iruka stood his ground and moved to knock them out. He wouldn't kill them in front of the kids, even though instincts were saying "it's them or you".

Suddenly, a burst of chakra from the shorter caused the wires to snap.

Iruka leapt back in shock as the two were free once again. He cursed to himself…he should have killed them. The kids had already seen death in the stands.

Though the shorter probably had a punctured a lung and the taller was externally bleeding to death, the two mutants continued to stumble towards him.

Suddenly, a rain of kunai took out the shorter one while a giant fireball slammed into the taller.

The shorter was dead before he hit the ground, and the taller was burnt to ashes.

Iruka glanced behind him to see Anko and Itachi drop in.

"Anko! Itaki!" Naruto cried out.

Iruka held up a hand to them, then wiped sweat from his face. "Password?" He was tired, but he had to be sure. Though the mutants attacking the town didn't seem to be able to do anything with their chakra besides break wires or ignite exploding tags, he couldn't be too careful.

"All," Itachi spoke first.

"For," Anko was next.

"One." Iruka was feeling slightly better, but there was still more.

"One." This time, it was Anko that went first.

"For." Itachi kept a look-out with his Sharingan.

"All." Iruka nearly collapsed in relief.

The timing was right, the order was right…and the word were right.

"I thought you two were staying back by the coliseum," Iruka said through gasps of breath.

"We saw you and the kids getting out of there…and we couldn't just let you go it alone, Ruka-chan." Anko smiled.

Sasuke ran over to Itachi and hugged his brother tightly. "Niisan!"

"How's it going on the front?" Iruka asked.

"The counter-attack has started. I think the Kage battle is winding down, because the barrier weakened as we left," Itachi responded.

Iruka stared at them a moment in shock.

"Don't look so surprised!" Anko crossed her arms. "Sure, I wanna kill that bastard, but…but…well, 'one for all', and…damn, I sound sappy."

Iruka chuckled, then wipes his eyes. "Thanks."

"Let's get the kids to the safe area." Itachi reminded them of their mission.

"How are your wounds?" Anko noticed the blood stains on Iruka's cloths.

"You've got some, yourself." Iruka pointed out.

Anko had a bandage on her forearm, and another by her thigh. Her cheek had a scratch on it that bled slightly, as well.

Itachi didn't seemed too battered, but he had a couple tears in his shirt, and some blood by his shoulder that was probably his.

"Let's just get going, then." Anko shrugged.

"Defense formation, then…kids in the center." Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair. "Can you keep a hold of your friends for a little while longer?"

Naruto, who had lost the fox ears by then, nodded in determination. He had kept a hold of Shikamaru's hand the entire time, and now took Sasuke's hand again when Itachi pried his brother off of him.

Itachi took up a position in the back, as the group formed something of an upside down triangle around the kids.

Iruka couldn't help but limp a little…some adrenaline had worn off, and now he was exhausted. But it wasn't all gone…they weren't out of the woods just yet. There was the counter attack, but they could still encounter enemies.

* * *

The walk was silent until Itachi noticed the two blurs that crossed the rooftops.

The group came to a halt and stared.

There was a kid that looked to be around Itachi's age, with silver hair and glasses, that wore something akin to what they had seen Orochimaru wearing. And speaking of the snake-Sannin…he was being helped along by the youth.

"Why isn't he being pursued?" Itachi frowned.

"Probably, the ANBU are being held up by his minions. You think he erected that barrier on his own? He'd need more people for a barrier of that caliber," Iruka responded.

Anko pulled out a kunai and glanced at her teammates.

Iruka pulled the boys off to one side. He knew that, this time, he couldn't stop them. Something was obviously wrong with Orochimaru…his arms were limp, and he was battered. It wouldn't be long before backup arrived to help them. All he could do now was protect the kids.

Anko threw her kunai.

The youth that was with Orochimaru turned and deflected it with one of his own, but was forced to land on a nearby rooftop.

Itachi and Anko were quick to get up there.

"Ru-Ru…?" Naruto whimpered.

Iruka reached into his pouch. "Naruto…Sasuke……remember what I taught you two about traps?"

The two nodded.

"Don't move out of this area. I'm not leaving you here, but we need protection. This spot we're in is our 'fort'. Nobody but allies can come close. Understand?"

Naruto squeezed his friends' hands, but nodded.

Sasuke nodded as well, though his eyes had followed his brother's path up to the roof.

Shikamaru was silent, but it was obvious that he was a little scared by the situation as well.

"It'll be okay. And, we're at a distance where I can still back them up," Iruka explained as he set up the traps. He had to be careful, and set up a special disengaging mechanism this time in case one of the boys panicked.

Though, Naruto seemed to understand the most out of the three, and would help to keep them under control.

"Ru-Ru…is okay." Naruto replied to Iruka's glance in their direction.

That was all the assurance he needed.

When he looked up from building his traps, he allowed himself to kneel down so he didn't have pressure on his bad leg, and held a kunai with one hand while he watched the battle on the roof pensively.

The kid that had been with Orochimaru had some good moves, but he was a rookie compared to Anko.

Itachi was holding off Orochimaru…though, it was fairly even since they were using Taijutsu. Orochimaru couldn't use his arms for some reason, but was still as swift as ever.

There was also his tongue, which he somehow extended and used as a weapon…no, there _was_ a weapon there! A strange sword…

Itachi didn't seem phased, though he didn't try any Genjutsu. He knew there were three levels he could do with the Magenkyou Sharingan, but he had only discovered Amaterasu so far. And he couldn't use that with Anko so close. Not to mention that it would drain him completely and put him out of the fight and probably into the hospital for chakra exhaustion.

Anko, meanwhile, dealt with the kid. The kid was a genius, and to Iruka, it was obvious that the boy's strength was medical jutsu…which could be just as debilitating as an offensive jutsu if struck in the right spots.

Anko already knew that, and used her reflexes to dodge his hands. Some snakes out of her sleeves even tied his hands up and allowed her to get in close enough to break some of his ribs with a front kick. She didn't let up, and used her other, free hand to strike a backfist to his temple.

The kid went down.

Iruka was relieved…Anko understood that she had to knock out an opponent like that right away, or they would just keep healing themselves and get back into the battle until they were exhausted of their chakra, knocked out, or wounded too fatally to heal enough to stand back up.

Itachi was having trouble with Orochimaru…the speed, he could keep up with due to the Sharingan, but the attacks from the sword and the tongue were done by the man somehow extending his neck without the use of jutsu.

Iruka shuddered as he watched…or was that blood loss? He hoped it was the creepiness of the Sannin and not the latter.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru clung to each other and the Genin positioned in front of them as they watched silently.

Itachi took a blow to the abdomen, but luckily, it was with Orochimaru's foot from a side kick and not the deadly sword.

Anko leapt up and caught her teammate from hitting the roof too hard or falling off, then switched places and attacked with a fury that rivaled her attacks in the Forest of Death.

There was a difference, now…though she seemed angry, Anko's attacks weren't leaving her open or wasting movement.

Orochimaru was obviously having a hard time dealing with this new Anko…but mostly, it was due to his injuries from before hand.

Despite all of that, Orochimaru still managed to back Anko into a proverbial corner.

Itachi was still gasping for breath…he most likely had a few broken ribs from the harsh kick. He had made it back to his knees, but couldn't get any farther.

Orochimaru was extending his neck more and more to keep Anko out of hitting range. He was able to counter her snake jutsu easily, since the toxins wouldn't work on him and his speed was too great for counter.

Iruka frowned and reached into his pouch. He had an idea…but would it work? It would take a split second, and he couldn't announce it…his team was having trouble against a disabled ninja…and there was no telling when the kid with him would wake up and join the battle. Backup was slow in coming…he had to do something.

Itachi suddenly locked his gaze on Iruka, and gave a nod.

Iruka smiled and put the last of his wire around a kunai handle, then threw it towards Itachi. He was glad that he was only physically exhausted…his chakra levels were still high. Sure, they were a bit lower since he was tired, but he could still pull this off. Control, wind element…he could do it.

Itachi caught the kunai, then tossed it to Anko.

Anko dodged another attack from Orochimaru's sword and head, and caught the kunai. She noticed the odd design of it…it was more like a dagger, since the handle was a full tang that was covered by wood instead of the usual tape…obviously, to give the wielder more protection from something.

Iruka formed his hands into the Ram symbol, the wire clutched in his hands.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru watched in awe as blue chakra suddenly coated the wire and traveled the length of it.

Itachi acted fast, and threw some kunai at Orochimaru's feet, then lit the wires he used with a fire jutsu to keep Orochimaru from dodging.

Not that the Sannin was aware of the danger he was in. He was a little suspicious that Anko hadn't thrown the kunai at him yet, but didn't seem bothered since she used it to deflect the blade whenever it came close to her.

Orochimaru's neck was still extended when the chakra traveled from the wire to the metal part of the blade. The wood covering helped to push the chakra away from Anko's fingers, though it still felt hot in her grip. She held on, though, as the chakra extended to turn a kunai into a sword.

Orochimaru sensed the danger, and started to pull back as he tried to push Anko away from him.

Anko stumbled, but Itachi caught her and, despite the pain in his ribs, gave her the momentum to close the distance faster than Orochimaru could retract his head.

The result was the blade slicing through the neck completely.

Anko fell to the ground, breathing hard, as Itachi collapsed onto his backside in pain and relief.

Orochimaru's body swayed a moment as it bled, then fell.

The length of cutting chakra disappeared from the blade, and Iruka fell forward onto both knees and his hands as he gasped for air.

Naruto held onto him. "Ru-Ru?"

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru questioned.

Iruka nodded.

Naruto recognized the lines of exhaustion he was familiar with, and let his friends know that Iruka was just tired.

On the roof, Anko stared at the body for a moment, then closed her eyes in relief.

"Anko!"

Her eyes shot open at Itachi's call of alarm.

The head, which had been cut off, had sprung into action in one last-ditch effort to take them down.

Anko couldn't move…she was exhausted, and the surprise kept her from pushing away.

Luckily, they were saved as a strange sword cut through the top of the head, pinning the appendage to the roof and killing what was left of the snake Sannin once and for all.

When Anko, Itachi, and Iruka looked up, they saw a white-haired man on top of a large toad…it was the toad that had sliced into the head upon the man's command.

"Always finish a blow to the head when it comes to a snake…just cutting the head off isn't enough, especially on one as vengeful and corrupted as this one," the man stated firmly, though there was a hint of relief in on his face as he surveyed the situation.

"Who…?" Itachi's Sharingan was gone from the strain on his chakra and the exhaustion from the fights and his injuries.

The man stood up tall, then made an odd pose. "Who am I? I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West…not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin…the white-haired frog tamer! Even a crying baby would stare in awe…the great Jiraiya-sama! That is me!!"

Anko, Itachi, Iruka, and the kids stared at the man blankly.

The toad rolled its eyes and sighed in exasperation. "He's the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya."

Realization dawned on the three Genin present.

"That's what I said!" Jiraiya all but whined at the toad.

The toad just shook its head. "Whatever…should that unconscious kid be tied up? He smells of the snake."

Jiraiya nodded and leapt down. He not only tied up the kid, but also Orochimaru's body, though they were pretty sure the man was dead.

"What happened at the battle?" Anko asked. The toad was a dead giveaway that this was really the Gama Sennin, but that didn't explain why the backup hadn't arrived, or what he was doing over here instead of by the arena.

Jiraiya paused in his knots, then continued. For a moment, he didn't speak, as he lifted the two bodies (and the head) onto the toad to help transport them, and gestured to the kids to get on. "I'll take you kids to the hospital. The one on the ground and the little ones, too."

"But what happened?" Iruka was afraid of the answer as he helped the kids onto the frog.

Itachi picked up on the questions, too. "We saw Orochimaru fleeing with that kid after he fought, and Sandaime-sama…"

"Is dead."

Movement stopped as they all looked at the sad expression on Jiraiya's face.

"The Hokage…Sandaime…Sarutobi Hiruzen……gave his life to protect this village from Orochimaru. I'm sorry."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Chapter 21

Still dun own.

Sorry this update was a bit late…I got lost in the piles of holiday 'to-do' stuffs.

^w^

Japanese – English terms:

Sensei – Teacher

* * *

Chapter 21

Iruka was slightly numbed from the events…or was it just the pain killers? He didn't know. The memorial service was planned to happen in a couple days, and he was still trying to realize the truth of the news.

He had been in the hospital for a couple days after the attack…he passed out on the way there, much to the concern of the others. Anko had suffered some damage, but was more in one piece…Itachi had chakra exhaustion and some broken ribs.

All in all, Team Kakashi spent two days in the hospital.

Anko was the first to be released, and the first that had to calm down a distraught Naruto. The boy was just upset that his family was in the hospital…and that Hiruzen was dead. He had heard it from Jiraiya, after all…but it took him a moment to put the names together, and since Iruka passed out on the frog ride to the hospital, it was hard to think about anything else.

Iruka hadn't waited for his team when he left the hospital. He didn't want to face anybody at the moment. The Sandaime had been there for him when nobody else had…encouraged him. It was due to the Sandaime that he met Naruto and Kakashi, and became a part of Team Kakashi.

Tears filled Iruka's eyes as he roamed down the street. His leg didn't bother him too much, but he didn't plan on walking forever. He found himself at the memorial stone, and sat down on the grass near it.

It wasn't fair. How could the man just…die like that? When Jiraiya had first told them the news, they were all petrified with shock. None of them quite believed it…and probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for the solemn look on Jiraiya's own face.

Iruka found the names of his parents that were carved into the stone, and knew that, soon enough, the Sandaime's name would be carved there, as well.

The teen pulled his knees up, then linked his arms around his knees. He stared at the stone for a few moments before the tears built up again and overflowed.

Just when things were getting back to normal…Orochimaru attacked. Sure, the man was dead, now…but so was the Hokage. The Sandaime. The man that helped Iruka, Anko, Itachi, and Kakashi…the man that saved Naruto from possibly being used by the council, and put his faith in a misfit group of people.

A sob tore out of Iruka's throat.

Being the Hokage, he thought, was the worst possible job. Even if everyone looked up to you, it hurt too much if you died. Iruka had entertained the idea of trying to become the Hokage back when his parents died…just to get recognition. Clowning around wasn't enough…but he always just figured that he wasn't good enough.

Apparently, someone thought him to be good enough to be promoted to Genin, and Kakashi believed enough in them to put them in the Chuunin exams. They even got to the last round.

Iruka's shoulders shook. _I didn't even get to show him what I could do. Sandaime…I never showed him how I grew. I saw him so often before we moved to the apartment and out of the Hokage Tower. _

It had been like having a living relative…like a grandfather…even though they weren't related by blood.

He wasn't good with this sort of thing. He knew that death was a part of a ninja's life…it was a part of anybody's life. But when it happened to the people he loved…it was tough.

More so that he didn't know how to face his teammates, or even Naruto. He knew the boy was worried about him…he always pretended he was asleep when the boy visited him in the hospital. He just didn't know what else to do…he was too empty to try and comfort the kid.

Iruka chuckled humorlessly. _How selfish…I can't put aside my own grief to make sure that Naruto is okay. I'm a terrible person. Kakashi-sensei has been with Naruto and Sasuke…and me? I've been running away._

Why did the man have to die? Why did he have to sacrifice himself for the village? It had been a lucky shot to the already wounded Orochimaru that finished the traitor off in the end…so, why did the Sandaime have to die?

Iruka buried his tear-streaked face in his knees. The old man had given everything to keep them safe. Everything…and even left the rest up to them. _We completed it. We finished him off. The traitor is gone, but…so are you._

He didn't hear the rustling behind him, or the crunch of feet on the grass. It was the soft voice that brought him back to the real world.

"Ah…I wondered who else was here."

Iruka didn't look up…he didn't want to show his tears, and he knew who it was, anyway.

Kakashi glanced down at the crying teen, then at the memorial stone. "The funeral has been decided…tomorrow morning, at nine."

Iruka didn't respond. He knew the funeral was coming up…the day when they would have to accept that the old man was no longer there. Accept it and move on. He knew that, but it was still hard to do. It was hard for logic to tell his emotions something and expect them to obey.

Kakashi was silent for a while, then spoke again. "Naruto misses you. And Itachi, too. He's being released from the hospital today as well."

"I know…" Iruka's voice was hoarse. "I know Naruto misses me. I know he's sad. I know he understands what Jiraiya-san meant when he said that Sandaime was dead. He's too damn perceptive. I know, but…"

"But you can't face him just yet."

A whimper escaped Iruka's form.

"It could have been worse. If you hadn't held them back, you could be mourning the loss of your teammates as well."

Another muffled sob. "That's…not something…I particularly want to hear."

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "I know. But I suck at comforting people."

No laugh…not even a chuckle.

Kakashi sighed quietly. "My teammates are up there. And my sensei. On that stone. And now, another name is going to be added to it. I come here every morning."

Iruka sniffled louder than he wanted to as he listened. Kakashi hadn't said the dreaded 'I understand' yet, so it was worth listening.

"I don't believe they're truly dead, though. Their bodies may have stopped, and their souls gone from this world…" Kakashi took a deep breath, then let it out. "But their memory still exists with me. In that way…maybe a part of them are still alive."

Iruka looked up slightly and wiped his eyes and nose.

"One of them was an Uchiha," Kakashi continued, "Uchiha Obito. Probably some form of cousin for Itachi and Sasuke. He died…protecting me. To save our third teammate. And then…he gave me this."

The older teen pushed up his hitai-ate, and to Iruka's surprise, there were tears gathered in the red Sharingan eye, though they refused to fall.

Kakashi lowered the headband to cover the eye. "I didn't want another team at first. When Sandaime-sama first proposed the idea. I didn't want more precious people to die."

"What changed your mind?" Iruka asked quietly.

Kakashi glanced at him, then looked back at the stone. "Memories. Rin, Obito, and sensei wouldn't want me moping. They left a piece of themselves behind in me…in the form of a memory. The good times, the bad times…I realized, I could still keep them alive, even with a new team. But this time…I wouldn't make the same mistakes."

Iruka wiped his eyes again.

"We all felt the same a couple days ago, during the attack. There were people we wanted to protect…people we didn't want to turn into memories just then. Even so we could continue to live, breathe, and remember them. No matter what our rank, it was the same."

Iruka frowned, but agreed silently. His only thoughts when the two renegade mutants ran into them was to protect Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru at all costs. Even if it meant his own life. Carefully, he stood up.

"I know I can't protect everybody…but if I can save just one person, then that can make a difference. It might be futile, though…I wasn't able to protect anyone when you all had to fight Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. I couldn't stop you all from getting injured fighting the Sound mutants. I couldn't stop Naruto from crying when he realized that Sandaime-sama was dead…"

Iruka caused the older teen to stop talking when he wrapped his arms around the other from behind. His body shook, and his right leg shot pain through him from the pressure on it every so often. And, maybe it was more of his own subconscious need for some reassurance than the want to make his friend and teacher feel better. He didn't know.

"You saved me…you saved all of us. Anko, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke……when you took us as a team, you saved us from being the outcasts that we were. You worked with us, trained us…put up with my pranks, Anko's sarcastic jibes, and Itachi's reticent persona. You were the first to take on Naruto…and you agreed to help with Sasuke."

Kakashi took a deep breath and let it out, then reached over his shoulder and put a hand on Iruka's head in a gesture of comfort.

And in that instant, Iruka understood. He still had his family…he still had Konoha, and all the people in it. Still had his team…the people that were closer than family to him.

Kakashi chuckled slightly when he felt the smaller body tremble against him. "Are you crying again?"

"N-no…"

"You suck at lying."

Iruka chuckled slightly, then blinked the remnants of tears away. He didn't wipe them off since he didn't want to move just yet. He felt secure, even with just a hand on his head.

The tears had stopped…it was like that day four years ago when the Sandaime came to offer him words of support. Only this time, it was Kakashi…and the older teen didn't even seem to realize how much he had helped.

Iruka pulled back and finally wiped his face from tears, then tugged at Kakashi's sleeve.

The Jounin was slightly startled when he saw a big smile on Iruka's face upon turning to face the Genin.

"Let's go home. And before you make an excuse, I'll remind you…our home is your home. I think there's a four year old there that I need to see, anyway." Iruka smiled.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times. _He's smiling…it's reaching his eyes, too. He's still sad, but…we all are. Yet…could I really have helped him? _

"Oh, and…thanks." Iruka gave the older teen a friendly punch in the shoulder. "You're still a bastard sometimes, but you're a cool bastard. Always saying the right things and putting stuff in perspective."

"It's my job, you know."

Iruka burst into laughter at the conversation that was so like the one they had not too long ago. "Come on. Let's go home."

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he let Iruka lead them away from the stone. _Home, huh? That feels…sort of warm, actually. Is it because there are people waiting for me there? Home…_

The Jounin's gaze strayed to the younger teen near him, then picked up again. _I think I can get used to that concept._

* * *

Naruto was on his feet before the door even opened, which startled Anko, who had been reading the boy a story.

"Ru-Ru!" Naruto cried as the door opened to reveal Iruka and Kakashi.

Iruka smiled gently and hugged the boy, then stepped aside to let Kakashi in.

"Released you from the hospital? We were going to drop by after Kakashi-sensei finished with his morning disappearing act," Anko stated.

Iruka opened his mouth, then closed it. Apparently, the information Kakashi had just revealed to him wasn't revealed to the rest of the team. Thus, it wasn't his information to tell.

Instead, he smiled. "Sorry…I needed some time to think. Kakashi-sensei found me, so we came back together."

Naruto tugged on the Genin's shirt. "Ru-Ru…"

Iruka took the boy's hand and let the child all but drag him to the living room.

"Sit." Naruto pointed to the couch. "You're still hurt."

Iruka stared a moment, then took a seat. Anko and Kakashi chuckled as they joined the two.

"Where's Sasuke?" Iruka inquired.

"With Itachi at the hospital. Since he'll be released today, they let Sasuke stay. Unless Itachi sneaks off, we're going to go pick him up before dinner." Kakashi sent a pointed look at Iruka.

The latter had the decency to look a little guilty and flustered.

Naruto climbed onto the couch.

"How's he been?" Iruka asked Anko.

Anko shrugged. "As well as all of us. The news hit us all hard."

"Are _you_ okay?" Iruka frowned.

"Not really…but I could be worse." Anko took a deep breath in, then let it out.

"She did all her crying while you were unconscious," Kakashi filled in helpfully.

That earned him a light slap to the shoulder from the kunoichi.

"Bastard!" Anko flushed in embarrassment.

"You didn't want him to know?" Kakashi sounded a little _too_ innocent in his question.

"NO, you stupid sensei!" Anko roared.

Iruka laughed, then immediately apologized when Anko turned her gaze of fury onto him.

"I cried." Naruto looked a bit confused at what the big deal was with crying.

Iruka hugged the boy that sat on his lap. "Are you feeling better, now?"

Naruto nodded. "Now that Itaki is coming home and you're back…ya."

Iruka sighed. "I'm sorry, Naru-chan. I…should have made sure you were alright sooner, and…"

"It's okies. You was hurt'n, too. And not just here…" Naruto gestured to Iruka's leg, which was still bandaged under his pants.

Naruto then placed a hand on Iruka's chest. "…but you was hurt'n here, more. And Anko. And Kakati. Sas'ke dun get it. I get it, though. Jiji is like mama and papa. Not come'n back."

Blue eyes leaked tears as he spoke, which the blond tried to wipe away. "I…I get it. I know…"

Iruka held the boy as tightly as he dared. "Shh."

That all about did it for Naruto's resolve as the boy broke down.

"I dun want him to go away…I want jiji back! I want mama back! I want papa back! They're never come'n back, though! S'not fair!" Naruto wailed.

Anko took a seat on the couch and placed a hand on the boy's back that she could find between Iruka's arms.

Kakashi stood nearby to offer his presence to the distraught blond.

"Mama…papa…jiji…" Naruto cried.

Iruka blinked away tears that Anko was already shedding for the blond.

Kakashi didn't seem to know what to do. He was able to comfort Iruka, but that was because Iruka was fifteen…he understood life and death, the way of the ninja, and everything else he talked about.

Naruto, though perceptive for his age, was only four. If the perception was taken into account, maybe he had the understanding of the situation as an eight or ten year old. But that still wasn't nearly old enough to explain it.

Luckily, he was saved.

"Naru-chan…a wise person told me something that might make you feel better," Iruka spoke softly, but was heard despite the boy's sobs.

Naruto sniffled and hiccupped, but looked up at the Genin.

Anko listened, and Kakashi wondered how Iruka could possibly explain it to the child.

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, then back at Naruto as he gently took one of the boy's hands and placed it over the child's heart. "Feel that?"

Naruto nodded with another hiccup.

"That's you, and me, and Kakashi, and Anko, and Itachi, and Sasuke…Shikamaru, Sakura, Chouji……even your mother, father, and 'grandpa'."

Naruto scrunched up his nose in confusion.

Iruka wasn't done. "That's where we all are. Every beat of your heart, and every moment that you're alive…you can think about us. When you think about your parents, or Sandaime-sa…I mean, grandpa, what do you see?"

Naruto tilted his head a moment, then smiled slightly. "Them smiling at me and playing with me."

"That doesn't sound very 'gone' to me."

Anko smiled softly, a thoughtful expression on her face. She hadn't missed the glance Iruka gave to Kakashi when he started talking…it was something that made her respect her teacher even more. These people weren't like Orochimaru's minions…and Kakashi wasn't like her old sensei.

Anko wiped her eyes as she watched Naruto's face light up. _This is where I belong. This is my family. I'd give my life to protect this…this feeling. _

"Understand, Naru-chan?" Iruka asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he felt warmed from the inside out. His mama and his papa weren't truly gone…even his jiji wasn't truly gone. He still remembered them, and he was still alive _to_ remember them.

The teens watched the child.

Naruto hugged Iruka, then did the same with Anko, and even (a surprised) Kakashi. Then, he beamed up at them. "I get it! I'll get strong! I'll be a super ninja! And protect _everyone_, so nobody hasta live on inside us, but beside us! But for those that gotta live in us, I'll live so they can!"

The teens stared at him in shock.

"Ah…how old are you, Naruto?" Kakashi finally found his voice.

Naruto held up four fingers. "This many!"

Iruka chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll make an excellent ninja, Naru-chan."

Anko nodded and gave the child a quick kiss on the forehead. "Smart little guy. Already vowing to get strong, but can't even spell his own name yet."

Kakashi chuckled, and just ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. "That's Naruto."

The little boy giggled and beamed under the attention. Humans were still weird, but he understood them a little better, now. He also realized that the ones he loved were never truly dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Chapter 22

The disclaimer really hasn't changed since the first chapter. I still don't own any of this.

The scenes in italics are flashbacks. Some of the flashbacks, though, I made up…the only one I didn't make up is Iruka's.

Happy Christmahanaquanza or whatever else you celebrate at this time of the year! As a present to all my readers…an extra update chapter! Even if it's a melancholy one.

Japanese – English terms:

Yondaime – Fourth Hokage

Un - Yea

* * *

Chapter 22

The day of the funeral was silent and gray from rain clouds that gathered above them. It was if the heavens, themselves, were mourning.

Kakashi looked up from his slouched position against the fence outside the apartment as five figures approached.

All wore black, a testament to the mourning. Even Naruto and Sasuke were dressed in black. Sasuke looked like he had been crying as he gripped Itachi's hand.

Naruto held Iruka's hand, and despite the sad look on his face, appeared determined as well.

The three Genin wore similar expressions as they joined up silently with Kakashi to go to the memorial service.

Ninja from all walks of life had gathered at the Hokage Tower, where the service was being held. All were dressed in the same black outfit. Some were in tears, others were more reserved and solemn. And some wore expressions similar to that of Team Kakashi.

Iruka barely nodded to his old classmates, though he did bow his head more to those that had fought in the arena and those he knew.

Kotetsu and Izumo, Yuugao, Hayate, and even Asuma, who surprisingly wasn't smoking.

Next to Asuma was his three year old nephew, Konohamaru, and the boy's mother.

The child was too young to understand what was really happening, even though he was just a year behind Naruto. He did, however, pick up on the vibrations of sorrow that rippled through the crowd.

Iruka, Itachi, Anko, and Kakashi lined up near the Nara family.

Iruka leaned over to speak to Shikaku. "Thanks…for the coliseum. With the kids."

Shikaku gave a nod in response. "I couldn't just leave them laying there. Plus, if I did, my wife would have killed me."

Iruka chuckled slightly, but only for a moment. After all, Shikaku's wife, Yoshino, stood just next to him with their son.

"How are you, Shikamaru?" Iruka asked softly.

The boy turned watery brown eyes in the teen's direction, and sniffled. "O-okay. Um, thanks for…for helping me…"

Iruka gave the child a quick hug and then smiled at him. "It's alright."

Naruto went over and whispered something in Shikamaru's ear.

The Nara heir blinked a couple of times when Naruto was done, then stared at the blond thoughtfully. When he moved a hand over where his heart was, Iruka knew what Naruto had said.

"Thanks." Shikamaru whispered as Naruto trotted over to join his family again.

Naruto just smiled in response, then beamed at the proud look he received from Iruka.

The service started soon after that, along with the rain, as they gathered before a picture of the Sandaime. There were some other photos of those that had lost their lives during the invasion, but surprisingly, those were few in number for an attack on the village.

Words were spoken…white flowers were handed out. Even Naruto and Sasuke received them, though Sasuke was now in tears.

Naruto patted his friend on the shoulder to comfort him as the line started to move. One by one, whether they were an adult or child, Jounin or Genin, they paused before the picture to lay their flower down on the growing pile.

Kakashi was the first in the family of Team Kakashi to step up to the picture. He stared at the photo.

* * *

_Kakashi knocked on the wooden door of the Hokage's office. _

_"Come in!"_

_It was difficult…he was used to hearing his sensei's voice on the other side of that door once the man was made Hokage. Now, it was the Sandaime again…it had only been a month._

_Still, he opened the door and entered the room._

_Hiruzen smiled and put his pipe down. "Ah…Kakashi. Thanks for coming."_

"_You wanted to see me?"_

_Hiruzen nodded and stood up. "Yes. There seems to be a special mission for you. One left by your teacher, Minato."_

"_Minato-sensei?" Kakashi blinked his visible eye._

"_Yes. He would like for you to babysit a child."_

_Kakashi stared. "…he wants me to **what**?"_

* * *

The white flower in Kakashi's hand went to the pile before he walked back to where the congregation of ninja that had already paid their respects stood once more.

Sasuke put his flower down as he held onto Itachi's hand with his free hand. He looked up at his brother, tears in his eyes.

Itachi had hesitated a moment as he recalled the day he and his brother had been pardoned.

* * *

_The room was full of people that whispered from one to the other. Seven year old Itachi sat on one of the chairs, with his two year old brother in his lap. He had just heard that his friend, Shisui, had committed suicide after admitting everything about the Uchiha coup d'etat._

_Now, they were up against the council. He and Sasuke were still Uchiha members, and though they had no involvement, many people, ninja and civilian, were chanting for their banishment or imprisonment._

_That's when Hiruzen stepped up. "Quiet, everyone! Our Yondaime has stated quite clearly that he will not stand for Itachi and Sasuke to be imprisoned or banished for a crime they did not commit."_

"_But, Sarutobi! They have the Uchiha blood in them!"_

_Hiruzen slammed his fist down on the wood desk. "But they are not their parents, or their uncles, or their cousins! They are their own selves! I, for one, will not stand for them being punished!"_

_A council member huffed. "You were the Third Hokage. Surely you understand why we must…"_

"_That is precisely why I __**cannot**__ allow you to punish them!" Hiruzen's voice seemed to echo throughout the chamber. "They are but mere boys…with their lives and futures ahead of them! Are we, the council of Konoha, so paranoid that we'd deny two children their right to live?"_

_The council, after that, ruled in favor of setting the two boys up with a caretaker, and dropping all charges against them._

* * *

Itachi closed his eyes, then opened them and placed his flower with the others. Then, he took Sasuke's hand and moved back to Kakashi, and the waiting ninja. The old man wasn't truly gone…and his will was far from crushed. No, he would carry on and prove that the Sandaime had made the right decision in putting his faith in the remaining members of a traitorous clan.

When Itachi and Sasuke stepped down, Anko stepped up.

* * *

_The girl was miserable…she had just been abandoned by her teacher and left for dead to be found by some Konoha shinobi._

_Then, she was brought back for questioning and watched for another year for any mental breaks. One day, she got a surprise visit from the Hokage, himself._

"_Hello, Anko." Hiruzen smiled at the girl when she opened the door to her apartment._

_Anko blinked in surprise. Sure, she saw ANBU around a lot, but she hadn't seen the Sandaime since he hugged her after she broke down after the questioning._

"_How about we go for some dango?" Hiruzen offered._

_Anko was beyond confused, but nodded. She was allowed to leave her house now without an escort, but she knew that there were ANBU watching, so it was never fun._

_In fact, she saw one of them move…and was shocked when Hiruzen waved off the ANBU._

"_S-sir?" the ANBU sounded as confused as Anko felt._

"_No need. There's no danger. Anko is a proud ninja of Konoha." Hiruzen's voice was crisp and confident._

_Anko felt tears well up in her eyes at the vote of confidence._

_Hiruzen turned back to her and motioned for her to follow. "Come along, now. I know you like dango. The only thing to do now is to move forward."_

_Anko stood there a moment, then smiled for the first time in six months as she put her sandals on and went to follow the kind village leader._

* * *

Anko pushed back tears, then nodded to the picture of the Sandaime. She would keep moving forward. The flower she held soon was placed with the others as she walked back to where Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi was.

Iruka stepped up. He wanted to smile, but couldn't. Not yet. Not quite yet.

* * *

_He stood in front of the memorial stone, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed openly. It wasn't fair…why did his parents have to be taken away from him? What made the Uchiha clan try to rebel?_

_"Here again, Iruka?"_

_Iruka nearly jumped, and turned around with a sniffle to see the newly instated Hokage walk towards him._

"_It's been over a year, now. Are you still coming here?"_

_Iruka said nothing as tears continued to roll down his cheeks._

"_Your teacher said you're the riot of the class…that you bring a lot of smiles to your classmates. I know, though, that you also hug your knees when you're alone…"_

_Iruka shook his head. "I'm not sad! Mom and dad died to protect Konoha during the Uchiha uprising! It's an honor for a ninja to die in the line of duty! They died a true shinobi's death! They're heroes! And I'm the son of those heroes!"_

_The preteen pointed at the memorial stone and squeezed his eyes shut as if to filter out the world, or make his next statement, or lie, more believable to not only the Sandaime, but to himself._

"_These aren't tears of sadness…they're tears of joy! I'm not lonely, even if I'm all by myself…!"_

"_Enough." _

_Iruka's eyes widened as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and hold him close._

"_You're not alone," Hiruzen stated, "All shinobi of Konoha have the will of fire."_

"_Will of fire…?" Iruka blinked as the embrace was broken._

_Hiruzen nodded and looked up. "The strength and power that you use to protect Konoha with."_

_Iruka watched as the Sandaime took a couple steps forward, towards the stone._

"_As long as we have this strength, this will of fire, all people in Konoha are family. Iruka…don't you have it?"_

_Iruka stared a moment, then smiled. "Un."_

* * *

Iruka placed his flower with the rest. He would still carry on that will. Because, even though he was a small leaf, there were even smaller leaves that would catch fire and grow into something larger. He glanced over next to him, and stepped aside for Naruto place his flower down.

Naruto stared at the picture. He remembered the old man that had taken him in when his mama and papa vanished overnight. When he found out that they had passed on, it was the old man that comforted him. It was because of the old man that he had his Kakati, Ru-Ru, Anko, and Itaki. It was because of that old man that he didn't feel lonely…that he even made friends with Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

Even though he was young at the time, he knew he would never forget the old man that changed his life. The one that helped him, and everyone else. With the resolve to protect the bonds he had and would make in the future, the young child silently thanked the old man, then set his flower down and took Iruka's hand.

Iruka smiled lightly at the boy, and received a determined smile in return. _The flame is there…in everyone. Just like he told me that one day two years ago. _

Anko patted him on the shoulder when he returned to them. She was surprised to see his smile, and couldn't help but smile, herself. Especially when she saw a similar look on Naruto's young face.

Itachi and Kakashi caught the look, and though they didn't know it, their faces mirrored the same determination and understanding.

"The rain stopped." Itachi stated suddenly.

The team looked up at the skies, which had started to part the clouds.

As the last person placed their flower down and returned, the sun came through, and shone down on the service.

Iruka suddenly smiled wider. "You know…it's painful, but at the same time, I can't help feel that the fire is growing."

At a couple questioning looks, he elaborated.

"The fire in all of us…the one that runs through Konoha."

Anko smiled and stretched, then beamed. "Yep! My flame hasn't been put out! And it's never gonna be put out!"

Itachi let the smile on his face show. "It's a memorial service, but I can't help but feel that he wouldn't want us to drag our feet for too long." He patted his sniffling brother on the shoulder gently.

Sasuke put on a brave face as he wiped his eyes. "Yea!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Ah, enough sap, team…"

"Aw, come on…you feel it, too!" Iruka poked Kakashi in the arm as everyone started to go their own ways since the memorial service was over.

"Stop that…" Kakashi mumbled.

Anko laughed and joined in the poking. "You _so_ feel the love!"

Itachi snickered at the look on Kakashi's face. "It's all around you, sensei. No escaping it."

"I could always teleport…"

"But you love us too much to just leave us here!" Iruka pouted.

Naruto giggled and glomped onto Kakashi's leg.

Sasuke smiled up at the Jounin.

"Okay!" Anko clapped her hands. "Dango! Kakashi-sensei's treat!"

"Wait, what!? What for?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Because we're all going to keep moving forward." Anko grinned.

Naruto got off of Kakashi and stood with the rest of the team.

Kakashi looked from Itachi to Anko to Sasuke, then to Iruka and Naruto. All of them were smiling despite the lingering sorrow, and all of them had determination that shone in their eyes. Finally, the Jounin relented, which elicited a cheer from his team. Things were far from over……and if only he knew the half of it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Chapter 23

I still don't own Naruto, and obviously never will.

Japanese – English terms:

Sensei – Teacher

* * *

Chapter 23

It was persistent knocking to the door that woke the occupants of the 'Team Kakashi apartment' up.

Naruto was the first to awaken, but knew he wasn't allowed to open the door without his Ru-Ru, Anko, Itaki, or Kakati there. So, he just stood in the hallway and stared at the door in his blue pajamas decorated with orange swirl patterns.

When Anko stumbled out of her room, swearing to kill whomever was at the door at 6am…"we don't even get up this early for training!"…she just stared at the child for a moment since he reminded her of a watch dog.

Well, more like a watch puppy.

Iruka and Itachi came out next, since they both shared a room in the apartment. Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he peered out of the room he shared with Naruto.

"It can't be sensei…he wouldn't knock," Itachi stated.

Iruka sighed and went up to the door, then looked out the peep hole they had installed on it. He blinked a couple times, then looked again.

"Well?" Anko crossed her arms moodily. "Who am I killing out there?"

"Uh…Itachi? You want to check this with the Sharingan?" Iruka stepped back with a very puzzled look on his face.

Itachi gave him an odd look, then shrugged and stepped up to the door. Sharingan activated, he looked through the peep hole.

After a moment of confused silence, Itachi stepped back. "It's not a Henge or any other trick."

"So…Jiraiya-sama is really on our doorstep?" Iruka asked.

Itachi nodded, and unlatched the door.

Anko stared at them. "What would he want with us? We already had to explain what happened between us and Orochimaru…"

Itachi shrugged. "Only way to know is to let him in and find out."

It was, indeed, the Toad Sage Jiraiya that stood on their front porch. He smiled and held up a hand in greeting. "Hello, there!"

"Jiraiya-sama…uh…what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Iruka invited the man in and closed the door behind him.

It had been only a day since the memorial service…the group hadn't resumed activity since Itachi and Iruka were still on the 'take it easy' list, and the Jounin had some duties to perform, anyway.

Sasuke hid a little behind the doorway to his room. The man had startled him with the giant toads and strange attitude…he was a little reluctant to go over and greet him. Even if he _was_ supposedly a legendary ninja.

"No need for the polite attitude…your teammate looks about ready to try and kill me, anyway." Jiraiya chuckled with a glance at Anko.

"Legendary ninja or not…do you know what _time_ it is?" Anko groused.

Jiraiya laughed, then grinned. "Yes…I do."

"Let's…all go to the living room…"

Itachi agreed. "The voice of reason has spoken. Let's go."

Iruka groaned at his nickname among the team, while Anko snickered.

Naruto curiously followed them, though he stayed close to Iruka the entire time.

When they were all seated, and even Sasuke had given into curiosity and joined them, Jiraiya looked around.

"Kakashi isn't here?" the Sennin asked.

"He's been busy for the past day." Anko shrugged with a yawn.

Itachi added in, "He stays over sometimes, but usually, goes back to his own apartment since we don't have an extra room and he values his privacy."

"Too bad…"

"If we wait three hours, he'll show up," Iruka stated.

Jiraiya stared at him blankly. "Three hours?"

Iruka nodded.

"More like four…it's too early for even Kakashi-sensei." Anko corrected.

"Oh…right." Iruka nodded.

Jiraiya leaned back a moment. "Well, I would have liked to speak to him, but I suppose I can just talk to the team, instead. Though, he knows more of what's happening with the higher-ups and all…"

"We aren't ignorant or stupid…we can understand," Anko stated bluntly.

Iruka and Itachi nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya glanced at the teens, then his gaze went to the kids…though, his gaze lingered on Naruto.

Naruto stared right back at him. This guy was _weird_. Weirder than his Kakati, and his Kakati was pretty darn weird at times. Still, he couldn't help but feel that he'd seen and smelled this guy before. And not just when he showed up and helped out his Anko, Itaki, and Ru-Ru…but before that.

"Where to start…?" Jiraiya mused, then shrugged. "How about with…I want to take Naruto with me to go find Tsunade."

Five blank stares met that statement.

Then, the words finally settled in.

"What!?" Iruka and Anko shouted.

Itachi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You may be the legendary Jiraiya, but…" Anko fumed.

Iruka was ranting as well, "…to come in here and make a demand like that…! Naruto is only four years old! With no explanation, you come in here and say that you want a _four year old_ to _go on a trip_ with you to find the most elusive of the Sannin!?"

"What are you playing at?" Anko snarled. "I don't care if you're legendary, or that you saved us, but…to come in and say that…!"

"A back story would be nice." Itachi glowered at the man.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the Sennin and clung to Iruka's pajama sleeve.

Sasuke moved protectively next to Naruto and tried to mimic his brother's glare. It wasn't as effective since he was six and lacking the Sharingan…

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. Most people revered him, so he hadn't expected quite a reaction. "Well, you kids might not know it, but I'm Naruto's Godfather, so…"

"Showing up out of nowhere…we've been taking care of him for the past two years! That's not a good enough reason. Try again." Iruka crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Anko twirled a kunai in her hand, and Itachi didn't look even the tiniest bit amused.

Just then, there was a 'poof' of leaves and smoke, and Kakashi appeared in the room.

Anko cursed and threw the kunai in her hand at the image before the smoke even cleared.

Kakashi easily caught the kunai, then twirled it on his finger. "That's a nice 'good morning'. I heard there was a party here and decided to come, but then I get attacked…"

"Just be glad it was only one kunai!" Anko shouted. "It's six-thirty in the God-damn _morning_! I want to be _sleeping_! And how the hell do we know you're really our teacher?! Kakashi-sensei _never_ shows up on time for _anything_! Well, except under threat of Ruka's pranks…"

Kakashi feigned hurt. "Oh, what distrustful students I have…"

"It's him." Itachi still had his Sharingan activated, so it didn't take long to figure out the truth.

"It's called a _door_, Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka deadpanned.

Itachi looked at a slightly amused Jiraiya. "This is how we knew that it wasn't our teacher knocking on the door this morning. As you can see, he hasn't quite grasped the concept of the invention."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow…remind me to _never_ schedule an early training practice unless we're going after some unfortunate bandit gang…"

His team just glared, then rolled their eyes.

"Okay, okay…can we _please_ find out why Jiraiya-sama is in our living room, why Kakashi-sensei is here and _early_…and why Naruto has to go with the hermit?" Iruka finally groaned.

Kakashi clicked his tongue, then nodded. "Long story short, Konoha obviously needs a new Hokage. Jiraiya-sama was nominated for it since that's what was in Yondaime's will, but he declined the position for reasons that aren't mine to say."

Jiraiya nodded.

Anko sat back down and muttered under her breath. "You couldn't have told us this in the first place _because_…?"

Kakashi ignored his irate student and continued, "The only other person in Yondaime's will is Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama said that he would go to find her since he has a good idea of where she is. If anyone can find her, he can."

Jiraiya puffed out his chest importantly, just to be interrupted by the masked ninja.

"_However_…I don't know why he wants to bring Naruto along, even if he is Naruto's Godfather. Seeing as it's my responsibility, as well as this team's, to take care of the boy, I think that we are entitled to an explanation." Kakashi leveled his good eye at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed. "I've heard about this 'red wind' thing that Naruto can do. I was hoping to be able to help him with it as we went. I know he's only four, but I knew his father and mother…I might be able to help."

Naruto perked up a bit. He thought he was going to have to learn it on his own. He glanced at his Ru-Ru hesitantly.

Iruka had a frown on his face. He remembered, especially at Naruto's look, that he had promised to help Naruto figure out how to control the red wind. This was a perfect opportunity…but he didn't want to leave the boy with a man the kid hardly knew. Godfather or not.

"Also," Jiraiya added, "Tsunade won't be easy to convince to come back. I know I can't do it…and if she declines the position, we might end up with someone we really don't want as the Hokage."

Kakashi, Anko, and Itachi, who had to go up against the council at one point or another, knew the implied name that Jiraiya left out. The man that wanted to be Hokage, but was always denied it for very good reasons. The village would lose its peacefulness if Danzo ever got in position.

"How long are we talking about?" Itachi questioned.

"Less than a month," Jiraiya responded.

"A month, huh…?" Anko mused on it.

Iruka said nothing.

"I'm still not sure…the village is in a state of repair, and…" Kakashi started.

Surprisingly, Iruka interrupted.

The scarred Genin didn't look at anyone, and just kept his gaze on the ground as his voice came out quiet.

"He should go."

Kakashi, Anko, and Itachi stared at Iruka in shock.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Why? We don't know that guy! He's a stranger!"

Itachi eyed his teammate. "Naruto's perceptive and wise for his age, but he's still a child. Yes, he said he wants to be a ninja, and he will have to learn to control his powers, but it's a little early."

Anko was surprised that Iruka, of all people, had given the vote for Naruto going. After all, Iruka was more overprotective than any of them. "Ruka…do you know what you're saying?"

"I promised. I promised Naruto that we'd figure out a way to help him control his powers so an incident like that one in the market never happened again."

Anko frowned. "But…he's only four…"

"I know!" Iruka shouted, then quieted down a bit. "I know…I know he's young. I know this is sudden. Honestly, I don't want him to leave. But I promised. And…I can't break a promise to Naruto."

Naruto hugged his Ru-Ru and rested his head on the distraught Genin's shoulder. He understood what his Ru-Ru was saying. He understood the feelings…and he knew it was hard for his Ru-Ru. Maybe there was something he could do to make his Ru-Ru feel better…

Kakashi sighed. "It's true that we need a new Hokage…and Jiraiya-sama's logic is sound…"

"Great, great!" Jiraiya reached into his kimono and pulled out a small book with an orange cover then handed it to Kakashi. "I figured I'd bring you something for your troubles."

Kakashi stared at the book in his hands with a puzzled look. "What is it?"

"A book." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that."

Jiraiya chuckled. "It's a book that I wrote! One of my newest ones! I've got a hit series that's becoming extremely popular, so I want you to have a copy!"

Kakashi turned the book over and looked at the title. "Icha-Icha Paradise?"

Anko wrinkled her nose. "Sounds like some lame romance novel."

Jiraiya just grinned.

"Wait!" Naruto protested.

All eyes turned on the child.

Naruto looked up resolutely. "I want Ru-Ru to come, too."

Iruka blinked and looked at the child in shock.

The rest of the room did likewise.

Kakashi pocketed the book in his pouch for now, and spoke to the child. "You've been told about the importance of a team in concern with ninja, Naruto…it won't be long before our team is needed to help fix some of the damages caused to Konoha during the attack…"

"I want Ru-Ru to come!" Naruto gripped Iruka's arm.

Jiraiya shrugged. "I have no protest against it. What's one less in your team?"

"He's a Genin."

"I don't expect to encounter anything scarier than Tsunade out there." Jiraiya winked.

Kakashi sighed. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't the team commander. He looked at the two quieter members of the team. "What do you two think?"

Anko glanced at Itachi, then to Iruka, then her gaze rested on Sasuke a moment before she looked back at Itachi. "Hey, Ita-chan…you're friendly with that Nara clan, right? They're on your side and all…"

Itachi knew where this was going, and turned to Sasuke. "Looks like I might have a mission, Sasuke…how would you like to spend time at Shikamaru's house?"

Sasuke whined. "Shikamaru is _boring_, niisan!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke pouted, but relented. "You owe me."

Kakashi had a mild inkling as to what was happening here…and being team commander, he was sure to be dragged into it. "Uh…the Nara family might be busy, and…"

"It's settled, then!" Iruka smiled. "Great idea, you two!"

Anko and Itachi grinned.

Jiraiya, too, had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he wasn't about to protest it. This group had the best team dynamics he had ever seen before…who was he to split them up? Plus, if it got Naruto, the only person who might be able to convince Tsunade, to come…he didn't see a problem.

"Agreed?" Anko asked her teammates.

"Agreed!" Itachi and Iruka stated.

Naruto looked at his guardians quizzically. "Huh?"

Anko pumped a fist into the air, obviously haven woken up. "Field trip!"

Kakashi let his head drop a bit…he would probably have to come, after all. "Oh, shi…"

Jiraiya's laughter drowned out the Jounin's curse.

Anko ran to go pack, while Itachi reasoned with his brother.

Iruka explained to Naruto what Anko meant, then was glomped by the blond when the boy understood.

"Yipeee!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Naruto…why do they make me write that every chapter?! ;_;

Japanese – English terms:

Sensei – Teacher

* * *

Chapter 24

It was a sunny day, without a cloud in the sky, that Team Kakashi left Konoha in search of Tsunade. Jiraiya had information on her location, which would probably take a week to get to. Or, in Team Kakashi's case, a week and a half. After all, one of their 'members' was a four year old, and two of them were still recovering from the invasion attack.

"Just say something if your leg hurts…going cross-country isn't exactly what the medical staff considered 'taking it easy' for the rest of the week." Kakashi reminded Iruka, then turned to Itachi. "And if your ribs start bothering you, speak up."

Itachi and Iruka nodded.

Kakashi sighed, then turned to Anko. "You're in charge of watching over these two. Neither of them would admit they were in pain even if they were impaled."

"Got it." Anko grinned.

Iruka and Itachi glared at Kakashi.

Jiraiya just laughed. "Seems we'll have a fun trip!"

Naruto eyed the odd man. Then, he tugged on Iruka's pant leg. "Ru-Ru, what's a 'Godfather', anyways?"

Iruka nearly stumbled. "Um…I guess you can say a Godfather is someone that doesn't really have a blood relation with someone, but is so close to the family that they're sort of…admitted as part of that family. Like a secondary father to a child, except not by blood."

"Oh…" it was clear by Naruto's tone that he didn't understand.

Kakashi laughed. "You can explain to him about a subject of people living on in our hearts, but you can't get him to understand what a Godfather is?"

Iruka scowled at the Jounin.

Anko laughed as well, which deepened Iruka's scowl.

"Like Sandaime-sama was to you and Sasuke," Itachi stated.

"Like a grandpa?"

Itachi nodded.

"Oh…I think I get it…" Naruto frowned, then looked up. "But if he's like a grandpa, then why hasn't he been here afore?"

"I was there when you were born, kid…" Jiraiya muttered.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I dun 'member you."

Meanwhile, Anko had noticed that Kakashi was leafing through the orange book that he had been given. "So, what kind of book does he write? I didn't know that the legendary Frog Hermit was a writer…"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure, yet. You're probably right, and it's romance…want to read it?"

"You think that, just because I'm a girl, I'd like that shit?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Right…forgot whom I was speaking to…"

Anko's fingers twitched towards her kunai pouch. "What was that…?"

Kakashi sighed. "I liked you better when you were introverted…"

Itachi snickered.

* * *

They stopped about mid-day to stretch out and have lunch. They had been following a path, so they just found a clearing to settle down in.

Naruto was running all over the place in awe since he had never been outside of Konoha's walls before.

Iruka and Itachi were a little more grateful for the break, and it wasn't due to hunger.

"Seriously, you'll pull the stitches." Kakashi examined Iruka's leg.

"That was four days ago that it was stitched up. I don't even need the stitches anymore…"

"The cut was down to the bone. You can still reopen the wound." Kakashi shook his head.

"I'll just seal it up again, then."

Kakashi blinked and looked up. "Pardon?"

Iruka looked back at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"What did you just say?"

"That I'd seal it up again?"

Kakashi eyed him. "You haven't learned any medical jutsu…"

"How do you think I managed to get from the stadium to where we picked off Orochimaru, facing a couple mutants on the way and having to protect three kids? Besides adrenaline, I mean. I knew the cut was bad."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "Anko!"

"Yea?" Anko looked up from her onigiri.

"Has Iruka ever done any practical medical jutsu?"

"Not that I know of. Ask Itachi…I don't room with the boys."

Jiraiya listened with interest.

Itachi glanced up when his name was called. "Practical use? No. Not that I've seen. He's checked out a couple extra books on medical Ninjutsu besides that scroll of basics he was given."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Medical knowledge, huh? That sort of control is rare. You could become a medical ninja."

Iruka flushed a bit. "I…want to be a teacher, actually."

Naruto ran over with his hands clasped together as if there was something in them, then opened them up for his Ru-Ru to see. "Lookie!"

Iruka blinked.

It was a butterfly that sat and slowly opened and closed its wings in Naruto's hands.

"Very nice, Naru-chan." Iruka ruffled the boy's hair.

Naruto beamed, then looked at the bandage on the Genin's leg. "Ru-Ru okay?"

"I'm fine. No worries."

Naruto seemed to accept that, then walked up to Jiraiya. "You were there when I was born? Then you know mama and papa, right?"

"Ah…knew them…yes. Though, I knew your father more…he was my student!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jiraiya puffed out his chest. "Yep! He was an excellent ninja, too!"

Kakashi made a cutting motion when the hermit looked up.

Jiraiya made a quick nod in his direction. He knew of Minato's last requests…so he wasn't about to reveal the man's identity to the boy. "What do you know of your parents, kid?"

"I'm Naruto, not 'kid'." Naruto stated, then plopped down on the grass. "I 'member bits and pieces. Like…that mama sometimes was in human form, and sometimes a nine-tailed fox. She would tickle me with her tails…"

Team Kakashi settled down to listen.

Naruto smiled. "Papa was work'n lots, so mama mostly looked after me. I think I chased butterflies then, too. And foxes would always come play, and mama let me play with them."

Jiraiya hummed thoughtfully. "Then, you know your mother is the nine-tailed fox?"

Naruto nodded. "I know she wasn't a _real_ human."

The team members exchanged anxious looks.

Iruka knelt down next to the boy. "Naruto…you know that you're still _you_, no matter what, right…?"

Naruto frowned a bit. "I know. I get it. I mean, Shika and Sas'ke dun spout fox tails an' ears."

Jiraiya nearly choked on his sake. "Wh-what?!"

The team all gave him a look as if he was insane.

"It's no big deal…" Anko shrugged.

"He grows a fox tail and a set of ears when he uses his power," Itachi explained. At Jiraiya's incredulous look, the young Genin shrugged. "Thought you knew."

"Another thing to control…" Jiraiya looked thoughtful. _It could be because he's part mythical fox, but…sprouting animal characteristics is a sign of a sage. Even I become more toad-like when I go into sage mode. _

The conversation was obviously over, so Iruka and Anko were amusing Naruto with stories.

Kakashi sat near Jiraiya. "Think of something?"

"Hmm…perhaps. Do you know if Kuzunoha was a sage?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'd imagine she was…being the nine-tailed fox. The tailed beasts were said to be some of the greatest sages in all time."

Jiraiya watched Naruto. "Yes…I heard that, too."

"You think Naruto can be the next fox sage? You can't train him extensively. He's only a child. He has his own wishes and dreams, even. Even at the prospect of getting stronger, we can't tear that away from him."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Don't worry, Kakashi. I have no intention of removing Naruto from Konoha if I can help it. You and your team seem to be doing well with him…I'm surprised, actually."

"Of what?"

"Multiple things. That you have a team, first and foremost."

Kakashi shrugged. "I figured it was time to move on."

"Bout damn time."

Kakashi scoffed slightly.

Jiraiya just grinned, then continued. "Next, is the girl. I heard she was Orochimaru's pupil. I heard about when they found her…a right basket case. But even under a sick man like Orochimaru, she's laughing and smiling…taking care of that kid. And I think she has a crush on the one with the scar."

Kakashi snickered. "Don't be fooled…Anko has a sadistic side."

"Like her demonstration of nice aim this morning?"

"Mm…"

"Good reflexes, by the way."

"I'm used to it. Iruka there still pulls pranks. He's taught Naruto and Sasuke a few, even. He and the kids once wired the entire apartment when he was supposed to be resting from chakra exhaustion."

Jiraiya burst into laughter. "And he caught you?"

"Yes."

More laughter.

"Kid's good, then. To pull one over on you."

"I'm still not sure how many of his traps and how many of Naruto's traps we were caught in."

"Naruto, too, eh?"

Kakashi smiled fondly. "Minato-sensei was creative, too."

"Must be genetic…under the right guidance."

Kakashi looked at the older ninja. "So, tell me…what's the _true_ purpose of bringing Naruto along? You gave an estimation of a month's time at first, now you're saying a week."

Jiraiya sighed. "Found me out. Though, it's not too much different from what I told you. I do what him to help in convincing Tsunade…though, your team might actually be able to get through to her, too."

Kakashi watched said team as they played with Naruto, though he listened to the Toad Hermit.

"I might not have much experience with mythical foxes, but I was there for Minato when he and Kuzunoha got together. I was there when Naruto was born. I don't want to put a seal on the kid, but I remember Kuzunoha mentioning that she usually suppressed her chakra."

"She had a seal, though."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. But that was because she was a pure mythical creature. It was to control her own power. We can't put a seal like that on Naruto, because his tenketsu are still developing. Plus, I wouldn't want to limit the availability of that chakra of his. From what I heard, it saved him a couple times."

Kakashi nodded.

"So, I hope to help him along with suppressing his chakra. I suppose he doesn't know what chakra is?"

"He has a basic idea from watching Asuma train Iruka…he's been trying to imitate the leaf cutting drill for wind-types, I heard."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Cute."

"Yes. Now, will you stop evading the subject and tell me the _real_ reason you wanted Naruto out of Konoha?"

Jiraiya grinned. "No wonder the kid spoke highly of you. Alright, I give. With no Hokage, the council has a higher say in what goes on. You and I both don't wish to see Danzo gain any more power…he wouldn't respect Minato's wishes. And, if for some reason we can't convince Tsunade…"

"You plan on keeping Naruto out of the village."

Jiraiya frowned. "Danzo would do anything to become Hokage. He's not the only greedy council member, either. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if need be…I hope you'll understand."

Kakashi just bobbed his head. Yes, he understood…which made their mission all the more important. _If we can't convince Tsunade, Naruto will be removed from Konoha. He seems to get along fine with Jiraiya, but it's too fast for him. And us, too. We've all been brought together through that boy._

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to it, eh?" Jiraiya smiled slightly. "I really don't want to have to tell those kids that Naruto can't come back with them to Konoha."

Kakashi couldn't help the little smile on his face as he watched his team tickle Naruto into submission. "We won't fail."

* * *

"I'm tired…are we there yet?"

Jiraiya was ready to pull out his hair. "For the fourteenth time…no."

Naruto pouted and dragged his feet a bit.

Iruka smiled down at the boy. "Come on, Naru-chan…it's not such a bad trip…"

"It wasn't bad for the first three days, but now it's long and boring! Everyth'n looks the same! And there're barely any people! And I _swear_ we passed that rock an hour ago."

"It's nature…and this is what Team Kakashi usually has to put up with when we go on C-Rank missions," Kakashi explained to the petulant child.

Naruto huffed.

"He's not going to listen," Anko stated bluntly. "He never listens when he's cranky."

"I'm _not_ cranky!" Naruto whined.

The team exchanged looks.

Going on a trip with a ninja team, of course, meant that things the four year old had come to expect (like naptime) were rudely cut out of the daily routine.

Kakashi wasn't able to pay much attention to him since he was working on a training schedule 'for the road', Jiraiya tried to coach him on his chakra, but he didn't understand a word of it…which nearly sent the hermit up a wall in frustration. Anko had to shadow-box because she wasn't allowed to spar her two teammates since neither of them should technically even be on a trip a couple days after being released from the hospital.

In other words…Iruka was bored but trying to find the bright side…which is team found annoying, Itachi barely said a word (he at least said a couple words per hour on normal trips), Anko had pent up frustrations and energy, Kakashi seemed to have found something more interesting in the little orange book than in the training schedule he had started on, and Jiraiya was ready to scream from Naruto's lack of progress.

And Naruto…well, he wasn't taking any of the trip very well. If anything, it was only his Ru-Ru's optimistic statements that kept him sane, even if he argued them.

"We passed that rock again!" Naruto whined and pointed. "I know it, this time!"

"Naruto, there's no way we're lost. We're following a map." Jiraiya grunted, and pulled said map out of his pocket, then showed it to the boy. "See?"

Naruto stared blankly at it. "I can't read yet."

Jiraiya muttered something that made Anko snicker, then traced their route with his finger. "There's only one path that connects Konoha to our destination town. It's impossible to get lost."

"Then how come we keep passing that rock?"

"We aren't…it's your imagination." Jiraiya folded the map back up and put it back in his pocket.

"No it's not! Cause some animal marked it so it smells! It's the same rock we passed an hour ago, and an hour before that! We're _lost_!"

Iruka glanced at the boy for a moment, then at said rock. "You know, it _does_ look familiar…"

Anko rolled her eyes. "Don't be suckered in, Ruka-chan. There _is_ only one path."

Itachi agreed with the kunoichi. "We can't possibly get lost when there's a single path."

"Maybe it's a Genjutsu? Like in the Bamboo Forest…" Iruka suggested.

"I would have detected it, kid. Stop playing along with the child," Jiraiya muttered.

Iruka glanced pleadingly at Itachi since Kakashi seemed determined to stay out of this…and stay in his book.

Itachi rolled his eyes, but humored his teammate and activated his Sharingan for a moment before he let it dissipate. "No Genjutsu. Happy?"

Naruto stopped and plopped himself down on the ground. "I'm tired! I wanna break!"

"Naruto, none of us can carry you because we've got our packs…" Itachi went over that fact with the boy…again.

Iruka, meanwhile, was asking Jiraiya for the map as Anko asked Kakashi what was so interesting about a romance novel that he wouldn't put the blasted thing down.

"We aren't lost, so why do you want to see the map?" Jiraiya snapped.

"Because Naruto isn't a known liar…he's as good at lying as I am! I don't think he's making up that story about the rock. It really does look familiar!" Iruka didn't care that this man was legendary…they were definitely lost.

"Look, kid…I've traveled all the time. I know where I'm going!"

"Then you won't mind if I check the map."

"A Genin thinks he's smarter than me?"

"No…I just…" Iruka faltered, then got his confidence back. "I want to check! What's wrong with checking?"

"I wouldn't get us lost."

Anko rolled her eyes, haven given up on Kakashi. "Oh, just let us see the map. What harm will it do? We aren't lost. Ruka-chan is just being paranoid."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the girl. "Nuh uh!"

Anko turned to Itachi. "_Say_ something!"

"…something."

Anko growled and suddenly had a kunai in her hand. "Itachi…"

Itachi shrugged. "What do you want me to do? There's only one path. It's illogical for us to get lost on it."

Iruka, meanwhile, had finally coaxed the map out of Jiraiya, and opened it up. Then, he laid it on the ground and pulled out a device.

"Whassat?" Naruto watched.

"A compass…see, there is a symbol here on the map that lets us know which way is north, south, east, and west. It's the same thing that a compass has. The compass will tell us which direction we're facing. Then, we just match it with the map to see what direction we're going in."

"Woa!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's cool! Can I hold it?"

Iruka chuckled and handed the compass to the boy. "Sure! Hold it steady, now, so I can read it."

"Okay!" Naruto bounced on his feet a moment, then stilled so Iruka could get a look at it.

Anko and Itachi glanced up when they heard a strange giggle from somewhere, but couldn't place the origin, so they went back to staring at the map.

As Iruka worked, the giggle sounded again, and the two looked up once more.

Jiraiya was pouting and sulking at "not being trusted", so it wasn't him…Kakashi just had his nose buried in that book Jiraiya had given him…

Another giggle…

Anko whispered to Itachi. "That sounds like it's coming from…sensei."

"His expression is…very odd." Itachi blinked as he stared at the older teen.

Iruka's voice interrupted them. "You were right, Naru-chan!"

"See, see?"

The group turned around.

"We somehow strayed off the path," Iruka informed them. "We're pretty far out…I'd say it'll take another hour to get back to the path."

Anko's eye twitched as she rounded on Jiraiya. "How the _hell_ could you get us lost when there's _only one road_?!"

Jiraiya scratched his head. "Um…" his gaze strayed as he looked at Anko.

Iruka's eyes widened as he put all the clues together. "Oh, for the…Jiraiya-sama! I don't care if I'm a lower rank than you, you can _not_ look at Anko like that!"

Jiraiya blinked and looked at the blushing teen. Then, he grinned. "Oh? Would you like a copy of my book? I'm sure it'll change your mind…"

"GAH!" Iruka clasped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

Itachi caught him muttering "see no evil, hear no evil" a couple times like a mantra. Being eleven, however, he didn't quite understand the hype.

Anko, though, looked murderous. "I don't know what's worse…us getting lost on a single road, being the only female in a group with a super pervert, or that Kakashi-sensei is reading porn and _giggling_ like a school girl."

Naruto poked Iruka. "Ru-Ru?"

"This is a nightmare, and when I wake up, I'll be back in Konoha…" Iruka muttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	25. Chapter 25

Nope, I still don't own Naruto. Nor will I ever own it.

Happy new year, everyone, and enjoy the new chapter!

Japanese – English terms:

Sannin – (Legendary) Three Ninja

Sennin – Hermit

* * *

Chapter 25

Luckily, the group was able to find a town and an inn before nightfall. It wasn't the town they were looking for where Tsunade would probably be, but it was better than camping out in the woods…especially now that Anko raised a kunai whenever Jiraiya so much as looked at her, and Iruka was always yelling at Kakashi for reading his book around Naruto. Deciding on rooms was simple…Itachi and Iruka would take one room, Kakashi and Jiraiya would get another, and then Anko and Naruto would share the third since everyone else was too scared to share a room with Anko.

After dinner, Kakashi got them all together. "Okay…I've worked on a training schedule now that I believe Iruka and Itachi can start training again."

The team exchanged looks, while Naruto yawned.

"What does this have to do with us?" Jiraiya, who was seated next to Naruto, mused.

"Because I need to ask you to cut your…ah…hobbies down a bit to actually work with Naruto."

"I've been trying to teach the kid about chakra. _You_ try teaching chakra basics to a four year old!" Jiraiya protested.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hmm…okay. Iruka, that's your job for tonight. Everyone else…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Iruka protested. "That, I _know_, couldn't have been in your schedule, and…!"

"You're right…I made it up on the fly."

"Why _me_?!" Iruka exclaimed.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as well. "I'd like to know that as well."

"He wants to be a teacher," Kakashi explained, "What better way than to get a jump start on it?"

"But…I'm not…" Iruka stammered.

"You're fine when you lecture _us_, Ruka-chan," Anko commented.

Itachi had to agree with them. "It's true. You point out things that we don't usually think about, or missed learning because you're really the only one among us that completed the academy properly."

"B-but…" Iruka frowned.

Naruto smiled. "I like Ru-Ru as a teacher better'n the perv."

The team stared at the boy a moment…then Anko snorted and broke into laughter.

"How in the world did you learn that word?" Itachi found his voice first.

"Probably that horrid book…" Iruka muttered.

"Cause…he smells like that guy that Anko found peep'n at the bathhouses once. Except this guy smells like that _alla_ time!" Naruto pointed to Jiraiya.

The teens stared at the Toad Hermit.

Jiraiya shrugged. "What…did you expect me to deny it? I already said, I'm not just a pervert…I'm a _super_ pervert!"

Anko's eye twitched. "…I wanna hurt him."

Iruka sighed and cradled his head in his hands. "I'll have gray hairs by twenty at this rate…"

Itachi just stared incredulously at the Sannin, then muttered under his breath.

"So…anyway…" Kakashi coughed. "For tonight, nothing is planned…if Iruka can teach Naruto about chakra, all the better. If not…well, I can't modify the schedule _too_ much. Until we get a new Hokage, we have no knowledge of what the final verdict on the Chuunin exams is. However, we, as in the Jounin instructors, have been instructed to treat everyone like they were still Genin. Thus, training."

Anko didn't stop twirling her kunai, but looked at their teacher. "So, what's the schedule?"

"Various drills during breaks on the road, before bed, and during Jiraiya-sama's research…"

Anko's hand with the kunai twitched.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei…not while she's holding a lethal weapon…" Iruka groaned.

Itachi snickered, but didn't argue it since he, too, preferred to live.

"Sparring if we get to an inn and there's time before or after meals. If the basics are trained up well, then you'll be much better at the advanced stuff. Though, there will be some individual work you can do. I'll allow for Itachi to train with his Sharingan and Iruka to patch up any injuries with his jutsu."

"Wait…" Iruka interrupted. "I don't know how I pulled off the healing jutsu I used during the attack, but it was probably a fluke…I've never practiced on anyone before."

"What better way to start, then?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Iruka stared at him a moment, then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "bastard" under his breath.

"And as for Naruto…"

The boy perked up at his name.

"Jiraiya-sama will help you with your red wind. You have to get a basic grasp of chakra, first, however. Once you do, your training will start when Jiraiya-sama isn't…busy."

Anko twitched again.

"Any questions?" Kakashi finally finished.

Anko raised her hand. "Not really a question, but a promise. Jiraiya, great Toad Sennin or not, if you corrupt Naruto or try to scope me out, I _will_ find a way to castrate you in the most painful way you can imagine. Are we clear?"

The males in the room, sans Naruto who didn't know what 'castrate' meant, cringed at the look on Anko's face with her tone of voice.

Jiraiya nodded with a small squeak. With the look on the girl's face, there was no doubt that she would very well carry through with that threat.

Anko smiled and stopped emitting blood lust. "Good! Glad we got that worked out! I'm going to get ready for bed, then. Goodnight, all!"

When the door closed behind her, the males looked at each other.

"She scares you all, too, right?" Jiraiya gulped.

Nods went up around the room.

"Good…I'm glad it's not just me…"

"She has her good points, though…" Iruka smiled.

Jiraiya stared at him, then looked at Kakashi. "Kid, your team is insane."

"I'm well aware of that."

"No, I mean, as in mental."

"Yes…I know. I'm well aware of that."

"Oh. Okay…as long as you know…"

Itachi cleared his throat. "We're still here, you know." He glared at them with his Sharingan for good measure.

Naruto clapped his hands with a grin. He thought it was cool…and besides, the conversation was making the toad guy and his Kakati make funny faces.

"I think I'll go practice with the Sharingan, now. Good luck in teaching, Iruka."

"Ah…you, too. With your training."

Itachi nodded, and left the room.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and Jiraiya. "I'll be heading back to my room to try my hand at teaching, then…come on, Naru-chan."

"Okie!" Naruto chirped and took Iruka's hand, then stuck out his tongue at Jiraiya as they exited the room.

The two ninja were silent a moment.

Then, Jiraiya spoke.

"As in, certifiable basket cases."

"Yes…I know."

* * *

Iruka nearly jumped a mile into the air when his attention was suddenly torn from the books and scrolls in front of him by the shout that charged towards him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Iruka stared up with wide eyes at a huffing Jiraiya. The night had passed uneventfully, thank goodness, and they had been traveling again. It was their first 'practice time' break, and since Itachi needed work with his Sharingan, Kakashi assigned them to individual study.

Which meant that Jiraiya would go back to trying to teach Naruto.

"Uh…what?" Iruka stammered.

Jiraiya pointed to the blond that sat on the grass a small distance from them. "Him! Understanding! You! How?!"

Iruka blinked owlishly. "I…am not sure I understand what you're talking about…"

"He knows what I'm saying, now! He understands chakra! The very, very basics, less than an academy student, but enough to maybe grasp what I can teach him about suppressing his chakra and calling upon it at will!" Jiraiya's arms waved wildly as he ranted.

"Oh!" Iruka smiled. "Well, Naruto always has done better with diagrams or a demonstration to help him learn. So, we opened the box of crayons he brought with him and his special coloring book."

"His 'special' coloring book?"

Iruka nodded. "Yup. It's actually more of a notebook for him. It's blank…no pictures to color in. He draws in it instead of using words."

Jiraiya stood there, dumbfounded. "And you know this, how…?"

"When Asuma-san was training me, Naruto would try to copy us. At first, I thought it was just imitation, until I realized that his 'coloring' was really just using the backs of the pages from his coloring books to draw what we were doing."

Jiraiya couldn't say a word.

"So, I bought him a blank coloring book for it."

"How did you know he wasn't just drawing you two in ninja poses?" Jiraiya finally managed to find his tongue.

"I asked him what he drew, and he explained to me, in his own words, about cutting the leaves in half with our chakra. He didn't really understand what it all _meant_, but he knew how to do it. Once he fully learns about chakra, he'll probably be able to do the drill, himself."

Jiraiya knew Naruto was the son of Kuzunoha…but he didn't expect the kid to be so far ahead. On the other hand… "And the kid still can't even write his own name?"

"Nope. It's more of instincts. What we call 'chakra', he calls 'red wind'. It's all just chakra…energy. You just have to put it in terms he'll understand."

Jiraiya wondered when he'd fallen so much to be taught how to teach by a fifteen year old Genin. _Still, if it works…_ "And how do I find those terms?"

Iruka thought a moment before he spoke. "I wouldn't say you have to think like a four year old, or an eight year old since that would be his mental equivalent…it's more of realizing that Naruto is creative. And, that he's been doing everything instinctively. Nobody told him how to create that red wind or shut it off."

"Yet he has been shutting it off…"

"Only when I can calm him down enough to get into the maelstrom without being sliced to pieces. But, the point is, that he _can_ do it. He's driven by emotions. Most of the time the 'red wind' emerged were times when he was terrified or angry. He identifies that much, at least."

"Alright, then. Thank you."

"No problem!" Iruka smiled brightly.

"I'll…let you study, now…"

"Alright." Iruka waved to him, then turned back to his scrolls and books.

Jiraiya nearly walked right into Kakashi on his way back to Naruto.

"Iruka, right?"

Jiraiya nodded dumbly. "What the hell is he? A genius or something?"

"I'm beginning to think so, yes. Undiscovered talent. He had a rough handle on the basics when I first met him, but nothing more. However, he continued to show strange bursts of insight, so it led me to believe that he was capable of a lot more than anyone, even he himself, thought."

Jiraiya shook his head wryly. "Even in medical jutsu, too…"

"The entire team is like that, but Iruka more than the others. He's like Naruto, in a way. Or, Naruto is like him. Rough around the edges, but a possible diamond if molded correctly. They have to work for what they want, but it's there instinctively."

Jiraiya chuckled. "True geniuses are the ones that were called drop outs."

Kakashi inclined his head in a show of agreement.

As Jiraiya headed back over to the blond, who looked to be meditating, Kakashi called after him.

"Oh…and the book is excellent, thank you."

Jiraiya grinned lecherously. "Absolutely."

Kakashi chuckled and turned around, then blinked at his youngest team member.

Itachi was giving him an inscrutable look that Kakashi couldn't quite identify.

"What?" Kakashi finally asked.

Itachi just shook his head as if in defeat, muttered "now there's _two_ of them", and returned to shadow boxing against himself with the Sharingan to aid him.

Kakashi stared at Itachi a moment, then looked at where Anko was talking or arguing with some snakes, then to where Iruka muttered to himself as he jotted down notes and went over hand signs.

"Certifiable."

Kakashi didn't outwardly jump at Jiraiya's voice, though internally, he did. He gave Jiraiya a flat look.

Jiraiya just chuckled, then skipped off to see how Naruto was coming along with his meditation. _Yep. This group of misfits…are certifiable geniuses down to the youngest currently here. Konoha might just have a brighter future than I thought._

* * *

When the sun was setting, the group was making camp once again. Even Naruto wanted to help, so he usually tagged along with one of the group members to help them with their chore. Today, it was helping Kakashi to get some water. Jiraiya and Itachi were in charge of setting up the tents, while Anko and Iruka had to get the firewood and rocks for the fire pit.

Anko kicked at a rotted log, then found a better one. "Do you think this will go smoothly?"

"Huh?" Iruka paused and shifted his own bundle of rocks and wood to look at her.

"I mean, finding Tsunade. From what I've heard, she's a notorious gambler that roams around."

Iruka stared at his pile of wood and rocks a moment, then spoke quietly. "Would you rather be training with Ibiki?"

Anko raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…well…Kakashi-sensei can't give us all his attention, so we've been just doing basics and chakra building drills when we aren't studying individually. I know that _I_ feel like I'm not getting much done, so…"

"You think we aren't getting anything done?"

"That's not what I meant! I mean…it's just…"

"Oh, I get it…" Anko nodded to herself.

Iruka jumped a little. "Y-you do?"

"Yep. You're dumping on yourself again. You aren't about to give up like in the hospital, right?"

Iruka shook his head. Anko had been about ready to slap him in the hospital, when he woke up and freaked out that he had killed somebody for the first time. Though, it was nice when she hugged him to silence his fearful rant…

"Hello? Ruka-chan?"

"Ah…no, I'm not going to freak like that…I'm over it…mostly…"

"They weren't even classified as human, Ruka-chan."

Iruka frowned. "That's not what I mean. It's…"

"You don't think you're any good? How can you not be improving if you were the only one among us during that invasion that kept a level head?"

Iruka stared at her in shock. "A level head? I was panicking!"

"You didn't _look_ like you were panicking when you told Yuugao to wake Izumo up to back Kotetsu, Hayate, and Genma up…then stopped Ita-chan and I from charging after Orochimaru to back up the ones fighting in the stands."

Iruka smiled wryly. "Trust me…I was way beyond panicking, then. I think it was that I was so far gone that my head was clear."

Anko chuckled. "You have a weird habit of panicking over what you shouldn't, and remaining calm in a crisis."

"I wasn't calm."

"Okay, outwardly remaining calm."

Iruka gave a small shrug.

Anko seemed to think about something, then looked at him. "And, no…I'd much rather be here with you guys than training with Ibiki. It was great, don't get me wrong…but he's not you guys…not my closest family."

Iruka sighed and mumbled. "Just 'family', huh…?"

"You say some'n?" Anko squinted at him before she selected another log.

"No…" Iruka looked away. _Damn, I'm a coward!_

Anko chuckled. "Ruka-chan…are you _jealous_ of the time I spent with Ibiki?"

Iruka turned red and started to sputter. "Me!? Of Ibiki?! Of course not! I mean, he's around Kakashi-sensei's age, for one, and…!"

Anko nearly dropped what she was holding as she burst into laughter. "Wow, you were _totally_ jealous!"

Iruka protested some more, his face now bright red as Anko laughed. Then, he frowned and looked at the ground. "It _is_ funny, I guess…" _I'm so stupid…I think I…no, I know I like Anko, but…of course, we're just a team…_

For some reason, those thoughts hurt.

The laughter stopped, and Anko looked over at him. "Ruka-chan…all Ibiki did was train me to be tougher mentally and showed me a little sparring. That's all."

Iruka managed to smile. "Yea…"

Anko studied him a minute.

Iruka kept the smile up, but looked away. _Smile…nothing's wrong…I'm too much of a coward to say anything, and it's not like it'll be returned…plus, we're only fifteen. I mean, I don't even know how she feels!_

"I'm an idiot…" Iruka mused aloud.

"Yes, you are," Anko agreed.

Iruka bowed his head.

"You're an idiot for thinking that Ibiki is more than a teacher to me. You're an idiot for not thinking that you've improved. You're an idiot for constantly coming down on yourself when there's no need to. Am I making sense, yet?"

Iruka chuckled, and his smile became a little more genuine. "Yea." _I can't say it, and I still don't know how she feels…but Anko believes in me, so…I'll keep that, for now._

Anko grinned, then walked towards him. "I think we have enough rocks and firewood. Let's get back before they send someone to search for us. Like Jiraiya."

Iruka laughed. "I can only imagine what _he_ would be thinking we're doing! Or even Kakashi-sensei, now, with that porn book he's always into thanks to Jiraiya-sama…"

Anko snickered. "They probably think we're making out or having hot, steamy sex or something."

"A-Anko!!" Iruka's face turned red.

"What?"

"You don't just…I don't know…_say_ that out loud!"

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Why not? We both know that's what they're probably thinking."

Iruka groaned and closed his eyes. "For the love of…"

Anko chuckled, then gave him a quick kiss on the nose before she walked past him with her firewood. "Keep up, slowpoke. We don't want to let them think anything deeper, now do we?"

Iruka's eyes had shot open at the peck, and his mouth opened and closed a couple times while a flush made its way to his cheeks. _Did she just…kiss me? On the nose, and very quick, but……_

"Well?" Anko called from up ahead.

When Iruka looked closely, he could see that her own face had a slight flush to it. She wasn't teasing him…if she was blushing, too, she wasn't just teasing him. Iruka grinned widely and hurried to catch up. Maybe it wasn't hopeless, after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	26. Chapter 26

No, I don't own Naruto. Still.

One more chapter after this one, I figure. An epilogue of sorts to wrap this up…I'll be working on what goes on in Naruto's generation, next.

I apologize if anything overlaps with what Naruto said/did in the original timeline…I haven't read that chapter/watched that episode since it first came out. All I remember was that there was a fight and a challenge/bet.

Chaos will break loose, yes, since Tsunade is still disillusioned at this point. Some things might be similar, but, oh, well…

Japanese – English terms:

Ossan – Uncle

Jiji – Grandpa

Kinjutsu – Forbidden Technique

* * *

Chapter 26

The town was…quaint. At least, that's what Iruka thought. Though, Anko nearly pulled her kunai out when they were told why Tsunade would be in this particular village.

"The number of gambling houses and bath houses here are the greatest. Plus, she doesn't have a known debt, here."

Anko twitched. "One of these days…"

Naruto didn't really see why Anko wanted to kill Jiraiya-ossan so much, but it was funny to watch. That, and the new glare Iruka gave Jiraiya whenever the pervert would look at Anko.

It had been two and a half weeks since they first left Konoha…and their total travel time wasn't because of healing injuries or training. It was because the first couple towns weren't the ones Tsunade was in.

"_One in three chance," Jiraiya had said. "I have a list three possible towns. If she's not in the first two, she's at the third."_

"_What if she goes to one of the first two while we're in the third?" Iruka had questioned._

_Jiraiya then changed the subject on them._

"Usual routine…find an inn, and if I meet up with her, I'll bring her over to have a chat. We can't bring any of these kids to the gambling house. All but you are underage, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, then turned to his team. "Okay…we're going to find an inn and get some individualized study in. Itachi and I will be monitoring Naruto's meditation since we have the Sharingan. Iruka and Anko…you two can either study or spar."

"We'll spar." Anko stated. "Ruka-chan needs a reminder that he's not dead weight."

"I don't think about that! Well…not much…" Iruka mumbled.

Kakashi resisted a sigh. _After all this time, he still has confidence issues. I blame those assholes he went to school with. _"Sounds good. Meet up for lunch if Jiraiya-sama isn't back yet."

"Roger!" the three echoed. Naruto saluted sloppily to play along.

* * *

"No, see, once I tie your arms like this…I can easily get you. I can throw you, or even kill you. I have one hand free, and you have none. What's going on, Ruka-chan? You aren't really going at it." Anko frowned and let go of her sparring partner.

"Do you really believe I'm not dead weight on this team?"

Anko kicked at Iruka a little more viciously than she needed to.

Iruka yelped and dodged it.

"Say that again, and I _won't_ miss."

"But…"

"You want proof? Obviously, beating it into you isn't working." Anko pulled out a kunai and twirled it a bit. "You have good chakra control, and you're studying medical jutsu for crying out loud."

"I still want to teach."

"As long as you aren't saying that because you don't feel you can do anything else. Seriously, if anyone deserved Chuunin after that whacked exam, it's you."

Iruka frowned again.

Anko sighed. "I guess you just won't get it until I do something, huh?" She gripped the kunai tighter.

Iruka dropped into a fighting stance again. Usually when they sparred, they didn't use weapons unless Kakashi was watching. Though, there were times when they used practice weapons without supervision, but those were blunted.

Anko rolled up her sleeves. "Ready, Ruka-chan? I'm not going easy."

Iruka nodded.

Anko grinned and raised the kunai…then brought it down on her own left arm in a slash that went from her wrist to her elbow.

Iruka stared at first, then his eyes widened at the blood. "Anko! What the _fuck_!? Are you insane!?"

"I believe Jiraiya thinks we're mental, yes…"

"What the hell are you doing…!?" Iruka ran over to check the injury. "For goodness sakes, Anko!" He inspected it, then started to make hand seals.

Anko watched the entire time as she ignored the throbbing pain in her arm. The concentration and concern in Iruka's eyes, the pallor of his face, the sweat that trickled down the side of his face…she had taken a gamble, and she knew it.

But, then again, she wasn't the woman they were searching for. She wasn't the legendary sucker. Anko figured she should start listening again since Iruka had been yelling, cursing, and lecturing her non stop.

Iruka's hands glowed green as he placed them over the wound. "…irresponsible, and stupid! We weren't even in a Genjutsu, and if we were, there are non-violent ways to break them! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I never heard you say anything worse than 'damn' before…"

"Yea, well, I never had to see my insane teammate slice her arm open with a kunai! What did you expect me to do?!" Iruka snapped as he worked on knitting the skin back together. "You're damn lucky you didn't hit any major vessels, or cut into muscle that much!"

"Lucky, huh…?" Anko hummed.

"Yes! And you can be a _little_ concerned! Cutting isn't the answer to problems…!"

"It was the answer to this problem."

"How the _hell_ so!?" Iruka had finished patching her up with the jutsu, and was now weaving a bandage around her arm. "Because I, for one, can't see what good you just did by slicing open your arm!"

"I proved a point."

"By cutting your arm open?!"

Anko shrugged as the bandage was tied. Then, she looked at it before she held up her arm for Iruka to see. "What would Kakashi-sensei or Itachi have done if I'd cut myself? Or, if some enemy ninja had cut me?"

Iruka paused, mid-rant, and thought a moment. "I suppose…bandage it. Do what I did."

"No…you did something they can't do. You used a medical jutsu to close the wound, first. Repair muscle and blood vessels that were cut. _Then_ you bandaged it to make sure that whatever wasn't repaired completely didn't open up or get infected."

Iruka nodded slowly.

"Can Itachi or Kakashi-sensei do that?"

"Well, I haven't seen them do that, no…"

"Right! They can't! Okay, now, pretend that I had been cut by an enemy ninja, except it had gone across major blood vessels in my wrist. We're hundreds of miles away from Konoha, and even with pressure on the wound and a bandage, blood loss might kick in before we arrived at a hospital or a medical staff member met with us. What would the end result be?"

Iruka's eyes widened.

"I'd be dead, right. Now, imagine this situation…same deal, except you're there. You know a jutsu that can patch me up. Since you tend to get a burst of initial panic and then rush into action, still thinking correctly even though you're afraid, you can keep your wits enough to seal the wound. I might have lost some blood at the get-go, but I'm not losing anymore blood. What would the end result be?"

Iruka opened his mouth, then closed it again. He repeated that a couple of times, before it became apparent that Anko wasn't going to fill him in and he'd have to say it. "You'd probably survive…"

"Bingo." Anko rolled her sleeves back down. "Now, I want you to try to tell me that you don't pull your weight on the team."

Iruka opened his mouth.

"Even before you could do this," Anko interrupted, "Remember what you did back in the Forest of Death? Before you were good with your wind abilities, and there wasn't any water for you to draw upon…you survived against three mutant ninja that were trying to kill you. You even took them down."

Iruka closed his mouth again.

"You were the one that remained calm enough at the balcony when the snakes attacked to issue orders that _worked_. _You_ remembered the procedures and protocol, and despite wanting to stick with us, went to get the kids to the safe house. If anything, _we_ are the dead weight on the team."

Iruka shook his head. "N-no…you're not!"

"You think that just because Itachi comes from a great clan and has a cool bloodline limit, and I had personal training, that we're any better than you? WRONG!" Anko whacked Iruka over the head. "Get it through your skull, Iruka! Everyone has their weaknesses…but that's why we're so much stronger as a team!"

Iruka blinked in confusion.

"We're misfits…we all have a strength. Itachi is very good at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but lacks in Taijutsu. I'm good at Taijutsu, but my Ninjutsu is really minimal even though it's advanced, and my Genjutsu is next to nothing. You suck at Genjutsu except for breaking it, but your Taijutsu is improving and though you don't often use Ninjutsu, you apply the _principals_ of it to cause even _more_ damage."

Anko put her hands on her hips. "What I'm saying is…it's okay to have weaknesses! Gawd, nobody expects you to be perfect, Ruka! I've even heard Naruto call you his hero! Do you think Naruto would pick somebody weak as a hero? Heroes are strong! So stop listening to the little voices of the ghosts of your academy days, and start listening to us when we say that _you aren't weak_."

Iruka gulped, then thought about that.

Anko blew out a breath as she pulled her composure back together. "You know, you're more stressful than Naruto, sometimes." She grinned, then threw an arm around his shoulders. "But…there's nobody else I'd wanna team with."

"Really?"

Anko rolled her eyes. "No, Ruka…I've just been blowing out hot air for the past few minutes……_YES_, you idiot!"

Iruka chuckled and scratched at his scar. "Ah…right. Thanks, Anko."

"Good!" Anko smiled, then pulled back and thumped him so hard on the back that he nearly stumbled. "Let's spar!"

"One last thing, first…" Iruka put on a frown and narrowed his eyes at her.

Anko actually felt intimidated by the extremely pissed off look the other Genin was now sporting.

"Never…I repeat, _never_…harm yourself to prove a point again. That was the first time I had to work on someone other than myself, and something bigger than a small cut, not including the time during the invasion. Are we _clear_?"

Anko chuckled nervously. "Crystal. But, hey, it worked!"

Iruka crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine…you're no fun, Ruka-chan."

"Yes, well…_someone_ has to keep us alive…"

"Aww…I care about you, too, Ruka-chan!"

"ANKO!!"

* * *

Silence…or, as silent as it could be at the bar section of the inn. Eight people sat around a table…they were a very strange party, and the waiters and waitresses were a little daunted to go up to them. Especially since most, if not all of them, were shinobi.

Tsunade was a stern looking woman, with blond hair in twin pigtails and green eyes that were only unfocused from the sake in front of her. She had large assets, which Jiraiya had already earned a punch to the face (which also sent him through a wall due to her brute strength) to for staring at them. She wore a gray kimono and a green haori with a kanji in a circle on the back, a pair of navy pants, and sandals.

Next to her was her apprentice, Shizune, who wore a navy blue and gray kimono. She was around 22 years old, with black hair that went down to her shoulders and navy blue to even onyx eyes. She seemed a little more cheerful than Tsunade, and had a strange pet in her lap…a small pig with a 'shirt'.

Naruto acted oblivious to the growing tension of the room, but he could feel it easily.

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the wooden table. "…so, in conclusion, you come to _me_ to be the next Hokage?"

Jiraiya nodded. He had just finished telling the entire story, his own decision on the matter, and why it was needed…after introductions, of course.

"Do it yourself." Tsunade grunted.

Shizune looked a bit panicked. "Tsunade-sama…!"

"I can't be the Hokage. And I told you the reason now, and back near the casino."

Team Kakashi glanced at the Toad Hermit. By the way it was said just now, it appeared as if Jiraiya had another reason for declining the position…one he couldn't tell them.

Tsunade snorted. "And so, you thought that by bringing your student's brat here, it would convince me? Forget it. I already told you…I have no intention of returning to that damn place."

"Danzo will try to take power if you decline," Jiraiya stated.

"Like I said…I don't care. Why would I want a job like the Hokage, anyway? It's a nasty position. Just mountains of paperwork…you have to oversee the entire damn village, and then get torn apart weekly or daily by the sharks you call a 'council'."

Iruka shifted a bit in his seat at Tsunade's speech. The woman…wasn't exactly what he had envisioned. Then again, neither was Jiraiya. Only Orochimaru met with his description, and even then, some people revered him.

Anko didn't seem pleased by Tsunade's attitude, either. She had somewhat been expecting it, since she'd heard about the woman from Orochimaru, but it was still a bit of a shock.

Itachi's face was impassive, but to his teammates, it was obvious that he didn't enjoy this at all. He hadn't expected her to make such a big deal about it, and after all the traveling they did to find her, it was a bit of a let down.

Kakashi knew to keep his mouth shut, though he really wanted to try his hand at persuading her. If she didn't come with them, Naruto would be taken from the village…didn't she understand that?

Naruto frowned into his juice. The adult were being really serious and weird. It reminded him of when his Kakati and Ru-Ru used to argue. But he couldn't just throw a temper tantrum, here. It was a public place, and…he really didn't want to 'go fox' in the middle of an inn.

"At least come back for a week…check the place out…it's different from what you remember. Even _I_ was surprised…" Jiraiya pleaded.

"No means no. Forget it. You're not just asking me to go back. You're asking me to be the fucking leader…"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hissed with a glance at Naruto.

"What? I'm sure the kid's heard that word before." Tsunade grunted in response.

Shizune put her face in her hand with a small groan.

Tsunade glared up at Jiraiya, then looked back at her sake. "Hokage…ha. Who'd want that position? Sensei was the Hokage, and you saw where it got him. Did any of our Hokage ever die peacefully? No…they died in wars or defending the village. The Hokage is nothing more than a giant sacrifice."

Iruka curled his hands into fists under the table.

Kakashi's visible eye had hardened, but he restrained himself. He, too, had harbored similar thoughts when his teacher first died. When Minato used that Kinjutsu against the Kyuubi, he wondered what was so great about the Hokage position.

"If I may…" Kakashi spoke lightly, though his stare was still hard. "The position is something that's honored and revered. It's something people are proud of. And getting there…it's not a position to be spiteful about."

Tsunade grunted. "Shut it, brat. You were that kid under the Fourth, right? That doesn't mean you know everything. Keep your damn mouth shut. There's nothing glorious about being the Hokage. It's just a waste of life to want it. Why not just drink yourself to death or cut your wrists now? Only idiots become the Hokage."

Iruka had enough, and slammed his hands down on the table.

Kakashi tried to make a gesture for him to back down, but the Genin didn't see it. That, or he ignored it.

"How can you say that!? Wasn't it _your_ teacher that was the Sandaime!?" Iruka shouted.

A few patrons looked over, as well as some hosts, but they quickly turned back around.

Tsunade didn't seem ruffled. "So? Did I ever say I was proud of that fact? The only thing waiting for people who want to be the Hokage or are the Hokage is death. It's stupid to try."

"No it's not!" Iruka felt tears well up in his eyes, but he pushed them back. "It's not stupid! You think Sandaime-sama was stupid!? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh, good…one more thing to hate about it…"

"I mean, our team wouldn't be here! We wouldn't be a team! I'd still be the outcast I always was, and wouldn't know that I could do anything useful! None of us would have met if he didn't arrange it…in fact, Sandaime-sama probably already knew that my team would decline the mission that left me with Kakashi-sensei!"

Anko leaned back in her chair. "I'd still be a mental case on constant watch from the ANBU because my first teacher had been Orochimaru."

Tsunade stared at the girl a moment, then rolled her eyes.

"He's dead," Itachi spoke up. "Just so you know. And, I agree with my teammates. The Uchiha family isn't trusted anymore, though it's just Sasuke and me. By putting me on a team, Sandaime-sama spoke volumes in confidence for our future. Something that you don't seem to have."

"Don't lecture me, kid. I don't care about your sob stories…or anyone else's. My answer remains the same. The Hokage is nothing more than a figurehead expected to die at a moment's notice."

Iruka interrupted again. "So what!? At least Sandaime-sama was brave enough to be the Hokage! He wasn't some alcoholic gambler afraid to even face his own people!"

Tsunade looked squarely at Iruka with a glare. "Care to repeat that? I'll put you through the wall. I don't go easy on kids."

Iruka looked ready to jump her. "You want to fight? Fine! I accept! I'll fight you!"

Anko sputtered, then tugged on Iruka's shirt. "Woa, Ruka-chan…I know we had that nice talk about being useful earlier, but…"

"It's a little extreme…" Itachi was also hesitant.

"So?" Iruka continued to glare at the woman across from him. "This old woman is putting down everything Sandaime-sama stood for! Everything _Konoha_ stands for! A will that can't be put out…I won't accept this!"

Anko sighed, then shrugged. "Yea…I guess we should be thankful that she isn't plotting against Konoha, either…"

"You kids want to die that badly?" Tsunade shifted her gaze to Anko.

Anko didn't back down. "We have Ruka here…if you bloody us up, he'll just patch us up later."

"Saying he isn't unconscious…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

Naruto looked back and forth between both groups. He understood that this woman was saying some nasty things about jiji…and was upsetting his family, especially his Ru-Ru…he wouldn't allow that. But what could he do? She wouldn't take him seriously.

"Outside! Right now!" Iruka pointed to the door.

"Why should I?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Because I can't stand to see someone from Konoha act like such a damn coward! I refuse to accept you as a fellow Konoha shinobi, let alone a possible Hokage!" Iruka shouted.

"You better shut your mouth right now, or…"

"Or, what!? You'll beat me up? I'm not afraid of you, hag!"

Tsunade's glare intensified as she stood up so suddenly the table was nearly flipped.

The two glared at each other, until Tsunade finally pointed to the door.

Iruka pushed his chair back and stormed out.

Anko followed quickly afterwards, eager to see this.

Naruto whimpered slightly as the rest of the group slowly made their way outside.

* * *

It was evening, so the streets weren't crowded…which was probably a good thing, considering that Iruka had challenged one of the legendary Sannin to a fight.

"Ruka-chan…you're supposed to be the level headed one." Anko raised an eyebrow.

Iruka shook his head. "I know…but I couldn't sit there and let her insult Sandaime-sama like that."

Anko shrugged, then patted him on the shoulder and went back to where everyone else was standing, sans Tsunade who stood across from Iruka, to watch.

Kakashi had a hand on Naruto's shoulder to hold the teary eyed boy back, Itachi stuck his hands in his pockets though his eyes showed his concern, Jiraiya mused how interesting this development was, and Shizune merely groaned again.

Tsunade held up a hand, then curled all but her index finger into her palm. "One finger. I'll only need one finger for this."

Iruka bristled.

"Come on, brat. I don't have all night. I want to get back to the casino."

Iruka charged, and threw a couple punches.

Tsunade easily avoided them with barely any movement…in fact, her feet didn't move at all as punch after punch was evaded.

Then, she raised her arm…and flicked Iruka in the chest with her finger.

Iruka gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, and he was sent flying back on the dirt street. He coughed when he hit the ground, and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. _That…was a finger flick? My chest is on fire!_

There were some concerned cries from his teammates.

Iruka coughed and rolled onto his side, then to his knees. The ground spun under him, and he felt around his ribcage. _Maybe a crack…nothing broken…_He coughed again, and some blood splattered out onto the ground.

"Ru-Ru!" Naruto trembled.

Kakashi was forced to let go when something burned his hand. He glanced at the scorch marks on his glove, then saw that Naruto had put himself between Tsunade and Iruka.

"Stop! Dun hurt Ru-Ru!" Naruto demanded, wisps of red curling around his form as his eyes narrowed and were tinged red.

Iruka tried to call out to the boy that he was okay, and to calm down, but he couldn't talk yet since he was still getting oxygen back into his lungs.

"Naruto!" Anko called.

Naruto crouched down a bit.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, then turned around. "Shizune, we're leaving. I don't fight little children…no matter whose brat it is."

Shizune glanced back and forth, then took a couple steps…and froze.

Kakashi, Itachi, and Anko had paused mid-way over to the 'battlefield' as well.

Even Tsunade stopped walking away as she felt the angry chakra behind her. _What the hell is that?_ She turned around, and her eyes widened.

The red wind had surrounded Naruto…who was now sporting fox ears and a tail. His canines were elongated, and his eyes were pure red instead of just tinged. The whisker marks stood out more as he growled.

"Shit…Naruto, calm down!" Anko attempted to get the boy to stop.

Naruto didn't listen, and instead, charged Tsunade full force.

Tsunade stood there, then prepared herself and stepped to the side as she caught the boy by the back of his shirt when he lunged a head butt at her. The winds around them didn't seem to bother her…in fact, they barely touched her.

Naruto struggled in the grasp, the wind fluctuating as it did. "Put me down! Lemme go! You're a meanie! You hurt Ru-Ru! An' said bad stuff bout jiji! Leggo!"

Tsunade grunted, then dropped the boy. "What were you all trying to accomplish with this? And you…kid, charging a full grown ninja is stupid when you aren't even tall enough to reach my knee."

Naruto sat there on the ground as tears rolled down his whiskered cheeks. He had never been dismissed like that before…true, he hadn't unleashed his red wind like he used to now that he had learned to control it a bit, but still…even his Ru-Ru got cut by the small winds he did make.

This lady didn't…and she didn't get it, either.

Tsunade was surprised when a fist connected with her shin. She looked down and saw the sulky face of the blond.

Naruto looked back up with a half glare, half pout. Tears still trickled down his face, but he made no move to wipe them. "You're way mean! Why'd you say that stuffs? Why'd you go an' hurt everyone? Ru-Ru and Itaki and Anko…they worked way hard to find you!"

Naruto whined and pushed at Tsunade's legs. "Go 'way! Go! They work hard, and you dun care! Go 'way!"

As Kakashi helped Iruka to his feet again, the others stared in slight surprise as Tsunade once more picked Naruto up by the back of his shirt.

"Why are you so persistent in this? I won't believe that a little brat like you understands what's going on." Tsunade stared Naruto down.

Naruto didn't struggle in the grasp, and just looked up at her sadly. "You's take'n out your own hurt on Ru-Ru. That's not right."

Tsunade nearly dropped the boy in shock, but put him on the ground.

Naruto stood there with a frown, his fox ears almost flat on his head and his tail limp behind him. "Ru-Ru was hurt afore. And Anko. And Itaki. And Kakati. But they dun hurt everyone else. They are still fight'n. Ya know what I wanna do?"

The group that had been watching the fight came a little closer around them.

"I wanna be a great ninja…an' if'n the greatest is the Hokage, then that's what I'm gonna be!" Naruto declared as he looked directly into Tsunade's eyes. "I'mma do that to protect my pretious people!"

"That's a nice dream, but it's futile…even if you try to protect them, there are some things that you just can't do…even a medic can't bring back the dead," Tsunade said, though her tone was a little quieter.

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya said softly. "I know it hurt you to lose Nawaki and Dan, but…"

"But nothing, Jiraiya!" Tsunade snapped. "I was supposed to heal him, and he still died!"

"So you just gave up?" Iruka questioned. He stood on his own after he healed his ribs, not that there was much damage to them to begin with.

"What's it to you?!" Tsunade snapped.

"And has hemophobia, too…" Shizune mumbled.

"Shizune!" Tsunade growled.

Iruka spoke up again. "Earlier…someone very important to me told me…that there might be a situation where, because I know a little medical jutsu, it can save a life if someone was ever in need of it. But…even I know that there are limits. If it was a mortal wound, and we were hundreds of miles away from a hospital…I'd do what I could, but there wouldn't be a good chance of survival."

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "Rin knew medical jutsu. She was able to grant Obito's last wish to implant his eye to me, but she couldn't save him. But she moved on." _Until she, too, died…_

Anko crossed her arms. "My old teacher was Orochimaru. I was pretty messed up when I came back to Konoha…but then, Sandaime came along and took me out for dango. It was time to move forward."

Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair around the ears, then looked up. "Sasuke depends on me. He has to deal with prejudice at school…and I have to deal with the fact that my best friend killed himself and there was nothing I could do. But there's something I can do, now…and that's make sure it never happens again."

Naruto tugged on Tsunade's pant leg. "You wanna do stuff, you gotta make it happen. That lady there cares bout you…so you gots a pretious person, too. And when you're Hokage, everyone cares about you, cause everyone cared bout jiji. Like everyone is a pretious person, then. If you dun wanna do it, then I'll do it!"

Tsunade stared at the boy a moment, then sighed. Then, she smiled. "You'll have to put up with my hemophilia…"

"Only until you get over it. Fears like that aren't absolute. I bet that, even if Ruka-chan was hemophobic, he'd still rush in to save us." Anko grinned and pulled out a kunai and twirled it. "Though, I could always…"

"NO. You promised." Iruka glared at her a moment.

Anko shrugged sheepishly and put her kunai away.

Naruto smiled as his eyes faded from red to blue, the canines retracted, and his whisker marks went back to normal. "This is my family, lady. And so's Konoha. Ru-Ru said you're part of Konoha…so that makes you family, too."

"By what law?" Tsunade was caving, and she knew it.

Iruka was the one that answered with a smile. "The will of fire. The feeling we get when we're protecting something precious to us. You deny it…but you have it, too, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto tugged on the woman's pants again. "Please? Cause ya know, I could always do it…"

Tsunade barked a laugh, then pulled something from around her neck and put it around Naruto's.

A pendant…it was blue-green, not that large, and on a string rather than a chain.

"Tsunade-sama…that's…" Shizune stammered.

"This belonged to the Shodaime…the First Hokage. I thought it was cursed since it always kept coming back to me. From my brother to the one I loved…but maybe you can break its curse." Tsunade clipped it in place.

Naruto looked at it in awe. "I can have it?"

Tsunade nodded. "Only if you promise…to one day become the Hokage like you said you would. A man, especially a ninja, doesn't go back on his word. If you have that, you still have your promise. And I expect it to be fulfilled."

Naruto clenched a fist around the pendant, then grinned up at her.

For a moment, Tsunade saw Minato standing there. And right then and there, she knew that the curse of the pendant had been broken. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, but the second she gave it to Naruto, she knew that it symbolized not a curse, but a promise of hope.

"You bet'cha!" Naruto grinned and gave a victory sign with his hand as the ears receded back to where they came from.

Tsunade stood up and looked at Jiraiya. "It looks like the kids you brought along with you convinced me. You _had_ to bring along the brat's son and a team of banded misfits, didn't you."

Jiraiya chuckled. "They weren't originally going to come…but Naruto was pretty persistent about it."

"Oh?" Tsunade looked at the child that was showing his pendant off to Iruka and the others.

"Yep. That kid is full of surprises. He's four, but has a mind at least twice his age. That's the generation you're helping, Tsunade. From Danzo, and any other threat…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Jiraiya barked a laugh. "And here I thought I might have to take Naruto out of Konoha if you didn't accept."

"Yea, well…there are still some details to iron out. And I'm still not one-hundred percent convinced of this." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"You say one thing but your eyes tell otherwise." Jiraiya grinned.

Tsunade huffed and looked away with a slight flush. "Shut up before I put you through a wall."

Jiraiya chuckled, but did, indeed, shut his mouth. Once a day was enough for him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Quick AN: Thanks to those that pointed out the mistake about hemophilia/hemophobia. Apparently, my version of MS Word didn't recognize hemophobia as a 'word', and changed it without me knowing. ^^;;


	27. Chapter 27

For the last time in this fic, I don't own Naruto.

Hard to believe that it's finally come down to the last chapter…an epilogue to wrap things up. Short chapter, but…most epilogues are.

Onward to the final chapter!!

* * *

Epilogue

There was a crowd…mostly of ninja…and they weren't just there for the inauguration ceremony of the Godaime. No, there was more to the ceremony than just the appointment of the Fifth Hokage…there was the unfinished business of the interrupted Chuunin exams.

Tsunade had gone over the list of candidates, what the judges said, and what various ninja said afterwards about them once she got statements from them. Shizune, who was appointed as her apprentice (still) but also her right-hand, helped.

And, their conclusion was that there were a few that deserved their Chuunin vests.

Tsunade looked at the people that had come out to see her appointed. She had already given a small speech, which she hated to do, but couldn't help but smile when she saw the amount of kids in the audience.

Apparently, Naruto had rallied some of the children of the generation to cheer her on…and for the Chuunin hopefuls up on stage.

"Now, I suppose we have another bit of business to attend to…despite the attack, there _was_ an exam that was given. And even though it was cut short, and the matches weren't displayed, there were a couple Genin that shone above the others. So, we're going to congratulate them on becoming the newest members of the Chuunin rank."

There were a couple Chuunin on the stage, as well as the examiners, that were ready to hand out the Chuunin vests.

Tsunade paused. "I don't think I have to say that if you don't get promoted, it's nothing against you…we aren't children, after all." She glanced at the group of 15 year olds on the stage, then sighed. "Or, you are, but…well, you know what I mean."

There were a couple chuckles.

"First up…Gekkou Hayate. For an exemplary display of swordsmanship and the ability to work with a group he wasn't familiar with. Congratulations. You're a Chuunin."

Hayate coughed a couple times, then bowed to the crowd and Tsunade before he picked up his Chuunin vest and returned to the line amongst clapping.

When the applause died down, Tsunade looked at the sheet. "Next, Hagane Kotetsu, for excellent teamwork and the ability to follow orders during a crisis. You've made Chuunin."

Kotetsu looked a little surprised, as he had been losing to Hayate when the snakes attacked, but still smiled goofily and went to retrieve his vest. The other candidates and the crowd clapped.

"Also, Kamizuki Izumo…for the same reasons as Kotetsu. Excellent teamwork and following orders without question. Chuunin."

Izumo looked more surprised than Kotetsu…after all, he had been caught in the Genjutsu that downed half the other finalists. Still, he claimed his vest and let out a cheer of joy. And best of all, he didn't have to fight against the creepy Mitarashi girl!

"And finally…" Tsunade smiled at the last name on the list. "Umino Iruka."

Iruka felt his jaw drop. Anko and Itachi poked him with proud smiles on their faces, though.

"For keeping calm during a crisis…calm enough to sort out who was needed where, and taking into account everyone's ability to work together when doing so. That is the best quality that a leader can possibly display. A Chuunin, for sure." Tsunade smiled at the stunned teen.

Anko and Itachi had to give Iruka a little push, but he finally got his legs working as he walked over to where Ibiki, Kurenai, Aoba, and Genma were handing out the Chuunin vests.

The crowd was cheering, and Anko whooped. Itachi clapped for the first time since all the announcements, and even Iruka's old classmates, once they got over their shock, called out praises and congratulations.

Naruto's voice could be heard over the crowd. "That's _my_ Ru-Ru! He leveled up! I knew he would!"

Sasuke had to hold the boy's hand to keep him from running up to the stage.

Iruka caught a proud glance from Kakashi, and couldn't help but smile back even though he was still stunned. In fact, he was still somewhat shocked as he moved back to the line of those that had participated in the Chuunin exam finals.

"Don't just stand there like a dummy…put it on! The others put on their vests!" Anko prodded him.

Iruka's hands trembled, but he was able to put the flak jacket over his gear.

Itachi muffled a laugh.

Anko barked outright. "You need the rest of the uniform to match…I'm sorry, but green flak doesn't go with that white outfit of yours."

Iruka gave his teammates a look of exasperation.

Anko smiled and clapped him on the back. "Like I said before…if anyone deserved Chuunin out of the lot that participated, it was _you_."

"Congratulations, Iruka." Itachi gave the guy a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks…" Iruka smiled brightly. _I…did it._

"Now, if I hear you call yourself dead weight again, I'll _kick your ass_," Anko informed their Chuunin teammate.

Iruka laughed and sheepishly scratched at his scar. "Don't worry…I'm over that phase, now."

"Good! Hey, Ita-chan! Just another six months, then we'll try again! We'll just team up with Oukei or something, since he's the only Genin on his team, too." Anko held out her hand.

Itachi took the hand and nodded. "We can't let Iruka surpass us _too_ much."

"Right on!" Anko laughed.

Iruka put his hand on top of theirs and smiled. "It's far from over, even when you two make Chuunin."

"Well, sure…there's Jounin after that…maybe ANBU…" Anko mused.

Iruka shook his head. "That's not what I meant…"

Just then, the new Chuunin was glomped by an overenthusiastic blond child.

"RU-RU!! You did iiiiiit!" Naruto cried happily.

Iruka laughed and picked the boy up. "Yup! Thanks, Naru-chan!"

Naruto laughed and hugged his hero.

Anko crossed her arms, then smiled. "Yea…I see what you mean, Ruka-chan."

Itachi chuckled as Sasuke managed to climb onto the stage as well to congratulate the one that always took care of him in his brother's absence.

"It's just begun, huh? And here I thought it 'began' when we all met that one day in the Hokage's office…" Anko chuckled.

Itachi bobbed his head in agreement.

Some people stared in shock to see an Uchiha smile, but with Tsunade as the new Hokage, and four new Chuunin to add to the ranks, change was already in the air, so…why not?"

Kakashi walked over and smiled at them. "Well done. And, congratulations, Iruka."

"Thanks." Iruka beamed.

Naruto giggled. "Ru-Ru is _awesome_!"

"Hey, we'll get promoted soon, then we'll be awesome, too!" Anko pouted.

Naruto grinned. "Kay! Level up quick, though!" He looked at the pendant around his neck, then smirked. "Or I might, first!"

Kakashi laughed at the gaping look Anko and Itachi gave the blond. Even Iruka cracked up.

"There's gonna be a party!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded. "Because of the new Hokage."

"I don't think we're party people…but Iruka might have to go." Anko winked.

Iruka shrugged. "Nah. How about a picnic? Our usual spot?"

The group nodded.

"I'll bring the sake!" Anko stated.

"We're too young to drink!" Iruka protested.

"Oh, come on, Ruka-chan…" Anko groaned.

Itachi shook his head. "Not me…how about sparkling cider, instead? Or soda."

"Soda!" Sasuke and Naruto cheered.

"Soda, it is…" Iruka chuckled.

Anko shrugged. "Okay, okay…"

"But why sake, anyway?" Iruka asked. "That's a bit much to celebrate a promotion…"

"We're celebrating a new era, Ruka-chan!" Anko replied with a wink. "_That_ is what these parties are all about, anyway."

Kakashi nodded. "I suppose I can come, in that case…"

Itachi placed a hand on his brother's head. "Yep."

Iruka glanced at the beaming Naruto, then smiled just as brightly. "You bet!"

* * *

_"All shinobi of Konoha have the will of fire…the strength and power that you use to protect Konoha with. As long as we have this strength, this will of fire, all people in Konoha are family. Don't you have it, too?"_

* * *

Final Notes:

I want to extend a special "thank you" to **everyone that made it to this point of the story**. I know I lost some readers when the pairing became more into Iruka/Anko rather than Kakashi/Iruka…so for those that continued to read it despite what came later, thanks a bundle!

And also, an extra special "thank you" to **all the nice reviewers**!

I've deduced that about 10% of the people that read a fanfic will actually review it. I call the other 90% "phantom readers". I thank the phantom readers, of course, but extra thanks to the reviewers that actually took the time to write a review…whether it was feedback for a chapter, or to point out an error.

Sometimes, it was a morale boost to check the reviews and see such positive feedback. And extra-extra **thank you** to those that pointed out corrections, since my version of MS Word doesn't recognize "hemophobia" as a word in its dictionary and changed it, and when I kept mixing up "thy" and "thigh". Those mistakes have been fixed, but wouldn't have if they had not been pointed out since I didn't get a beta reader.

I hope to see you all in the sequel…I've already started on it. I'll start to post it when I've gotten at least halfway through to be fair and to try and avoid nasty cliffhangers and such.

I'm looking forward to writing it (as much as you are to reading it, I hope) since I know I totally rearranged the timelines. I have a few events planned, and I will have to deal with Akatsuki for Naruto's generation…but it'll be different from the cannon. That much, I'm certain of.

-Mystic Dragon

^__^


End file.
